Tomorrow
by scarlett2112
Summary: Will you be there beside me if the world falls apart? And will all of our moments remain in your heart? Will you be there to guide me all the way through? I wonder will you walk by my side and follow my dreams? With the Nazi reign of terror at its zenith, Damon and Elena form an unlikely friendship in WW2 era Czechoslovakia.
1. Chapter 1

Czechoslovakia: April 1939

Having spent the night before and all morning at her friend's house, fourteen year old Elena says goodbye and gives Klara a hug. When she reaches the end of the walk, she pauses, turning around to wave to the girl. With a smile on her face, she skips down the sidewalk till she makes a left turn to head for her home. She's giddily happy after having a fun night of talking about boys and eating good food and trying on dresses for their school concert next week. Elena can hardly wait to tell her mom and sister all about it.

It's early spring and there's still a chill in the air so she buttons up her sweater and wraps her arms around her middle as she walks. She breathes in the delightful scent of the fresh green grass. When she comes across some dandelions along the edge between someone's lawn and the sidewalk, she bends over to pick a few. Elena presses the yellow blooms to her nose to breathe in their fresh scent. They remind her of spring and the coming warmer weather. Leaves are beginning to open up on the Silver Birch and Ash trees. Soon the lilacs will be blooming. She loves to pick the beautiful fragrant purple blossoms. Another one of her favorite things is to surprise her mama with a bouquet of them.

As she gets closer to home, she looks up when she hears tires squealing and two shiny black cars careening down the street, leaving a cloud of dust as they speed past her. Her heart begins to slam hard against her ribcage causing her breath to catch in her throat. Her chest begins to tighten in fear. She knows these cars. Since _they_ arrived a month ago, people have seen their loved ones, neighbors and colleagues at work being forcibly taken away. Because her father is the editor of one the newspapers, she can't help but worry about him sometimes. His hatred of _them_ is quite obvious in the editorials he publishes. His anti Nazi articles always end with him encouraging their citizens to fight for their rights as free Czechs.

Her mother is a music teacher, giving piano and violin lessons from their home. She loves listening to her mama singing along when her fingers dance over the ivory keyboard. When she sees the sleek cars take the turn towards her house, worry for her father and intense terror begin to burn out of control like a wildfire incinerating everything in its path.

With her adrenaline spiking, her breath hitches painfully. She breaks out into a run, hurrying as fast as she can down the street towards her house. When she's about a half a block away, she slows up, her heart racing and her belly roiling when she sees her fears confirmed. The vehicles are parked in front their house. There are five men all dressed in black leather coats and hats. They barge into her house like they own the place. Moments later one of them comes outside, manhandling Izabela. _Why would they take her?_

She's never done anything wrong. Her sister is screaming hysterically, her eyes are wide and full of stark terror as she struggles to free herself. The man yells at her in German but she continues to fight like a wild animal. Wailing aloud with tears streaming down her cheeks, Izabela bites down hard on the man's arm.

Like a slow motion nightmare playing out right before her eyes, much to Elena's horror, the man smacks her so hard that her neck snaps and her head slams against the house. Elena can almost hear her skull crack and watches in disbelief as her sister slides down the wall like a broken doll, a large bloody smudge marking her descent to the ground.

In shock and barely able to take a breath she watches, she cannot even begin to comprehend such brutality. She starts to back away, intense fear eclipsing every other sensation. She sees her mother's mouth moving but she hears nothing even though she's fighting tooth and nail to break free. One of the men presses his hand against the back of her head and pushes her to the ground. Then they lift her up and throw her into the car. He ducks in after her and then it speeds off. Her eyes drift to her papa who is fighting just as hard. He turns his head and when his eyes meet hers, he relaxes his posture just before his bloodied face is shoved into the other black car.

Somewhere inside of her mind she knows that she should join them, her parents and go to see if her sister is still alive. But she's in shock, her limbs will not move. Suddenly someone puts their hand over her mouth and drags her into a house just before she succumbs to the darkness.

* * *

 _The title of this story comes from the song of the same name by the group "Europe"._

 _"Tomorrow" was written at the request of one of you._ _Because I love history, Eva and I decided to take on the challenge. This will encompass WW2 and the Holocaust. Eva is really more my co-writer of this story. She's truly brilliant. She went above and beyond to plot out the scenes and help me with the dialogue. She deserves so much credit too._

 _I also want to thank my dear friend, Florencia7 for the gorgeous cover image. Love you, Kate._

 _We have tried to be faithful to history with this. But when you're building a fictional story based upon real history, it won't be 100 percent accurate. I really do think we took a lot of care and did a lot of research to honor real life events with this story._

 _We're nearly at the end of "The Truth Beneath the Rose". As soon as I post the final chapter, this will update regularly. This is another one that was planned to be a short 10 chapter story but it grew and grew because there were many real life events that we wanted to include._

 _I really, really hope you'll embrace this Damon and Elena. I love them as much as I loved the ICEM version of them._ _I would love to hear your thoughts on it._

 _Have a fabulous day and thank you all. You're the best DE fans on the planet._


	2. Silence

_November 1941_

Elena feels herself starting to become coherent when a bright beam of morning sunlight shines directly across her face. She doesn't want to open her eyes, she's groggy, still stuck in that place between dreams and reality. In the darkness there is only pain and loss. Slowly she opens them and stretches her limbs. Yet again her sleep is stolen by intense nightmares. Usually she wakes up with a start, still a prisoner inside of her mind as she relives that day over and over and over. She screams but no one hears her, she runs for help but no one sees her, she's invisible.

Since that horrible day, she has lived with her neighbors. They were the ones to pull her into the safety of their home. Her parents have never returned, Izabela died that day right before her very eyes. She has lived with them ever since. She's no longer Elena Gilbertova, she's Katerina, daughter of Milos and Jarmila Vavra. _That's because they lost their daughter just a few months before they took her in._ Elena became her. She was given her life, her name, her bedroom and all of her precious things became hers.

It's been more than two years now but her pain is still so raw. It hurts deeply and viscerally as if it were only yesterday. Elena sometimes wonders if time is really moving forward or if she's frozen in that very moment when her life was cruelly ripped away from her. When she hears Jarmila's soft voice, she knows that it's time to get up. Reluctantly she gets out of bed. She chooses a plaid dress with a sweater to wear over it since the weather is chilly this time of year. After slipping on her shoes, she leaves the solitude of her room and goes into the kitchen. She smiles at the woman who has become a second mother to her and then she sits down.

In the last two years it's gotten much worse for the Czech people, food supplies can be scarce at times but she's never hungry with her new family. Still she usually has no appetite. Feeling bad about picking at her food, she takes a piece of bread. Jarmila also urges her to drink her chicory. Nodding, she picks up the cup and takes a swallow, letting it warm her insides. She eats a few pieces of bread with a bit of margarine, savoring the taste and the fact that her belly feels full for the moment. When she finishes, she quickly gets up and slips out of the kitchen. She takes extra care not to make any loud noises so Milos can rest after working the night shifts at the theatre. Elena is always quiet though, it's as if she's nothing more than a mouse quietly hidden away in an obscure little corner.

* * *

"Katerina, you can go home, you can finish tomorrow," Mrs. Nova says, startling her when she comes into the room. To help out at home, Elena works with the kind older lady in her dress shop. Elena likes to look at the pretty fabrics, the patterns, the textures and weaves. Ladies from the finest families come into the store to order dresses. Some that she makes are fancy, fit for a queen, Elena imagines. Others are more simple like she herself would wear. Sometimes she imagines making herself a new dress but with money hard to come by, she can only daydream. She has been working on the same dress for last two weeks but the last touches take more time than she expected. Because the days grow shorter in November and now with darkness beginning to fall, the fine needle work hurts her eyes.

But it does give her an extra hour to get home quickly so she can see Milos before he goes to work. Even though they're not her mama and papa, she has grown to care for them deeply. They have been nothing but kind to her. She always gets a little excited to hear Milos tell her about his time at the theatre. He's still sad that the theatre has been officially closed. He would tell her many stories about how he loved the night life and greeting people from all walks of life.

After slipping on her coat and cinching her scarf around under her chin, she waves goodbye to Mrs. Nova then hurries off down the sidewalk as fast as she can. It scares her to be outside in the dark at night. As soon as she gets home, she takes off her winter wear, stuffing the scarf into the sleeve before hanging it on the coat tree. Quietly she walks into the kitchen. Milos is sitting at the table with newspapers lying next to his hand. She doesn't read the newspapers because they remind her of her father. Not only that but it's full of restrictions and orders and a propaganda campaign praising the new Protector of Bohemia and Moravia, Reinhard Heydrich. _He's not new though, he's responsible for most of Gestapo actions, Milos once told her._

"How was your day Katerina?" he asks, a smile on his face. Elena bites her lip. She can't help but wonder if he's seeing _her_ , his departed daughter, or is he just being careful, trying not to use her real name, not even in ostensible privacy of their home?

"I had the longest night," he laments. "Around three am, I thought for sure that was going to fall asleep but I'm pretty certain that if I had, I'd be frozen to death before the morning. The temperatures go below zero at nights, and I swear the theatre it like a strainer. At least, it feels like it." Milos winks at Elena and then digs into his mashed potatoes with a small portion of carrot. Nodding slightly, Elena gets her plate too. They slip into their comfortable routine. When they finish their meal, he gets up to get his things. He kisses Jarmila and before he goes, his lips touch Elena's temple as well and then he leaves for the night. She longingly watches his retreating form, she loved going to the theatre too when her papa and mama where still alive. She and Izabela would put on their best dresses and her mama would fix their hair and put ribbons in it. Since she doesn't want Jarmila to pick up on her melancholy, she forces a smile and then goes to her room.

* * *

 _The days after Gestapo took her parents and her sister's life, she's staggering between nightmares and brutal reality. Her neighbors dragged her into their house so she couldn't run to her parents or check to see if her sister was still alive. She fought against them, crying and screaming but they just held onto her not leaving her for a moment. Elena is tired and without the will to go on. She'd prefer to just close her eyes and never open them again._

 _But there are images that lurk behind her closed eyelids, that she doesn't want to remember. She fights sleep, exhaustion seeping through every fiber of her being. They tell her that it's dangerous to use her real name and that they can hide her as their daughter. She's Katerina now. She remembers the young woman, ailing from some unknown malady, she lost her fight after Christmas, a few months before the Reich came to Prague and claimed it. She doesn't know what to say to them so she doesn't say anything._

* * *

"She's been missing sleep lately," Elena overhears Jarmila talking to Milos, _Ma and pa for the world._ She has no idea what time it is, her room is still bathed in darkness but she can see a hint of light through the gape in her curtains. Awake for now, she listens.

"I'm worried, she can't seem to find peace for more than a few hours at night. I wish we could help her."

"I'm afraid it can't be helped, Jarka. There's madness all around us...," he says in reply. Milos must have just come home, usually he goes straight to bed.

"Maybe you can talk to her in the afternoon? She should come home early from the dress shop today. Mrs. Nova sent a note, Elena's almost done with the dress and she doesn't have any work for her now, not for a few days anyway." Her heart jumps at hearing her own name from Jarmila's lips.

"You can't call her that, what if you forget in front of someone, it would be dangerous," Milos scolds, albeit kindly. Elena knows he's right, but it still feels so wrong, she feels like she stole the other girl's life.

"I know, it's just... she's not _her_ , no matter how much we try..." After that, Elena doesn't want to hear anything else so she buries her head under the pillow. With silent tears filling her eyes, she tries to go back to sleep.

* * *

Elena finishes her work early so Mrs. Nova sends her home. She nods to the woman, puts her coat on and departs the shop. As much as she's grateful to have a place to stay and food in her belly, she hates their concerned looks. She knows that _THE_ conversation won't lead to anything new. Although she cares for them deeply, she's grown to hate their pity. She's been dealing with her nightmares for a long time now. Even though they hurt viscerally to the deepest recesses of her very soul, at least she gets to see _them_ again.. the only thing that hurts is that it also means she loses them over and over and over. Since it's light outside, she runs down to the river to take a lazy walk along the water. Sometimes the swans seem to follow her as she makes her way along the sandy edge, the water lapping up against the shore. She wishes she had some bread to give them.

Her mother used to bring her and Izabela down here to feed them. But that was before the war. Sighing heavily and beginning to feel a hint of moisture in her eyes, she wipes them dry with her fists and then hurries off so she gets home before Milos has to leave for work. He will be disappointed if she doesn't show up. She doesn't want them to worry about her either. It's still early when she arrives and they both are happy to see her. They go through their usual evening ritual, he looks at her with concern etched all over his face. "How can we help you, child?"

Swallowing thickly, she feels her heart slam painfully against her chest. _No one can help her._ It's true, they do care for her, she knows this. Elena would like nothing more than to repay their kindness. Despite the fact that they lost their only child, they have grown to love her too at least she thinks they have. When she looks up, his are still focused on her, sadness evident in the depths of his hazel colored eyes. He's still waiting for her to answer him. Suddenly and out of the blue, her face lights up. She jumps up and gets his things, her eyes drifting to the door.

Surprised but understanding immediately, a smile lights up his face. "You'd like to go with me? Like you did when the theatre was still alive?" Elena nods excitedly, her eyes not leaving his. He winks at her then turns to his wife. Even though his mind is made up, he looks to her for approval. "My dear, will you give us an extra blanket and a warm sweater for her? Maybe she'll sleep?" Smiling herself, Jarmila gets up from the table to get what he asked for. Once Elena is dressed for the chilly weather, he puts his own coat on, takes the blanket from his wife and then the two of them take off down the sidewalk.

* * *

Walking down the street, she takes his hand and follows him towards their destination. She always used to love spending time there. When they step inside, she pauses.. her mouth dropping open as she looks all around. She remembers how she marveled at the set decorations and the big spaces as she used to walk through the empty auditorium while Milos did his work. Gingerly she would run her fingers along the stage property, occasionally picking up a prop such as sword and pretending that she lived during the days of the pirates and swashbucklers. The dresses were beautiful, full of lace and sequins. She would touch them and imagine herself wearing it as she strutted onto the stage to play a part. She even tried on a wig once, it was tall and made her look completely silly but she laughed heartily when she looked at herself in one of the many mirrors.

As she looks around now, it's completely different, hollow and lonely and she struggles to recall the festive atmosphere. The walls are stark, the velvet stage curtains are dusty. There are no posters advertising upcoming events. It's all so different now since _they_ invaded her country. Despite everything, the place is still familiar to her. It smells different, dank and stale. It's as if she's part of another world here. She can pretend that her life didn't fall apart on that chilly April day. When she looks up, Milos nods at her and smiles, picking up on her lifting spirits. "Go on, sweetheart, find yourself a place to spend the night when you are done exploring."

She smiles and starts to walk away when he reaches for her arm. "Just don't forget to cover yourself carefully. We don't want you catching cold," he adds, pointing to the bag with the extra sweater and blanket in it. Elena can't help but feel a pang of sorrow for his long dead daughter because she knows that he's thinking of her. She nods, picks up the satchel and walks off to inspect the theatre a little more closely. She finds a spot and after setting the bag down, she walks around to do a little more exploring. When she starts to yawn, she realizes that she has no idea how long she's been walking down the hidden corridors, climbing on the ladders and rafters and peeking into each nook and cranny.

She makes her way back to where she left the bag. Having found a room with an ancient looking but huge couch, she picks it up and goes to that room. Elena slips on the oversized sweater, wraps herself in the blanket and lays down, curling on her side. She breathes in the chilly night air, quickly falling asleep. Curiously she sleeps comfortably, no bad dreams interrupt her slumber. It is a welcome relief from the never ending pain and tension that follow her nightmares. When she does wake up, it's to pull her covers back up and over her body. In no time she drifts back to sleep, till sometime later when something awakens her. After yawning deeply, she rolls onto her back. She thinks she's imagining it when she hears a creaking-like sound, like footsteps on a rickety staircase. Sitting up, it takes her a few moments to realize that she wasn't imagining it at all when she finds herself looking into the bluest pair of eyes she's ever seen.

* * *

 _Huge, huge thanks to all of you. I so appreciate each and everyone of you. Eva_ _and I did meticulous research while writing this both for accuracy and also to make it a good story. The theatre that they're in, the Vinohrady was closed for many months during this time._ _It's our hope that you'll love this Damon and Elena as much as Eva and I do._

 _Thank you so much Eva. I cannot even imagine being here without you._

 _Chapter title: "Silence" by Tony Harnell and Morning Wood._

 _I would love to hear your thoughts._

 _My friend, Salvatoreboys4ever is in the midst of the third book, "The Power Within" in her stellar series. Another writer, "Delenasmut" is still in high school. She has a story: "Until Death Do They Part". Mariah April May j_ _ust started a new AU story too. "The Scandal." It looks like it'll be a heartbreaker. I'm sure they'd love to hear from some of you._

 _Have a safe and phenomenal day. Thank you all again._


	3. The Day We Meet

Stunned to realize that she isn't imagining the man before her, she opens her mouth in a silent scream, a startled gasp the only sound she makes. Her own eyes are wide and full of fear. Sensing her terror, the man holds his hands in a comforting gesture trying to convey the fact that he means no ill will. He has no desire to hurt her or anyone for that matter.

"I mean you no harm, please be silent." A couple of seconds pass and then he takes a few steps away from her. Elena skitters to the back corner of the couch, holding her blanket over her body as if hanging on for dear life. "I didn't mean to scare you, I didn't expect to find anyone here." He stops, pausing as if to collect his thoughts. "When I saw you, I wasn't sure if you were real or an illusion." He starts to talk frantically as if fear is seizing onto his body. "Of course you aren't.. that would mean that I have finally lost my mind and I feel too much reality," he adds, seemingly speaking more to himself than to her. Elena takes a better look at him. He does seem a little... off perhaps. His eyes are big, too big. They show endless pain and resignation so much so in fact that she's certain they mirror her own sometimes.

He's so thin, the bumps on his wrists stick out like doorknobs. He could almost drown inside of his clothes. His prominent cheekbones and the pallor of his skin alarm her. It's almost like he's a cave creature that comes out from the deepest recesses only after nightfall. His skeletal appearance scares her but it also piques her curiosity. His hair is almost black but maybe it's the lighting she thinks. Perhaps it's the street light shining in through the slight gape in the thick curtains that separate the room from the backstage that makes it appear so dark. The candle's glow and the dim spray of light makes his skin appear sallow and unworldly.

As her eyes begin to adjust to the darkness, she can see that he's wearing the most ridiculous clothes that she's ever seen. It appears to her that he's found remnants of costumes that were left behind when the theatre was closed down. He has a silly hat on his head, much like the men wear in some of the picture shows she used to go to with her sister. His pants are way too big, he has a rope tied around his middle to hold them up. He has a cape with a high collar on that makes him look like a vampire. She remembers listening with rapt attention when Izabela read the Bram Stoker novel to her. When he says nothing, Elena feels a surge of adrenaline exacerbate her fears so she pulls the blanket up to her chin.

His back is to the wall opposite the couch. Suddenly he descends to the floor. As she watches, he looks up at her and slowly the corners of his lips lift which she finds strange. "You know, I didn't even know how much I missed having someone to talk to. If you're going to call _them_ , I think it's almost worth it. I won't fight," he adds, resignation now overshadowing fear in those intense big blue eyes of his. He doesn't even turn his head when Elena springs to her feet and runs out of the room, her blanket trailing behind her like a bride's train as she walks down the aisle to meet her groom.

* * *

Afraid to go back to that room, Elena hurries to find Milos. When she sees him doing his rounds, she relaxes knowing that he'll protect her if the boy shows up again. She finds a big chair to curl up in but she doesn't go back to sleep. He's all she can think about. As skinny as he is, she thinks he must be starving. When Milos finds her, he tells her that it's time to go home. Nodding, Elena stands up to follow him out of the building. Once he locks it up, they walk home, again he takes her hand in his, smiling down at her from time to time.

"How was your night?" Jarmila asks when they walk into the house. Her face lights up almost immediately when she sees that her husband is in a good mood.

"Ask our princess, she was holed up all night in one of the rooms and no nightmares, right?" He drops his eyes, smiling widely when she shakes her head back and forth with a slight smile on her face. Distracted by what happened overnight, she sits down at the table. She doesn't know why but she never mentioned to him that she saw a boy in the theatre.

"She even forgot her blanket," he laughs, adding with a wink, "I suspect she wants to spend another night there with me."

Despite the fact that the boy frightened her, Elena bobs her head at the suggestion. Jarmila smiles knowing that her husband is happy to have Elena there and if that's what it takes to help her even a little..., she thinks, her mind trailing off as she stares at the young woman before her. She always thinks of her as Elena, only calling her by her daughter's name when they're worried about her safety and theirs. Not only that but her intuition tells her that Elena doesn't feel comfortable assuming the identity of their Katerina. She steps behind the young girl, smoothing her hair with her gentle hands. Elena likes it because it reminds her of her mama doing the same thing. She would brush it out and braid it for her. When she hears Jarmila's voice, she listens intently.

"If you're not tired, we could do laundry today." Elena nods then gets up and disappears into her room to change her clothes and get ready for the day.

* * *

After she runs away, Damon drops his forehead into his hands. She was a pretty young girl, he thinks. He is afraid to move for a few moments, listening intently for any unfamiliar sounds in the empty theatre. For a moment he considers that she's in hiding too but he doesn't think so. The girl looked healthy, not starving like he is. There was a time that he was healthy and robust too but that was before _they_ came, destroying everything in their path including humanity itself. He wonders if she came with the night watchman, that makes the most sense to him but he can't be certain of anything.

Damon blows out a breath then stands up. Cautiously he walks along following the direction that he saw her go. Because he's been holed up here for some time now, he knows most of the hiding places. Gingerly he walks along, stopping in his tracks when he hears a loud noise like something falling and then he hears voices which confirms for him the girl is with the night watchman. He holds his breath, praying that she doesn't give him away. He's tired of running, tired of hiding but it's his only option if he wants to survive. He hasn't heard their entire conversation so he doesn't know for sure if she revealed his whereabouts. Damon plants himself against the wall, willing himself to be invisible. Barely breathing, he sighs in relief when he finally hears the familiar sound of the big doors opening and then closing again.

Knowing that he's safe for at least the time being, he carefully slinks away to go back to his hiding place. Sometimes he sleeps in the room that he found the girl in but it's too close to the main auditorium so usually he stays clear of it. Even though the big old couch is much nicer than the bed he made out of an old ratty mattress and abandoned costumes, his instinct for survival is too strong. He makes his way through the dark theatre when suddenly his feet gets twisted up and he stumbles to the floor. Just in case they're not truly gone, he doesn't move for several minutes, his heart beating frantically inside of his chest. When he can suck in a breath of air, it's then that he realizes that it's _her_ blanket. She probably lost it when she ran away like a bat out of hell. It's a good blanket, soft and warm. He wraps it around himself but then feels guilty because she'll surely miss it. After several seconds pass, despite all that's wrong with the world right now, his conscience won't let him take it from her. With it on his shoulders, he goes back to her room, thinking that's the first place she'll look when and if she returns.

When he reaches her room, he looks around. There's still the faint light from a candle she had burning. It's sitting on a ceramic ashtray so it won't start a fire. It's strange he thinks that he never noticed it before. Although he knows it's an illusion, in his malnourished state, sometimes his mind does play tricks on him but right now, the room feels just a little warmer. Looking around a little more, he also notices there is a small paper sack. Unable to help himself, he looks inside, there's a slice of bread and a bite of cheese. Damon swallows when his stomach rumbles a bit. He's half starved, his ribs poking out from under his skin, hip bones are prominent, he's a sad shell of the young man he used to be. His mouth starts watering when he leans over to take a whiff of the bread. He knows that he shouldn't stay here. For all he knows she could be reporting him to the authorities right now and yet, he can't make himself leave this place. Is this living? he asks himself. Suddenly he feels incredibly fatigued so he plops down with the blanket still covering him, he lays his head on the arm of the couch. Without his permission, his eyes drift closed.

* * *

Elena is delivering baskets for Jarmila. She raps on Mr. Benes door. When he opens it she hands it to him. He thanks her with a piece of hard candy and then closes the door after she nods. Having not had any candy since before the war, she is amazed with her treasure. After safely pocketing it, she trots down the couple of stairs and then turns down the sidewalk to go home. It's about four blocks away. When she hears familiar voices, she stops in her tracks. It's not the first time she's run into someone from her past life but she knows this could go bad quickly. She darts behind a tree. Across the street there are three girls from her old school chatting. She easily recognizes the girls so she knows that they'd recognize her too. Katerina's health was too precarious to allow her to go to school but Elena did. After the incident, her whole family was reported to have been killed by the Gestapo so Elena had to assume the dead girl's identity which meant that she could no longer go to school.

Since the girls seem content right where they are, Elena doesn't dare risk detection so she decides to walk home the longer way. And in so doing, she bumps in another person, Dr. Michalek. He's always been very nice to her. In addition to that, he's the only other person in the world who knows her true identity.

"What are you doing out here, Katerina?"

She swallows hard and then points to the girls who are still chatting across the street, seemingly paying no attention to the activity around them. The doctor looks up, immediately understanding her predicament. He gently nudges Elena forward, saying, "Come walk with me." He sees fear in her eyes but nods, trying to convey to her that he won't let anything happen to her. With her on the inside of the sidewalk, he walks beside her. The two go right by the laughing girls who don't even look up when they pass by. Elena feels a huge sense of relief, evening smiling when they reach the next corner. The doctor stops, smiling back at her when he sees the rather shy smile on her face. "See?" he says, adding, "There's no need to panic. They're just silly girls who like to talk about boys. They don't see what they don't want to see." Bobbing her head up and down, her smile grows. She waves to him and then runs home as fast as her legs will carry her.

* * *

After Elena helps Jarmila clean up after supper, she waits quietly but anxiously for Milos to pick up his things. Jarmila smiles at her daughter's enthusiasm. Even though Elena is not her flesh and blood, she has grown to love her for who she is, Elena. Maybe someday if the madness that has engulfed the world ends, this beautiful young girl can quit living in the shadows and reclaim her true identity.

When Elena sees her smiling, she smiles back, letting the woman embrace her. Elena buries her face in the crook of her neck. For a moment she pretends that it's her mama that is holding her. But then she feels guilty because Milos and Jarmila have been nothing but completely kind and loving to her. She only hopes that someday they can learn to love her as Elena and not as Katerina. But for now the ruse must continue. If the Nazi's knew of her real identity, she shudders to even think what would happen to all of them.

Elena herself is amazed that she wants to go again. She hasn't decided about the boy yet, whether or not she should tell Milos. But for all she knows, he may already be gone. Maybe he was just seeking shelter for a night or two but somehow she knows that's not true. The theatre is huge with so many places that a fugitive can hide without anyone noticing. He did look like he's been there for some time and his words to her echoed the same sentiment. Elena receives another smile and squeeze on her shoulder from Jarmila after she helps her slip her coat on.

Milos gives his wife a kiss and with a smile on his lips, he opens the front door, gesturing for Elena to walk out first. With a wink at his wife, he follows her out through the door and pulls it closed behind him. As soon as he hears her click it locked, he takes Elena by the hand and leads them through town. The theatre really isn't that far away but the nights are getting colder as winter draws near. Elena is certain that snow isn't too far away. She feels the chill as an errant breeze whips up a flurry of dead leaves. She wraps her scarf around her head and then takes his hand again.

She's nervous but a bit scared too. When they reach the place, Milos unlocks the door and holds it open for her to walk in. Once inside, he locks it again then takes Elena aside. "You're free to walk around and explore but you must be careful," he cautions. Elena nods then starts to walk up the long staircase that leads to one of the box seats. When she's about half way up, Milos calls for her. Turning around to see what he wants, he tells her to find her blanket so she stays warm during the night. "I don't want you to get sick." He would very much prefer her to stay with him because it's a bit warmer there.

He is allowed to heat up the place a bit, they ration him a few logs per evening but he's not to use more than what's been allotted for each day's use. But he smiles to himself knowing that young Elena loves the solitude this place offers her. He also picks on the fact that she seems to be a in a different mood than she usually is. But it's not a bad difference so he lets it go without comment. Milos is certain that she feels safe with him and Jarmila but he also suspects that she feels safe here too as they're the only ones in this massive expanse of a building. Shaking his head, he heads to the caretakers closet to get a few things so he can make his rounds. She nods, smiling sweetly at him before waving goodbye and jogging up the stairs. She leaves Milos behind walking in the direction towards the room where she last saw _him._

* * *

 _I was so excited to introduce Damon that I posted another chapter. I really do hope you'll fall in love with these two as Eva and I have. Thank you so much, my dearest Eva._

 _Huge thanks to all of you. Damon and Elena fans are truly the best._

 _Chapter title: "The Day We Meet" by Ben Rue._

 _I did update "Edge of Thorns" yesterday. It's a story about drug addiction and the way back._

 _I hope you all have a phenomenal weekend. Thank you all again.. Be safe and we'll see you next week._


	4. Hello

After waving to Milos, Elena starts to walk through the building. The only sounds she hears are the wind blowing and the some creaking like noises. Milos told her once that they are from the building settling. For some reason she feels a bit uneasy but it's not an entirely unhappy feeling. Something inside is gnawing at her but she doesn't know what it is. As soon as she reaches the room, she hesitates for several moments contemplating whether or not she should go inside. The urge becomes too strong so she cautiously opens it up and steps across the threshold. She leaves the door slightly ajar so the faint light from the corridor filters in to illuminate it.

She stealthily moves forward and then she focuses in on the candle, _he_ must have put it out because it didn't burn down completely. Swallowing, she looks further around the room and then she sees her blanket neatly folded and laying on the couch. Much to her amazement, she's a little disappointed that he's not there. With light steps, she walks over and relights the candle.

She picks up the blanket and wraps it around herself. Closing her eyes, she breathes in his masculine scent. _He must wrapped it around himself._ After she sits down, she stares at the flickering orange and yellow flame. Elena jerks her head, their eyes meeting, when the sound of his deep voice suddenly interrupts her reverie. Her heart starts slamming against her chest wall and yet she doesn't feel fear.

"I thought you might come back."

Damon waits for a moment to see if she'll say something, anything. When she doesn't, he comes a little closer, adding, "I'm very sorry for scaring you, I didn't mean to. I found your blanket and brought it back because I suspected you'd want it. It's such a nice blanket." Elena draws it closer, sliding over a bit to make room for him. She brushes her palm over the empty cushion, inviting him to sit down beside her.

Caught off guard by her kindness, Damon takes a few tentative steps forward. He watches her closely to see how she reacts, relaxing the stiff set of his posture when he sees no fear in those big brown eyes, only acceptance. He pauses momentarily before he finally sits down on the edge of the couch.

"I'm Damon." His voice cracks, faltering a little as he annunciates the two syllables. It's been so long since he introduced himself to anyone. In the dim light it's hard for him to tell but it looks like the corners of her mouth lift slightly, something he wouldn't have thought possible.

Damon swallows thickly, his heart pounding a little harder when she offers her hand. His eyes dart from it to her eyes and back before hesitantly shaking it. Elena quickly pulls it back when he releases it but she says nothing. Sucking in a light breath, Damon asks, "Do you have a name?" For a few moments she looks like she's sad and someplace far away from here. He picks up on it immediately, quickly reassuring her, "It's okay, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I probably shouldn't tell you either." A distant look washes over his face. He brushes it off quickly adding, "Since you left last night, I was trying to make myself run... I wasn't sure whether or not you would come back with..."

Elena shudders which Damon notices and falls silent. He looks at the candle and remembers the food she left. Immediately guilt seizes him. "Um, I'm truly sorry but I found what you brought last night. I thought you may never come back and if you didn't, it might be my last opportunity to eat something other than tasteless, hard biscuits or a can of something that I find around here. Which is good, it's something," he adds quickly, "But it's just not.."

Only now remembering the food Jarmila prepared for herself and Milos, she lights up for a minute before darting out of the room. Dumbfounded, Damon almost calls for her to come back but he knows that he has to be silent or risk revealing himself to the night watchman. Not only that, he has no idea what to call her. _What's her name?_

Elena quickly finds Milos. He's surprised to see her so late since he figured she'd already be asleep. He watches as she walks over to the small bag and holds it up as if asking for permission. He chuckles slightly and nods. "Of course, my dear, Jarmila thought you might be hungry. I have mine here," he says, pointing to his piece of bread. Elena smiles and nods then quickly hurries away to return to Damon.

Thinking that he scared her away again, he hangs his head. He jumps slightly when she comes back, smiling himself when she walking over to him without even a moment's hesitation. Damon looks at her questioningly, his mouth parting slightly when she holds up the bag. Her face lights up like a firefly to be able so share something with him. She knows that he has to be famished.

He swallows and even though his belly aches painfully with hunger, he shakes his head back and forth. "I can't.. I already stole your dinner last night." Elena knows by his morbidly thin appearance that he is starving.

She sets the package down on the table then takes the seat beside him again. Even in the dim light he can see her eyes twinkling, illuminated by the candlelight. After she pulls the food out of the bag, she splits both the bread and sausage into two pieces. Lastly she pulls out a nice big plump apple. Damon hasn't seen one for almost a year let alone eat one. His mouth waters even at the thought of it.

He watches her with rapt attention as she splits the apple in two pieces. His belly rumbles rather loudly which embarrasses him. When s _he_ smiles at him this time, he's certain it's genuine.

She gestures for him to share the feast with her. Humbled and awed at her kindness, the first he's known in a very long time, Damon urges, "You start." Elena takes a bite of bread and waits for him. Damon starts eating, trying to chew as slowly as possible to make it last. Elena nibbles, only eating half of her portion then pushes the rest towards him.

"No, no no, I'm not going to eat all of your food."

Elena shakes her head no and lays hand on her belly 'telling him' she's full. Damon still doesn't eat. Elena only then remembers the hard candy she got from Mr. Benes. Smiling widely, she pulls it out of her pocket and shows it to Damon, gesturing again for him to finish what she couldn't eat.

Damon almost laughs. "You mean, if I'm a good boy and eat it all I'll get the candy?" He's completely enthralled with the young lady. She nods and is so cute that he could almost forget if only for a few minutes that he's starving and that his situation is dire at best.

His eyes drift from the food to Elena and back to the food. Finally he can no longer resist and eats the last of it. A bit of apple juice runs down his chin as he finishes the fresh fruit. It's been a long time since he's had such a feast. She looks so happy and satisfied to see him indulge. He does hesitate to take the candy though. He knows it's scarce so he tries to convince her that she should enjoy it. But much to his surprise, she makes the decision for him when in the middle of their back and forth, she shoves it into his mouth. His heart fills when he sees her now beaming smile.

His taste buds explode in delight as he curls his tongue around the sweet, caramel taste of the butterscotch. Elena watches him like a hawk for she knows that the meager amount of food is nowhere near enough to sustain a man especially one who looks like a light breeze could blow him over. Her heart breaks when she sees his prominent collar bones and the how tight the rope is tied around his middle. Elena wishes with everything in her that she had more to give him but she takes a measure of happiness that she could at least contribute to the look of ecstasy on his face as he sucks on that candy, savoring it as if it's the last piece on earth.

When he finishes, they look at each other for several minutes without saying anything. Damon smiles when he sees her try to hide a yawn from him. He gets up. "I should go, you need to sleep." Elena shakes her head back and forth in protest but Damon is adamant. He takes a step forward but stops when Elena gently touches his arm, trying to hide her frown when she feels his too prominent bones.

He turns back to her and realizes she doesn't want to be alone anymore than he does. Nodding, he finds the other chair in the room and as quietly as he can he pulls it over to the couch. Sitting down, he stretches his legs, raising them on one arm of the couch. "If you trust me, I'll stay and watch over your sleep."

When she nods vigorously, it makes him feel incredibly happy, something that has eluded him for a very long time. Honestly, he can't remember when he felt this thrilled to be with another person.

"Okay, now close your eyes." Damon stands and covers her up, carefully tucking the soft material around her neck. "The night will be cold," he adds, a smile on his face. _She_ does what he says. Damon can hardly believe she truly trusts him enough to close them in his presence. Once he sits back down, he doesn't move. He feels at peace just listening to her breathing and knows exactly when she falls asleep. He can't help but stare at this precious creature before him. He's been alone for too long already. Not wanting to do anything to violate her trust, Damon stays awake, just as he promised.

* * *

When she hears Milos' gentle voice, her eyes snap open. "We need to go. It seems you've overslept." He smiles, happy to know that she got another good nights rest without have to relive the pain of that day over and over in her mind. Elena nods and gets up, stumbling a little as she is still very sleepy. He catches her before she falls to the floor. As soon as she's steady on her feet, he lets go and tells her that he'll wait for her downstairs. With a wink, he leaves.

Yawning, Elena covers her mouth and then looks around, wondering when and where he went. She folds up her blanket, gently laying it across the arm of the recliner he slept in. She gets an idea when she notices a thick layer of dust on the small nest of tables that sit near the armchair. With a smile on her face, she uses her finger to write in it. Satisfied with herself, she walks away to go find Milos leaving behind five very important letters that spell out her name. _ELENA_.

* * *

After kissing Jarmila on the cheek, Elena carefully makes her way to Mrs. Nova's shop. There are many things for her to do today. She fastens buttons, irons shirts and dresses and does some stitching and fancy embroidery that her mama taught her. It's good that all of her chores are second nature to her because her mind is full of everything Damon. She likes his name and wonders what the origin of it is. It hurts her to see him so pale and thin. His skin is cold to the touch and she knows it's not all because of the chill of the theatre. He's starving to death. She is also trying to figure out why he's hiding but comes up empty. _There probably doesn't need to be a reason for them to haunt people._

She's glad when Mrs. Nova approaches. The kind older woman lays her hands gently on Elena shoulders, looking down at her work. "It's time to go home now, Katerina." Then with a smile, she lets go and turns the sign around on the door to indicate that she's closed for the day. Elena puts her things away in their drawer and then with a nod to the woman, she slips on her coat and steps outside into the blustery afternoon. The sky is overcast and gray making Elena wonder if it's going to rain or maybe even snow. She walks home with a brisk pace, making sure to keep cautious eyes open so as not run into anyone from her old life. When she passes another little shop as it's about to close, she thinks of her own job.

Most times work can be tedious, other times it's a welcome distraction but above all, Elena is happy to be able to contribute to _their_ household no matter how meager the contribution is. She hurries home to help Jarmila prepare dinner. She's making soup with potatoes and carrots and there are crackers to fill their stomachs. It's nicely hot and tastes delicious. Elena puts her hand on her belly to keep the warm feeling there.

Although she doesn't know why, she senses that Jarmila is worried about something today. When she looks at Milos, he looks back at her with a questioning gaze as well. Neither says anything though and Elena decides not to probe, at least not now. Besides it's almost time to go to the theatre.

* * *

Damon spends most of the day sleeping. In his weakened and emaciated state, it comes quickly but he can never seem to get warm no matter how many layers of old costumes he uses to cover the dank smelling little room that he hides in. Last night, true to his word, he stayed up just watching _her_ , it paid off because he was able to leave the room just in time when he heard the night watchman ascending the grand staircase.

He got out of the room but found himself a nook close enough so he would be able to hear any conversation but there was mostly silence except for a few words coming from the man. As soon as he was certain that they had left, he went back to the room, looking for something, anything that shows evidence of her presence. For some reason, he feels a little lighter on the inside when he sees the blanket folded and laid across the armchair. Although it's not proof, he hopes that it means that she'll come back.

He lays down on the couch, clutching the blanket under his chin. It takes no time for his eyes to drift shut, sleep once again claiming him. When he wakes it's still daylight. The sun struggles to peak through the slight gap in the thick, floor length drapes. Sitting up, he rubs his eyes and then he notices a hint of sunlight glimmering off the stacked nest of tables. Standing up, he goes for a closer look. His heart fills when he sees it. His smile widens from ear to ear when he sees the name _ELEN_ _A_ spelled out in the dust. From his studies, he knows the name means "shining light" or "the bright one". For some reason, his heart fills and he starts to believe, dares to hope that in a world turned upside down, that she might be a ray of light, a gift just for him.

* * *

 _Huge thank you to Eva. I love her so much, she provides so much to our stories._ _Some of the chapters are shorter in this one. It's a heavy story and just felt like the right place to end._

 _Huge thanks to all of you as well. You're all the best of the best. Don't ever doubt that._

 _Chapter title: 'Hello' by Lionel Richie._

 _'Edge of Thorns' is in progress._

 _Hope you all have a safe and fabulous day._


	5. Dream On

Elena is excited to go to the theatre again. She is grateful to Jarmila for agreeing to let her go with Milos every night. Elena looks outside and notices that it's snowing. A big smile forms on her face when she remembers how she and Izabela used to have so much fun play in it when they were little children. Sometimes their papa and mama would come outside and throw snowballs at them too. She remembers when they used to go to the mountains sometimes too to hike and just enjoy being a family. When she feels the first stirrings of melancholy, _his_ face flashes in her mind causing the corners of her mouth to lift. Elena spins around when she feels a hand on her shoulder. It's Jarmila holding up her own warmer coat so Elena can slip it on.

Elena leans forward and gives the woman a kiss on the cheek and then waves goodbye as she steps outside and into the inclement weather. Elena raises her eyes to the sky, sticking out her tongue as she does to catch a few snowflakes. Milos can't help but smile as he watches the young girl thoroughly enjoying herself. Despite the fact that he's concerned about his wife, she looked worried all day, so much so that even Katerina noticed. Shaking his head slightly, he catches up to her and then takes her hand. When they arrive at the theatre, he helps her take her wet coat off, gestures for her to sit down and then goes about trying to warm up the small room. He starts the fire, lays out their coats so they can dry and then points to her shoes as well. Elena slips them off and sets them beside his.

He finds a couple of things to make some tea. He thinks that she may enjoy it. They got their new ration today. With deft hands, he makes her a big mug and adds a little bit of honey that Jarmila was able to procure from someone in exchange for cigarettes. "Now drink it while it's hot. It should warm your insides. If you get cold, come back here."

With sparkling eyes, she nods her head. She imagines being able to share it with Damon. She is certain he would love to have something hot in his skinny belly. Taking the mug with her, she smiles at Milos before disappearing through the door and up the grand staircase. She receives the best surprise when she finds Damon waiting peaking through the slight gape in the door. He smiles when she steps inside and follows her over to the table.

"Elena?"

Her mouth parts in surprise when she hears him say her name. His accent is a little different tonight and she wonders where he really came from. She knows he speaks Czech very well. Other times when he speaks he just sounds funny. She returns the smile and sits down, leaving room for him to sit beside her. She curls up in the corner, crossing her legs beneath her. Although he maintains a respectable distance, Damon sits down too. She hands him the mug and gestures for him to drink. Damon sits there, cradling the mug with his hands, letting the hot liquid warm them up. He almost loses his composure because it's been so long that he's had such a treat but it's been longer still since someone brought him anything. His mom used to do that. Lost in a world of his own for a few moments, he snaps out of it when he notices Elena urging him to drink again. Not wanting to insult her, he takes a sip, savoring the sensation when it warms his insides. Satisfied that he finally drank some, Elena smiles even wider when he relaxes on the couch.

Putting the cup to his lips again, Damon wishes he could hear her voice too, to be able to speak to another person. After swallowing, he asks, "Why didn't you tell me your name? It's beautiful."

Feeling her cheeks heat up in embarrassment, she drops her eyes for a moment. When she looks at him again, she shakes her head no. Damon looks at her contemplatively for a few moments and then it dawns on him. He feels rather stupid for not figuring it out earlier, she's mute. "You don't speak?" Elena nods and after a moment, she smiles sadly at him. "At all?" _No, I don't speak at all._

"I'm sorry," Damon offers, although he's disappointed too. He feels sorry for the silent sad, yet beautiful girl. "I feel silly for not understanding sooner. But you can hear me, right? You can understand what I'm saying?" When she nods, he breathes a sigh of relief that at least he's not alone. Someone understands. Even if he only has to hear his own voice, he's grateful for her company. With a smile on his face, he hands her the tea. "You should drink too, it's cold tonight. With a beaming smile on her face, Elena points to the snow covered window. "Yes, I saw it was snowing." His smile gets wider as he realizes they can still communicate.

He hopes that one day she might _"tell"_ him her story, even if it's not today, or tomorrow. He refuses to think about "tomorrows" though. He doesn't want to waste whatever time he has left feeling overwhelmed with melancholy. Damon offers her the tea again. She takes it and brings it to her mouth, taking a swallow and then she hands it back to him. Even though he knows the feeling is likely a product of his own mind, it still feels warmer to him and just the thought of that and her precious company makes everything alright, at least for now.

* * *

Given his malnourished state, Damon's stamina is sorely lacking. Before long he finds himself yawning widely. He looks up at her with heavily lidded eyes and when he sees her pretty smile, he lays his head down and curls up trying to stay warm. Just before his eyelids drop, he feels the blanket drape over him. In the next few minutes, he's soundly sleeping, his subconscious taking him into the land of dreams.

 _It was just a few years back when he was a student, studying intently to make his parents proud. He remembers very well how they traveled through Europe. His father, Giuseppe Salvatore was a piano virtuoso and was celebrated at concerts and on stages far and wide. His mother Anna was a free spirit of sorts., spending her life in the theatre, singing, dancing and sharing her talent with the world and her husband. The mood inside Europe seemed to be lighter. Soon while in his father's native Italy, they started feeling the tense atmosphere of Mussolini's regime. His father hated the man so he packed his family up and they left Italy for good to move to his mother's birth town, Prague in Czechoslovakia. He had grandparents there, his Grandma Vera and his mother's father Grandpa Josef. Damon used to love to visit when he was a boy. His grandpa would take him hiking and he would help out in the man's instrument shop._

Rolling over, Damon pulls the blanket up over his head to keep the warmth from escaping and then curls up again tightly.

 _His parents thought the place was more open to culture and what they loved the most, traveling and meeting people. They were welcomed to stay close to her parents for awhile. They were good but simple people. As a boy and even as a young adult, Damon himself loved his parents' world. It was almost like a fairytale. At his father's insistence, he learned how to play several instruments but what he loved even more and was accomplished at was studying different languages. He became quite adept learning and becoming fluent in Italian, English, Czech, and German and was just beginning to learn the basics of French when everything.._

 _When they arrived in Prague, it looked like they had found everything that they were looking for. His mother established herself in the Prague theatres. Damon resumed his studies, finishing Gymnasium a full year early and starting at Charles University at the time the occupiers invaded on that early spring day in 1939. His father was on tour in western Europe. His plans were to bring the family to safety and start a new life overseas in America. Their relatives, his uncle Giovanni and his aunt Sofia have lived there for more than a decade already._

 _His father never came back though and since then Damon has often wondered if he'll ever hear him practice again or if he's even still alive. He remembers all too well walking around on tip toes so as not to disturb him while he worked on new pieces on his grand piano._

 _His mother, Anna kept her chin held high, never bending beneath every new humiliation and degradation they experienced at their hands. Soon Damon had to leave school and then they took from Anna what she loved the most, aside from him of course, the theatre. She never gave up though which made him so proud. She would break their insane rules and restrictions. She would visit the Vinohrady Theatre regularly to keep in touch with her colleagues, ones that weren't forbidden to enter... Damon is certain that one of them brought about her fall.._

Feeling his eye lids flicker, Damon slowly opens them. The first thing he sees is the empty mug on the table and then his eyes drift over to her. She's curled up in the corner opposite of him on the couch. She is sleeping so peacefully, almost as if she didn't have a care in the world. Something licks at his insides, he doesn't quite understand it but he thinks that he could easily get used to waking up next to her. Looking around, he knows it's still early and that she won't leave for several more hours. He removes the blanket and gently drapes it over her body and then he shifts a little too to try to get more comfortable. He knows that he does not dare to go back to sleep or he risks capture so he just watches over Elena, _his ray of light._

* * *

Whimpering, Elena starts awake. She's running again but strangely unable to move, the men in dark overcoats are behind her, shouting angrily in German. Then something, someone dips into her nightmare, soothing her and trying to calm her skittering out of control heart as it pounds inside of her chest. Although she doesn't understand the words, his calm voice alone is relaxing. Still frozen, she cannot open her eyes but she hears the soft lilt of his voice as more words filter out. She recognizes it as a song. The words are slow and rhythmic and in a different language, still there is something calming almost tranquil about it.

She keeps her eyes closed for a few more moments, then opens them, Damon's impossibly close face is the only thing she sees. He doesn't flinch, he finishes the song and only now does Elena realize that the consoling gesture that feels so good is Damon smoothing her hair. He brushes a few strands off of her forehead as he finishes the last note with a smile on his beautiful yet hollowed face.

"Sorry, you were having a nightmare..." Elena nods and he knows she's thanking him. When she starts to sit up, Damon retreats but not far. He values her presence just as much as he hopes that she values his. He sits back on the couch but stays next to her. Suddenly she remembers she has a few crackers left from her dinner. She pulls them out of her dress pocket and gives him the napkin that she carefully wrapped them in. Feeling overwhelmed and maybe a little embarrassed too, Damon looks at the little packet in his hand but doesn't open it up.

Unwilling to take no for an answer, Elena points to it and to him. Finally Damon nods his acceptance. "Thank you... I don't even remember when someone's been so good to me. So, thank you, Elena." She nods satisfied that he's accepting her gift.

Knowing that it's nearly time to go back into hiding, he sighs, his eyes drifting down to the precious food in his hand. Several moments of silence pass between them. When he feels her fingertips on his hand, he looks up at her, grateful for all she's given him. Each time he parts, he knows that it could be the last time. That thought alone tugs painfully at his heart. "I should go," he whispers. "It's almost the morning." Elena nods in acceptance but he can see she's not happy to "say goodbye" either. The feeling warms his insides. He places his skeletal fingers on top of hers and gives them a gentle pat. With another nod to her, he stands up and walks to the door. Unable to force himself to leave though, he pauses and turns around to look at her once more. "One day you'll tell me your story, right?"

With their eyes fixed on each other, Elena is stunned by the conviction in his statement. She doesn't know why but she trusts him. When he looks to her like he's waiting for the answer she quickly nods while raising her hand to wave goodbye just as he steps through the threshold and disappears from sight. It feels like a _promise,_ one that she must keep.

* * *

Damon is lying awake in his makeshift bed in the basement for a long time after he's certain that Elena and the watchman have left the building. The melody that he sang her, he still remembers his mother singing for him when he went to bed, the soft words in Italian always soothing his always active mind.

 _"Damon, why are you still awake?" his mama asks when she peaks in on him like she does every night before going to bed._

 _"I can't get to sleep," he explains, his mouth forming a pout. She smiles and walks over to him, taking a seat next to her son on the bed. Since she knows how much he likes it, she starts to run her fingernails gently across his scalp. Damon closes his eyes and shifts, turning to face her. When he looks up at her again, she starts singing the lullaby. As he listens to her beautiful voice and feels her fingers in his hair, he feels his eyelids start to get heavy.._

He's disturbed out of his reverie by a sound from the outside and realizes how cold really is. Even though his belly still bites at him with hunger, he is grateful to God or whomever brought her into his life. When he closes his eyes, he starts to hum the same song ever so softly. It's almost impossible for him anyway to find happiness in a world that's gone mad. As such, he takes joy in the simple things like being able to help her through her nightmare. He wishes he knew _her_ story... Maybe someday Damon, he thinks to himself just before he wraps himself up in Elena's blanket and finally drifts off to sleep.

* * *

 _Huge thanks to Eva. Thank you for helping me write this one, You're the best. Love you. I never thought I would love a Damon and Elena as much as I loved the "I Can't Escape Myself" version of them but these two are so dear and precious to both Eva and myself._

 _Huge thanks to all of you. Eva and I so appreciate each and everyone of you. Thank you for caring about this Damon and Elena too._

 _Chapter title: 'Dream On' by Aerosmith._

 _It's double update day. I posted chapter 18 of EOT too._

 _Have a beautiful day. THANK YOU AGAIN... Until next time._


	6. Stranger

_December 1941_

Because of the more inclement weather, Milos at Jarmila's insistence asks that she stays home on this night. She's sitting in the window seat in her room, her knees drawn up to her chest and her face pressing against the cold glass. She presses her palm against it, smiling when she sees the print when she pulls it away. The snow is coming down in big thick flakes, almost like cotton dropping from the sky. Their pine trees are dusted with snow and look so pretty. The other trees, their branches reaching towards the heavens, each one dressed in a tuxedo of white.

Christmas is drawing near, a day that she loved so much when she was a child. She remembers Mikulas being accompanied by an angel and a devil as he walks the streets on December 5th. The angel would give the good children sweets while the devil had a sack for the very bad ones, giving them potatoes or coal. It's funny really, she doesn't ever recall seeing anyone receiving from the devil.

On Christmas eve, she and Izabela would help their mother wash and dry the dishes. After putting them away, then they would rush to see if the Baby Jesus had visited their house. Their tree would be covered with fruits, nuts and a few precious glass ornaments. They each always got a big juicy apple. If she tries really hard Elena can still taste the juice that would run down the corners of her mouth when she would bit into it. Her mama would make a fine meal and her papa would serve either fried carp or Schnitzel with potato salad. They would sing and dance while mama played the piano. Feeling the first hint of tears, Elena wipes her eyes and looks again at the snow covered wonderland that sits just outside of her window. She loves making footprints and especially being the first one to step in the pristine layer of white.

When the sun moves lower in the sky, she's reminded that the days are shorter and yet she feels a sense of relief because she knows that for _him_ , the darkness also brings some semblance of safety. She looks around at the trees in their yard and the ones across the street and in the yards of the houses nearby. Sometimes she thinks that about how easily he could be exposed. The very thought scares her so much. Milos told her that sometimes people go inside during the day for reasons that she doesn't remember now. She knows that he's a very cautious fellow and that he doesn't take chances, rarely leaving his hiding place until daylight ends. But _what if?_

Every time she sees him, she's gripped by fear as her eyes run over his skinny figure and the ghostly white color of his skin. Every time he coughs or sneezes, she worries even more. If only she could do more than bring him leftovers of food that she doubts has enough nourishment for his starving body. When she feels tears beginning to prick at the inner corners of her eyes, she sighs mentally thinking about everything that goes through her mind each and everyday.

* * *

Jarmila holds up her coat for Elena to slide her arms through. Once it's on, she gives her a peck on the cheek then hurries outside and down the sidewalk. Mrs. Nova has some errands for her to do today which she doesn't mind. She welcomes getting to go outside for a little while. With the snow on the ground, some of her elderly customers have trouble walking in the snow for fear of falling. There are others who don't want to go outside in the cold. She's happy to do what she can to make things a little easier for them to get their repairs done or even fit them for new dresses, Mrs. Nova taught her how to take the measurements but usually she double checks her math skills. Perhaps the new frocks are to be Christmas gifts, she thinks. As she makes her way towards the shop, Elena blows out a big puff of air so she can see the frost escape her mouth.

When she thinks of Christmas gifts, it makes her think of him. Although he's never far from her thoughts, sometimes he pops into her head at random. _I wish I could get Damon some warm clothes for Christmas. He's always so cold._

Her last errand for the day leads her to Lesser Town. She walks her favorite way along Vltava river and then over the Charles Bridge making a stop by every statue to look into the dark and foamy water below. This year, it looks like the river is starting to freeze over. She notices ice along the banks extending a little ways into the water. Several more days like this one will herald the arrive of children and their ice skates.

 _"Make sure your skates are tied securely, Elena," her papa says while lacing up his own. As soon as they finish, he takes her hand and leads her out onto the now ice-covered Vltava River. Her father hums a tune as they glide across the ice. When Elena skates over a bump, her feet come out from under her and she lands on her bottom. Expecting her to sob, he stoops down to brush the mussed up strands of hair out of her face. As soon as he can see her eyes again, they're light and merry and then her laughter comes. She extends her hands which he takes, using them to pull her to her feet. She feels so safe and protected when he wraps his arms around her and grazes the top of her head with a kiss._

She snaps out of her reverie when someone accidently brushes against her. The man nods then walks away. After one more look at the murky water below, she continues her journey. Once she turns in the last package, she hurries home so she can help with dinner as Jarmila seems even more worried and tired everyday. She knows Milos is worried about her too, Elena wonders if he at least suspects what's wrong with her. She hopes _they_ won't come and destroy her new family too.

* * *

As soon as she steps through the door, Elena can see the tension on their faces and between her guardians. She gives each of them a look but unlike all the other times it doesn't work. Jarmila's eyes are red like she had been crying. Elena's heart starts to pound when she turns away from her. Milos. She can't really decipher what he's thinking about either.. Elena is suddenly hit with a wave of panic, her heart beating even more chaotically against the inside of her chest. Her belly starts to churn with uncertainty. Did _they_ find out about her? Are Jarmila and Milos expecting _the_ visit? Elena shakily moves to the fire. Picking up a rag, she takes the potatoes off of the stove.

Jarmila composes herself, stands up and moves next to Elena, trying to look normal. "You are going to enjoy today's dinner. I was able to get some minced meat so I made some patties. I saved a little fat too so they won't taste so dried out," she says smiling at the young girl beside her.

Elena nods but doesn't look up, she's too worried now. She hears Jarmila sigh before she strokes her back shortly but lovingly. Even though Elena loves it when she comforts her in that way, her mind is in too much of a whirlwind for her to enjoy it. When she steps aside to put the pan on the stove and starts frying the meat, Elena watches her, her mind fearful that this is all going to go away. In no time, a heavenly smell begins to fill their small kitchen allowing Elena to almost forget bout her worries.

When it's done, she gets each of them a plate and splits the meal. Although they're ready to start eating, Elena's stomach is still a tight knot of anxiety. She tries but she can't make herself swallow. It's good food, really good but with her nerves making her belly spin and the small voice inside that reminds her that Damon will never be able to partake in such a feast, she can't. She looks up unhappily but Jarmila understands, picking up on her troubles immediately. She gives Elena a small smile and covers her hand with her own, giving it a tender squeeze.

"It's okay, child. It's early. You can take your portion along with you to the theatre. Milos can warm it by the heater when you feel hungry." Elena feels so grateful in that moment that she has to struggle to keep tears of joy from escaping her eyes.

* * *

Milos lets go of her hand as soon as they arrive at the theatre. He smiles then pulls the keys out of his pocket so he can unlock the big door. Once the lock clicks, he turns the knob and pulls it open, gesturing for Elena to go inside. She can't seem to get over the anxiety that's brewing inside add that to the melancholy she's feeling. Milos was unusually silent which only amplifies her nervousness. She wants to disappear but before she can go to her spot, Milos grabs on her arm. "Give me the pot so I can put it on the heater. You should eat soon, Katerina, later I won't be able to keep the fire."

Elena nods and slowly takes off her coat and sits close to the warmer. It really doesn't take long for her food to heat up. Milos hands her a big mug of tea and the little pot containing her food. Despite her anxiety, she forces a smile and then with a nod leaves him to go to her favorite room. She walks inside, a little sad that Damon isn't there. Sighing, she sets her food on the little table and then lights another candle. Her back is to the door when she hears it creak. She spins around, smiling with relief when she sees him slip through.

The smell fills his senses as soon as he steps in the door. He almost feels weak and has to hold onto something when his stomach starts rumbling. Placing his palm flat on his belly, he sits down, looks up and meets her eyes. She greets him with a beaming smile and points to their feast, gesturing for him to hurry so it doesn't get cold. She hands him her spoon and lets him start to eat. Stunned, Damon thinks he's never eaten anything quite so good. It's actually warm and the meat is real and tastes so divine. Elena picks a bit but she's more concerned that he eats and happy that she could bring him something tasty. Soon enough they finish the food, Elena then urges him to drink the warm tea.

With each of them taking a corner of the couch, they share the blanket between them. They sit, legs crossed facing each other, passing the mug between them. Elena looks at him expectantly. Damon smirks, waggling his brows playfully at her. Her breath hitches at the new side of him, one that she hasn't seen before. "Okay, what do you want to hear today? I think I have told you everything. Italy, my holidays by the sea side with my parents, my father's concerts..." Elena listens intently, enthralled at his stories. She wouldn't mind hearing them again and again. She likes to learn about Italy and the other places he's visited and his studies and the different kinds of sea creatures he's seen during his travels. She thinks she remembers that he had been to France too. Determined, she moves to stand up and walks over to one of the still dusty tables. With a smile, she writes down the word, FRANCE.

Damon leans to his side, stretch far enough till he can read what she wrote. "You're interested in France?" When she nods, he smiles and continues. "I was there when my father went on tour. He wanted us to be able to experience Paris. So... we visited the Louvre and the Eiffel Tower and saw many of the sights and sounds of the big fashion houses. My mother liked beautiful fragrances so my father arranged for us to visit a perfumery. The food was so delicious," he adds, his mind a mile away, his mouth almost watering at the thought of Beef Bourguignon, Salade Nicoise and delicious dessert crepes. His portrayal is so vivid and full of wonder that Elena can't even begin to think about sleep for a few hours.

* * *

Damon is so immersed in their conversation, one sided that it is that he loses track of time. He's been awake all night telling her about his travels. But in his weakened state, he feels incredibly fatigued. Not having any concept of time at the moment, his eyes snap open, adrenaline surging when he hears steps on the stairway, steps that sound like they're coming closer and closer. Jumping up, he hides behind the huge heavy draperies. He's relieved that it's long enough to cover his feet. From his perch, he can see a glimpse of her through the crack in the one end of the drape.

He watches the man approach her and gently pat her shoulder. "Katerina, wake up, it's time to get up." She starts to stir but then suddenly she's gone and he can't see her anymore, not without exposing himself. The man waits, his gaze focused on her. Damon can hear the ceramic slide against the table which he assumes is her picking up the pot and mug. Several seconds pass till he sees just a flash of her dress and then watches the man disappear too. As soon as he hears footsteps retreating down the stairs, he slips out from behind the drape. Dropping to his hands and knees, he crawls out of the room and hides behind the wall at the top of the staircase. He can still hear faint bits of conversation and he hears the man address her once more as _Katerina._

In shock, Damon feels like someone punched him in the belly. It hurts more than the hunger pains that plague him night and day. Was everything that she told him a lie? Elena, _his ray of light,_ has she ever been real or was it all just an act? Has she been playing with him since the beginning? This girl, Katerina is a stranger, a girl who lies without speaking. Feeling the sting of betrayal, Damon doesn't return to the room that they have shared so many times. He knows that no matter how hard he tries, sleep won't come, his mind is aflutter with all manner of questions. He sinks to the corner in his little dark hideaway. He wraps his arms around himself to try to stave off the chill. He's cold not only from missing her warm blanket but also because he realizes he has no idea who she really is, _Elena or Katerina?_

* * *

 _Thank you so much, Eva. Love you dearly._

 _I'm so grateful to all of you for caring for this Damon and Elena too. This story will be quite heavy at times. Some chapters are short, the next two are longer, each over 4000 words._

 _Chapter title: 'Stranger' by Secondhand Serenade._

 _I am going out of town through the weekend so I won't be updating again till next week._

 _We're closing in on the conclusion of EOT but there are a few chapters left to post. TNWM has turned out to be longer than I anticipated. I hope you'll give them a look too. Eva and I are working on "November Rain". We have one of Christmas 2017 story ideas chosen. Lots of DE to come._

 _Be safe and have a wonderful day. Thank you all again for everything._


	7. Not What You See

Elena has been in a good mood all day. She's anxious to see Damon again although she doesn't quite understand why she's even more excited today. She wants to hear more stories of his family and their travels. His tales are so completely captivating that she almost imagines herself being there with him.

As usual, Jarmila holds her coat up so she can slip her arms in. Sometimes Elena wonders if she doesn't get lonely here all alone at night. That thought spurs a twinge of guilt inside of her. If Jarmila asked, she would stay home, she owes her that at the very least. These people have truly been a Godsend for her. She has no idea what her life would look like now or even if she would still be alive had they not saved her on _that_ nightmarish day. Her whole world was turned upside down in the space of a few minutes. When the melancholy starts to burn, she pushes it to the back of her mind. Choosing not to dwell on it, her mind shifts to Damon, he makes her happy. She kisses the kind woman, her mother for all intents and purposes, goodbye then follows Milos out through the door. She pauses to turn around, waves at Jarmila and then with a smile on her face, she takes the hand Milos offers, the two of them walking together to the theatre where dreams may someday come true again.

She says goodbye to Milos then walks through the cold, yet stark hallways. There used to be playbills pinned to the walls to inform people of future events. Now they're only empty. She grabs onto the bannister then starts climbing the staircase. When she gets to their room, she finds it empty and cold. There's nothing at all to indicate that he's even been here since the last time she saw him. Her blanket is folded neatly across the couch, it's exactly as she left it this morning. Feeling a chill deep into her bones, she rubs her hands up and down her arms. Why isn't he here? He's always here to greet her. Not knowing what exactly to do, she sits down on the couch to wait for him. Minutes pass like hours and still no Damon.

Unable to wait any longer she starts to search for him. She looks behind the heavy drapes, behind the couch and anywhere he could possibly hide in their room. It's futile though, she finds nothing. Although she's a little frightened, she wanders outside of its safe boundaries to start looking for him. Every time she opens a door she comes up empty handed. Her fear starts to burn out of control, her heart pounding like a big kettle drum against her chest. Her throat feels thick and her belly is churning so hard that she feels nauseous. _What if they caught him?_ The very thought sends her running to the closest bathroom where she loses what little she had in her stomach.

She looks through the rooms a second time and a third before finally giving up. Sick with worry, Elena drops onto the floor at the top of the great staircase. With her back to the wall, her body shakes uncontrollably with silent sobs. She can't even utter a sound for him. Even if they didn't catch him, maybe he had to run off and hide somewhere else? But surely Milos would have known if such commotion happened at this place? Dropping her face into her hands, she cries hard, her pain deep and visceral.

Sometime later she makes her way back to the room just in case but finds it still the same as it was before. It's as if it's all been a dream. When she's finally able to compose herself and dry her tears, she returns to Milos but tries to avoid looking at him. But he's very perceptive and almost immediately picks up on her devastated look. He places his arms on her shoulders and asks worriedly, "Katerina, what happened?"

Trying to be brave, she shakes her head back and forth. _It's empty, he's just gone.._ Milos, figuring that it was probably another nightmare, doesn't try to push her. Although he hopes it's not because she's worried about Jarka even though he is himself. Suddenly he's overtaken by the warmest feeling that floods his insides, his love for his family, _she_ is his family. He pulls her into his arms and holds her close while smoothing his hand down her hair to try to comfort her. After several moments, he lets go. He smiles at her and after he finishes his tasks for the night, the two of them go home, side by side as always.

* * *

With his senses on constant alert, Damon is well aware when the two of them enter the building. He watches them for a few minutes, staring at her, wondering again who she is. When sadness starts to overwhelm him, he returns to his shabby and cold hiding place. He knows she won't find him there, she's never been down there. He didn't want to add to her nightmares. Looking around in his hiding place, he feels no bigger than a rat, trying to find a hole. _No, she won't come here._ It's degrading but what choice does he have if he wants to stay alive? His stomach starts to rumble again from lack of nutrition. He's cold and tired and yet his mind won't let him rest.

Hours pass and still he knows that he can't come out. Other times he feels like a bat in a cave, only able to venture out during the dark of night. This is no way for a man, any man to have to exist. He's been lying awake for hours now. He tries to get comfortable but he's cold and hungry and sleep evades him. Mostly it's her though. Every time he closes his eyes, he sees an image of Elena searching for him, wondering, perhaps worrying where he is and if something happened. _Elena. Is that even her name?_ The very thought of her keeps him glued to this spot, this tiny, dark corner unfit for man or beast. No matter how many times he shifts his position, confusion and betrayal continue to gnaw at his insides. Having nothing else to do, he lies there, eyes staring into the darkness. He knows she's looking for him, that much he's certain of but he can't see her now. He just doesn't want to be found.

* * *

Exhausted more so emotionally than physically, Elena sleeps. It's afternoon by the time Jarmila wakes her. Because her sweet girl never sleeps this late, she's worried that she might be getting sick so she brings along a cup of herbal tea as a medicinal. When Jarmila offers her a bite to eat, she shakes her head back and forth. She keeps falling in and out of a restless sleep. Nightmare after nightmare, some new, some old keep invading her subconscious. Elena puts the mug to her mouth and takes a sip of the tea. It's good so she smiles, trying to convey to her a happiness that she doesn't really feel. Elena watches carefully when she gets up and walks out of the room. She has a feeling that they won't let her go to the theatre today so after taking another swallow, she sets it down then buries herself back under the covers.

Sometime later, Jarmila peeks in again. She walks over to the bed and places her palm gently against Elena's cheek. She's certain that she's feverish so she tucks her in tighter, brushes a kiss to her forehead and then leaves to make some more tea. Elena wakes up when she feels a hand lightly jostling her arm. Seeing her guardian, she nods and sits up, taking another mug of hot tea from her. This time Jarmila put half of a spoonful of medicine in it. It's very hard to come by in these times. Dr. Michalek gave it to Milos some time ago when he was sick. Now awake, Elena hears the familiar sound of the door closing. She knows that Milos is leaving to go to work but she's too fatigued to care. Because Jarmila went to all the trouble to make her the tea, she drinks it down and then drops back onto the mattress, turns onto her side, sleep consuming for hours to come along with something else.

 _It starts like it usually does. She's walking home, back to her old house, the one she can see from across the street when she's not dreaming. Even though she knows she dreaming and how it ends, she's powerless to stop it. Her sister, Izabela is going to fall dead and bloodied to the ground and then her parents will be dragged away but not before she shares one last look with her papa before he's shoved into the sleek black car._

 _Tonight something is different. She somehow passes by her now empty house, her steps leading her to the theatre. She whimpers and shifts, wanting nothing more than for the dream to stop. Her fear is intense and visceral, so much so that she can barely hear herself over the sound of her thundering heartbeat. All she wants to do is wake up but she can't quite claw her way out of the scene that's playing out right in front of her eyes._

 _She reaches for the door handle, finding it miraculously unlocked, she walks inside. Fear begins to prickle at her senses, her arms breaking out in goose bumps that she knows aren't because she's chilled. As if they had a mind of their own, her feet lead her up the staircase, stopping only when she reaches it. Damon's waiting at the door of their room. She's confused because he's not smiling, he doesn't even blink which makes Elena freeze in her tracks, several steps away from him. When he doesn't look at her, Elena wants to ask what's wrong, tries to ask but no sound comes out. She struggles but she simply cannot enunciate the words. At the same time she opens her mouth, a man in a hat and leather coat suddenly moves behind Damon. As if in slow motion, she can only watch as he drags a long knife across Damon's throat. The man laughs hysterically, goading her before pushing his now lifeless body aside, his beautiful blue eyes now dimmed and frozen in death. Elena screams his name in desperate effort to bring him back. DAMON?_

Drenched in sweat, Elena lurches upright in bed. Her heart is stammering so hard that it literally takes her breath away. She stares at the door and waits for a few moments if anyone comes running. _No, she didn't call his name aloud, she was only dreaming._

* * *

Waking up a few hours later, Elena sits up in bed and stretches her limbs. Thankfully she was able to get a few hours of dream free sleep so she does feel better this morning. When her stomach rumbles, she pushes back the covers and throws her legs over the side of the bed. But as soon as _his_ face flashes in her mind, she feels the familiar knot in her tummy tighten. Fighting the melancholy, she gets up to put some clothes on and then she goes downstairs to say good morning to her guardians. Milos is sitting at the table, his hands are encircling his mug full of hot chicory. He looks tired and she knows that he hasn't yet gone to bed. As soon as he sees her, he smiles, "Katerina, are you feeling better?" Just as she starts to nod, Jarmila turns around and greets her too with a hug. She presses her hand against Elena's forehead, smiling in relief that her fever has broken. Once Elena sits down, Jarmila sets a plate in front of her.

Taking a seat herself, she takes a swallow of chicory. After setting her cup down, she turns to Elena, "You should stay home today, Mrs. Nova was asking for you to come but I sent her a message that you're sick." Immediately Elena shakes her head no. She knows that they could use the extra money or the hand me down clothes that the lady gives her from time to time. She also _needs_ to go to the theatre tonight, she has to find Damon... Jarmila and Milos share a look, she looks torn, obviously worried about her. "If you're sure, we won't forbid it. You must know how you're feeling.. but please be careful... if you start to feel worse, you come home, alright?"

Elena bobs her head vigorously, wordlessly confirming that she understands. She recognizes their concern for what it is, the love they feel for her. She loves them too and can't even imagine her life without them, she won't add to their troubles by being reckless. After breakfast, Milos drops a kiss to the top of her head and after kissing his wife, he says goodnight and goes to his room. Elena helps Jarmila clean up the dishes and then puts her coat on. Just as she reaches the door, Jarmila wraps a scarf around her head and neck. She gives her a smile and a hug, again telling her to come home if she starts to feel sick. As soon as she's outside, Elena turns around and waves goodbye. When she starts to close the door, Elena hurries off to the dress shop.

* * *

Milos holds the door for her to step inside the theatre. Her belly is churning with both anxiety and anticipation. She's trying to hold onto a tiny little glimmer of feeling inside that he's alright yet dread is creeping in around the edges at the thought that _they_ found him. Her mind immediately drifts to Izabela, her lifeless body slumping to the ground, the bloody smear flashing repeatedly inside of her head. Her heart beats wildly as she follows him to his work space. As soon as he gets the heater started, he is a bit surprised that she's hovering nearby instead of disappearing as she usually does. He doesn't comment but wonders if maybe she should have stayed home yet tonight.

He tells her to sit down while he makes her some tea. Once the fire is burning, to satisfy himself, he feels her forehead, grateful that she's not feverish now. While she sips her tea, he smiles and then starts to get his things ready to do his work for the night. When she finishes, she sets the cup down and refills it when he nods, giving her the go ahead. Pointing towards the grand staircase, she silently signals her intentions. He nods and with gentle hands wraps the scarf around her neck. Before she vacates the room, he places his hands on her shoulders, telling her to make sure she stays warm. Elena nods then ventures slowly up the staircase towards _their_ room, her heart pounding harder with each step she takes.

* * *

Although weak from starvation, Damon has been on alert since he heard the great doors open and close. Gingerly he creeps towards the staircase, hoping to hear if the watchman talks to someone, _to her_. He prepared himself mentally to confront her yesterday but then she never arrived. He even moved closer to detection than he ever has before but quickly retreated when he saw the man come into the great building by himself. It was a shock to his senses when an indescribable wave of panic rocked through him when he realized that she didn't come. Was she alright, he wondered? The strange unrelenting gnawing sensation not only did not dissipate but it grew like a wildfire. It then occurs to him that maybe the feeling was the same for her when he remained hidden in the deepest recesses of the building. The thought makes him feel guilty yet it didn't dim the anger he feels about being lied to. A part of him is stunned to realize how much darker the place seems without her presence. Her smile alone would illuminate their room. Her simple beauty and kindness radiate, making his predicament seem lighter if only for a few hours at a time.

He's stunned by the powerful feeling of relief when he hears two sets of footsteps entering the building. He hears the man speaking to her, flinching when he again calls her Katerina but rather than run away to hide, he waits patiently at the top of the stairs, retreating into the shadows and out of sight when she passes by. Damon is shocked at the unexpected urge he feels to pull her into his arms and hold on forever but he can't do that, not now, probably not ever. Remaining in the shadows, he slides down the wall to the floor and closes his eyes. _She's okay, thank God._

When she reaches the threshold, she pauses, trying to blink back her tears. Her hands start to shake uncontrollably, spilling the hot tea over her tender skin. Not wanting to waste anymore of it, she hurries inside and sets it down along with the small bag that she was holding. She takes a few shuddering breaths startling when...

Before he utters a word, he sees her hand beginning to blister so very carefully he dabs it dry. He looks all over for something cool to lay on it. Finding nothing, he takes her over to the window and gently presses her hand against it, her palm imprinted on it when he pulls it away. When she nods, he sucks in a breath and asks, more firmly that he intends to, "What's your name?"

 _He's alive._ Stunned at the tender way he touches her, Elena hears nothing past his deep voice. Not caring about decorum or anything else, she wraps her arms around his middle, lays her face against his too bony chest and squeezes. Holding on for dear life, her breath hitches, making it hard for her to breathe for a moment. Caught off guard by her unexpected reaction, he feels her shaking and knows that he needs to put some distance between them or they will _both_ break down and he will not get any answers to the question he seeks. He gently releases himself from her grasp, urges her to the couch and then ever so slowly he backs away.

Elena feels confused and hurt quickly follows so she sits dutifully with her hands clasped on her lap, her gaze fixed on him but she's more silent then ever.

"What's your name?" Damon repeats, his tone softer because his heart hurts, deep and viscerally.

Looking at him confused, Elena gestures to the table where she wrote her name in the dust. Shaking his head back and forth, Damon says brusquely, "No, I mean.. I want to know your real name. Did you just make up the name Elena?"

Her lower lip starts to quiver causing a cold hand to squeeze at his heart, painfully so. _She did lie._ Sighing, Damon rakes his hand through his dull, lifeless hair and then sits on the arm chair opposite of her. Dropping his eyes to his own clasped hands, he feels so disillusioned. Unable to look at her, it hurts too much, he adds, "I heard him, you know. He called you Katerina. I feel like I don't know you at all. I really don't, I know nothing about you." Standing up, Elena takes a couple of baby steps forward but Damon holds his palm up, the meaning quite clear for her. She stops in her tracks, her heart twisting as painfully as it did _that_ day when the world she knew fell apart. Closing her eyes, she struggles to take in a breath and before Damon can utter a word of protest, she runs out of the room, disappearing down the stairs before he can catch her.

* * *

With deft footsteps, she hurries down the stairs. Her belly is roiling with each step she takes. She's never liked to talk to people by writing. Although she's not sure why, it made her feel crippled and exposed, almost as if her thoughts were forcibly being stolen from her. Jarmila and Milos have always understood. Not once have they pushed her. Somehow with love and patience the three of them learned to communicate wordlessly. Occasionally an important word would escape, she would write it on a frosty window where it would soon disappear. Sometimes she would use a stick and write something in the snow only to stomp the words away with her boots. But for Damon, she wrote her name in the dust, revealing herself. She fights back tears at having to relive it again but she doesn't know how else to reach Damon, to prove to him that she is Elena. _But now he needs to know._

Milos is concerned when he sees her again so soon. Elena gives him a reassuring smile, silently conveying that she's alright. He relaxes his posture and then asks her if there's something she needs. Looking around, she sees the pencil on the table. Pointing to it, she looks at him, her big brown eyes wordlessly telling him that she would like to use it.

Having lived with her for a as long as he has, he knows her mannerisms, her moods, her silent requests. Understanding immediately, he answers her. "Of course you can borrow it. I'll get you a slip of paper."

Elena nods and starts to turn away but he stops her. "If you're not sleeping when you finish your drawing, come have another tea so it keeps you warm. Jarmila will be upset with me if I let you come home sick again."

Feeling an unexpected rush of emotions, Elena hugs him quickly, silently thanking him for loving her. He's a little surprised, she's not usually so demonstrative with her emotions but he's delighted nonetheless.

* * *

Pacing back and forth, Damon begins to think that she's not going to come back. His mind is warring with his heart as he contemplates whether or not it's good or bad. But before he can decide either way, she startles him when she rushes back in, paper and pencil in hand. With his firm gaze on her, she sits down at the table and looks at him expectantly. Damon can see a plethora of emotions swirling in them, chiefly unease and sadness. He almost wants to tell her no, not to do it. _Almost._ He tentatively sits down next to her but maintains a respectful distance between them. It shouldn't feel like second nature to share this space with her and yet it does. They've shared so much already, he doesn't know why she affects him so much. _She's a stranger._ Elena turns, looking at him expectantly as if she's waiting for him to start. With a subtle nod, he does.

"What's your name, your real name?"

 _"Elena,"_ she writes, her huge doe eyes meeting his. He looks at her skeptically. Just as he's about to open his mouth to express his doubts, she writes more.

 _"Katerina was his daughter."_ She points her finger downward, trying to tell him that she's _talking_ about Milos. Damon nods, saying, "You mean the watchman?" Elena bobs her head vigorously. Struggling, Damon is not quite sure what else to ask. About to speak, he looks at her hand on the paper to see her writing again. He feels his lungs seize when he sees tears beginning to trail slowly down her cheeks.

 _"They came. They killed my sister and then took my mama and papa. Our neighbors took me in, hid me as their daughter who had recently died. Can't use my real name."_ Damon is watching her fingers clutching the pencil so hard that even in the dim light, he can see how white her fingertips are. He can easily see that she's upset. His throat constricts and he realizes that he has to stop it. _HE_ needs to stop it, because he's the reason she's been forced to relive her darkest moment. He catches her hand and stops her frantic motions "I'm so sorry, Elena... I shouldn't have doubted you, please forgive me." Her tormented face is now fully visible for him to see. He doesn't let another moment pass before he slides over and takes her into his arms, hugging her close, her silent tears wetting his sweater. Without letting her go, he rocks her body back and forth in a gentle motion, one hand petting her silky smooth hair. A gnawing feeling starts to grow though as a horrible thought is born. He doesn't want to ask but he can't stop himself. "Elena... did you... talk before...?" She doesn't look up, just nods and buries her face deeper into his chest. He has trouble breathing so he just holds her shaking body close, wishing he would never have to let her go.

* * *

 _Thank you so much Eva. You're the best, truly. Love you dearly._

 _Huge thanks to all of you. I'm so glad you have embraced this Damon and Elena too. Elena's inability to speak is psychosomatic, a result of seeing her sister murdered in front of her and her parents taken by the Gestapo. That's her coping mechanism._

 _Chapter title: 'Not What You See' by Savatage._

 _We are nearing the end of "Edge of Thorns". There are several chapters left to post on "The Night We Met'. Eva and I are busy, we're currently working on "November Rain" and "Eyes Without A Face". I will begin to post "This Isn't What We Meant" when EOT is done._

 _I hope you have a phenomenal weekend. Thank you again for your support. You're the best, the very best. Until next time._


	8. A Star to Follow

_**Happy Birthday May**_

* * *

"Oh yes, Katerina, your petty dried leaves will look beautiful on it too," Jarka tells her, taking one of the delicate treasures from her hand and placing them on the tree. Elena smiles and then runs back to her room. Moments later she returns carrying a few pine cones to use as tree decorations too. They work together and before long the tree although a bit bare, still looks beautiful to Elena. Christmas is coming soon and despite the shortages of many necessities, they try to make the most of it. With the war raging, sugar and flour are also in short supply. Jarmila has been planning ahead though, bartering with some of their neighbors to get a little extra. As a treat for her, Jarka suggested that they make gingerbread cookies.

Elena helps her roll out the dough and then cuts them out very carefully. Her guardian even puts a few ingredients aside to add a little icing on them after they bake. Elena smiles widely. Picking one of them up, she points at the Christmas tree. Jarmila laughs, nodding her understanding. Elena takes the delicate cookie and puts it on the tree top. Suddenly there's a knock on the door. After Jarmila nods, Elena goes to the door and opens it up, smiling shyly when she sees it's Mr. Benes standing there. When he laughs, she happens to notice herself in the mirror. Laughing herself, she brushes the flour off of her cheeks and then gestures for him to come inside.

"Good afternoon, Katerina," Mr Benes says, smiling at her. She likes him, he's been very nice to her and her family. He always has a treat for her, usually something sweet, whether it's when she delivers his laundry or when he comes to their home for a visit. He's older than Milos and Jarmila but a loved family friend nonetheless. "Jarka," he greets her warmly when she comes into the hall.

"Come take a seat. Milos will be downstairs any minute. He just woke up." Elena doesn't follow, instead she goes back into the kitchen to make them some chicory. Jarmila comes in after a few minutes to plate a couple of the cookies they made. Mr. Benes and Milos are talking. She hears them talking about some place in America called Pearl Harbor, stating the Japanese attacked and that they are now entering the war. She's not familiar with the place but to her, America seems a world away. She tries to listen but they fall silent when she comes into the room with the tray of chicory and cookies in her arms. Elena sets it down on the table, only then does she notice the newspaper lying between them on the other end of it.

She wonders if Damon would like some news from the outside world. When Mr. Benes hands her a small paper bag with a big smile and a wish for a Merry Christmas, she knows it's some candies but it's more than usual. Her face lights up like a firefly at his generosity. She gives him a short curtsy and then leaves them to their adult talk while she retires to her room with the treasure that he gave her. When she's by herself, she puts the baggie away in her drawer then sits on the bed. Damon is on her mind as she plans on what to do to make Christmas merry for him too.

* * *

Mr. Benes stays to have a meal with them but leaves the newspaper when he departs to go home. When Elena picks it up, Milos looks at her. "You want to read it?" She nods, saying with her hands that she'll give it back in the morning. He smiles, so attune to her that they can easily communicate without words. She has it safely tucked inside of her coat when she and Milos leave to go to the theatre. They follow their usual route, her hand firmly in his as they walk down the sidewalk together. Occasionally one of their neighbors or a stranger will cross their path. Milos always says hi and Elena always smiles.

After he unlocks the big doors, Elena walks in. Once he's inside and locks it up again, she follows him to his work room. He starts the fire and puts some water on to heat for tea. When it's hot, he fills her a mug and then watches her carefully walk up the stairs, disappearing into the room at the top of the staircase.

As soon as she steps inside, she's relieved to find her friend waiting for her. With a big smile on her face, she hands him the mug of tea. With a little twinkle in her eyes, she pulls out the newspaper, offering it to him. Damon's eyes widen in wonder when he takes it from her tentatively. He stares at it for several moments as if he can't believe his luck. Sitting down on the couch, he spreads it open. It's December 9th issue of the "People's Newspaper" so it's a little bit old but still. He reads that Japan started to defend its territories.

Looking up at Elena, he mentions with a more than a hint of sarcasm, "So now, the Japanese are loyal German allies who only try to defend their country?" Shaking his head at the idiocy, he immerses himself with as much new information as he possibly can. Elena is amazed at how quickly he's able to assess the world's events when he has been safely tucked away here for many months. When he finishes an article, he turns to her adding, "But they're not happy about it, trust me, they wanted to deal with Russia first, they're not ready to fight the whole world."

He drops his eyes back to the paper, "More progress in Don's Basin, kiss my ass!" he mutters aloud, slapping his hand over it when he realizes that he can't be so loud. There may come a time when the watchman shows up to check on her for no reason.

He lowers his voice and asks Elena, "Do you think the things that they're writing are true?" I certainly hope not because I don't plan to spend the rest of my life hiding out in here." He looks at her and notices an anxious expression brewing on her face. The corners of his lips raise a little. "I forgot, you don't like reading the news right?"

She tries to remember when and how she told him she didn't like newspapers but her mind comes up empty. _He just knows her too well._ He takes her hand, giving it a comforting squeeze. Although the volume of it is soft, his voice has a firm lilt to it when he adds, "They have to be stopped at some point... " Looking away for a moment like he's lost in a memory, he snaps out of it when he feels her running her fingertips over his all too bony fingers. "If they're not, the whole world falls, humanity itself falls..."

Sighing, he smiles tightly for a moment but then when he looks at her again, his face brightens up. "Thank you, Elena. Thank you for bringing these to me." She bobs her head, smiling brightly herself. She feels her heart jump that she was able to bring such a smile to his face. She will do everything she can so he never has to feel like he's alone in the world, never again. She wishes she could give him something, anything to show that the madness that has overtaken so much of Europe and the world will soon come to an end.

* * *

When they get home the next morning, Jarmila has breakfast already waiting for them. Elena takes a seat between them as always. Yawning widely, Milos is more than ready to crawl into the bed he shares with Jarmila. Elena always vigilant notices when Jarmila nods at him. Suddenly she feels anxious again. They've been secretive lately and haven't yet explained what's going on. She has also noticed that Jarmila is more pale and tired than usual, even a little short with her breath at times. Jarmila happens to catch her eyes and can easily read the expression on her face. She knows something is going on and that she needs to know too. Sighing, Jarmila takes each of her hands in her own and looks deeply into her eyes. "Look _Elena_ , I'm so sorry that you have been nervous the last several weeks. I know that you have noticed... I.. we just didn't know how to tell you."

Elena looks scared, her eyes darting back and forth between the two of them. Then she feels Jarmila let go of her hand to cradle one side of her face, lovingly. "I.. I mean we.. we're expecting a baby..." Jarmila's eyes are glassy now as she gauges her _daughter's_ reaction, "I don't know how it's possible after all these years.." she adds, her voice trailing off as her eyes drift to her husband's.

Stunned, Elena's mouth parts. She didn't expect anything like this. She can't find anything bad about this revelation, unless they.. they want her to leave? Immediately sensing her thoughts, Milos wraps an arm protectively around her petite frame. "No, Elena. You are our family. We would never send you away. We love you as our own. It's just that we're still in shock quite honestly. She can see that he's truly happy about the prospect of being a father again.

"The world around us has gone absolutely mad and we're going to have a baby. We're going to bring an innocent life into this?" Jarmila adds, shaking her head sadly. Elena takes her hand again, wordlessly saying, _How can this be bad news? She's going to be a big sister._ Milos immediately picks up on her mood, saying, _"Elena_ is right. We are going to deal with this as we always do, as a family. And now we're going to be an even stronger and bigger family with this new baby on board."

Elena can hardly believe that they both addressed her by her real name. At this moment, she feels happier than she has since coming here to live. With happy tears slipping down her cheeks, she steps closer to her guardian angels and hugs them as tightly as she can. _They're a family, a real family._

* * *

Christmas is drawing closer so Mrs. Nova's dress shop has been very busy. Elena has been working long hours so they can get all the orders filled before the holiday. She doesn't mind the hard work, at least she can forget about Damon's predicament for a few hours at a time. She hates to think about him freezing in the cold theatre nor the ever present fear that _they_ will come and destroy her whole world again. That fear is always there, hovering in the atmosphere but neither wants to mention it. It's like a cold dark thought that neither can voice for fear it could come true.

She would be devastated if they took what's left of Damon's life too. Feeling the melancholy begin to burn hot, she tries to refocus. Instead she thinks of the Christmas tree that they decorated a few days ago. This year Jarmila insisted that they put it up a little earlier because with the tension in the world, at least they would be able to enjoy its beauty for a little bit longer. She often finds herself staring at their pretty tree. Sometimes she even gets up during the night to admire it, those nights when she isn't at the theatre.

She tries to think of what she could get her loved ones for Christmas. She has been saving up a little of her salary all year long and Mrs. Nova has been a godsend for her family too. An unanticipated smile forms on her face when she thinks about her new baby brother or sister who will arrive sometimes in the next year. She picks up another one of the fancy buttons and starts to sew it onto the blouse. It's so beautiful she thinks when for a moment, she imagines herself wearing such a treasure.

Mrs. Nova walks into the room, her smile bright as she looks at the young girl. "Thank you Katerina for helping me so much these days. I don't know what I would do without you quite frankly. We want our customers to be happy and to be able to find some pretty presents under their trees." Elena politely returns her smile and nods vigorously. She picks up the blouse from her lap and shows it to the kind woman.

"Very nice, Katerina. I think Mrs. Vesela will love her Christmas gift... When you finish, you can go home. It's getting dark and it may snow again," she pauses and then turns back to her, "I have an idea. Perhaps you want to choose your Christmas presents?"

Elena's eyes widen in wonderment. Mrs. Nova watches with satisfaction, pleased at how Katerina appreciates her offer. Elena nods enthusiastically, then finishes sewing the last couple of buttons onto the blouse. Elena stands up, folds the blouse and lays it carefully in one of the boxes. The woman leads Elena over to one of the table displays. "Look at these, they're not ordered by anyone. You can choose one for every member of your family and for yourself." Elena is stunned, her eyes moisten at how grateful she is for Mrs. Nova's kindness.

She pats Katerina's shoulders and urges her closer to a long row of hangers. Elena's mouth parts, she doesn't dare go through them, she just looks, still in shock at her good fortune. Smiling again at her, Mrs. Nova takes the initiative. "Well I think these warm gloves would fit Mr. Vavra just fine." Elena nods but she already has something else in mind. Mrs. Nova tried to sew a warm and comfortable baby bunting bag and the result was amazing. The outside is warm with flannel and the inside is sheep's wool. With the baby news, she thinks she'd make both Milos and Jarmila very happy, she knows that it must be very expensive. But maybe.. if she doesn't want anything else..? She points to it, questioningly looking at Mrs. Nova, gesturing that she doesn't need anything else.

Surprised, she sees the tentative look on the young girl's face. "Are you going to have a baby in the family?" Elena nods happily which makes Mrs. Nova smile just as widely. "Of course, Katerina, I think it's very nice of you." She picks it up, adds a pair of gloves, a nice soft scarf for a man and tells her conspiratorially, "I think Mrs. Vavrova will need a comfortable dress soon, don't you?"

Rather than wait for Elena's reply, she points to several maternity dresses. Elena's heart skips a beat when she looks at Mrs. Nova with incredulity but the kind woman just smiles and nods. "Which color do you think she'd like?" Before long Elena is on her way home with bag full of Christmas presents. The happiness she feels in this moment is simply indescribable. It feels like she could spread her imaginary wings and fly like the birds.

As she walks towards home, she makes one more stop at the book store. Damon has told her that he misses reading and thanks to Mrs. Nova's generosity, she has money to buy _him_ something. After browsing a little bit, she finally decides on "The Greatest of Pierrots", a new novel by Frantisek Kozik, about French mimic of mime Jean Gaspar Debureau. Somehow it just reaches for her as something that Damon might enjoy. She wishes she could give him more though. After paying for the book, she puts it in her bag and happily walks the rest of the way home, her heart singing the words that her mouth cannot speak.

* * *

Since _they_ took not only her family but her voice too, Elena stopped enjoying many things.. Christmas doesn't belong to them. It's always been full of magic and love and family.. she refuses to relinquish it to them too. Every year since they were so tragically taken from her Milos and Jarmila have gone out of their way to make the holiday special for her. She can't not enjoy it. This year, thanks to Mrs. Nova's generosity, she presents them with beautiful gifts. Jarmila takes the package from her hands, her mouth parting in shock when she sees the pretty paper. Elena used some of her leaves as a gift card, Jarmila's name written in cursive on it. The penmanship is a little shaky because of the veins on the leaf but to her guardian, it's more than perfect. She smiles, her eyes moist when she carefully opens the package. Her mouth drops and tears leak from her eyes when she holds up the baby bunting bag.

"Oh Elena," she cries. Setting it in her lap, she reaches for her. Elena starts to cry too, happy tears and hugs the woman as hard as she can. Milos wraps his arms around both of his girls and squeezes his family. He is so blessed. Elena sees an ornament on the tree that Jarmila told her about. The real Katerina made it before she took ill and died. The three pause for a moment with Milos leading a short prayer in remembrance of their _other_ daughter.

After they finish opening their gifts, they enjoy dinner together. It's a little earlier than usual because even today, Milos has to stay at the theatre overnight. Elena is so excited to spend the holiday with Damon and to present him with his gift. Jarmila packs them some potato salad, some fried carp that she was able to get somehow as well as some cookies and gingerbread. Milos slips his coat and his brand new scarf and gloves on. Jarmila is staring at her pretty new dress with her hand over her belly. Elena can't help but smile. She walks over to her to give her a goodbye kiss. And then as she usually does, Jarmila holds up her coat while Elena slides her arms in. She places the bag of food in Elena's hand and then watches them leave, waving goodbye before she pushes the door closed.

As soon as they're in the theatre, Elena goes with him to his room and helps him to start the fire. He sends a little of the food with her, wrapping her scarf around her neck. Before she departs, he drops a kiss to the crown of her head and tells her to stay warm. He then watches as she departs and disappears up the stairs. He's such a lucky man, sometimes he wonders why he's been so blessed since they lost _her_. She will always be with them, he thinks, raising his eyes upward for a moment before starting on routine for the night.

Once she finds Damon she starts taking the things out of her bag but he stops her. "Would you like... to see my hiding place?" he asks hesitantly. Stunned that he trusts her with something so important, Elena nods. It's the one part of his life that she isn't privy to. Damon is amazed himself by her generosity. She clearly outdid herself by bringing so many things. It's why he decided it's a good day to take her into the devil's hole that he sadly has been forced out of necessity to call _home_.

He carefully leads her along the staircase. It's cold and dark but he knows these halls better than anyone now. He doesn't even need lights, not anymore but because she could misstep and get hurt, he takes her hand in his. He would not forgive himself were she to get hurt. With her hand carefully in his, he doesn't let go till they safely arrive at _his_ place. Only now does he let go. He lights up a few candles, the flicker of the flames casts a dim light in the room.

She looks around closely but doesn't seem scared. Damon feels relief when she smiles and starts taking out the things she brought. When she offers him a fork to start eating, Damon fights to regain his composure. He's overwhelmed by her kindness. He accepts the fork and then starts to dig into the traditional dish. Because he's starving, he eats heartily, having not had such a feast for many months. Elena doesn't eat much _she claims she had enough at home,_ she's just thrilled to see him partake with such vigor.

The sweet smell of the gingerbread makes his mouth water but he knows he can't eat it right now. Elena seems to pick up on his reticence so she covers it up with a napkin, gesturing for him to eat it later. The atmosphere between them feels so much more intimate in the confines of his tiny hiding place. It's colder down here but for reasons he doesn't understand, it doesn't feel like it. The space is separated from the rest of the room by the thick heavy drapes. The air warmed by their breathing is unable to escape. Elena moves a little closer and with a big smile on her face, she hands him the book she bought. She found some old wrapping paper at home and used one of her leaves to write his name. Damon is speechless, swallowing thickly when he takes it from her. Shaking his head back and forth, as if in shame, he whispers, "Elena, you shouldn't have..."

She shakes her own head and in a surprise, she leans up on her knees and gives him a sweet kiss on the cheek. She looks so indescribably happy that Damon forgets about embarrassment. The corners of his mouth lifts up while he unwraps it. Elena slides back a little bit to give him some breathing room to deal with his emotions. This girl never ceases to surprise him. _How does she know exactly what he needs?_

Although the light is dim, Elena looks around at his space. She sees the old costumes that he sleeps on. There's also some cans of food and a knife. The newspaper she brought him is laying along with some old books that he must've found in the place or perhaps he had them when he took shelter in this place. Suddenly, Elena feels like the most stupid little girl... Peaking out from under the clothes is the yellow Star of David. _How could she not think of this?_ She wasn't really thinking about the reasons why Damon would be hiding out in the first place. In her world, _they_ didn't need a reason to take people. _They_ kill whoever they want when they want. She's not stupid, she's overheard Milos, Jarmila and Mr. Benes talking. She knows that _they_ hate people _like_ Damon the most.

Damon happens to notice where her eyes are focused. He looks at her and when he sees her touching the edges, examining it, he feels like his heart is going to stop beating. He feels embarrassed, not that he's ashamed of who he is, he could never feel that way, it's because he doesn't know how she'll react to the mark that he picked off from his coat. Suddenly she raises her eyes to his. To his great surprise, she takes his hand and places it against her face. With her other palm, she lays it on his cheek, trying to convey her thoughts without words. _We_ _are the same._

His chest heaves with relief. He already knew that she's a good and kind person which makes him feel a little guilty for having doubts, there should have been none. He doesn't know why his body starts shaking and his vision blurs with tears. Before he realizes what's happening, she's hugging him, holding his head close to her chest. After years of forced humiliation, hatred, denying his people even the most basic humanity and all of his self doubt because of it, he wasn't sure about himself or anything, until now. Until her.

* * *

 _Huge, great big, gigantic thanks to you Eva._

 _Massive thanks to all of you. Thank you so much for embracing this Damon and Elena too. They're so innocent and pure in a world gone mad._

 _Thank you Anje and the rest of you that review anonymously. You will get to read this story in its entirety. I promised myself when I ventured into the world of DE FF that I wasn't going to be someone who abandoned my stories._

 _Chapter title: "A Star to Follow" by Trans-Siberian Orchestra._

 _"Edge of Thorns" is just about complete. "The Night We Met" has several chapters left. I did post the first chapter of "This Isn't What We Meant". Please have a look._

 _Thank you all again, you're the best._

 _Have a safe and wonderful weekend. We'll see you next time._


	9. Dead Winter Dead

Hours later, they're still laying in Damon's hiding place. The candles have long since burned out, the darkness so thick that he can barely see his hand in front of his face. But he can feel her, her head is laying on his chest, her body is keeping him warm. He can't remember the last time he felt so toasty and comfortable. He finds himself unable to sleep and he knows she is still lying awake too. Although he can only see her outline in the darkness, he can feel her drawing circles on his chest with her fingertip.

It feels so normal to have her in his arms. He would gladly sacrifice sleep for the rest of his life if he could be guaranteed that she would always be laying next to him. Neither of them have made any effort to move or shift. Damon pulls her a little closer, now turning just slightly when his leg starts to cramp up. He drops his nose to her hair, breathing in her warmth along with the scent of gingerbread and pine needles.

The feeling of her weight against his body feels just right. When she moves suddenly, he's startled out of his reverie. Elena feels around. When she finds a match, she lights it and then sets the candle ablaze again. He watches curiously when she reaches into her bag and pulls out a pencil and paper. Too stunned to say anything, he just watches as she starts to write. As soon as she finishes, she holds it up. Taking it from her hand, he starts frowns as he reads her scribblings. Although the light is dim at best, he can still make out the words. _I'm sorry, I was being stupid and insensitive._

Damon looks at her quizzically. "What are you talking about?"

Dropping her eyes, she takes the pad back from him and writes a little more. _You.. Christmas.. You don't celebrate it._

Damon smiles, his heart full at her thoughtfulness. "First, you have nothing to feel sorry about. I.. was having the best day I've had in years. Truly, Elena, I can never thank you enough. He takes the liberty of kissing the base of her thumb before continuing.

"Second, you're not stupid. I very much like celebrating Christmas with you. Let's make it a tradition."

In awe, Elena searches his face for a few moments then nods and lays back down, her head laying on his shoulder. Damon tucks her in with the blanket and goes on to tell her a little bit more about his world.

"You know, my mother never wore the star, she refused to do it or accept anything _they_ came up with. She still visited her friends and of course, she couldn't be without her theatre. She loved to perform and took great joy in making other people smile... which soon became impossible. Because of the insane decree, she was forbidden," he says softly, his voice trailing for a moment when her face forms in his mind. _It was killing her._

After a few seconds pass, he continues, "We lived with my grandparents, her parents since the beginning of the war, her mother's not Jewish. Due to their decree that she is one when three of her grandparents are, they demanded that she wear it. The same goes for me. My father is a Jew so I was raised in the faith. I would often go to Temple with my dad. Sometimes she would come along," he pauses, his mind drifting to better times for a few moments.

"It was a huge risk coming here, traversing the length of this city. My mother was pretty outspoken in her hatred for them.. I guess someone wasn't really our friend because one day the Gestapo came to take her... My mother, she was...less than cooperative so _they_ hit her a few times..." Needing to get a handle on his emotions, Damon has to stop when he feels his throat tighten and his heart begins to pound.

Elena finds his hand under the cover and squeezes it comfortingly making him feel so much stronger than he actually feels.

"I was there you know? I was there and didn't do a thing."

He feels Elena's head shake vigorously. "I know what you're going to say," Damon jokes but the sadness is firmly entrenched and is easy to detect in his voice. "And you're probably right but when I'm lying here day and night I can't stop thinking about it."

Although a little anxious, Elena leans up and brushes the wispiest of kisses to his lips. It's their _first_ kiss. The feel of her mouth against his is something he won't ever forget. When their eyes meet, he forces a smile because he doesn't want to let anything ruin this moment. Elena then blows out the candle and settles in next to him again. He doesn't want to sleep tonight, but he knows the moment she drifts off. Her breathing deepens and becomes more rhythmic. It feels so good and warm to have her body flush against his. But despite his best efforts, he tightens his hold on her and gives in. For the first time in months, he sleeps and doesn't feel cold.

* * *

The weeks pass and they continue their routine, most often they stay in her room though. Milos came looking for her one night and got quite scared when he couldn't find her. Choosing not to raise suspicion with him, they rarely go to his hideaway anymore.

After she waves goodbye to Milos at the bottom of the staircase, she hurries up the stairs, as anxious to see him as she always is. He greets her with a hug and then he kisses her. They are growing closer. Elena pulls a newspaper out from under her jacket and hands it to him. Deciding to go to his hiding place for a little while he takes her hand and the two very quietly retreat into his devil's cave.

Damon notices the date, Wednesday January 21st. She adds a shy smile, knowing how glad he is when she's able to bring him some news from the outside world. Damon thanks her and spreads the newspaper out over the table. For the next hour he's fully immersed, carefully going through each and every article. The new puppet cabinet is of no interest to him. But in connection to it, the Reichsprotektor finally lifted martial law, it lasting since his first arrival to Prague and into latter half of September of 1941.

The prospect that he might be able to go out for a little while, although it's still extremely dangerous appeals to him. No matter the danger, the thought of breathing in some fresh air is worth the risk, he thinks to himself. _He's still going crazy here. And freezing to death..._

"You look... concerned?" he says when he looks at Elena and sees her strange expression. Elena reaches for the sheet of paper. Since Christmas, she keeps it here on the small table in his hiding place. Pulling her lower lip between her teeth, she picks up the pencil and writes, _Milos said German film-makers are coming to claim the building._

Damon feels the knot in his stomach tighten. "Well, I'll need to be extra careful then. Thank you for the warning." He's trying to reassure her but he doesn't feel good about this new development. _Well, maybe coming out will be a necessity after all._

Elena brought with her a piece of meat today, a slice of bread and in a mug a warm soup with pieces of vegetables and noodles. It's a treat to be sure, Damon breathes it in, his stomach groaning aloud at the thought of tasting it. In the last few weeks the temperatures have been low and the building's temperature feels even colder than normal. Damon didn't dare to leave his hiding place during the day since he too heard some people enter the theatre during daylight, often staying for a few hours. They don't talk for awhile as Damon is finishing his warm meal. As soon as Elena takes the mug from him, she points to the newspaper again. Damon grins.

"Alright Elena, but you take a few hours to catch up on your sleep. I'll be on the watch to keep my lady safe," he bows as if on a stage. Elena smiles and in what's become somewhat of a routine for them, she sits between his legs and covers them both with the blanket. Her back rests against his still bony chest but it doesn't take long for her to drift into slumber. He brushes a wispy kiss to the top of her head and then he starts to read the newspaper again. He revels in the warm feelings she provides, both to his body and more importantly to his heart.

When she wakes up several hours later, it's not morning yet. The newspaper is still spread open on the table. Damon has had some time to think and to make a plan. The more he thinks about it, the more it makes sense. He can't not try. But he doesn't want her to worry so he knows he needs to tell her so she won't freak out if he doesn't make it back in time to see her tomorrow night.

"Listen, Elena, now that martial law has been lifted, I need to try to find my grandparents... tomorrow. I'm not a fool, I know the odds aren't good but even if there's the slightest chance..., I have to try. If I'm successful, I can possibly stay with them."

He sees the worry building in Elena's eyes and reaches out to stroke her face. "I have to, Elena. If they're coming to use the building, it'll be even more dangerous for me to stay. I don't want to get caught, I'm not ready to say goodbye to you. I don't think I'll ever be ready for that...," he says, his eyes drifting off into nothingness for a moment.

When he feels her palm on his cheek, he smiles at her. "I'll be careful, I promise. And I will make it back to you one way or another. I just wanted you to know in case I won't be back in time tomorrow night." Elena bravely smiles and nods. Although she's terrified for his safety, she knows that it's something he must do for himself. _Be careful, Damon, I'll be waiting._

* * *

Damon takes off his shoes so he won't make any sound on the tiled flooring. As quietly as a church mouse, he tiptoes towards the tiny little window that he's seen before. He's never tried to escape through it. If what Elena told him about the German filmmakers is true and he has no reason to doubt her, he will be safer outside than in. His belly is churning with nervous energy and his hands are literally shaking when he places them on the glass.

Very slowly and very carefully he releases the locks then pushes softly, sighing silently when it opens to the outside world. After putting his shoes on, he first sticks his head out to see if anyone is around. It's a small alley. He sees no one so he squeezes himself through the small opening. If he was his normal weight, or normal before all of this, he never would have been able to extricate himself through it. He pauses a minute to breathe in the fresh air. It's dank and stale smelling inside the building. To him, it's heaven to be able to fill his lungs with it.

Looking up now, he sees that the sky is filled with gray clouds. There's a bone chilling cold in the air, still he is grateful not only to be outside but to feel free if only for a little while. He's also lucky because in weather like this it's likely that he won't encounter as many as people on the sidewalk as he would on a normal day.

Damon crosses the bridge but it's getting harder to keep calm. Looking up again, he knows that it's not exactly fit weather for a stroll. It's early yet, before noon but it's still rather dark. People are likely to stay home or use the tram. He prefers to be outside, the only advantage the tram has is that it would help him to reach his destination sooner, yet he dare not take that chance.

Every time he does cross paths with someone, he feels like the fox in the hen house. He wishes he had the gift of invisibility right now... Instead he buries his chin deeper in the collar of his coat and sets off across the Lesser Town square, climbing up to the castle and on to Dejvice quarter where his grandparents' house is. He avoids the more frequented places, instead choosing the less busy streets to reach his destination. He can't sidestep the path around the castle though.

When he sees a group of German soldiers walking towards him, Damon's heart starts beating so hard that he fears that they'll hear it. Calm yourself, Damon, he says to himself. He tries to continue his steady and even pace so as not to arouse their attention. As soon as they pass and he puts some distance between himself and them, he thanks his lucky stars for his mother's and grandmother's blue eyes. Still, he doesn't have papers, the lack thereof would certainly land him in the formidable company of the Gestapo.

He continues towards their house. There's a large alley that allows him to get near their villa without being noticed. For that he is incredibly grateful. As he walks the familiar path, he feels much better. Breathing in the frosty air, he listens to the crunching sound of the snow beneath his shoes. He pauses for a short moment to look up at the darkening sky. _It's going to snow some more._

He slows down as he gets closer, trying to recognize something, anything familiar about their backyard. His heart jumps when he sees the smoke going up from the chimney however he stops in his tracks, his heart again beating wildly when he hears a car in the driveway. A German officer steps out after the car is parked. The door opens before he can get closer look. A small girl with her mother greet him on the porch, the little girl squeals, "Vati" then wraps her arms around his middle. Damon feels nauseous, the bile already burning the back of his throat. While he imagined different scenarios of how this could go or what he would see, he never dreamed that he'd see another family taking their place. _It's as if they never existed._

* * *

 _Huge thanks to all of you for every review. Eva and I are so grateful to each and every one of you. Both of us fell completely in love with this version of DE._

 _And Eva, you are brilliant and this story wouldn't be here without you._

 _Chapter title: 'Dead Winter Dead' by Savatage._

 _I did get a little written for a o/s sequel to "The Gingerbread House". Many of you asked for one so I hope to deliver._

 _"This Isn't What We Meant" is angst on steroids. "The Night We Met" is an Edwardian era drama/romance._

 _My friend Mariah April May's 'The Scandal' is a great story. My friend Delenadreams posted a darling t/s. 'A Rose for Elena'._ _I'm very proud of her. Deepwater1978 is working on "Kiss Me or Kill Me'. It's a thriller. She does know how to write the heat DE generate. Salvatoreboys4ever is working on her first AU story, "Captive of Her Beauty._ _We lost a lot of great DE writers over the years, many after 3x22 and more as seasons passed but a lot still remain. It's the only way we have to keep them alive._

 _I do have a facebook page for my stories. It's not locked so you can go look if you're so inclined. I posted several of the Edwardian dresses that Elena and other characters are wearing in "The Night We Met". I posted Elena's wedding gown from EOT there too along with previews of coming stories.._

 _I'll shut up now. Thank you all again and have a fabulous day and week ahead. Love you all._


	10. Not Ready to Say Goodbye

Damon retreats back into the shadows. He can't make himself leave yet so he watches the house from afar. One hour turns into two and then into three. It's like he's frozen. He can't help but imagine what it would be like to step back inside of that house. He remembers when he was a little boy how he idolized his papa. The man was a linguist, teaching at the University. It's from him that Damon learned his love of languages. Hour after hour, he spent with his papa, text book open, chalk on the board. Despite the circumstances he finds himself in, Damon can't help but smile at the memory. His mother would play the piano, a young Damon would dance for her and then his father would direct him to pick up the violin and play along with her.

His dear grandma was always baking, breads, cookies and wonderful Czech dishes. She would hand him plates to set the table. Then if he was a good boy, she would give him warm cookies straight from the oven along with a glass of fresh milk. He feels his belly rumble painfully at the thought, snapping Damon out of daydreaming. If only he could bite into the pečená kachna right now. She always served it with bread or potato dumplings and braised red cabbage.

Feeling a spit of moisture on his face, he sees that it's beginning to snow. He pulls his collar up to snuggle around his neck but his coat is so flimsy that it doesn't take long for it to get saturated by the heavy wet snow. His mind was so far away that he hadn't even realized that the weather has taken an unfortunate turn.

It feels to him as if the temperature has plummeted too. Having no other choice, Damon drags himself back onto the street. Without looking back, it hurts too much, he hopes to reach the theatre before he freezes to death.

His luck seems to be wearing thin though. As he looks around their old neighborhood, he hears voices, conversing in German. After awhile he can recognize single words, apparently they were watching over their commanding officers to make sure they receive their 'peaceful sleep'. _Seems his grandparents aren't the only ones who lost their homes._

For the sake of his own safety, Damon has no choice but to stay out of sight so he won't attract their attention. Until they leave their post, he can do nothing. He finds a tree, hiding behind its trunk. Obscured by shadows, he leans against it, his mind drifting to his beautiful Elena. He's certain that she's wearing her worried face right now. She is no doubt wondering if he'll be able to keep his promise and return to her. Frankly, with fear enveloping his body, Damon is wondering the same.

* * *

Elena stares into the darkness in her room. Although she's tempted to keep the candle burning, it's too valuable to waste. She knows she should try to sleep but she's terrified for Damon. Her heart is pounding hard in her throat. Even though she repeatedly tries to swallow past the lump, she can't. She knew that it was a possibility, a very real and distinct possibility that he wouldn't make it back but how can she not worry about him? What if they caught him? What if they shoved him into a car just like they did to her mama and papa? Or what if one of them cracked his neck with a forceful shove? _The red smudge followed her body as it slumped to the ground._

Melancholy fills her at the thought of her last memory of her sister. Sighing heavily, she turns over on the couch. Her mind drifts to earlier in the evening. After she waved goodbye to Milos and trudged up the stairs, she went through the theatre, even peaking in his little space to see if he was anywhere to be found. There just wasn't any trace of him, not anywhere.

She even toyed with the idea of going to the basement, taking several steps down the dark staircase but couldn't make herself go any further. Instead she came back here, to _their_ room. This is where he would come for her if he was able to. Feeling tears begin to leak from her eyes, she doesn't try to stop them. Without Damon, the place is so scary so she lies here, praying, something she hasn't done in a very long time, that he's alright and that he'll return to her soon.

* * *

 _Damon is playing at the piano, one of the songs his father insisted that he learn before he left to start a new life for all of them. Suddenly he hears tires squealing. Damon looks through the window, his mouth parting when he sees sleek black cars stop in front of the theatre. Men in dark hats and leather trench coats step out of the car. He hears the words 'Beeile dich'._

 _He knows what it means. He's holding his breath, his hands literally frozen on the keys as he watches them approach. Suddenly he feels his mother's hands on his shoulders, shoving him into the shadows just before the men barge in. Damon is hidden behind furniture and stage pieces. He hears them start to yell at his mother in German, telling her that she has to come with them._

 _His mother, always the brave one, tries to call them out on basic human decency and rights but Damon hears the distinct sound of a slap. One of them asks where her husband and son are. She tells them to go to hell and then he hears another snapping sound followed by his mother's painful cries and groans. He squeezes his clammy hands, ready to jump out of his spot and defend her._

 _He's stopped by her hysterical voice, "You won't get them, they're long gone." There's an edge to her voice and Damon knows she's worried that he'll get caught if he tries to help. Warring with himself, he fists his hands, one at his side and one in his mouth to keep himself from screaming at them. He knows that they wouldn't hesitate even a millisecond to shoot him on the spot. If he's dead, he'll never be able to help her.. so he stays hidden._

Suddenly Damon is startled by a distant sound, probably a car door. During the endless long night he somehow ended up on his haunches, his back leaning against the rough tree bark. He's drenched and when he tries to stand up, he starts to sway as it feels like the ground is moving beneath his feet. Too dizzy to stand alone, he grabs onto the tree trunk again to stop himself from toppling over. He tries to swallow but his throat hurts, every inch of his body aches. With his head spinning, he can barely see straight. With his breath coming in harsh gasps, he looks around, still clutching the tree for support. He doesn't know how he'll manage to get back to the theatre but he has to try. _He made a solemn promise._

Somehow he manages to get back to the main street. Looking around, he steps back into the shadows. Although each step feels like he's carrying an anvil, his body aching, he miraculously finds his way back to the Vinohrady quarter.

* * *

As each hour passes, Elena feels more and more like she's on pins and needles. No matter how hard she tries to distract herself, she keeps finding herself running all manner of catastrophic scenarios in her head. She prays, dropping to her knees, begging for his safe return to the theatre or that he's successfully reunited with his grandparents. No matter how much she'd miss him, she knows that it would be the best possible outcome. She can't find it in herself to begrudge him that.

"Katerina, darling are you okay?" Jarmila asks, feeling her face for fever. She studies Elena, almost as if she can read her mind but Elena tries to reassure her that she's alright, physically at least.

Elena nods and forces a smile. She doesn't want to upset her so she gets back to the task at hand, helping Jarmila with the laundry. She's trying to take as much of the job on herself as she can so Jarmila won't be too exhausted and put the baby in danger. Tomorrow she will have several packages to deliver. Since she doesn't want her to worry about her anymore, she forces herself to smile while she washes the clothes and folds up the dry piles.

Even though minutes pass like hours, it's finally time for she and Milos to go back to the theatre. After she's bundled up, Jarmila gives her a kiss on the cheek and tells Milos to make sure she keeps warm. Milos smiles and nods himself, giving his wife a hug before walking out of the door. As soon as Elena steps outside, he takes her hand and the two walk along the sidewalk, the boots crunching the frozen snow beneath their feet. Despite the turmoil going on in her country, she still finds joy at how pretty the trees look with the frost clinging to them and the bright moonlit sky. Her breath comes out in white puffs when she blows into the air. When Milos chuckles, she can't help but smile back.

Once they're inside, she follows Milos to his space where he lights the fire and starts her tea. When it's finished, he pours her a mug, again telling her to keep warm as she starts to climb the stairs towards their room. She sighs, disappointed but not really surprised when she finds it empty. It's quite clear that no one has been here since she left this morning. The horrible feeling that she's felt all day erupts even more painfully, gnawing at her like something slowly devouring her from inside out. Too nervous to sit, she starts to pace back and forth, wondering what she should do. She takes a deep breath, finally plucking up the courage to go downstairs and check the basement.

She places her hand on the curtain. Afraid of what she'll find, she pauses for a moment and closes her eyes. Steeling her shoulders, she finally slips under the curtain and into Damon's hiding place. She almost falls over his body. Damon's curled up on the floor, on top of the mattress made of old costumes, only half covered by the blanket. Her fear intensifies when he doesn't respond to her presence. With stark terror exploding in every pore in her body, Elena drops to her knees next to him. Tears are in her eyes when she touches his face. He's hot and sweaty, his breathing is labored, he doesn't react in the least to her touch. Elena's heart starts to slam hard and fast against her rib cage as panic begins to fill all the spaces in between. She's so scared, she struggles to figure out what to do. She tucks him in with the blanket. When he finally moves just slightly, her name falls from his mouth "Elena...?"

With tears trailing down her cheeks, she swallows thickly and brushes his sweat dampened hair off of his forehead. She wants to say his name to tell him she's there but no words leave her lips. Instead, she squeezes his shoulders. This time Damon seems to relax under her touch. Knowing that she needs to warm him up, she lays down and envelopes him with her arms.

"I'm sorry I was late..." _In more than one way._

* * *

 _*beeile dich - hurry up._

 _This is one of the shorter chapters so I'll try to update sooner next week._

 _Huge, huge thanks to all of you. I cannot say thank you enough. With all of your help "I Can't Escape Myself" passed the 2500 review mark. I never ever dreamed when I came up with that idea that it would ever take off like that. I truly thank you all. You're all the BEST._

 _And Eva, you are just as responsible for these stories as I am. I couldn't do it without your insight and wisdom and love and support. I love you, sister._

 _Chapter title: 'Not Ready to Say Goodbye' by Leah Nobel._

 _"The Night We Met" and "This Isn't What We Meant" continue. When TNWM is done, I'm going to post my other short story period piece. It's set in the 1880's and it's based on another real life event that isn't well known._

 _I hope you all have a fabulous day and a wonderful week ahead. We'll see you next time._


	11. Save You

The night is passing so slowly that Elena finds herself on the verge of tears too many times to count. Since she doesn't want him to worry about her, she somehow manages to keep them inside. He feels so hot when she lays her hand on his skin. She's so scared and is unsure of what to do so she holds him close when he starts to shiver uncontrollably. Although the light is very dim, she saw how glassy his eyes looked when he opened them earlier. Because she's afraid to leave him alone, she stays by his side, brushing his sweaty hair off of his face. Looking around, she picks up a small piece of cloth to dab the moisture off of his skin.

It's morning before he falls into a deep sleep. He doesn't feel quite so hot so with a heavy heart, she knows that she must leave him. He doesn't stir when she gets up. All she can do is hope that he feels better by the time she returns this evening. Once she has the covers over him again, she brushes a kiss to his forehead and then leaves, her heart stammering harder which each step she takes away from him.

* * *

It's a hard day for Elena. She can't stop thinking about him nor can she stop worrying about him. What if in his delirium, he throws his blanket aside? Could he come down with pneumonia or maybe something even worse? She remembers how hard he coughed during the night. It was so harsh in fact that she could feel her own chest hurting. The memory of Izabela coming down the croup is still very vivid in her mind. That's what Damon's cough sounded like to her. What if he needs a doctor, how would she get one to him without giving away his hiding place? Who could she trust and would Damon forgive her for revealing his whereabouts?

Exhausted herself both physically and emotionally, she sits down on her bed. Elena drops her face into her hands in frustration because she's at a loss as to what to do. She didn't sleep herself last night and got very little the night before when he set out across town to find his grandparents. Even if she had tried, she wouldn't have been able to. Between being worried that he'd even return and now him being so ill, she is beside herself.

When she walks out into the kitchen, she notices Jarmila reaching into the cupboard. It's then that she remembers the medicine. As soon as she leaves the room, Elena takes it, hiding it in the pocket of her dress. Guilt weighs heavily on her but she has to do something. Although she wants to tell them, she's afraid that they would forbid her from seeing him. Unwilling to let him suffer, she keeps quiet and hopes that somehow she can make it up to them.

As soon as she and Milos get to the theatre, she waits for the tea because she knows _he_ needs it. After checking their room, she races down the long hallway, dreading what she may find. Her hands are full with a burning candle, a small bag containing the medicine in one while she carries the mug of hot tea in the other. She finds Damon almost exactly as she left him on the makeshift bed. Her breath catches in her throat, she's unable to move till she sees the slightest movement of his chest. She empties her hands then drops to her knees on the floor beside him. He's still burning up, not even aware that she's there with him. She jostles his arm and tries to wake him. He needs to take the medicine and drink the hot tea.

Starting to feel a little panicked when he doesn't wake up, she grimaces and slaps his face, immediately cradling his cheek to wordlessly apologize. It takes her awhile but he finally opens his cloudy eyes. Damon is as weak as a kitten but with her help, he sits up, a slight smile forming on his face when he recognizes her but within moments, he starts to drift off again, his eyes falling closed. She jostles him again, with his head in her one arm, she gently places the tea and medicine concoction to his lips, urging him to drink.

She breathes a sigh of relief when Damon swallows it down slowly but surely. He mutters a quiet, almost silent thank you then lays back down. A little more coherent finally, he takes her hand and holds it close. Looking up at her, he whispers, "I'm cold." Elena's heart hurts desperately. Without letting go, she lays down next to him, letting him draw warmth and strength from her just like she did last night. Even though she is dead tired herself, she wills herself to stay awake and maintain her watch over him till the first rays of daylight filter through the slight gape at the bottom of the door.

* * *

When it's nearly time to leave, Elena reluctantly gets up. She picks up the mug and hurries up to the next level of the theatre where there's a bathroom. She'd like nothing more than to give him some more tea but she knows it would alarm Milos. With a cup of water in her hand, she drops back down onto the floor next to him. Even though she hates to wake him, she shakes him gently. When he opens his eyes, they're cloudy looking , nowhere near the beautiful blue they normally are. Taking the spoon in hand, she pours another dose of medicine in and then very carefully, she presses it against his lips. He parts them slightly and then Elena raises the spoon enough to force it into his mouth. He swallows most of it but he starts coughing again. She suspects that he isn't even cognizant of what he's doing. After giving him a little water, she brushes her lips against his forehead, lays his head back down and then covers him up. With a heavy heart, she leaves, dark thoughts, worry and exhaustion more prevalent than ever before.

* * *

"Elena, dear, you should go to bed..." Jarmila smooth her hair, concern etched on her features. "You look tired. I hope you're not getting sick again."

 _No!_ Elena protests, shaking her head back and forth vigorously. Now wide awake, she nods towards the door. Jarmila sighs. "You don't need to go today. Mrs. Nova will surely understand. Elena smiles, hoping it's reassuring. She points to the array of brown paper packages sitting in the hall while gesturing that she's alright. Tilting her head, Jarmila smiles while brushing a strand of her hair behind her ear. "I know that people are waiting on those packages but you must promise me that if you feel sick, you'll come home immediately.. Alright?"

Elena nods and gives her a light hug. Her baby bump is fairly visible now and gets in the way causing both of them to smile. "Do you want to feel the baby?" Without waiting for an answer, she takes Elena's hand and lays it on the expanse of her belly. When Elena feels a faint flutter, her face beams with wonderment. "Do you like it?" Elena bobs her head excitedly.

 _She is happy,_ Elena knows and as the weeks pass, she gets even more happy. She strokes Elena's hand and then lets go. She gives her another hug adding, "Be careful and be home before it gets dark. I cannot wait for bright sunshiny, warmer days." Elena strokes her belly one more time, the corners of her mouth lifting when she feels the bubble like sensation again. With a nod, she slips her coat on, grabs the packages and with one more look back at Jarmila, she's out of the door.

* * *

While in the course of running her errands for Mrs. Nova, Elena can't stop worrying about Damon. She's petrified she'll return to find him dead. She knows that she can't wait for the whole day to check on him. What if he's worse, what if he really is dead or near death, hovering so close that he'll take his last breaths while in her arms. As soon as she finishes her responsibilities, dropping the last package off, she starts to walk towards the theatre. She remembers Damon mentioning a small all but hidden window that he used to get into and out of the building. It's on the level of the pavement next to the backdoor. With her heart banging harder the closer she gets, she fears that she won't be able to find it. Soon enough, she turns the corner and tries to be inconspicuous as she walks around the building. People don't often use the narrow path between it and the buildings surrounding it. She's holding her breath, grateful that she didn't cross paths with anyone. Almost immediately, she notices the window, next to the small door that's used for coal deliveries.

With a shaky hand, she pushes it and is amazed that it moves under her hands. Damon probably forgot to fasten it when he came back. _It's truly a miracle that he was even able to find his way back._ Elena looks around, raises her eye skyward to check for windows. Seeing no one looking out, she holds her breath and tries to slip through. With her petite frame, she easily gets through but finding no footing, she lands unceremoniously on her back side. She looks back up at the window, she didn't realize there was such a drop to the floor below. Sucking her lower lip between her teeth, she starts to worry whether she'll be able to get out again.

Luckily it's still daylight which makes it a little easier to work her way to Damon's hideout. It's difficult enough when he leads her there in the dark. Holding her breath, she tiptoes along, trying to be as quiet as a church mouse so she won't disturb anyone who may be on the premises. When she finally reaches the spot, she looks around. Even though the light is dim at best, she quickly crawls between the curtains and there he is. Gasping silently, she drops to her knees.

His chest is rising and falling quickly, she can hear it rattling as he struggles to breathe. She doesn't even need to touch him, she can feel the warmth radiating from his body. Her breath hitches when her heart starts to ricochet inside of her chest. She doesn't even remember feeling such deep visceral fear before. Swallowing thickly, she starts chewing on her lip again as she contemplates what to do. She knows she is almost powerless to help him.

Elena is well aware that he is skirting the edge between life and death. Without trying to wake him, she grabs the medicine she left on the table and carefully tucks him in with the blanket. Standing up, she picks up some of the costumes that are laying haphazardly on the floor, adding those to cover him too. After pausing only long enough to give him a gentle kiss on the forehead, she mouths goodbye and then leaves with tears in her eyes but determination in her entire being.

* * *

Dr. Elias Michalek, having just finished treating his last patient, glances up at the clock. It's not late yet but more patients will come in as the afternoon wears on. With no one in the office at the moment, he goes upstairs to have some lunch. Occasionally his sister Rebeka helps him out in the office. She does his bookkeeping for him in addition to helping do minor things like taking vital signs. He could really use a very strong cup of black coffee right now but with _them_ having invaded the city, it's something that he can only dream about. The last time he can honestly remember having a cup was nearly a half a year ago. _He cannot stand ersatz coffee._ He's halfway up the stairs when he hears knocking on his office door. He pauses, sighing before turning around to descend the staircase. He reaches for the handle and then pulls it open. To his great surprise, 'little Katerina, _Elena,_ is standing in front of him looking... _terrified._

"What's wrong?" he reacts with worry. He's always had a soft spot for her and for her new parents, who... despite reeling from their own tragedy, literally saved her from certain death or something even worse perhaps... Elena's breath comes in short hitches but she doesn't cry, she's just extremely upset.

"Come inside," Elias says, sighing mentally, wondering how this one sided conversation is going to go. He's aware of her handicap. Having known her since childhood, he remembers the sweet chatty girl that she used to be, so unlike her shy older sister Izabela. Elena had always been forthcoming and trusting, until... she was not. He hopes that one day she can find her voice again but with each year that passes, he fears that she may have lost that altogether. _Maybe the only medicine she needs is peace...Just like we all do.."_

Elias presses his palm against her back, urging her up the stairs. As soon as they step into his living area, he nods at his startled sister. Elena greets her with a shy smile and a hint of a curtsy. "Rebeka, would you add a plate for our guest? I think she could use something warm to eat in this weather." Elena turns to him, protest in her eyes, but he just waves her off. "Nonsense, we won't let you freeze when we have enough to share."

Rebeka smiles, supporting her brother. She has always liked Elena, _Katerina,_ she corrects herself mentally knowing that the still young girl needs to be safe. "Of course we have enough. Since our brother left for England, I just can't seem to get it right," she laughs. "I'm always still making enough for three."

 _Their brother, Mikulas,_ Elena remembers. She's heard Milos and Jarmila saying that he escaped to England so that he could join with other Czech pilots to fight against _them._ Elena gives them a small apologetic smile and sits down, smiling when Rebeka slides a plate full of potatoes, vegetables and even a slice of meat in front of her. She almost tears up at the delicious looking meal and the thought of Damon sick and suffering, alone and hungry in that awful little hole he hides in.

Elias and Rebeka share a look but don't comment when they see her pick up her fork to start eating. She stops half way through and Elias is painfully aware that she's probably not used to eating that much. Standing up, Rebeka clears the table and with a smile for Elena, she leaves the room to give them some privacy. Elias looks at Elena, "So, what's bothering you?" He doesn't expect an answer, at least not a straight one but his eyes widen in surprise when she takes a pencil and a piece of paper out of her pocket. He's never seen her communicate with these, although to most mute people, it would be the most obvious way to communicate. She writes a few words then looks at him.

 _I'm sick._

Elias looks surprised. "Okay?... How?"

 _Fever, cough, shivering._

The doctor gives her a long look. "Now?" _Alright, this was not a smart sounding question._

He slides his chair a little closer to her. "Elena, If I'm to help you, you need to be straight with me. So someone is sick? It's obviously not you or your parents. You trusted me enough to come here seeking my help. So you need to trust me some more. He, or she is having a fever with cough and shivering? What else? Is it a he?" He continues as soon as she nods. "I suppose he can't come here. Is he able to talk to you?" Elena shakes her head then pulls out the medicine. Elias takes it from her. "Is this what you gave him?.. It could help, yes, but I don't think it's strong enough for high fever and cough. I remember I gave it to Milos when he caught a bad cold due to the conditions he works under in that theatre."

The way she reacts to the word theatre, he could swear the person in hiding may be taking refuge in there. It would make sense, it's been closed for many months now and where else would Elena have run into a fugitive? Milos likely took her.

At the mention of Milos, Elena feels guilt begin to bubble up all over again. What if he gets sick again.., or Jarmila and they won't have enough medicine? Twisting her hands together, she notices Dr. Michalek watching her and tries to calm herself. _Was it a mistake to come here?_

Elias is aware of how dangerous this is for everyone, Elena herself and Milos and Jarmila, who he's certain don't even know about Elena's new.. friend. Staring at her contemplatively, he can see the trust, compassion and even a hint of determination to do the right thing without really thinking it through. Seeing all those emotions reflected in her deep trusting eyes, he knows that he can't say no, not now, not ever..

"Do you know how he got sick? Was it just cold? Or could it be infection?"

Elena writes. _Spent night outside.. Cold and snow._

Without saying anything, he stands up and goes to the kitchen. "Rebeka, would you please pack Elena the rest of her meal and make a strong tea with honey and put it in a bottle?" Rebeka nods, she knows her brother will confide in her later. Elias steps back into the dining room and gestures for Elena to follow him into his office. Once there, he finds another bottle of the same medicine and a different one. "Here is one that you can return to Milos and Jarmila."

After placing the second bottle in her hand, he gives her instructions. "This one is stronger. Your friend should take a spoonful three times a day. He should be warm, he should drink as often as he can. Now listen carefully, Elena. If it doesn't get better in two days, I want you to come back. We'll have to come up with something else, but... I don't have more to offer him and he probably can't go to the hospital..?" Elena's nods, listening with utmost attention to everything he tells her.

With the food and a well wrapped bottle of tea in her hands, Rebeka enters the room. Elena has to blink back tears that are forming in her eyes. She's so grateful for the kindness that they've shown her today. Rebeka squeezes her shoulder and smiles encouragingly.

"If your friend gets better, come for another bottle. I'll make some hot soup, he'll need that to gather strength. I hope you can get it to him while it's still hot." Elena nods, her silent thanks are heartbreaking because they both remember the talkative, vibrant girl she once was. Before he opens the door, he adds a warning. "And Elena, please, please be careful. This is very dangerous and could mean death for all of us."

 _Still he knows that none of them would act any differently._

With moist eyes, Elena nods and walks through the open door. She looks over her shoulder once, her grateful eyes meeting his for a few seconds before she hurries down the sidewalk to return to _him._

* * *

Having walked as fast as her petite legs would carry her, Elena feels lucky to be back at the theatre in a short twenty minutes. She stuffs the bottle in her pocket and clutches the plate tightly when slides through the tiny window a second time. Like the first, she lands on her behind but quickly jumps to her feet. With singular purpose, she goes straight to his lair. She checks the bottle, relieved that the liquid is still rather warm when she opens it. Dropping to her knees, she shakes Damon's shoulder desperately until his eyes finally blink open. He doesn't look like he's aware of her presence. Feeling his skin, he's still so hot. In his delirium, he rambles incoherently but she does recognize it when he calls for his mama.

Knowing she needs to be strong for him, she chokes back her own tears. She helps him to raise his head, letting it rest against her chest. He swallows the medicine and then drinks some of the tea and then still a little more at her insistence. It scares her that even the slightest movement seems to exhaust him, his chest heaving as he struggles to breathe. Elena lays him down again and covers him with the blankets along with every other piece of clothing she can find. Staring at him with moist eyes, she drops once more. She presses the lightest of kisses to each of his closed eyes before she reluctantly gets up to leave. Her face is marred with worry. She wants to stay but she doesn't want to upset her guardians. So with a heavy heart, she puts one foot in front of the other. She pauses to take one last look at him before slipping behind the curtain that shields him from prying eyes.

 _I'll be back soon, Damon.. please be safe._

* * *

 _I promised the very talented Miss May that since the last chapter was so short, I'd update again soon._

 _You're probably aware but Elias is Elijah. The story is set in Prague which is why they have Czech spelling of their names. I did post a picture of the theatre that Damon is hiding in on my FB page._

 _Huge, huge thanks to all of you. Words seem to fail me. I cannot express in strong enough terms how much your support and always kind words mean to me._

 _And you Eva. Thank you so much, You mean the world to me, I love you dearly sister._

 _Chapter title: 'Save You' by Simple Plan._

 _There are so many fabulous DE writers, so many of whom I'm proud to call my friends, Florencia7, Morvamp, Salvatoreboys4ever, Mariah April May, Deepwater1978, Delenadreams, MovingOnIsNeverEasy, VitsAsh, TheLittle MissVixen. Please give their works a look. I'm also very proud to call so many of you my friends too. That's the best part of the DE fandom. How many of us couldn't go anywhere in the world and have a cup of coffee and a chat with another DE fan!_

 _Please have a look at "TNWM" and "TIWWM". We're closing in on the end of TNWM but TIWWM just started._

 _Have a safe and wonderful week ahead._


	12. I'll Stand By You

The family finishes eating the delicious noodles that Jarmila made them for supper. After Elena helps to clean up, she puts her coat on. She nods goodnight to Jarmila, giving her a hug and then after Milos says goodnight to his sweet wife, the two walk their usual route to the theatre. Damon is the only thing on her mind though. In all honestly, he has occupied her every thought since she ran away the first time she saw him. She cares about him so much. When they reach the ornate building, all she wants to do is run up the stairs and then down to Damon's hiding place but if she does, she'll alarm Milos. That's the last thing she wants to do. Despite her desperate need to see him, she follows Milos to his nook where she waits rather impatiently for him to make tea.

Finally it's ready and after she gives him a smile and a thank you nod, she hurries off, running up the stairs as fast as her little legs will carry her. As soon as she reaches his hiding space, she watches intently till she sees his chest moving. Breathing a sigh of relief, she scoots over to him. With her hand, she brushes hair off of his forehead. Finding him still feverish, she's disappointed and saddened when her hand comes away hot.

After successfully waking him, she helps him to sit up far enough to drink some tea and take the medicine that the doctor gave her. He looks right through her as if he doesn't recognize her. She feels so scared when she feels him shivering again. The only thing that she can think to do is to lay down and hold him tightly in her arms. Hopefully her warmth will help him. She covers them both up, her hand clutching his. It's been three nights now and he's still so very sick. It tugs at her heart that she may yet lose him. Elena leans brushes a kiss to the corner of his mouth then she lays her head down, closes her eyes and gives in to the darkness.

When the morning comes, Elena is awakened by the feel of Damon's arm around her waist. _She needs to go._ Her back is laying against his front. It surprises her how nice that feels when he starts to trace his fingertip lightly over her forearm.

"You need to go..." Having heard his voice, Elena's heart jumps. She shifts and finds his eyes still closed but she knows he's aware of her presence. She quickly sits up and gives him medicine, letting him swallow it down with now cold tea. Damon does as she asks then lays back down, falling back to sleep almost immediately. Elena presses her palm against his cheek. He still has a fever but he did recognize her, that has to mean something? She stares at him for a few more seconds then reluctantly gets up to leave.

 _Hold on Damon, I'll be back as soon as I can._

* * *

"Katerina dear, your needlework on the blouse for Mrs. Novotna is beautiful. The stitches are so precise. She will be so pleased when she sees it." Mrs. Nova gives her shoulder a squeeze. "As soon as you finish that last button you may go home." Elena smiles and nods, then carefully picks up the last button and sews it on deftly. When she finishes, she hangs the blouse up and hands it to Mrs. Nova. After putting her coat on, she gives the older woman a nod then hurries out of the door.

Since she spent several hours at the dress shop, she has to quickly stop at the theatre to give Damon some more medication. Slipping in through the familiar window, she lands on her feet this time which puts a slight smile on her face. As quietly as she can, she makes her way to Damon's lair. She awakens him enough to give him another dose of medicine. As much as she'd prefer to stay with him till the morning, she must go home first. She knows that Milos and Jarmila would be frantic with worry if she doesn't.

By the time she gets back that night, Damon is still feverish. She is very worried because he can't seem to shake whatever this malady is. Another day passes but when she returns, she is greatly relieved to see that he seems a little more alert. She spends the night as she always does, holding him close, giving him his medicine and tea and keeping him warm with her body.

With Damon still captive to his illness, she frowns when she sees the medicine bottle is empty. Once she goes home with Milos, she changes clothes and after saying goodbye to Jarmila, she departs for the dress shop. Even though all she can think about is Damon, she does her work, meticulously making sure each stitch is perfect. Mrs. Nova has had several dress orders this week. Elena overheard her mentioning that _they_ were having a party. She also heard Mrs. Nova telling her husband that she didn't want their money but rather than risk being shot or worse, she took their orders.

Elena says goodbye and then walks over to Dr. Michalek's office to get some more of the medicine that Damon needs. She smiles when he opens the door and gestures for her to come inside. "Is your friend doing better?" She nods vigorously but wipes her brow, trying to tell him without words that he's still running fevers. Then she hands him the empty bottle. "I'll fill it again but make sure that he takes it till the bottle is empty."

Elena smiles and much to her great surprise, Rebeka appears with a big bottle of soup stock. "This is for your sick friend. It's very hot though so you need to be careful. I would feel terrible if you were to burn your fingers." Rebeka picks up a scarf and wraps it carefully around the bottle. "You can return the scarf another day."

Smiling through her tears, Elena doesn't know how she'll ever to be able to repay their kindnesses. She follows Elias to the front door, stepping outside when he opens it. She turns around and curtsies slightly then hurries down the stairs and onto the sidewalk. He watches till she disappears.

As soon as she finds Damon, relief floods her when she sees that he's awake. He's still as weak as a kitten. She sets the hot bottle down first and then she sits beside him and opens it up. She holds it while he swallows hungrily. It's not as hot as it was but still steamy enough to warm him up. After he finishes a good amount, he lays back down. With his eyes open, he takes her hand and presses a kiss to the base of her thumb.

"Thank you, Elena. I would be dead if not for your kindness." When he lets go, she feels his face, he's still hot but nothing like he was a couple of nights ago. She gives him a teaspoonful of the medicine. He closes his eyes and then she leaves, promising him without words that she'll be back later.

* * *

By the time she waves goodbye to Milos to dart up the stairs and then down to Damon again, she finds him asleep. He must hear her though because he wakes up. She helps him drink the rest of Rebeka's soup and then she gives him another dose of the medicine. He's still so thin and emaciated looking. She's certain that he's lost a lot more weight during this illness. It pains her to see his prominent collar bones and the way his hip bones poke through the trousers that he nearly drowns in. Damon's eyes are sunk in and his cheek bones jut out. She wishes that she could feed him enough to fill out those pants.

She notices his eyes starting to drop closed again so she takes her place at his side and covers them up. Although he's more alert, his cough is still quite bad. Sometimes it sounds to her like he's going to cough up his lungs. When morning comes, he's awake, his eyes more alive than they've been for some time. She points to the medicine and the water she brought him earlier then hurries out to meet Milos before he comes to look for her.

* * *

His recovery takes a few more weeks, his cough lingers. Miraculously with each day that passes, Damon seems a little stronger. But given his generalized malnourished state, she's intensely grateful that he survived at all. He scared her so badly. She was almost certain that he was going to perish for a few nights there.

It's good that he's able to move around and get out of the building because the German filmmakers show up at the theatre almost everyday now. Damon told her so she wouldn't show up during the day to look for him. With her by his side, he lays there for hours unable to sleep, imagining a plethora of different scenarios if they should catch him. They haven't come down to his hiding place, at least not yet. Damon can only pray that it stays that way.

* * *

It's almost April now and finally the weather is beginning to warm up. The theatre building is still quite cold on the inside especially at night. Damon is so tired of the endlessly long winter. With barely any fat on his frame, he never seems to be able to get warm. The only time he's even close to feeling comfortable is when she's here. He needs warmth to get rid of his still lingering cough. Although it's much improved, sometimes he coughs so hard that his chest aches painfully, enough so that he has to struggle to suck in a breath of air.

 _Elena._

He is absolutely certain that he would be dead if not for her. He eyes the bottle of medicine that she gave him. He reaches for both it and the spoon. Although it tastes awful, he swallows some more down.

He's so incredibly grateful for her and the Doctor who helped her to bring him back from the brink of death. He truly thought he was going to die. He would never say it aloud to her but he can't help but wonder if death would really be so bad? He's sick of hiding in this cold, dark theatre in a room barely big enough for a pet. Elena occasionally brings him news that is not at all encouraging.

When he starts to drown in despair, her presence pulls him back. With her as a lifeline, he's able to push it down and remind himself it's _their_ propaganda. They want to show people how pointless any resistance would be but it's getting harder to actually believe it.

 _Still, he doesn't want to die..._ There's one good reason to hang on. His beautiful doe eyed angel, his Elena... Sometimes he struggles to understand what she sees in him and why she holds on... but he cannot deny that it's the best feeling ever.

* * *

Elena is helping Jarmila bake some bread. She was able to barter a little flour so she could make some for Milos for their anniversary. Her six month's pregnant belly is getting bigger and bigger. She stares at it, unable to imagine how she'll be able to continue for another three months. When she sees Jarmila press her hand against one spot on her belly, her face lights up. Elena knows that look now, she's feeling the baby move.

Elena wishes that there was a way for her to know if the baby is going to be a brother or a sister. She drops her eyes to her hands as they knead the bread. She's ashamed to admit it but she hopes that the baby will be a brother. If it's a girl, even though Elena knows it isn't the baby's fault..., it would feel like she was taking Izabela's place. It's not right that she feels like she does, it's selfish. She knows there's nothing she can do if it's a little girl but the thought of another sister feels like she's betraying her beloved sister's memory.

There's also the niggling feeling, a tiny voice inside whispering in her ear.. what if the baby replaces her with the Vavras..? Where would she go? She has no one else. Maybe Damon but he doesn't have a home?

Elena's head jerks when she hears Jarmila's nearly silent whimpers. She wasn't even aware that she had left the room. Elena runs to find her. She's standing in the next room, supporting her belly with both of her hands. When their eyes meet, Elena sees fear. On the verge of panic herself, somehow Elena has the wherewithal to lead her back to one of the kitchen chairs. She asks without words how she can help. Jarmila's eyes are glistening when she looks at Elena. "I don't know.."

Elena runs out of the room before Jarmila can even blink. She storms into their bedroom and wakes up Milos. Before he can even get his bearings or ask what's wrong, she grabs his hand, tugging him in direction of the kitchen. Without stopping to even grab his robe, he hurries after her. Fear erupts inside of him when he lays eyes on his beautiful wife. She's a strong woman and rarely cries so seeing her so upset and cradling her belly feels like a knife to his heart. Summoning his own strength, he takes her in his arms and carries her to the bedroom.

"Lay down okay?" he whispers gently. "We're going to be alright... Katerina!?" Elena hurries in and stands next to him.

"Please go to the Dr. and ask him to come, alright?" He tries to keep his voice calm so as not to upset Jarmila anymore than she already is. Elena knows he's scared too, the way he's holding Jarmila's hand for dear life and worry in his eyes. With a firm nod, she doesn't wait a second longer and within seconds, she's out of the door.

* * *

 _Huge thanks to all of you for embracing this DE._ _Thank you all for you reviews, follows, favorites, encouraging words and endless support. You're all the BEST._

 _And Eva, without you, I would not be here. You make everything better, your wisdom, brilliance, insight is remarkable. Thank you for everything you do for me._

 _Chapter title: 'I'll Stand By You' by The Pretenders._

 _Please check out my amazing writer friends. - Salvatoreboys4ever, Delenadreams, TheLittle MissVixen, VitsAsh, Mariah April May, MovingOnIsNeverEasy and Deepwater1978. They're a very talented and very kind group of people._

 _Have a safe and phenomenal day and week ahead. Thank you all again. You're the best._


	13. Running With the Devil

Elena runs as fast as her legs will carry her to the Doctor's house. She's grateful that the sun is still shining because she does dare to be out on the streets alone after dark. Just as she rounds the corner of the block his house sits on, she nearly runs over Dr. Michalek. He can see the frantic look in her eyes so he places his hands on her shoulders and asks her what's wrong.

Elena sticks out her belly and clutches it with both hands, then turns her anxious face back towards the direction that her house is on. Elias is amazed at how well he understands her non verbal communication skills. She's gotten quite adept at it but he'd love someday to hear her joyful laugh again. "Come with me, Katerina. I need to get my medical bag." Elena nods vigorously, following him into his house that doubles as his office. He tells her to wait for him and then he jogs up the stairs to get his bag. Normally he'd send a midwife but since he's know Milos and Jarmila for a long time, he has a close relationship with the family as he did with Elena's parents before..

As much as she likes Dr. Elias, she can't help the worry that is burning out of control, making her belly upset and heart race. She wants him to come so they can be on their way. _Now._ When she hears footsteps, she looks up, forcing an uneasy smile when she sees Rebeka stepping into the room. "Relax, Elena. I know you're worried. Elias will be down shortly." They hear footsteps on the staircase before the last syllable leaves Rebeka's lips. "See I told you that he would hurry."

Elena curtsies to the other woman and then darts for the door, trying to wordlessly tell the doctor that they need to be on their way. Chucking slightly, Elias tells his sister to lock the door and then he hurries to catch up to Elena. The distance isn't far but it's still a few blocks. Elena tends to be ahead of him by several steps. He's certain that she's trying to hint that they need to be quick about it. He smiles to himself. _Good thing I'm not out of shape._ He stares at the young girl. He'd very much like to ask her how her young friend is but they can hardly talk when she's nearly running.

As soon as they reach the house, Elias hurries inside. Elena points to the bedroom. He nods and walks down the hall, fully aware that Elena is trailing behind him. As soon as he steps through the threshold, he's met with two pairs of fearful eyes. He gives them a reassuring smile and takes Jarka's hand. "I understand that it's getting uncomfortable but the little one must be patient for a little while yet." While maintaining his smile, he turns around to address the others. "Milos? Elena? Would you both please wait in the kitchen till we're done with the examination?" Several seconds pass before Milos reluctantly stands up. After he squeezes his wife's hand and touches the top of her head with his lips, he urges Elena out of the room.

As minutes pass like hours, Milos and Elena are unable to sit still. Sick with worry, Elena paces back and forth, realizing for the first time that it's not only Damon that's filling every conscious thought. She loves her adoptive parents so much, she would be devastated herself if something happened to their baby, even if it would turn out to be a girl. Twenty five minutes later, the doctor walks out of her room, pulling the door closed gently behind him. Having just sit down herself, Elena nearly jumps out of the chair. She can feel Milos tense next to her, his hands clenched together on his lap.

Dr. Michalek smiles tiredly. "I believe she's going to be just fine. She cannot strain herself so much though. She should probably be in the hospital but in all candor, she's probably safer here at home with you two. She should take frequent naps. No hard work and no lifting or carrying anything heavy. She is not bleeding which is a very good sign but as you know, it's much too soon for this baby to be born."

Milos looks at Elena, unsure whether or not she should hear this kind of information. With a sigh, he decides that she's almost an adult woman so what harm could be done? Elena's eyes are fixed on him and when he relaxes his posture a bit, Elena does too, knowing there's no immediate danger for Jarmila or the baby. Standing up, Milos shakes the Dr's hand and thanks wholeheartedly. "Thank you, Dr. Thank you for coming. We'll make sure she takes it easy."

Elias nods and shakes his hand back. "You're very welcome, don't hesitate to call me. If Elena wants to follow me back to my office, I'll give her some syrup with vitamins for Jarmila. They'll help her to get stronger." Elena looks at Milos who gives her permission. As soon as she puts her jacket back on, she and Elias leave.

"How is your friend, Elena?" he asks when they're a good distance away from her home. He's very attuned to her mannerisms by now so her hesitation doesn't escape his attention. She finally looks up at him and nods subtly. "The cough?" he mentions. Elena bobs her head up and down, worry washing over her features again. Elias tries to reassure her. "Under these circumstances it may take weeks to fade away."

After a few more minutes, they arrive to the office. Dr. Michalek finds what he needs and gives it to Elena. "Here. This one is for Jarka and this one is for your friend. This should help his cough to get better soon. Just make sure you don't mix up the bottles," he cautions. When she raises those huge brown eyes to meet his, he waves off her hesitation and nods at the gratitude that he sees filling them.

"It's no problem, Elena. Just.. please be very careful and don't hesitate to come to me if anything is wrong.. Alright?" With the bottles securely in her pockets, he opens the door to let her leave. She gives him a smile and then runs off. He watches her hurry off and chuckles when he sees her taking a shortcut through the park. When he pushes the door closed, his thoughts go to his younger brother. Everyone has their way of fighting.

* * *

Even though Milos wanted to be with Jarmila, he wasn't able to stay home from work. Elena knows that she would miss seeing Damon, but she also knows that it's the least she could do to help out. While Jarmila stayed in bed for two days, Elena did the cooking and cleaning in addition to doing her sewing at Mrs. Nova's shop. By the third night, Jarmila shoos her out of the house with Milos. Following their usual routine, Elena goes with him while he makes tea. But with the warmer weather descending, he's not as strict as he had been for awhile.

With the new baby coming, he always has such a happy demeanor anymore. With a nod, she waves and runs up the staircase. For the first time in weeks, she finds him in their room. Smiling, she drops onto the big oversized couch beside him. Before she lays down, she demands that he takes some more of the medicine that Dr. Michalek gave to her for him. To please her, he does and then scrunches up his face at the foul taste. Also she hands him a piece of fresh bread with a slice of cheese and the usual mug of hot tea. He takes a swallow to get the awful taste out of his mouth. After setting the drink down, he picks up his bread and notices the twinkle in her eyes. With a beaming smile on her face, she extends her palm to him, a piece of Mr. Benes' candy sits on top of it. "Thank you, Elena." he says, taking it from her.

Elena smiles then lays down, snuggling into his embrace. She feels so comfortable and even more importantly so safe in his arms. They lay quietly for a long time when Damon suddenly asks, "Do you think it will ever stop? That one day I'll be able to crawl out of this hole and walk outside without fear of being snatched, never to be seen again?" He feels her tense next to him. Although he knows he should just shut up, he cannot, it's been brewing inside of him for just too long.

"I'm sorry, Elena.. It's just.. I don't know, frustrating to be here, waiting for.. I don't even know what I'm waiting for. Sometimes I imagine myself with a big long gray beard, my body still skin and bones, my head laying on the mattress praying for a miracle that will never come."

 _When did he become so pathetic?_

Elena sits up. She shifts a little and then looks at him with her big brown sad eyes. Damon feels ashamed that he used her to vent his frustrations. He wants to take it back but she doesn't let him. She touches her ear and nods, telling him she's listening. Damon is speechless. How did he get so lucky that this girl, so unfortunate herself, and so good to others happen to find him? Suddenly he's overwhelmed by emotion that burns out of control. He swallows thickly and before he can talk himself out of it, he draws her so close that she's half lying across his chest. His lips find hers. He kisses her with a desperation that is new even to him. It's a new kiss, partly desperate but there's also passion unlike anything he's ever felt before. He can feel her heart racing against his. Elena hesitates for a few seconds but when he's about to pull away and apologize, she stops him. She lays her hand on his face and kisses him back, gently but firmly, calming the storm that's raging inside of him.

After a while it just stops hurting and when they both need to catch a breath, he takes her in his arms, reveling in the feel of her weight against his body. _What is he going to do?_ He wants to protect this girl, be with her, chase her fears and worries away. Feeling a hint of tears forming, he quickly wipes them away so she doesn't see them. It hurts because he's helpless in a world where he has to stay in the shadows like rats and other rodents. Elena relaxes in his embrace, her mind processing the new feelings she's experiencing. When she later drifts to sleep, Damon strokes her hair, hoping that his presence will keep all of her nightmares away.

* * *

The weeks pass as April fades into May with it comes much warmer weather and the promise of summer. The sun shines brightly through a cloudless sky, making the temperature actually feel hot which warms the inside of the old theatre building. It's not hot but it is comfortable and pleasantly warm. Another benefit of the season's changing is that Damon's cough although not gone completely has improved so much. Along with the more temperate climate, the medicine Elena brought certainly helped him too.

One drawback though is that the change in temperatures also brings the filmmakers to the theatre more often. That fact is less than appreciated by Damon. He has to stay in hiding almost all the time, only venturing out in the darkness.

 _Just like a sewer rat._

In all honesty, he is quite surprised that he's been able to evade capture for as long as he has. No one, aside from his angel _,_ is privy to his presence. Damon knows that not only for his own safety but also the safety of Elena and her family that he needs to stay out of sight. They need to be protected as well. Most of his things are kept in his little hole, it saddens him that he or any other man or woman should have to suffer the indignity of living in a hole.

He has an empty container that he uses for water, a few cans of food and even a few items of warm clothing that he's come across during his nightly treks, nightly before Elena that is. He just needed to be able to stretch his legs and move around a little bit. It's more than monotonous to stare at the walls in his tiny hiding place. As Damon looks around, a dire thought enters his mind. It all looks like a living space. Were this place to be discovered, _those_ people would immediately know that someone has been hiding out here and for many months. If he were to be found out, Elena's guardian would certainly be the first suspect that they'd round up. Damon is more than certain he'd be made an example. He cannot allow that to happen.

Damon spends the afternoon sorting out his humble belongings. As quietly as he can, he goes about hiding them in different places in the basement among others. The blankets and old theatrical clothing are folded up carefully so it will appear as if they haven't been touched. When he finishes, he only has the mattress, a blanket and the water container left. Now it looks like a random spot that a fugitive or a homeless person might have spent the night. Damon breathes a sigh of relief. No matter what becomes of him, he would rather die than let anything happen to her. He will keep _her safe._

* * *

Along with warmer weather, May also brings Jarmila closer to delivering their baby. Her belly is huge and once in awhile, Elena can actually see the baby move. She's so happy to be a part of this and even more so that she's going to be a big sister. Between the new life and Damon being almost healthy again, aside from not weighing nearly enough for a man of his stature, Elena experiences the most pleasant days that she's had in very long time. Sometimes she feels so happy and vibrant and at others she's afraid to hope because she knows all too well that there is a fine line between happiness and tragedy. With _their_ presence growing, nothing good ever lasts for very long.

Unbeknownst to either of them, things have already been set in motion that will not only change their lives forever but they will also seal the fates of many.

* * *

 _Reinhard Heydrich is involved in most of Hitler's intrigues and is a valued political ally, advisor and friend of the dictator. He is also the main architect of The Final Solution to the Jewish Question, SS Obergruppenfuhrer, General Del Polizei as well as chief of the Reich Main Security Offices, including the Gestapo, Kripo and SD._

 _Due to his abilities and power, he is feared by almost all of the Nazi generals. In September of 1941, Heydrich is appointed the Protector of Bohemia and Moravia, replacing a man that Hitler considered to be insufficiently harsh. During his role as Protector, he drives along in a car with an open roof, a show of confidence in the occupation forces and the effectiveness of their repressive measures against the local populations. Due to his cruelty, he is nicknamed, The Butcher of Prague, The Blond Beast and The Hangman. As Hitler's groomed successor, Heydrich is one of the most important men in Nazi Germany._

 _On May 27, 1942 at 10:30 am, Heydrich proceeds on his daily commute from his home in Panenske Brezany to Prague Castle. Gabcik and Kubis wait at the tram stop at the tight curve near Bulovka Hospital in Prague 8-Liben. This spot is chosen because the curve will force the car to slow down. Josef Valcik is positioned about one hundred and nine yards north of Gabcik and Kubis is on lookout for the approaching car._

 _Heydrich's green, open-topped Mercedes 320 Convertible B reaches the curve two minutes later. Gabcik steps in front of the vehicle and tries to open fire with his Sten submachine gun but it jams. Heydrich orders his driver, SS-Oberscharfuhrer Klein to stop the car. He then stands up to shoot Gabcik with his Luger pistol. Kubis throws a modified anti-tank grenade at the vehichle, its fragments ripping through the car's right rear bumper, embedding shrapnel and upholstery fibers in Heydrich's body upon detonation. Even though the grenade fails to enter the car, it also injures Kubis._

 _Following the explosion, Gabcik and Kubis fire at Heydrich with their Colt M 1903 pistols but fail to hit him as they were shocked by the explosion as well. Heydrich staggers out of the car, apparently unaware of his injuries and returns fire. He tries to chase Gabcik but soon collapses. Klein returns from his aborted attempt to chase Kubis who fled the scene by bicycle. Now bleeding profusely, Heydrich orders Klein to chase Gabcik on foot, saying "Get the Bastard."_

 _Klein chases him into a butcher shop where Gabcik shoots him twice with his pistol, severely wounding him in the leg and then escapes to a local safe house via tram. Gabcik and Kubis, convinced the attack failed, do not know that Heydrich is wounded._

 _Heinrich Himmler, Heydrich's direct superior, takes it upon himself to see to the welfare of his subordinate. No Czech or Wehrmacht doctors are allowed to operate on Heydrich. Rather, Himmler sends his personal physicians to conduct the surgery themselves. On June 4th, Heydrich succumbs to what Himmler's physicians claim is blood poisoning, saying some of the horse hair which lined Heydrich's car was forced by the grenade blast into his body causing a systemic infection that their medicine could not fight._

* * *

 ** _It's double-update day so continue on for chapter 14._**

 _Chapter title: 'Running With the Devil' by Van Halen._


	14. Goodbye

_**It's double update day so don't forget to read chapter 13.**_

* * *

When Jarmila and Milos disappear into the kitchen for a few minutes, Elena very quietly pulls the newspaper out of the waste basket. She hides it in the inside pocket of her coat so she can give it to Damon when they go to the theatre this evening. Once she has it safely stowed away, she goes back to her chores, taking the trash outside and wiping off the wooden furniture with the dust rag among other things. As Jarmila gets closer and closer to her due date, she has a harder time getting around, bending over and those type of things. Elena wants to help in whatever way she can. With her back turned, she doesn't even hear the two of them step back into the room. Milos leads his wife over to the couch and once she's sitting, lifts her legs up so she's stretched out on their couch.

Elena smiles when he lays his hands on either side of her belly. She can't help but giggle inside when he starts talking to the baby. It's a miracle, she knows it is. Katerina would be her age now. The thought makes her wonder if there have been any other babies that Jarmila may have miscarried? The thought saddens her. They're such good parents, they've shown her so much kindness and acceptance. How many others would have accepted and loved a mute girl, torn apart by tragedy? Elena doesn't know if she'll ever be able to properly thank them for all they have done for her. She loves them, she truly does. The thought makes her heart bounce inside of her chest.

After supper, Elena and Milos clean up while Jarmila, sitting at the table packs them a lunch. Before they leave, he tucks his wife into bed and brushes a kiss against her lips. Elena gives her a hug too and with a wave, they leave her behind to go to the theatre. Elena follows Milos to his office where she helps make their usual tea. Now that the weather is warmer, he tells her that she doesn't have to drink it if she doesn't want to. She does want it for Damon though so she only smiles and nods, rubbing her belly as a way to signal that she wants it.

As soon as it's done, Milos tells her to be careful and then she's bounding up the stairs before he can blink his eyes. He laughs heartily at her exuberance. _She'll be a fine big sister._

Elena goes straight to Damon's little enclave, hole as he calls it. She knows how much he hates that he isn't free to come and go as he pleases. If he were to be caught without his star or even with it, he would be hauled off in one of those black cars. He told her that when his mother was taken, _they_ asked about him and his father. Shuddering at the thought, she smiles when steps into his hiding place. Candle light illuminates the room, it's an almost unworldly glow. Brushing off the funny feeling, she pulls the newspaper out of her jacket and hands it to him.

"Thank you, Elena," he tells her, offering his hand to help her sit. As soon as she's sitting cross legged beside him, he opens the paper, his eyes widening when he sees the headline in big bold print.

" _Obergruppenfuhrer Heydrich dies as a result of murderous attack."_

He's stunned. One of the most important men in Reich has been killed. When Elena didn't come for several nights, he had been very worried. It's happened before that she's been absent but usually those nights are rare and have never lasted more than a day, two at the most. Damon became very unsettled when there wasn't a watchman at all, not even during the daylight hours. If they hadn't come the next night too, Damon knows that he would have contemplated going to look for her. Thankfully it didn't come to that. It would be a foolhardy mission for sure as he has no idea how to find her home. With this bit of news, it all makes sense now.

 _On the day of the assassination, the Nazi regime quickly declared martial law. Infuriated by the assassination, they immediately started house to house searches, conducted raids, made arrests.. quickly followed by executions._

Elena can see the fear on his face. She felt it not too long ago when she and Milos walked into the theatre that evening. They were stopped and questioned, and then told to return home having never even entered the theatre. _They were lucky._

As one day became two and then more, Damon's anxiety grew by leaps and bounds. When she finally arrived five long days later, she explained the madness outside as best she could using her paper and pencil. Today, she brought him the newspaper.

 _"Involvement of London unquestionably confirmed"_

Of course, Damon thinks, the Czech cabinet is in exile. Is it even possible that one of the most important man in Reich is dead? The list of convicted and executed people is extra long today. He looks at Elena and sees her haunted look. He can't imagine how horrible it must have been for her when they stopped them on the street. He remembers how she told him that _they_ were the ones who took her parents away. Seeing the scared look on her face, Damon puts the newspaper aside and extends his hand to her. Elena takes it and goes willingly into his embrace. He whispers into her hair that everything's going to be okay but he doesn't really believe that. She, of course, doesn't believe it either. Still in the peace of this moment, in each others arms, they both feel better just by being together.

* * *

Elena got home early from Mrs. Nova's today so she spends sometime doing a little sewing for Jarmila. Milos has a couple of buttons that need replacing as well. When she hears a knock on the front door, she cautiously gets up to answer it. She relaxes considerably when she sees that it's Mr. Benes. She opens the door and steps aside so he can come in. After she directs him to the living room, she hurries to wake up her guardians. Jarmila didn't feel well and decided to take a nap. Milos needed rest himself before he has to go to work in a few hours.

They both come downstairs a few minutes later. Elena is already preparing chicory for the men to serve with some mince pies that are leftover from their lunch. They are something that only Jarmila could conjure up from nothing. While Jarka makes herself comfortable on the couch, Elena helps her to raise her feet. She doesn't look good, Elena thinks, wondering whether it's the baby or the subject that's being discussed. Their guest is talking about the recent events, not seeming to care that Elena is also listening. Milos shakes his head in shock. "The whole village? Just... like that?"

Elena can see the pained look on Mr. Benes face when he nods. "They surrounded Lidice by midnight, forcing people outside. They killed all the men and boys. The women and the children were deported and all the buildings were destroyed and burned down. By the evening of next day the village ceased to exist..."

Milos looks at his wife and daughter, his eyes linger on Jarmila's belly. It's easy to guess what he's thinking because she is thinking the same. _Is this madness ever going to stop?_

Elena is overcome with stark terror every time she walks outside and sees the soldiers or just their dark sinister cars. It's so indescribable that even the thought makes her heart nearly jump out of her chest. Each and every time someone just knocks at the door, she feels her throat tighten.

It's no longer about having nightmares, _it's about living them_.

* * *

Their night is spent together in silent but tight embrace after Elena _told_ him about what she heard from Mr. Benes. Milos told her on the way to the theatre that Mr. Benes' family came from Bustehrad. It's a neighboring village of Lidice. His cousin was married into that village and became on of the victims of the Nazi's cruel retribution. Damon is stunned speechless by their unimaginable barbarity. Their inhumanity knows no bounds. The mere thought of an entire village being wiped out will not allow for sleep to come tonight. By the time the morning arrives, Damon is wide awake and stroking Elena's hand with his thumb. She reluctantly gets up to hurry downstairs to meet Milos but not before she joins their lips in a sweet kiss.

When they walk into the house, Milos and Elena find it strangely quiet. Usually Jarmila is awake and greets them at the door but there's no sign of her this morning. Nowhere is the smell of chicory nor the aroma of whatever she has made for them for breakfast. Together they share a look and then they walk into the kitchen only to find it empty as well. Elena's heart starts stammering against her chest as panic begins to seize her body. Unable to move, she watches Milos bound up the stairs two at time. Seconds later she hears her name, "Elena!"

Somehow she's able to swallow down her fears and hurries up the stairs but the fact that he used her name makes her stomach churn. The first thing she sees is Jarka lying in bed curled up in a ball. She attempts a smile.

"I don't think I can keep the baby inside any longer this time. There's no hurry, it's been just a few hours," she reasons, her voice small as if she isn't believing her own words. Milos falls to his knees, brushing a kiss to her face. He starts to stroke her long hair and then looks over his shoulder at Elena.

"Will you please run to the doctor?" Before she answers, he drops his eyes back to those of his wife. He tries to stay calm for her sake but it's difficult. Although he doesn't see it, Elena nods and runs down the stairs and outside, not stopping till she's standing in front of the Michalek's house, slamming her hand frantically against the hard wooden door.

Elias hears the banging and for a second his heart jumps at what it could mean at this early hour. When he hears no yelling, just a shadow in front of the glass, he breathes a huge sigh of relief. Elena almost falls through when he suddenly pulls it open but he catches her before she lands face first on the wooden floor. He feels a little panic all over again when he sees how distraught and anxious she is. A plethora of different catastrophic scenarios begin to run through his mind. As soon as Elena can catch her breath enough to _tell_ him why she's there, she signs her usual way which he understands that it's Jarmila again.

He just nods and asks: "It is time, right?" He doesn't wait for a response, grabs his medical bag and hurries two steps behind Elena to the Vavra's place.

The day's longer than any other that Milos can remember, so much longer than when they went through the same when Katerina was born. He can't help but think of his beautiful child. For a moment he finds himself grateful that she isn't around to see the madness and inhumanity that has descended upon the world. Still, he is out of his mind with worry.

Elena can tell that Jarka's occasional painful cries are driving them both crazy. When the midwife arrives, Elena occupies herself by following her orders. She finds clean sheets and starts to boil water. Not only for the baby but also for strong tea which Jarka put aside specifically for this day. Giving birth is a difficult task. There must be refreshments available for the doctor and the midwife. _Of course, Jarka would think about them, instead of herself._

When Elias comes out, announcing they have a healthy boy and that mommy is alright, Elena watches in amazement how Milos bursts into tears, not realizing her cheeks are wet as well. Elias smiles and allows them into the bedroom. Mrs. Novakova, the midwife, is just laying a small bundle next to Jarmila on the bed. Elena's not sure if she should come closer because it feels like it should be a moment for just the three of them. She starts to back out of the room but stops when Jarka reaches out her hand, their eyes meet, Elena comes closer and it's _their_ moment, _it's everything_.

* * *

Although he's tired from having only a short rest after their rather eventful day, Milos begrudgingly leaves to go to work. Elena stays home to watch over Jarmila and her new baby brother, Jan. She realizes how exhausted mothers must be after such a laborious task. Elena holds the baby in her arms when he starts to fidget. Sometimes he wakes her when he needs the food and warmth that only his momma can provide. Other times he happily falls asleep while Elena holds him as she walks back and forth in the room.

Her heart is bursting with love for the new baby, more so than she ever believed was possible. She will take care of him and protect him. Smiling down at him, Damon enters her mind. She wishes that she could tell him..., show him the miracle that is her baby brother but all she can do is send a silent prayer for him and all the people she loves. When Jan is sleeping, she lays him in the cradle that lies next to Jarmila's side of the bed.

Suddenly with the baby barely out of her arms, she hears a commotion outside. It's almost morning, the sun is just beginning to rise. She cautiously walks over to the window to peek out. Even though the light is dim, she recognizes the black cars and the men in black coats begin to surround the house across the street. It feels strangely like deja-vu, a huge knot forms in Elena's chest, enough to make her breath stop.

She opens her mouth to scream but no sound comes out. Her heart is pounding so hard against her chest. Tendrils of terror weave insidiously through her body, clamping down so hard on her throat that no matter how hard she tries, it is in vain. She can't even emit a sound. The noises get louder, yelling and running and then a sound of gunfire. All the while, Elena is standing there frozen, hidden behind the curtain.

She can see them pull the children out, the boy barely 14 and the girl almost her age are wailing loudly. Then the parents and another man she doesn't recognize are dragged to the cars and shoved inside. The intruders leave _their_ mark, tainting their neighborhood all over again. Long after they depart, Elena is still frozen in the same spot, her eyes fixated on nothing. That's how Jarka finds her when Jan's cries pull her into reality.

* * *

Milos comes home to find a worried Jarmila, an Elena that is staring into nothingness and his baby son's cries filling the room. Immediately he picks up Jan, calming him with gentle words and hushes. "I.. I was asleep, Elena must have seen it.." Jarka seems to be in shock herself.

Then he turns to face his wife again. "Mr. Jaros was here a little while ago. He told me that the Kopeckys were snatched away before sunrise.."

Shaking her head in shock and sadness, she repeats, "Elena must have seen it." She's holding her daughter in her arms, stroking her hair and trying to comfort her. Milos helps his wife sit up in bed and then hands her the baby, giving him a kiss on the cheek in the process. While she goes about trying to nurse Jan, Milos takes Elena in his arms and carries her to her bed. He covers her up and then sits down beside her.

"It will be alright, Elena. You're safe here with us."

Elena turns her eyes to him and he can see the doubt that he's unable to relieve her of. He sighs and pulls the covers up a little higher. "I'll warm you up a bit of milk, sweetheart. You need to sleep. Will you be alright for a few minutes?"

Elena nods and closes her eyes. As soon as she hears his retreating footsteps, they snap open to images of their unlucky neighbors playing repeatedly in her mind. A short time later, Milos brings her hot milk with teaspoon of honey, _real_ honey, she can taste it. They kept some in the basement from before the war. Unable to smile, Elena nods her thanks. Milos doesn't leave her though, he sits with her, holding her against his firm chest until her tired eyes finally drop closed.

* * *

Somehow Elena manages to sleep through the night. Since she's used to waking up early, she reluctantly gets out of bed, gets dressed and goes downstairs to make some breakfast for Milos. He should be home from work shortly. She hurries to the kitchen and starts making some oatmeal. Not long after, she hears the front door open and then Milos pops his head in. He walks over to her. "Are you feeling better?"

Elena nods and points to the oatmeal and the chicory that's heating up for his drink. "I'm going to go check on Jan and Jarka and then I'll be downstairs to eat it."

Knowing how upset she was, he gives her a hug and then hurries out of the kitchen. She can hear his footsteps as he walks up the staircase. She gets a tray ready to take upstairs for her guardian. Just as she's about to put her foot on the first step, there's a knock on the door. Fear starts to barrel though her nearly taking her breath away. Elena sets the tray down and then goes to the door, relaxing visibly when she recognizes Dr. Michalek. She opens the door without hesitation to let him in.

"I came to see how Jan and Jarmila are doing." Elena nods, picks up the tray and then motions with her head for him to follow her upstairs. He's very attune to Elena though, having known her for years. He observes her keenly sensing that something isn't right. She senses his eyes on her which rattles her nerves a bit. Elena takes the tray directly to Jarka, setting it on her lap.

"Thank you, dear," she says, smiling at her daughter. Jarmila then sets the tray at her side till the doctor leaves. Milos has yet to go to sleep, he gently takes Elena's arm and leads her out of the room so the doctor can examine his wife. They sit on the couch and wait for him to come downstairs. When he does, he sits with them, assuring both of them that momma and baby are alright. He doesn't look happy though, Elena immediately notices that his and Milos looks are on the newspaper that's lying open across the table.

A part of her doesn't want to know what it says but her curiosity gets the best of her. She picks it and with her breath tight in her chest, she turns the pages. She can see that Milos wants to stop her but she steps away from the table, the paper in her hands. The list of those executed is huge today. Her eyes frantically run through and there they are, the whole family. _Karel Kopecky, Marie Kopecka, Ludmila Kopecka, Jaroslav Kopecky._ How could Jaroslav have had anything to do with the assassination, he was a boy of 14? Her fearful eyes look at the doctor and she can read his mind.

"They punish the whole family for the supposed crime of one," he answers her unspoken question. "They're looking for the attackers, they'll do anything and everything to get them. They're placing blame on the whole country."

Elena struggles to process the carnage but it still makes no sense. She has seen with her own eyes how diabolically evil _they_ are but still, it's hard to comprehend such tyranny, such capacity for barbarism and brutality. When she escorts Dr. Michalek to the door, he gives her a serious look.

"Please be careful Elena, whatever you're doing with your friend you must always keep this in mind; one misstep and you may all end up dead just like your neighbors." He doesn't want to be so straight with her, but she must know of all possible repercussions of her actions. He must stress on her the need to be very cautious. He waits and watches to see if she understands that this is of vital importance. When Elena raises her eyes, meeting his, he knows she is aware of how serious this is. With his own nod, he says goodbye.

Deeply visceral, raw agony fills Elena's heart for she knows what she has to do. No matter how painful it is, no matter how much her heart splinters at the mere thought of it, she cannot risk her family or the life of her new baby brother. What she fears the most is the memory she'll leave of herself in his mind. Feeling tears begin to prick at her eyes, she knows she's a horrible person and as much as she hates herself, there is no other choice to be made. She has to give up Damon.

 _It's no longer about having nightmares_ , _It's about living them._

* * *

 _ **The fate of Lidice**_

 _On June 9, the day of Heydrich's state funeral in Berlin, Hitler ordered retaliatory measures against the Czech population. That very evening, German police and SS officials surrounded Lidice. Near midnight, its 500 residents learned that they must pack warm clothing, valuables, and enough food for three days and appear in the village square. Once assembled, members of the SS separated males over the age of fifteen from the townswomen and children. In all, 192 men and boys were shot by firing squad on a farmstead on the outskirts of Lidice. With few exceptions, the women of Lidice were deported to Ravensbrück concentration camp, where most spent the balance of the war years. Sixty of the 203 women died in the Nazi camp system before the end of World War II._

 _Before the forcible separation of the townswomen from their children, the youngsters of Lidice endured a racial screening carried out by SS personnel. On the orders of Heinrich Himmler, Nazi officials ultimately chose nine children who possessed sufficient "Germanic" background or "appropriate racial features" to make them candidates for "Germanization," and placed them with adoptive German parents. Historians strongly suspect that the eighty-two remaining youngsters from Lidice were murdered in mobile gas chambers at Chelmno, the first killing center of the "Final Solution." German work details destroyed all dwellings and razed the town to the ground. In it's place, they filled a pond with earth and even cut down all the trees except for a single Pear tree that they believed to be already dead. That tree is alive and flourishing and is itself a memorial today._

 _Today there is also a memorial to the murdered children on the site._

 _ **The fate of Ležáky**_

 _A similar fate awaited the obscure village of Ležáky: there most of its citizens, both men and women were murdered, and the little town razed to its foundations. Such reprisal actions broke many existing rules of war, including those to which Germany was a signatory._

 _Today the site is a memorial._

* * *

 _Please before you get upset with Elena, remember that she's a 17 year old girl who has already lost one family to the Nazis._

 _Huge thanks to all of you for_ _reviews, follows, favorites, encouraging words and endless support and friendship. You're all the BEST._

 _Huge thanks to Eva. You're the one my friend and I love you dearly._

 _Chapter title: 'Goodbye' by Air Supply._

 _My very dear young friend, Delenadreams posted o/s called 'The Birthmark'. Rachel3003 is another young writer. Check out her first DE story, "Healing You". I've mentioned the other DE writers often. They're all amazing people and very talented._ _Salvatoreboys4ever, Florencia7, VitsAsh, Mariah April May, MovingOnIsNeverEasy, Deepwater1978. Jenn aka Jaybunzy0 just started a new story too. My favorite of hers in an oldie called "A Summer Romance"._

 _Have a safe and phenomenal day and weekend ahead. Thank you all again. We'll see you next time._


	15. Open Arms

_It's a beautiful day. The sun is shining brightly against the backdrop of a cornflower blue sky. No matter which way he looks, Damon can't find a cloud. He bends over from his perch on a big boulder to pick a stalk of hare's tail grass. Sticking it between his teeth, he looks out towards the water and there she is. Elena is barefoot, burying her toes in the wet sand. A crisp breeze is blowing in from the sea. Damon breathes in the scent of the salty sea air. It's invigorating to his senses. Light waves are lapping at the shore leaving foam behind in their wake. When she disappears from his line of sight, he jumps off the rock and runs closer, stopping in his tracks when he sees her stooping down, her hand in the surf._

 _"Damon!" her ringing voice carries over the sound of the surf. It's beautiful, the sound of her voice. He knows he's dreaming now. In the real world, she doesn't speak. But even if this is only make believe, Damon still finds himself held captive to the sweet lilt that leaves her mouth._

 _"I found a starfish," she screams. Running over, she grabs him by the arm and drags him to the water's edge to see it for himself. Completely hypnotized by her beaming face, her beauty is resplendent, he doesn't want to look away but at her insistence, he drops his gaze to the starfish, hiding in a cluster rocks. With one finger, she pets it and looks up at him with a mesmerizing smile. Before he can utter a word, she splashes him, drenching his shirt. Laughter fills the atmosphere as she runs off._

 _As if driven by some unstoppable force, Damon starts to chase. When he finally catches up, he lifts her into his arms, bridal style. "Why must you always run from me?"_

 _"Because I know that you'll chase." Her eyes are twinkling in the summer sun, her face alight with happiness._

 _Suddenly, out of nowhere as if someone has lit a fuse, Damon's body begins to burn hot with desire. He plants small kisses along the curve of her jaw. "Can't. Wait. Anymore."_

 _Elena traces his cheek with her thumb and sighs happily, dropping her forehead against his. "I love it here. I remember when you described this beach to me. But to see it for myself, it's so much more beautiful. I never want to leave."_

 _A wistful looks washes over her face as if she too knows that this is all a dream. Damon lets his gaze drift, only now recognizing it. It's right next to their summer house in Italy. He spent every summer there as a boy._

 _Both wanting and needing more, Damon carries her farther down the beach to a secluded spot among the rocks. He lays her down and kisses her with such ferocity that it takes both their breaths away. Then he pauses, gently caressing her cheeks with the pads of his thumbs. Unable to stop himself, he grazes his hand along the slope of her breast before he drops his mouth to hers..._

Suddenly something furry skitters across his body awakening him with a start. Sitting up, he breathes a sigh of relief when he notices a rat carrying away one of his crackers.

"You need food too," Damon utters winsomely.

Dropping his face into his hand, he feels that familiar emptiness begin expand in his chest. He hasn't seen her for several days now, he misses her. Sick with worry, he tries to imagine her voice. He's certain that she must sound like an angel because that's who she is to him, an angel. His empty stomach starts to rumble as hunger pangs bite at his insides. Sighing sadly, he picks up one of tins. When he gets it open, he reluctantly takes a bite along with a few crackers. It's doesn't taste fit for man nor beast but it's all he has.

* * *

It's dark outside, Elena is laying on her side, her hands folded together under her cheek. Unable to sleep, she stares at the rain battered window, listening to the sights and sounds of the thunderstorm. She can't help but think how the darkness matches her mood. She misses him desperately. Sucking her lower lip between her teeth, she feels her eyes beginning to cloud over with tears yet again. No matter how much she tries to tell herself that Damon is just a stranger and that she has no obligation towards him, she's not naïve enough to believe it. Whatever happens to him, whether it be physical or emotional, she _is_ responsible. She made a choice, she left him when he had no one else, abandoned him without so much as a goodbye.

A flash of lightning followed by a roaring crack of thunder causes her to duck under the covers. When she's alone like this, when she allows herself to think about what she's done, she wants to die inside because she remembers all too well how agonizing it was when Damon was a no show for just one night. She was sick with worry. How must he feel now? He must be hungry and what if he gets sick again?

The nights have been endlessly long since she last went to the theatre with Milos. During the day, she tries to distract herself with her chores. Jamila is still weak and tired, not yet fully recovered from birthing Jan. There's also much work for her to do at Mrs. Nova's dress shop. Neither of them has mentioned her sudden lack of interest in accompanying Milos to the theatre on his night shifts, they can see for themselves how busy she is keeping herself.

She's seen Jarmila staring sadly at her sometimes. Maybe they feel a little guilty for letting her do so much but she hopes not. She needs to keep herself busy, she has to, the lives of her family are much too precious for her to put them in jeopardy.

* * *

Keeping to herself, her eyes are staring at her feet as she walks. Excited to see Jan, she pushes herself to move just a little faster. When she hears a child squealing, she looks up, smiling when she sees a mother pushing a pram with an older child skipping beside her. She watches them for a moment, wishing that she could take their baby for a walk, even if it was only around the block. She slows her steps when she remembers Milos telling her that Dr. Michalek is supposed to come to their home today to check on both of his patients, Jan and Jarmila.

She doesn't want to run into the doctor. She couldn't possibly be more grateful after everything he's done, not only for her and her family but also for Damon. Still it was him who pointed out that her harboring a fugitive is dangerous and irresponsible. He also mentioned that her whole family could be wiped out by the Nazis just like their neighbors should it be discovered that she is helping a Jew. She cannot fathom why _they_ hate Damon and everyone like him just because of who they are and who they worship. It's madness, everything about them is evil beyond a sane person's ability to comprehend.

Elena doesn't want Dr. Michalek to look at her. It's always in a contemplating way, almost as if he can see right through her. It's jarring sometimes. Nor does she want him to ask about her or Damon, not after what she's done to him. Despite her best efforts, he's just leaving the house as Elena turns onto their sidewalk. She can hardly avoid him but she does try, slipping past him with a short nod. Not one to let her get away that easily, he stops in his tracks, "Katerina?"

She knows it's not personal, they're outside after all but it still makes her stomach churn hard enough to make her feel sick inside. It also hurts more than she cares to admit when he doesn't call her by her given name, as he usually does. She turns around but doesn't look up and Elias studies her.

"Is something wrong? Don't you want to walk with me?" Elena shakes her head no. He can clearly see that she's upset so he smiles and makes an offer that he's certain she will not refuse. "You could take your brother for his first ride. I know for a fact that Rebeka is anxious to meet that handsome little boy."

Elena feels trapped. She can't resist. Soon, they're heading to the Michalek's residence. She's proudly pushing the baby carriage with Elias walking beside her. Still he can tell that she's not herself today. He wonders if something happened with her young man.

"How is your friend?" She stops to adjust Jan's blanket and then starts walking again without sparing him a glance. Now knowing with certainty that something is troubling her, he stops abruptly. Surprised, Elena turns to look at him. He can now see that her eyes are glassy. "Elena…?"

He forgets they're in public but he does lower the volume of his voice. "What happened? Is he…?" Elena shakes her head no and points her index finger at him.

Elias feels relief that her friend didn't get caught. He's not sure if it's relief because of the danger it would mean to her or the boy himself or confusion about what he could have done to cause such a reaction from the girl? He doesn't know what is it about her that evokes such protective feelings in him. Maybe it's because he knew her parents. She was just a girl of ten when they moved to the neighborhood, her family becoming fast friends with his own.

Perhaps it's because she lost them so young and so tragically or maybe it's the fact that she was forced to start living a new life that wasn't her own. As a result, she lost her voice and ability to fight this world's sorrows. He'd wager that all of her dreams and illusions just vanished when she heard the snap of Izabela's neck and watched her parents being dragged away.

He knows for sure that he can't let her leave without at least trying to make her feel better. He takes her under her elbow. "Come…" Once they arrive at his place, Rebeka gushes over the newborn, promising to keep an eye on him while Elias takes Elena to the dining room. He pours her a cup of tea and lays a piece of paper and pen on the table.

"Tell me. What did I do?"

Elena hesitates but she has to admit it feels liberating to have someone who _knows._ Blowing out a breath, she nervously takes it from him. She's still hesitant but when he gives her an encouraging nod, she starts writing. _I had to let him go. Couldn't risk their lives._

The doctor is silent for a long moment, contemplating her words. Laying his hand on hers, he sighs. "I didn't mean to discourage you, Elena. It's admirable, really, and the right thing to do. I just need you to always keep in mind how dangerous it is. In my opinion, you should tell your… guardians. At least Milos. You know them well enough, they wouldn't hurt him, or you." Elena watches him while he speaks, then takes the pen again.

 _I don't want to burden them._ Elias is reminded she's not a child anymore and looks when she continues. _I don't want to risk anyone's life. Jan's…_

"I know that, Elena. Every one of us have our crosses to bear, risks to take. Some are more noble than others." His thoughts go to his younger brother again. "The fact that my brother is in England, fighting against the Nazis, could put me in trouble too. But I don't blame him. I'm proud of him. I only ask you to be very careful." Elijah pauses, letting it sink in and tries not to think about what _they_ could do to this fragile mute girl when she'd be physically unable to answer their questions. He knows they would have no mercy on someone they consider inferior. It's not just Jews they're rounding up, it's Gypsies and people with disabilities too.

When their eyes meet again, he feels strangely comfortable under her searching gaze. "You are a very brave girl, Elena. Your risk is a noble endeavor. No matter what the future may bring, never doubt that."

She nods and gets up to leave. After taking her little brother from Rebeka's arms, she tells Elena to wait for her. Moments later, she hands Elena a paper bag. Elena thanks her in the only way she can, with a curtsy and a nod. She sets the sack by Jan's feet and then walks through the door, pausing to wave goodbye after turning onto the sidewalk that leads back to her home. Two pairs of eyes follow her through the alley.

* * *

Both Jarmila and Milos look pleased when Elena decides to once again accompany him on the night shift. Jarmila thinks it's going to be a welcome respite for her. Although she's been amazing and more helpful than she could have ever hoped for, she also knows her daughter hardly sleeps. She's always on the alert, listening intently should Jan start to cry.

Elena tends to the baby until it's time to leave. It's more out of anxiety at seeing Damon than Jan needing her. The way to the theatre this night seems to take longer than it's ever taken. Once they reach the place, Elena struggles to stay calm. Her heart is pounding so hard in her throat that she can't swallow past the lump. Milos turns his back to start the tea but she darts up the staircase before he puts the water on the stove. He smiles at her antics and thinks she may come back for one later. Shaking his head, he watches till she disappears at the top of the stairs and then goes to start his duties for the night.

* * *

Weak and tired from lack of food and worry about Elena, Damon deliberately hasn't ventured out of his hole very much. In the days since he last saw her, he finds himself growing more and more despondent. Nothing seems to make sense anymore. He can't allow himself to even entertain the thought of her getting hurt. He knows that the watchman has been coming as usual, that has to mean she's alright? Still, the man has been coming in later most nights. During the day it seems that there have been more people milling about, much more so than ever before. The day before yesterday, he almost got caught, stretching his legs a little bit before the night watchman was due to arrive.

 _What were they doing here so late?_ Rather than risk capture, he just decided to stay hidden. Fate is so fickle, he's not going to make it easy for them. No, he thinks, he's staying here. If she's going to come back, she'll know where to find him.

 _Or just maybe he's finally losing his mind?_ When he hears her familiar light footsteps, he can hardly believe his ears. He feels so happy that he might cry.

Elena practically leaps in his arms, wrapping her own tightly around his neck and squeezing hard, almost as if it's been years and not days since she last saw his beautiful face. Right away he realizes he might have just scared her, but she doesn't look scared, she looks devastated, her eyes watering, her silent sobs breaking his heart.

"Elena, what happened? I was so scared…." She cries even harder, clinging to him and he just wishes she could tell him how he can help her.

He does the only thing that makes sense, he holds her and murmurs comforting nothings into her hair. "It's alright Elena. Whatever it is, I won't let go…"

The fact she's here, unharmed means everything, he won't stress them both by demanding answers. When she finally looks up he wants to kiss every single tear from her face. Her lips part and she looks like she's going to say something but then frustration washes over her like sandpaper, hard and rough. Having no other option, she reaches for the paper and pen, still laying on the table top.

Her tears start falling again as she writes. _I'm so sorry I left you. I was afraid for my baby brother, they killed the whole family across the street because they were hiding someone. I was terrified of losing them too…_

Damon looks over her shoulder and tries to make sense of it. She looks up at him, Damon smooths her hair and brushes it be behind her ear.

"You have a little brother?" Elena nods and Damon smiles. "That's awesome," he tells her and takes her into his arms once more. And suddenly everything in his world makes sense again.

She pulls out the paper bag that Rebeka gifted her with. There is some tinned beef, a double portion of bread and three apples. Elena gives it all to him. The dark circles under his eyes and the fact that his cheeks are sunk in a little more makes the guilt begin to bubble up again. Damon sensing her melancholy, takes her hand and brings it to his lips. After pressing a kiss to each finger tip, he lets go and starts to eat. He's starved. When he finishes, he pulls her beside him and when she smiles at him, he can't help himself so he kisses her.

They lay there for a little bit when she sits up to reach for the pen and paper again. She tells him through words about the Kopecky family, tears taint her vision when she thinks of young Jaroslav. _He was only 14,_ Elena stresses, writing the words more boldly. She also tells him about how the doctor encouraged her and about Jan and Jarmila. She repeats how sorry she is then drops her eyes in shame.

"Elena, I don't blame you for being afraid to come here. The doctor was right, you should be afraid but the fact that you are here with me now means more to me than you will ever know. I've never met anyone as brave as you are."

Damon puts the rest of the food aside for later. She surprises him when she gets up and steps out for a moment. When she comes back, she hands him a piece of sponge cake with a few strawberries that she picked from their garden. After he eats it up, they settle down for the night, wrapped in each others arms as always. Damon is long asleep but she's still awake, thinking about his words. She's sure that she will remember them for the rest of her life. Her last conscious thought before she drifts off to sleep herself is that she'll never again let go of someone who means something to her.

Startled awake by something, Damon looks around but the darkness is thick and heavy. He can't see a thing. It only serves to remind him that he needs to secure the food Elena brought more thoroughly. He learnt his lesson when that rat took his crackers. He's not the only hungry creature hanging out in this miserable hole. He drops a kiss to her hair and then stares at the darkness that pervades the room. He wishes that he could personally thank that good doctor, not only for saving his life but also for caring about Elena. Maybe one day...

* * *

Suddenly there are noises coming from outside, rumbling and brakes squealing. He freezes. Is it possible that they've finally come for him? Several never ending seconds pass before he starts to breathe again when he hears the engines flare up. They're moving across the Reichplatz and past the theatre. It must be the whole fleet judging by the noise. He feels Elena stir next to him. She wakes with a start, her breaths coming out in short, frantic spurts. Damon draws circles on her arm to try to both comfort her and calm her down. The noises don't stop until the night turns into morning. Elena jumps when they hear faint gunfire.

"Shhh. It's far from here, maybe by the river. You should go upstairs before your guardian comes to look for you." Elena smiles sadly. She squeezes his hand for a moment and after blowing him a kiss from her fingertips, she disappears.

 _It sucks being stuck in here, not being able to come out into her world, not being able to bask in the sunshine._

About an hour later Elena comes back to find the sweater she left behind. Already missing him, she picks up the pencil. _Milos said we'd try to get home. He thinks they found the attackers, some place close to the river._

Damon nods and tries to make sense of it when he's left alone.

 _Why do they always get what they want?_

The thought is unnerving.

* * *

* _Nine days after the reprisal effort at Lidice, the commandos Kubis and Gabcik were discovered with several other resistance fighters by the SS and police in the Church of St. Cyril and St. Methodius in Prague. Resistance fighter Karel Curda betrayed them. 700 German soldiers pounced upon the church. Three fighters including Kubis, were killed in the prayer loft after a battle that lasted two hours, even though the Czechs only had pistols and the soldiers were armed with sub-machine guns and hand grenades._

 _After a preacher revealed that the others were hiding in the crypt, the soldiers tried to seize the catacombs, flood the space and smoke out the assassins. Finally after holding out for six hours, the four parachutists including Gabcik, committed suicide. Other reprisals in the Protectorate resulted in the arrests of 3,188 Czechs. Of them, 1327 executions were carried out. Thousands of Jews from Prague were deported to Majdanek and other camps in the area._

 _Nazi propagandists filmed the operation, intending to document the results that resistance to German rule was futile. Nazi propaganda minister, Josef Goebbels believed that the Lidice massacre "will not fail in its cooling effect on the remnants of the underground movement in the Protectorate."_

 _He was wrong. The mass killing had a tremendous effect on Allied countries, not least because of the way it was publicized. The British War Office proclaimed that "Each time it is remembered, mankind becomes a little more determined that the thing which tried to kill Lidice shall itself be killed, shall be driven from the earth so that no Lidice will ever die again."_

* * *

 _Please keep the people of Houston in your hearts._

 _Huge thanks to all of you for embracing this beautiful version of Damon and Elena. They're a bright light in a crazed world._ _Thank you all for you reviews, follows, favorites, encouraging words and endless support. You're all the BEST._

 _And Eva, I love you dearly. You make everything better, your wisdom, brilliance, insight is remarkable. Thank you for everything you do for me._

 _Chapter title: 'Open Arms' by Journey._

 _"This Isn't What We Meant" is in progress too._

 _Have a safe and beautiful day. Thank you all again._


	16. You're My Everything

October 1942

The warm and temperate summer weather has now passed. The nights inside the old building are cold and unpleasant again. Damon doesn't even want to consider the fact that he's been hiding inside its walls for over a year. His daily routine is like the lines in his palm. He knows it by heart and it's one of the things that keep him going despite all the chaos that lurks just outside the theatre doors. It's morning and after stretching out his limbs, he gets up when he's certain that the night watchman has left. He has about an hour and a half window when no one is there to guard the place. Still he's always cautious just in case they would suddenly change their own routine.

Damon sneaks into one of the bathrooms to both wash up a little bit and to fill his water container. Once a week he sneaks into one of the dressing rooms because they have showers. Most of them are still working but there isn't any hot water. He always makes sure not to use much of it and he always double checks that he isn't leaving any evidence of his presence behind. That includes making sure the floor is dry and to make everything look as it did before he walked into the place. Sometimes he'll even try to wash a few items of clothing so he won't smell. Usually it's just his underwear and the crouch area of his pants. There simply isn't time to do a thorough job. By some stroke of luck, he's been able to collect a few bars of discarded soap. He dare not risk stealing some that the German filmmakers brought with them.

He's well aware that leaving his cave is dangerous but he just can't give up this last shred of humanity. Although he's been condemned to share his space with rats and spiders, he refuses to behave like one. He is a man after all. After his usual clandestine trek around the place, he retreats back to his space. He wastes no time in cleaning up the remnants of his presence. The blanket, pillow, mug and plate are all hidden away. It's only then that Damon is able to relax for a little bit and have something to eat. He has a few crackers, some tinned food and the leftover apple noodle kugel that Elena brought last evening. He takes a sip of water, he drinks it very sparingly because using the toilet and refilling the water supply is always difficult especially during the day.

When it's done, all Damon wants to do is sleep. His stamina is nowhere near what it used to be. He takes just the blanket and can only hope that he won't wake up staring at the barrels of Nazi guns trained on him. He somehow manages to sleep for most of the day. Often he wonders if it's his poor physical condition that makes him feel so fatigued.

 _Of course it is Damon._

Be it luck or just sensing her presence, somehow he always manages to wake up when the hour of Elena's arrival is near. Being with her is the highlight of his mundane existence. He smiles at the mere thought of her. He thinks about her, dreams about her, he even has had less than decent thoughts about her. Then guilt overwhelms him, shaming him for even thinking of taking advantage of her generous and compassionate soul. When she comes, it's like looking into the sun again, he's not cold, he's not hungry, he feels loved and needed, his existence still has some meaning... And he doesn't sleep at night.

Yet having the same routine, day in and day out is killing him. It seems that lately he's been tempted more and more just to live a little and break the monotony. It would be such a treat to stay in his makeshift bed all day long and forget about the world and those who rule it. How easy it'd be to sleep through the hunger, the fear and the nonexistent human rights until it all stops and the world quits tilting off of its axis and rights itself.

Sometimes he wonders what would happen if he just ceased to exist, no more fears, no more sadness, no more hunger. But then he remembers that there's still her, the angel sent to guard him. She would never let him fade away, she'd shake him to consciousness and force him to live. In truth, she's the reason he's still here.

* * *

Elena is sitting in her window seat, her back against a pillow, her legs spread out in front of her. She uses her fingernails to trace some of the patterns that are formed by the frost covering her window. The leaves are all colors, red, brown, yellow and there are dead ones laying on the ground beneath the trees. She notices the neighbor boys all bundled up in warm clothing already. They pick up the rakes and start cleaning up their yard. Elena is certain she'll have to do the same soon.

When Jarmila was feeling a little under the weather last night, Elena decided to stay home so she could keep an eye on Jan. She'll explain to Damon when she sees him tonight. When she hears the door slam, she knows that Milos is home so she dashes down the stairs to say good morning. Jarmila is feeling much better and with Jan sleeping quietly in his crib, she has breakfast ready. After she pours him some chicory, she hands the plates to Elena who sets the table.

Milos tells them that since the baby is here, he's going to switch some shifts with another watchman because they are hearing rumblings that the theatre might reopen after the German filmmakers move on to somewhere else. She tries to hide it but Elena is very torn as it means that she won't be able to see Damon every night. Perhaps she can sneak in through the window during the day light? Milos will be able to spend more time with them because he won't have to sleep the day away which is good but...

Elena isn't going to Mrs. Nova's today. She thinks that maybe Jarmila may have had something to do with that because it has actually been very busy at the shop. Despite that, she thinks Mrs. Nova would have given her the day off anyway since it's her birthday today. By some miracle, she and Katerina were both born in October. She's now eighteen and officially an adult. Strangely enough, she feels no different than she did yesterday or last week or even last year. She spends the morning helping to clean up the kitchen and the house and then helps Jarmila with a little baking. After that, she goes upstairs to her room for a little while.

Before long Jarmila is calling her for lunch which makes Elena's heart jump because she always takes Jan for a walk in the afternoon. He is so big already, four months old and he's so funny. She loves spending time with her little brother. Elena is stunned that Jarmila made baked chicken and potatoes with a gravy that's so good that she knows that she'll lick her plate clean. She has no idea how Jarmila managed to put this all together for her. Her mouth parts when they present her with a real dress. It's a gift from both of them. It doesn't need saying that they had Mrs. Nova's help. Elena remembers that she let the woman take her measurements last month because she was told that she's the same size as the girl that the dress was for. Milos and Jarmila smile at how happy she is. She tears up and gives her guardians each a hug. Milos tells her that he'll help clean up so she and Jan can go outside for their walk.

Once he's properly dressed, she takes Jan around the block and down the street. Because of the chill, they only stay outside for about forty five minutes. Jan's big pudgy cheeks are bright red when they get home. When they step in the house, Mr. Benes is there. He immediately wishes her a happy birthday and drops some chocolates into her pocket. She can't believe that her guardians went to so much trouble to make the day special for her. She smiles and hugs the older man, letting go when the doorbell rings.

Wondering who else might be here, she opens the door. Much to her amazement, it's Rebeka and Elias. Stepping aside, she lets them walk inside. Rebeka takes her hand, turns it palm up and then drops a silver bracelet into it. Elena is stunned and tries to give it back. She can't accept something so extravagant but Rebeka and Elias won't let her. Jarmila smiles and helps her put it on and then gives her a quick hug. While Elena sits down with her guests, Jarka surprises her yet again when she brings out a real cake with a candle that she needs to blow out. Elena is so overwhelmed that she starts to cry. It's been one of the most amazing days of her life. Looking at her guests, she swallows thickly when she realizes that all of these people are here for her.

 _They're all her family._

* * *

It's cold. Damon has layers of clothing on and is covered with blankets and old costumes. He barely drifts off to sleep when the nightmares come, haunting his very existence. They taunt him like a bear set to attack, its huge claws ready to tear the flesh from his bones.

 _It starts as it usually does. Damon wakes up and they're everywhere. He can hear them getting closer, shouting in German and even dogs barking and growling viciously. He searches his surroundings to find Elena, but she's not there. He looks everywhere but he can't see her. She must have gone somewhere where they can't find her. He jumps on his feet to look for her himself but his legs don't move, can't move, not the way they're supposed to. Suddenly, his mother's voice rings in his ear "The window. You must go son!"_

Damon is torn out from the dream with terrors. His breathing is shaky and his body is tremoring. Just like in the dream he searches his surroundings to look for Elena. He calms down when he realizes that it's early yet, too early for her to be here. It's not the first time he's had such a dream, they never end the same but always end in tragedy. What did his mother say? The window? He tries for awhile to make sense of it but his mind comes up empty. He sighs and makes his way to the bathroom. He still has time until the watchman arrives and by now the film makers are gone for the day.

As he walks along the deserted theatre halls he notices how badly the place has fallen into disrepair in the last year. The Nazi filmmakers broke or stole many things. The walls are empty, the paper is torn and hanging raggedly, many of the windows are now free of drapes or else they're ripped, hanging threadbare and tattered. As he ventures a little further, he peeks around the corner at the auditorium. Many of the seats are broken into pieces, laying haphazardly in the aisles. He doesn't understand why they would desecrate the place like this.

On the way back to his hiding place, it suddenly dawns on him that if they caught him here, they'd know that he's been here for a very long time. They would suspect the watchman and accuse him of letting the fugitive, himself, stay here. If he breaks the window, he can plug it. Then in case they catch him, they would think that the window was his access into the theatre which hopefully will take any heat off of Elena's guardian or the day watchman.

 _Thank you mom..._ He sighs relieved and then immediately goes to take care of that detail, breaking the window.

* * *

With the piece of her birthday cake in her lunch bag, she gives Milos a goodnight hug then rushes up the stairs to find Damon. She quickly checks her room but when she doesn't find him there, she runs down the other staircase that leads towards his little hole. With a huge smile on her face, she slips through the tiny opening and there she finds him. The candle is flickering, lightly illuminating the room with its flame. He looks up, smiling as widely as he can when he sees her face. Elena hands him the bag and urges him to open it.

His mouth starts watering when he sees that she brought him chicken and potatoes and even a piece of cake. "Cake?" She smiles, pointing to herself and then raises first ten fingers and then eight, hoping that he'll understand what she's trying to tell him.

"Is it your birthday?" Elena bobs her head up and down excitedly. He wants to be happy for her so he tries to keep a smile on his face but he feels bad because he wishes that he could have given her something, anything. Patting the floor beside him, she nods and sits down. He cradles her cheek, stroking his thumb over it. And then he kisses her deeply.

Elena responds immediately, she always does, since their first kiss.. They continue for a few long moments or maybe it's just seconds, but it feels so right. When they're out of breath, he pulls away, smiling through his sadness. They just stare at each other, Elena's cheeks blooming with a hint of red. He's torn.

So many new and wonderful feelings are bubbling up inside from an act as simple as kissing her. It hurts because as much as he wants this, it's impossible because of who he is. What kind of future could he offer her? She'd be dragged off to one of the camps simply for being with him. He can't subject her to that, he won't no matter how much it hurts deep inside. He takes her hand in his and rubs his thumb back and forth over it. He just wants some kind of a connection with her.

Elena stares at their joined hands, her body is alight with want and need. She doesn't quite understand her body yet, but she knows that his kiss has awakened something inside of her. She loves him so much, she's never felt anything remotely close to this before but there has never been any other boys. Even when she was Elena, they would talk to her and Klara, but they were just kids, both funny and annoying. After she became Katerina, there were no more. Damon is so understanding, so good and so full of love despite what's been done to him, how can she not love him?

He watches her stand up and move to the table. He joins her, eating his piece of cake. They play their usual game where he tries to share but as always, she insists that she's not hungry and urges him to eat everything. She watches him eagerly. Damon is so attuned to their routine by now that he just smiles at her. She can see a hint of sadness there and she wonders why. He's just as silent as she is tonight..

Some time later, they settle for the night but Damon is certain that sleep won't come, not tonight. He holds her so impossibly close that he half expects her to push him away to give her some breathing room. Instead she intertwines her fingers with his hand that is circling her waist because she finds sleep elusive too. He feels like some kind of a spell or some unknown force is washing through him. Although he doesn't quite understand it, he starts to rub his face along hers, his lips brushing her soft skin. He has no idea what he's doing but he wants to be with her in every sense of the word, in every way possible, at least once in his life. It's wrong, it's selfish but he cannot stop himself. The last thing he wants though is to hurt her so he must ask but it's just a sigh that escapes from his mouth... "Elena..?"

She turns to him and his hand drops and grazes over her breast. He quickly removes it uttering, "I'm sorry."

Elena shakes her head back and forth. She unconsciously runs her tongue along her lower lip while placing his hand back at her bosom. Damon follows what she does with his own eyes. He swallows thickly then drops his mouth to hers while using his hand to stroke her breast. He can feel her nipple extending beneath his palm so he uses his thumb to give it attention. Without realizing it, she's thrusting her chest into his hand. Damon moves his mouth lower, blazing a trail of heat from her mouth, across her jaw and to her ear then whispers, "Do you like that?"

She nods with a hint of a smile while her eyes drop closed in concentration. Damon cannot help himself, he kisses her fiercely and then slowly opens her blouse, twisting each button till her bare skin is revealed. He lowers his mouth to her neck, down the swell of her breast and then dips his tongue into her cleavage. When she raises her back slightly, Damon reaches around to unhook her bra and help her out of her blouse.

"You're so beautiful, Elena," he mumbles, his gaze fixed on her now bare chest.

Not really knowing what to do, Elena sucks in her lower lip while threading her fingers through his messy black hair. She can't express how good it feels when he touches her. She takes in a deep breath, loving how he smells dusky and deep. She holds still while he lowers her skirt, leaving her bare except for her undergarments.

Unsure himself, _it seems like a lifetime ago since his dad gave him the speech about intimacy,_ Damon takes off his own clothes and then slides her panties down her legs. He can't help but notice how her eyes are fixed on his penis. He takes her hand and wraps it around it, placing his hand over hers to show her what he likes. Although her strokes are tentative, uncertain, it feels good to him. He knows she likes him to touch her breasts so he places his mouth over the areola and licks her nipple and sucks. He hears her gasp while he works her bosom, first one side and then the other. It dawns on him that it's the first sound he's ever heard from her.

He lets go, emitting a moan himself when she rubs her thumb over the head and into the slit. "Elena," he breathes, closing his eyes as pleasure already begins to burn his insides. As soon as he can gather his wits about him, he lowers his hand to rub against her tender flesh. Elena is feeling sensations she never knew existed. The rough texture of his fingertip is creating incredible friction.

When he replaces it with his thumb and starts to push his index finger inside of her, she nearly jumps off of the mattress. He's flying by the seat of his pants here because he doesn't really know what women like but since her lips are parted and her eyes wide, he pushes in and out and when he feels her moisture, he adds a second finger. Elena is thrusting her hips to meet every plunge of his fingers.

It feels so good, better than she ever could have imagined. She's panting, her chest heaving with a such desire that dwarfs anything else that she can ever remember. Damon once more takes one of her breasts into his mouth and when her chest arches, it pushes further inside. He suckles greedily.

He wants her more than he wants his next breath so he shifts to move on top of her. When she feels his penis brush against her thigh, she sucks in a sharp breath. Although she's trembling, she turns her desperate eyes to his. He stares at her for the longest time trying to decipher if it's really what she wants.

"Are you sure, Elena?" She nods her head and raises her head to kiss his lips. With a nod of his own, he presses just the tip in and then the head, pausing when her eyes widen to the size of saucers. As soon as she bobs her head, he pushes forward slowly till he's fully seated and then he stops when he sees tears.

"I'm so sorry, Elena. The last thing I want to do is hurt you. I.. I love you." She closes her eyes, her mouth drawn in a grimace as tears trail down her blooming red cheeks.

"Do you want to quit?"

 _No,_ she shakes her head. She places her clammy palms on either side of his face and kisses him, trying to convey without words that she loves him too. He picks up on her nervousness, he can feel her trembling beneath him.

"Are you sure?"

Before they go any further, she slides her hands over his neck and down his back to hold onto him. It not only gives her strength, she also revels in the feel of his bare flesh beneath her hands. Her heart is beating so fast that she hears blood roaring in her ears and yet when she feels his mouth on hers, everything is right in this moment.

Because both are new at this, neither really knows what they're doing but instinct takes over when he begins to move in and out. Elena wants more so she raises her pelvis to reach his pistoning hips. Her breasts abrade against his chest with each push and pull of his body against hers. Unconsciously her mouth parts at how incredible it feels.

She hears Damon grunt and suddenly when he hits a spot inside of her, her body does wickedly wonderful things. Pleasure fills her body, stopping her breath in her throat. She feels like she's flying, her eyes roll back and she's completely spent. The rhythmic waves of her body push him over the edge too, he comes hard, her name spilling breathlessly from his lips.

* * *

Although they're both tired, Damon lays awake, holding her in his embrace while she sleeps. He gently caresses her hair and her back and continually kisses the top of her head. He wishes that they could stay like this, in this moment forever. When he thinks of forever, he thinks of Elena and his parents. Then he remembers it. He moves slightly so he can pull out the nail with his fingers and lift up the loose floorboard. Reaching inside, he pulls out the ring. It's a platinum filigree band with a round diamond in the center. It belonged to his mother. He clutches it tightly, missing her so much in this moment. He somehow knows that he'll never see her or his grandparents again. He is also sure that his mother would not want _them_ to melt it down, he is certain that she dropped it on purpose, hoping that he would find it. The odds of him being the one were about a billion to one, he imagines and yet somehow he did.

It was sometime after she was taken, he'll never forget the determined look in her eyes. She refused to let them see her fear. It was a rare afternoon when there were no guards around so Damon was milling about the place and that's when he found it. There was a gape in the curtains and by some miracle, the sun reflected off of the diamond. It just so happened that he was in the right place at the right time to see it. Damon wishes that he could tell his mom that he has it, that it's safe with him and that it will stay safe with Elena. He, like his mother before him, will not allow them to get _their_ murderous hands on it.

Overly emotional after their lovemaking, Damon closes his eyes tightly to stem the tide. He doesn't want to cry, not in front of her. His tears would scare her, that he's certain of. His only hope of a future for the two of them is that somehow, some way his father will find him before _they_ do. But he's not a fool, he knows the odds of that happening are miniscule at best.

If he is caught, he wants Elena to have something of his, something to remember him by. He drops his eyes and is surprised to find her staring up at him. He smiles and presses another kiss to her forehead and then he takes her hand.

"This was my mother's ring, Elena. I want you to have it."

Her mouth parts and despite the faint glow of the candle, he can see that her eyes are glimmering. When she nods, he takes her palm, presses the ring against it and then wraps her fingers around it. He then brings it to her lips, kissing her knuckles. She's so overcome with emotion that she can only kiss him on the cheek. With the ring safely in her palm, she promises silently that she'll take care of it till the day comes when they can be together.

* * *

 _Huge thanks to all of you for_ _reviews, follows, favorites, encouraging words and endless support and friendship. You're all the BEST._

 _Huge thanks to Eva. You're are brilliant and insightful and so generous with your time. Thank you so much._

 _Chapter title: 'You're My Everything' by Santa Esmeralda._

 _I posted a picture of his Mom's ring on my facebook page._

 _Please check the works of my friends, Florencia7, Salvatoreboys4ever, Mariah April May. Delenadreams, VitsAsh, Deepwater1978, Morvamp and MovingOnIsNeverEasy. There are so many more. One of my favorite old stories is called "Shiver", it's from 2010, only 6 chapters, written by lillypilly11._

 _Have a safe and phenomenal day and weekend ahead. Thank you all again. We'll see you next time._


	17. Promises

_**This is for you May.**_

* * *

Laying on the floor on his makeshift mattress, Damon stares at the ceiling. In his mind, he's imagining that Elena is at his side, laying naked in his arms. Since her guardian is working both day and night shifts now, he doesn't get to see her every night like before. He misses her, her warmth, her smell, the gentle way she touches him and her soft lips when she kisses him. He can't stop thinking about what it was like to make love to her. Even if they can never be together again in such a way, he'll live on that night for the rest of his days. Making love to her is the single greatest moment in his life but he would gladly trade it to have her in his arms right now.

He listens carefully to all the sounds emanating from the theatre. Tired of being cooped up in his space, he wants to venture out for a little while if only to stretch his legs. The scraping and banging noises he hears lead him to believe that the Germans are perhaps packing up. It's been noisy on and off all day. Damon shivers and his heart starts to pound when he thinks of how close he came to getting caught when they came into the basement a few days ago. He backed as far into the dark corner of his room as he could but by some miracle, they didn't come close enough to see him. It really brought into sharp focus that he really needs to keep things light around here so that if they do catch him, they won't accuse the watchmen of giving him shelter.

When he doesn't hear anything anymore, he very cautiously leaves his room and tip toes up the stairs. He sighs heavily, relieved to find the theatre empty. The day watchman who usually stays at the entrance while they're here isn't there now. Even though he doesn't see anyone else, he still keeps his guard up as he follows the hallway to the bathroom. After washing up, he's about to go back to his space when he hears people talking. His heart stops for a moment and then it starts to beat so wildly that he can feel it in his throat. Gauging his quickest way back to his room, he very, very quietly leaves the bathroom but nearly comes face to face with a guard so he backs away, praying he doesn't step on a creaky board.

When he gets around the corner, he slips off his shoes and runs, darting into a closet when he hears footsteps coming towards him. He hugs the wall of the tiny room, holding his breath that they don't enter. As soon as he hears the footsteps retreating, he pushes the door open just enough to see if the coast is clear. Seeing no one, he makes a run for it and dodges behind a curtain when he hears voices close by. He's grateful when they sound like they're moving farther away. He closes his eyes and takes a breath and then runs to reach his escape route. He slips through the basement door and doesn't look behind him till he's back in his hole, crouched in a dark corner, hoping that they won't venture down here.

Unbeknownst to Damon one of the filmmakers happens to catch a glimpse of the door swinging ever so slightly.

* * *

Walking down the sidewalk from the market, Elias happens to notice Elena across the street. She has a package in her hand plus he notices how quickly she's walking. He surmises that she must be delivering a package for Mrs. Nova. He recently treated the older woman for a sprained ankle after she slipped in her home. He smiles to himself when he thinks about how kindly she spoke about Katerina. When he looks up again, he doesn't see her so he continues on his way but soon she comes up behind him, nearly passing him on the sidewalk.

"Katerina?"

Elena stops, a huge smile lights up when she sees him. Elias is pleased to see her absolutely beaming with happiness. She waves and falls into step beside him.

"I suppose you're in a hurry so you don't miss Jan's afternoon walk. It's getting chillier outside and pretty soon, there won't be any afternoon strolls." Elena nods and raises the package to indicate that she needs to deliver them.

Elias laughs, "I can see that. But it's not so late yet, you have plenty of time."

He looks at her closely, her cheeks are pink and she looks happier even more so than when she became a big sister. It's a subtle difference but a difference nonetheless. Her demeanor is lighter, bouncier, her smile wide and full. It's not that she didn't look happy then, it's just that now, there's something different about her that he just can't put his finger on.

He checks her wrist and is pleased to find that she's wearing the bracelet. "I'm happy to see that you have it on."

 _To see her smile, it was well worth digging into the family jewelry box._

"How is your friend?"

The question catches Elena off guard. Although she drops her gaze, he can see her cheeks begin to bloom red. Not wanting her to notice, he sighs mentally.

 _This change most certainly has something to do with her friend._

They continue walking till Elena points to her right, waves goodbye and walks away. He shakes his head, he wishes that she would tell Milos and Jarmila.. Keeping secrets is not something that he enjoys doing but he's not one to judge either. These days no one knows what may await them tomorrow, for many of their neighbors and even some friends, today is all they have.

* * *

When Jan starts to fuss a bit, Elena stops and leans over to brush her hand over his cheek. After getting him to smile, she starts to walk again. She looks around as they get near their home. She wishes that they could spend all afternoons outside when the sun is shining and the crisp fall breeze blows softly. Sadly this day has been a nice break in the cold and damp weather they've been experiencing over the last few days. It won't be long before the first snow fall which means that Damon will be cold and in very real danger of getting sick again. She feels her cheeks heat up and she's certain that it has nothing to do with the chilly breeze.

She can't help but think back to that night, she finds herself reflecting on it often since it happened. While the experience was strange and maybe even a little weird, it felt good and more importantly, it felt right to be with him like that. Goosebumps erupt on her body when she thinks about how good it felt to have his hands and mouth on her body, soothing away all of her worries and doubts. She feels her cheeks heating up all over again just thinking about it. _Damon_.. he makes her feel so many things that she's never known before. He gives her the courage to push the boundaries of the unknown. It's a liberating feeling she thinks.

Earlier when she ran into Dr. Michalek, she wasn't prepared at all for the rush of emotions that overwhelmed her when he asked about her friend. She's not quite sure what he may have surmised from body language. She feels a chill at the mere thought of it.

It makes her wonder if others can see a change in her too because she herself feels different somehow. She drops one hand into the pocket of her sweater, her fingers brushing over the delicate filigree of the ring and the smoothness of the stone. She put it on chain that her real mother gave her on her twelfth birthday but it saddens her that she can't wear it, at least not now. Jarmila and Milos would notice it immediately and demand answers.

They arrive home just as Jan starts to squirm again. Elena lifts him from the carriage and cuddles him to her chest. Jarmila's waiting and hurriedly ushers them inside. Milos quickly passes her on the stairs to take the carriage and put it away. Once inside Jarmila tends to Jan and Milos helps her to take her coat off. It's nicely warm in the kitchen. The coziness of it sends Elena's thoughts once again to Damon, who's probably freezing cold. She is certain that he's trying to warm himself under the blanket and a pile of discarded old costumes. She frowns when she thinks of him hungry and alone.

She knew it would be hard to stay away for an entire week but it's much harder than she could have ever imagined. Now is the time that she and Milos would normally leave the house. She sighs sadly and after helping Jarmila clean up the dinner dishes, she retreats to her room. For hours she lays wide awake, imagining what he's doing and wishing things could be different. Feeling a chill, she buries herself under the covers. When she's not with him, shadows and dark thoughts start creeping into her mind, whispering and taunting that things can only get worse. She promises herself to try to check on him tomorrow, there's no way she will make it till the end of the week.

* * *

Mrs. Nova's husband is not feeling well. Because she needs to tend to him, she lets Elena leave a little early. Milos and Jarmila won't be expecting her for another couple of hours so she makes up her mind that she's going to go to see Damon. Even though it's only been a few days, she misses him terribly. She makes her way down the sidewalk towards the Vinohrady Theatre. Sucking her lower lip between her teeth, she tries to look around without drawing too much attention to herself.

It's been some time since she entered the building through the little window. Carefully she walks around, making doubly sure that there are no cars, either the sinister black ones or the ones the filmmakers drive. Nothing is in front of the theatre so she skirts around and into the alley. She breathes a sigh of relief when she manages to get inside without being noticed.

When she reaches his hiding place, Damon's eyes snap open in alarm. Elena holds her arms up to try to calm him down. He rewards her with the largest smile she's seen since she last saw him and happily returns the same. Damon is so beyond excited to see her that he jumps to his feet, lifts her into his arms and twirls around with her. He knows they don't have enough time for anything more but he can't resist kissing her properly.

They're sitting together, Elena between his spread legs with her back to his front. His arms are wrapped around her middle, holding her close. She looks over her shoulder and with a wink, pulls an apple out of her pocket. Wanting him to take the first bite, she puts it in his hand and lets it linger for a few moments. She loves to touch him, kiss him, and to be in his arms. They take turns eating it up but suddenly they hear voices.

 _Didn't the filmmakers leave for the day?_

Cold, visceral tendrils of fear squeeze at Damon's heart.

 _He has to keep her safe, he must get her out of there._

Elena is looking at him, her brown eyes big, frenzied-looking and lost. Damon grabs her shoulders and shakes her, needing to snap her out of her stupor. Each second counts now so he starts speaking frantically, keeping his voice as low as possible.

"I'll lead them from you, you must leave once I'm far enough away, through the window. Don't try to plug it again it must stay open."

In tears, Elena shakes her head, about to protest. For once he's actually glad that she has no voice. "No, Elena. You. Must. Go. I couldn't survive should anything happen to you. You promised to keep the ring safe. If...," he swallows thickly, trying to keep his wits about him.

"If I can get away, I'll find you. I promise, Elena." Overwhelmed by emotion, he grabs her face and pulls her closer, lips crashing on lips in a ferocious kiss, one that will have to last him a lifetime.

He realizes he's scaring her but he doesn't have time for everything that he wants to tell her. In their final moments, he loosens his grip on her and his mouth give hers one last caress. "I love you," he whispers, stroking her cheeks with his thumbs. "I will love you forever."

Then he does the hardest thing he's ever had to do, he walks away from her. Just as he lays a hand on the doorknob, he hears something. He's not sure if he's dreaming or not but he hears a soft mournful cry, one filled with intense pain and longing, "Damon!"

Damon's breath hitches in shock at hearing her speak. The desperation and fear in her voice nearly kills him. For a split second he freezes and almost isn't able to walk away. Almost.

 _Don't turn around, Damon, you can't turn around._

As much as his heart is splitting, he mustn't look back, he needs her to be safe more than he needs his next breath. Then he hears voices again, they're coming closer and he is out of options. Without looking back, he runs through the door in the opposite direction, leading them away from her.

His heart is pounding so hard as the burst of adrenaline propels him forward, forcing his feet to move faster than ever. Soon he's away from the window and from her. He pushes his weak body past the limits of its endurance, he has to.. for her. It's almost dark but he knows his way around the basement. He's no fool, it doesn't matter if he knows his way around the place, he can hear dogs barking ferociously, leaving little doubt that they've already locked onto his scent.

 _You can come, you bastards, but you'll never get to her._

They're right behind him and he turns to face them. Their jaws are pulled back, exposing their canines that are dripping with saliva. Their barking is deafening but he has one last ace to play. With a defiant look on his face, he rips open the box and spills the contents all over their barking muzzles, stopping them momentarily.

 _They may be the best trained killers the Gestapo has but they certainly can't smell their prey through face powder._

He's imagining the sweetest voice saying his name when they start ripping into his flesh.

* * *

 _Keep Florida and Texas in your thoughts._

 _Huge thanks to all of you for the_ _reviews, follows, favorites, encouraging words and endless support and friendship. You're all the BEST._

 _Huge thanks to Eva. You are brilliant and insightful and so generous with your time. I'll never regret venturing into this world cause I got you as a sister because of it._

 _Chapter title: 'Promises' by Megadeth._

 _I did post a picture of the Vinohrady Theatre on my scarlett2112 facebook page._

 _Please have a look at "This Isn't What We Meant". It's angst fueled by steroids._

 _My friends stories are all listed in my favorites. Not only are they great writers, they're great people too._

 _Have a safe and phenomenal weekend. Thank you all again. We'll see you next time._


	18. You'll Be In My Heart

Jarmila hurries into the bedroom with the cold wet sheet in her arms. Carefully she helps Dr. Michalek wrap Elena with them. They gently tuck her in and then he pulls up the heavy covers to help lower her fever. It's been a week since she came home from Mrs. Nova's, out of her mind with despair. It broke her heart to see Elena's silent tears and choking sobs. It was unbelievably painful to see her struggling so hard with sounds that she could not release. As hard as she tried to get Elena to _tell_ her what's wrong, she would only shake her head back and forth, her tears falling unbidden.

When Elena didn't come down the next morning, she climbed the stairs to tell her to come down for breakfast. She found her burning up with fever, her eyes cloudy and nonresponsive. Jarmila put medicine in the chicory but she could not get Elena to drink.

When Milos got home that morning, she immediately shoved him back out of the door to fetch the doctor. Her worry magnified considerably when she saw the look on his face after he finished examining her. His expression revealed more than words ever could.

After he finished with her, he joined them for a glass of chicory and some breakfast. While she bounced Jan on her lap, Milos brought news that a young Jewish boy was found hiding in the theatre.

"Rudolf heard that he came in through a window in the alley. The Gestapo scoured the building and found a couple of blankets. He mentioned that he overheard them saying that he hadn't been there long but one of the filmmakers saw a door swinging which alerted them to his presence. Rudolf mentioned that the dogs ripped him apart. He didn't know if the boy survived the attack or not."

Tipping her glass to her mouth, Jarmila notices the look on Elias face. Once more it speaks volumes.

 _He knew._

Elias scrubs his hand over his face then picks up his mug and takes a deep swallow himself. After setting the mug down again, he looks directly at Jarmila.

"The boy was very ill. She found him hiding and wanted to help him in whatever way she could. I urged her to tell you both about him but she was afraid I think. Elena has a beautiful yet fragile soul, I think she was afraid of your disapproval."

"I don't approve of what she did but I would never have given this man up either. Our neighbors were taken away at gunpoint. The Nazis are the scourge of humanity, murdering thousands, maybe more, because of their faith."

"I know that Milos, none of us would have but it's Elena. When the young man was so sick, she first _told_ me that the medicine was for her. I've known that child most of her life so it wasn't hard to see that she was hiding something."

Jarmila starts to choke when a bit of her drink goes down the wrong pipe. A nauseous feeling floods her body when she thinks about Elena being so close to the theatre when the Gestapo raided it. What if she had been caught? There would be no mercy for a young disabled girl. She feels even more sick that Elena didn't tell them about the homeless young man. Not only that but the thought of her spending long nights in the company of a man.

 _What was she thinking? Where was her head?_

She even feels a little bit of anger bubble up but it's soon suppressed by fear. Cold. Deep. Visceral fear.

"There's nothing wrong with her. She has a huge heart and just wanted to help him. As much as I wish she had confided in us, I am proud of her for helping someone in his situation. I hate what they've done to our country. It's not ours anymore, they've just taken over like locusts, destroying everything they touch."

When Jan starts to fuss, she begins to bounce him on her lap again. Her mind is distant though. Truthfully she really knows nothing about the relationship Elena had with the young man.

"I won't lie to you," Elias starts to say, interrupting her thoughts. "Elena is very, very sick. I have to go now but I'll stop back later this afternoon."

"Thank you, Elias." Milos shakes his hand and then walks him to the door, leaving his wife alone with her thoughts again. Fear begins to billow out from her belly and spread like tendrils of doom, squeezing her lungs and nearly taking her breath away. The thought that they could actually lose Elena to death sends a cold chill up her spine. Shaking her head back and forth, she hands Jan a bottle when his little hand latches onto her lip. As sad as she is, she can't help but smile at her miracle child.

When his eyes start to drop closed, she takes him to his crib. After covering him up, she grips the sides hard and tight. The thought of Elena dying without knowing how much they love her, love _her_ as Elena and not as Katerina's substitute tears at her very soul.

How could she ever find fault with her daughter for wanting to help someone? He probably lost everything to the evil fiends too. _Damn them to hell._

They think they're better than everyone else just because they're born German. There's no doubt in her mind that Milos feels the same. She walks back downstairs surprised to find Milos still talking to Dr. Michalek.

Unable to keep the words inside, she asks, "Do you think she'll come back to us, Doctor?"

Turning to face her, he pauses for a moment. "I cannot tell you that, Jarka. I'm afraid that she isn't going to fight this. I don't have strong enough medicine, no one does, to make her fight for her life. In truth, it's not even enough to beat the illness itself. If we're lucky, Elena's body will fight back the infection but if she's lost the will to live, no amount of medicine will save her."

Tears start to roll down her cheeks and after sharing one last look with Elias, she runs upstairs to sit with her daughter.

* * *

Although it's been a few days since he last saw Elena, it seems like an eternity. Damon thinks about her day and night, she stays in his dreams and his day dreams, her name a prayer mentally spoken in these dark moments. He can breathe just a tiny bit easier because he's sure that she made it out of the building in time. There's no doubt in his mind that they would have confronted him about her if she had been caught as well.

The Gestapo is ruthless in their interrogations. His mauled leg and arm gave them no pause, he didn't even see a flinch from any of them. Brutality and barbarism is their calling card after all. He is surprised however that they allowed a doctor to see him.

When the vehicle goes over a bump, he and the others are jarred against the truck's frame. Damon rubs his knee with his hand, grimacing when he touches it. The doctor made sense to him as soon as he realized that the man was also a Jew and a prisoner himself. They would not allow Dr. Kratochvil to use any actual medicine but he did his best to disinfect Damon's wounds. His jaw pulled tight and a cold sweat broke out on his flesh when the man poured the searing liquid onto his bleeding limbs. His stomach actually churns at the thought of it. The pain was absolutely unbearable. He has to swallow back the bile when he remembers each poke of the needle into ragged flesh when the man stitched up his wounds.

Not wanting to give them the satisfaction of seeing him in agony, Damon bit on his fist to keep himself from crying out loud. His damaged limbs still throb painfully and there's nothing he can do about it. The guy sitting opposite from him watches him closely. Uncomfortable at the man's stare, Damon turns his head away from his searching gaze.

Because the vehicle has no windows, he can't pretend to watch the Czech countryside. The three of them, Damon, a man about his age named Karl and another man with sandy brown hair and a cynical face. Although he doesn't know why, the guy makes Damon feel edgy. He glances up at the other one who looks to be a child really, perhaps even younger than Elena. He has dark hair and sharp features _, this boy is definitely a Jew,_ but Damon is struck by his eyes, they're dark and haunted looking.

Feeling sick to his stomach, Damon looks down at his arm, he knows he won't die from it unless he gets a massive infection he's lucky that the dogs left him in one piece. He shielded his face with it when one of them lunged for him.. but his leg... that's something else entirely. The pain is unrelenting and doesn't cease even a little. It comes in waves making it nearly impossible for him to walk.

 _Will he ever walk normally again?_

"Devil dogs?" the unnerving guy asks. Damon looks at him and shortly nods. "I'm Rik by the way" he offers his hand. "I had a run with them myself."

"Damon," he looks at Rik's forearm and notices the arc of teeth imprinted on it.

"Damon?"

"Italian, partly," Damon answers his unspoken question, feeling a little more at ease with the man.

Rik nods, deciding to leave it at that. He will have time to get to know Damon better later. Maybe. He nods to the boy in the corner. "He's Karl. One of them. Just not the right race."

Damon's eyes travel to Karl and he thinks the German man certainly hasn't had to live on scraps and crumbs for a year.

 _But he also had no Elena to live for either._

Before they can say any more, the vehicle slows down and stops. They hear voices shouting then the door opens with a scratching sound. Having spent several days in the dark and dank squalor unfit for man nor beast plus the few hours in the darkness of the vehicle, the daylight is blinding.

"Welcome to Theresienstadt," Rik throws in from behind him.

* * *

 _"Come Elena, let's go for a walk," Izabela demands, tugging her little sister out of the house. Their parents are outside tending to their vegetable garden. They look up when they hear their daughters infectious laughter. Her father smiles and waves, telling them to be home in an hour. Izabela links their fingers then the two girls start to skip down the block towards Klara's house._

 _Suddenly tires are squealing and a big black car careen onto the sidewalk, hitting Izabela squarely. Her body is launched into the air. Elena is screaming, real sounds leaving her mouth. Feeling hands on her shoulders, they squeeze her firmly while at the same time a distraught voice is pleading with her to come back. She recognizes it, it's Jarmila, their neighbor. Elena remembers her as the kind lady who gives apples to her and Izabela. Then she hears someone else talking to her, it's a man's voice but she can't place it._

 _Not believing what's right before her eyes, she screams hysterically as soon as she sees Izabela's body impaled on the fence post. And then she runs till she can't push her body any further. Bending over, she presses her palms against her thighs to suck in a few ragged breaths of air. She opens her eyes to a thick penetrating fog, so dense that she can't see anything._

 _Just as suddenly as it came, it starts to dissipate, only now does she realize that she's in a cemetery. She hears a deep throaty kraa call. Spinning around, she sees a huge raven, perched on a stone. Walking forward, she circles around to the front of it. As soon as she sees the names engraved on the marble, her knees buckle causing her to collapse._

 _A deep guttural terror filled howl leaves her mouth when skeletal fingers reach through the loose ground and start to pull her into the earth. Just before her head goes under she sees him._

 _"I love you Elena.. I need you to fight."_

 _Shaking her head back and forth, she claws at the earth in a futile attempt to free herself. Just as she's about to surrender, she hears a tear filled voice._

"Come back to us, Elena. We love you for who you really are. Please Elena..."

* * *

 _This is madness..._

Damon is looking around the small 'Platz'. There are literally thousands upon thousands of prisoners all hurrying to follow their daily routine. Tens of thousands of them are creating a monstrous snake like line, all waiting to take their turn to use the toilet. It dawns on Damon that they're nothing more than a herd of cattle, animals being led to the slaughter.

The inhumane conditions they're forced to live in are toxic, disease and Dysentery killing them by the thousands as well. More often than not they are forced to choose between sacrificing one of their two paltry meals a day in exchange for a bit of water. They're made to feel like animals. It appalls Damon that animals are treated better than they are. To say that the ghetto is overcrowded is an understatement. Both he and Rik were placed in one of the barracks. Thirty beds are supposed to be enough for seventy two prisoners.

There's no rhyme or reason as to who gets the beds, it's a pecking order, first come first serve. After the monotony of day after day of forced labor, they hurry back, hoping to be able to snag one of them. He and Rik have a deal of sorts, they either share or take turns if they're lucky enough to secure one. If not, they sleep on the floor or sitting up with their backs leaning against the paper thin walls. Rik has turned out to be a comrade, a friend.

Damon is grateful to have someone to talk to. His usual sarcasm and occasional black humor makes this hell a little less unbearable. It also means that they have each others backs. They protect each other, share the bed and even if they can get some water from the toilet, they share. Their food usually is a slice of bread and gruel or soup made with very few ingredients.

Specially chosen prisoners are charged with dispensing the meals. Damon wonders how they got chosen for the job. They work long hours at the ghetto farms and estates if needed. Rik says those with those fine jobs are lucky, it means they may be needed in the future and likely won't be sent by train to one of the other labor camps. Damon doesn't see a difference, still he has a feeling he doesn't want to know Rik's explanation for that particular comment.

But it's not even so much the despicable living conditions, it's more the inhuman behavior of the guards, lack of food and the daily humiliation he and the others are forced to endure. It's also the people that he must watch suffer everyday. Women, children, the infirm of mind and body. He's trying to keep his humanity but it's hard when he has to witness such cruelty.

He knows many of the children that roam through the ghetto. He talks to the little ones whenever he can. There are men in the barracks that he's spotted in the line for the toilet or those lying close to him and Rik at night. He shares space with these people. They eat, they sleep, they get sick, become thinner and thinner till they just die. He's seen enough death to last a lifetime already and yet he knows that it will only end when he takes his last breath, becoming one of the dead himself.

The women... they're always trying so hard to get a few extra morsels food for the children, even ones who aren't theirs. They try to give their husbands encouragement by keeping their heads held high despite their miserable captivity. The women and children are separated from their men. Any act of defiance whether real or made up by the guards merits severe punishment and sometimes even death. Still the women maintain their pride in who they are. Damon imagines Elena would be the same and immediately regrets even thinking something like that. The fact that she's safe, as far as he knows, it's the one thing that's helping him to keep himself together.

"Who is she?" Rik asks, catches him off guard as they walk next to each other, two men in a crowd of a thousand and more.

Damon turns around and takes a step back, muttering. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Rik actually laughs, "Oh don't give me that, you've got this face..."

"What face?"

"The one I can see on your face every time your mind checks out of this shitty place. Wherever it is you go to in there," he says, touching his temple with his bony fingertips.. "It's to spend some quality time with _her."_

Damon shakes his head and stresses, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Rik pats his shoulder and follows him to the working Platz.

* * *

It takes six long weeks before Elias can tell Elena's guardians that he believes she's going to make it. The three of them took turns in taking care of Elena, Elias would check on her everyday, more often than not, twice a day. If he was exceptionally busy at the office on a given day, Rebeka would come over to help Jarmila with her care as well.

He would read to her Czech tales and classic novels that he remembers seeing her read before her parents were so cruelly taken from her. He did everything he knew how to do medically, it was a question of reaching her heart and her mind. He needed to persuade her to fight. He even played the young man card, softly telling her that her young man would come for her if he survives his internment. Somehow that must have reached the darkest recesses of her mind because it was then that she started to take the medicine and a little food and water.

Jarmila did her very best to trade or save some food to prepare what was the most nutritional for her to easily consume. When she would sit with Elena, Jan would play on the floor. She hoped that maybe his little squeals and laughs would reach her subconscious. She knows how much Elena loves her baby brother.

Distraught himself at even the thought of losing her, Milos would also read to her. Many times he would read pages and pages of fairytales and lighter articles from the newspaper. Sometimes he would sing to her in his rich baritone voice. He was at one time a soloist in his church choir. Usually he ends up telling her, pleading with her to be alright.

He tells her that Jan needs her to go on his afternoon walks and that he simply needs his big sister to watch out for him. He's a strong man of stature and of heart and even he finds himself tearing up at the thought of losing her. He pleads with her to come back to them. With his deep commanding voice, he tells her that they love her as Elena and not as Katerina.

The first thing Elena views as reality is his sonorous yet still calming voice and for a moment she feels much younger, like a kid that just woke up from a long sleep. Before she opens her eyes though, she's bombarded by images from the basement, Damon's last words to her and the dogs vicious growling sounds. But then she hears a sweet mumbling and she must look.

Her eyelids are heavy, but she manages somehow to open them. Milos has Jan lying comfortably on his arm, touching the book he was reading. When Milos lowers his eyes he can't believe Elena's looking at them and her eyes aren't glassy anymore, there's recognition in them.

Elena gives him a small smile and it breaks his heart as it's filled with a deep visceral pain and many more things that shouldn't be there. He gets up and with Jan in his arms he kisses her cheek and gives her hand a squeeze, which Elena returns. He leaves the room to bring Jarka the best news. Elena stares at the ceiling.

 _I love you so much, Damon. Please come back to me._

* * *

With Christmas nearing, Elena finally feels better, at least physically. She gets up every morning to help Jarmila with the household chores. She tends to Jan's needs when Jarmila does the laundry for her usual customers. She's back to working for Mrs. Nova but because her strength is still not what it was, she doesn't stay as long as she normally would have. There's also the laundry to deliver to Mr. Benes and Jarmila's other customers. Despite her sadness, she smiles when Mr. Benes drops a chocolate in her hand.

Depending on the weather, she takes Jan out for daily walk. Jarmila, afraid of her getting deathly sick again, makes sure that both of them are bundled up. Dr. Michalek encouraged her to do so to help get her strength back. As before, it's her favorite part of the day, but even then when she's doing something she loves, Damon is always on her mind and in her heart. She never goes to the theatre anymore and Milos doesn't offer.

They all avoid the topic, although Jarmila often thinks that they should ask her about him so they can help her to cope with her loss. When Christmas Eve arrives, Elena feels worse. She clutches her 'ring necklace' in her hand and tries to get some positive energy out of it to keep her stomach steady to swallow some Christmas dinner. Jarmila notices her efforts and hurries to help her daughter. "You don't need to eat now, I'll save it for later."

Elena gratefully nods and takes Jan from her so she can eat hers. After she helps clean up, she says goodnight and goes to bed early. Jarmila comes to her room some time later. Her heart catches in her throat when she sees the chain wrapped tightly in her hand. When she saw the ring while Elena was so very sick, she couldn't help but think of how serious things were between the two of them... She feels her breath catch at the memory, the realization of how horrible it must be for her to lose him and how lonely she must feel in her grief. Jarmila can't help but wonder if this is even worse than _that_ day.. Elena didn't even shut down like this when her family was taken from her.

She cradles Elena's cheek with her palm and leans over to touch her lips to Elena's forehead. Then she gently unwraps the ring. Elena's eyes are wide but Jarmila's tender gaze calms her thundering heart.

"You should wear this if it helps you." She fastens it around Elena's neck and smiles at her sadly but warmly. "You have right to grieve, or hold onto his memory as much as everyone else. You don't need to hide from us." Elena embraces her wildly in silent thanks and heartbreak. Later, when she's alone in the dark she listens to the echo of Damon's voice that's still vivid in her mind.

 _I like celebrating Christmas with you. Lets make it a tradition._

* * *

"You are not celebrating Christmas, are you? I know you're not a Christian but it's still a nice day for our friends." Rik mentions when he sees the melancholy in Damon's eyes. He's surprised when he sees the pain deepen. His whole posture is slumped, his gaze sad and weary. No man should be disrespected and treated as something less than cattle.

 _They're_ the scourge of humanity, morally reprehensible and evil on a scale that's impossible to comprehend. Everyday he prays for a liberation that never comes...

Damon closes his eyes in vain, waiting for a merciful sleep or even death to relieve him of his misery.

 _Merry Christmas Elena..._

* * *

 _Huge thanks to my sister, Eva. You're are brilliant and insightful and so generous with your time. Thank you so much my dearest friend._

 _Huge thanks to all of you for_ _reviews, follows, favorites, encouraging words and endless support and friendship. You're all the BEST._

 _Chapter title: 'You'll Be In My Heart' by Phil Collins._

 _Check my FB page if you want to have a peek of coming attractions: "November Rain", "I Love You, Goodbye" and "Trick or Treat" among other things. I also posted some photos of Theresienstadt. It will be Damon's home for awhile._

 _I updated "This Isn't What We Meant" yesterday. It's a dark, angst filled story._

 _My friends Salvatoreboys4ever, Mariah April May, Zaewrites, VitsAsh, TheLittle MissVixen and Deepwater1978 all have great stories. Damonsass is a promising new DE writer too. Check them out._

 _Have a safe and wonderful day. We'll see you all again next week._


	19. Where The Eagle Learns to Fly

_1943_

Shivering, Damon runs his hands up and down his arms in a futile attempt to generate some warmth. Life in the ghetto is miserable on a good day and horrifying on the worst. Given the malnourished state of most of the inmates as well as sickness and disease, and the inhumane conditions, Damon is certain that at least half of those falling ill will not recover.

Days blend together but somehow Damon has been able to keep track of time. It's the first day of February. He is walking back to the barracks after a long day of menial labor. When he hears the screeching of train wheels, he looks around till he sees it on the east side of the ghetto. He wants to get a closer look so he tries to get nearer without capturing the attention of the guards.

He is stunned to silence by what he sees. Without his knowledge, his mouth drops open in horror. There looks to be at least a thousand people at the very minimum stuffed inside railway carriages awaiting transport to one of the labor camps. He wonders how long they've been waiting on this cold winter day. They're stuffed in so tightly that they can't even sit down. He can see heads of people inside, one next to another, desperately gasping for a whiff of oxygen. Despite the frigid arctic-like chill in the air, they are struggling to breathe.

As he scans the length of the locomotive, he swallows thickly when he sees a man holding a little boy up to a tiny yet narrow window. It's barely a slit, highly inadequate to provide ventilation for the overcrowded rail cars. Perplexed, Damon takes a few steps to the train, perhaps he can take the boy and pull him out or just squeeze their hands to give them some strength and moral support and know that he shares their burden. He barely takes a step when suddenly a hand grabs his shoulder and leads him firmly away.

He turns to Rik angrily. "What are you doing?"

Rik's eyes dart to the two guards already looking in Damon's direction.

"You don't want to get onto this train, do you?" he looks at him and nods to the guards.

"They don't like socializing among inmates as you well know."

Although disheartened and feeling like he's been kicked in the gut, Damon looks at the guards. Several seconds pass and then he follows alongside Rik. As he walks away, he looks back over his shoulder. When the child's eyes meet his for a brief moment, he feels like the worst human being on the face of the Earth.

* * *

Looking out of the window, Milos sees a light sprinkling of snow falling from the sky. He drops the curtain then walks over to put on his coat, scarf and mittens. He still treasures the gift Elena gave him a year ago for Christmas.

"It's going to be cold at the theatre tonight."

He kept his regular hours all the while it was closed but now the theatre is finally reopening. He and Rudolf along with some of the other guards and laborers worked very hard to get the place back in order after the German filmmakers caused so much destruction. They destroyed much of the seating, ripped or stole the draperies and absconded with some of the artwork. Fortunately a lot of it was put in storage when the theatre closed initially. He's at a loss to explain why they didn't demand access to other of its treasures.

He leans in to give his wife and son a kiss before they walk to the foyer. No one is as surprised as Milos himself when he finds Elena waiting in the hall, bundled up and ready to join him for his night shift. He exchanges glances with Jarmila who has Jan in her arms to wave goodbye. Their son is almost eight months old. He's a busy body, always getting into things where he doesn't need to be. Their baby boy keeps all of them on their toes. As soon as he sees Elena, he extends him arms and tries to reach her, making it a struggle for his mother to hold onto him.

Elena steps close enough to give him a kiss on his chubby little cheeks and rubs his forearm with her palm. But then she backs away so as not to tempt him any further. Jarmila nods for them to leave so Milos opens the door, urging Elena through so he can close it before the frigid air cools off their home.

Milos watches her while they walk. She seems to relishing the outdoors and the pretty landscape as the snow falls gently. It's light and fluffy like cotton, the ambience almost like that of a winter wonderland. When she turns her head to look at her guardian, she forces a smile then drops her eyes to her feet but doesn't slow down at all. To Milos though, she seems to be miles away in her thoughts.

 _Or maybe not miles, just yearning for another time._

When they reach the theatre, they go inside and directly to his workroom. She's been absent from here for a long time but it still feels natural to him to make her tea and watch as she slowly climbs the stairs. When she reaches the top step, she turns around and waves slightly before she continues her trek down the long hallway. He wishes he could help her carry this burden but somehow he knows she needs to do this for herself.

It's been some time since Elena went to the theatre with Milos, not wanting to be reminded of what she lost. Somehow she felt like she needed to be there and see for herself if anything remains of Damon's presence. It's her hope that she'll find something. As she makes her way up the long staircase towards _their_ room, she feels her throat tighten more with each forward step she takes.

When she reaches it, she backs away till she's stopped by the wall. Instinctually she reaches up to clutch her necklace, hoping it will help her heart to stop beating so painfully. She can almost hear the tick tock in her head as the seconds go by one by one. She wants to be brave, she wants to make him proud so she finally places her hand on the doorknob, slowly turning it till she hears the click of the lock just before pushing it open.

There is nothing left. No superfluous furniture, the table she wrote her name in the dust is just gone. The only things left in the room are the couch and the large empty bookcase. Feeling her tears begin to form, she sits on the couch and cries silently for what seems like hours. She doesn't push herself to go to the basement, she's afraid that they'll have destroyed every tiny thread of his presence, his personality, she can't bear to see that they've erased every trace of the man she loves.

 _They destroy everything they touch._

She doesn't venture into the basement that night.

* * *

Damon is proud of his Jewish heritage and he would never renounce his faith even if it would mean a reprieve from this hell. It is true however that his family wasn't exactly religious. His parents never made a big deal out of it, rather they were more eclectic. They loved life and respected the beliefs and opinions of others.

He looks around at the newcomers and shakes his head. He wishes that God would lead all of his children away from this horrible, atrocious place. They walk more than three kilometers to get here in the snow, weighted down by suitcases only to have their precious belongings stolen and then they're herded into recently cleared out buildings. Their former occupants forced out and removed via another east bound transport. More empty looks, more children with fearful faces, more fathers being torn away from their families.

When Damon spots one of the guard's looking his way he quickly hurries to do his job at the wash house. As disgusting as it is, he's grateful for it. It's better than coming close to the Small Fortress which became the domain for the Gestapo, he remembers very clearly that the inmates once ordered there never returned. He notices his work mate discreetly talking to a boy, they quickly separate when he gets closer. Damon eyes them for a moment but rather than comment, he starts to do his duties. The guy whose name is Ladislav addresses him a few moments later.

"You can speak German, right?"

Damon gives him a short glance. "Yes. And a few others."

Ladislav seems to be considering him. "The kids," he starts again, "are not good here. They need to be taught, distracted. They need care. Would you be willing to spend time with them when you're free?"

Damon is caught off guard but finds himself nodding before he can even begin to think this through.

"Alright," says the man, "Come with me when we're done here."

Damon gives him another subtle nod then he launches into his work with renewed vigor.

* * *

Elena is many things but a coward isn't one of them. If being there, in the theatre, is the only way she can ever reach Damon, she will spend every night roaming the place. A month and a few days later she joins Milos on his shift again. They go there earlier than usual which allows her to watch the stage performance. Seeing the theatre lit up and full of life, looking better than it has in years seems and feels so unreal, almost as if she's imagining it, only she's not.

Elena loves the theatre but tonight's show is about something, _someone_ else. Her mind keeps running in other directions, still, she enjoys the festive play and the atmosphere of the place. When the last of the crowd finally leave the building, although nervous, she's ready to confront her demons.

Descending the stairs, her fingers find the ring under her dress. It's still cold there so she wraps herself tighter in the sweater she's wearing. Although she could probably turn on the lights, she walks in the darkness, finding the way with no trouble. Before making the last few steps she takes a deep breath and slips through the curtain that's still in place. Her eyes fill with tears when she finds the half burnt candle where they left it months ago.

Dropping her hand into her pocket, she feels the one that she brought along with her. She pulls it out and lights both of them. For some reason it makes her feel better. She won't waste it though. After staring at it, flickering with the draft, she lets several moments pass before she blows it out and turns to the mattress. She gasps silently when she sees a few of the old costumes that Damon used to warm himself up with.

The old brocade cape and the frilly dress are there as is the hat that he would slip on to make her smile. There's an old torn curtain of green velvet laying there too. She drops to her knees and lifts them to her nose, hoping that his scent will still be there but sadly they smell musty and dank from the moisture. She thinks about saying his name, she did say it once.. can she do it again? Maybe if she speaks, he would come back to her. She clutches the garments even tighter then opens her mouth and tries to force the syllables through her vocal cords but there's only silence.

With tears trailing down her cheeks, she suddenly feels extremely fatigued so she spreads the costumes out and lays down. Even though she can't smell him, she holds them close, knowing that he touched them so many months ago. When her sobs start to take her breath away, she buries her face against the mattress, her heart shattering all over again at the realization.

 _He's never coming back.._

* * *

May turns out to be another month of never ending transports. During three days in the middle of the month, about 7500 prisoners are herded on trains to leave the ghetto. Damon feels that he should scream his lungs out but he never makes a sound. He may become mute. _Like Elena was._ He misses her touch, he misses her shy smile, he misses holding her and most of all, he misses kissing her.

 _Don't torture yourself, Damon._

By the time the end of the month draws nigh, the transports inexplicably just stop. He feels relieved, although he can't say why. From murmurings going through the camp, the transports are just for moving prisoners into another labor camp. Having become acquainted with some of the other ghetto residents and barracks mates, Damon is aware that _they_ even encouraged the family members of those deported earlier to join them in their new location. Although he thinks that it's a good thing to reunite families, he can't seem to shake the gnawing feeling inside that they're being too kind.

 _There is no kindness in them._

"That's a good thing right?" His eyes drift to the grim expression on Rik's face when the words leave his mouth. The other man's silence is a bit unnerving. Damon is quite sure that they're better off without the trains but.. he doesn't believe that it will last.

As the days go slowly, when summer arrives, he finds another distraction. At first he was iffy about helping Ladislav but now he's glad that the man asked him. Working with the children, teaching them quickly becomes the highlight of his days. The conditions in the ghetto aren't fit for even the rats and other vermin, the kids are so good and grateful not to mention many of them are quite gifted.

He hates that they have to be so careful, congregating like they do could earn the whole lot of them the death penalty. Damon meets many people, some of whom have heard of his mother and grandparents, many of whom offer sympathy. He really had no expectations of finding them alive but he can't allow himself to give up hope about his father, not yet anyway. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he dreams of the man rescuing him from this mayhem and madness.

One man in particular, Hans Krása, who knew of his family asks Damon about his musical skills. Although Damon has no idea what miracle could have occurred, the man somehow received permission from the camp's superiors to start rehearsing a children's opera, Brundibár. Krása composed it before the war and it's here that it will come to fruition.

'Aninka and Pepíček, two little children, have a sick mother. The doctor has prescribed milk for her health, and they go to seek it in the town marketplace, but they have no money to purchase it. Three traders hawk their wares: an ice-cream man, a baker and a milkman. The children engage the milkman in song, but he tells them that they need money for milk. Suddenly the children spot the organ-grinder, Brundibár, playing on the street corner. Seeing his success, they decide to busk as well and proceed to sing a song about geese, much to the annoyance of the townsfolk and Brundibár, who chase them away.

Three animals – a sparrow, cat and dog – come to their aid, and together they recruit the other children of the neighborhood in their plan. Night falls, the dawn comes, the children and animals begin morning exercises and the townsfolk get ready for the day. The plan goes ahead: the animals and children drown out Brundibár; they then join in a beautiful lullaby. The townsfolk are very moved and give Aninka and Pepíček money. Suddenly, Brundibár sneaks in and steals their takings. All the children and the animals give chase and recover the money. The opera concludes with a victory march sung about defeating the evil organ-grinder.'

Having rehearsed the opera so many times already, Damon finds himself inadvertently humming the song about the geese. Shaking his head, he gets back to his work. He helps out wherever he can. He very much enjoys playing the piano that is available in the social hall for the kids, he especially enjoys it when they sing or hum along to the music. He also teaches the children libretto in German. But most of all, he is astounded that somehow in the middle of the madness that is gripping the world, life finds a way.

It's hard in the ghetto. They're worked to the bone during the day and then given scraps for food and then they're allowed to sleep for a few hours before they have to do it all over again. It's monotonous and maddening yet somehow they find the strength to carry on. Damon isn't about to give them the satisfaction of beating him. Not a day goes by that he doesn't at least have a thought of _her_ , he has to carry on. Though the exhaustion weighs heavily, he and some of the other adults still make time for the children. Through the summer months they practice their performances till they know them by heart.

Brundibár premieres on September 23 and despite the circumstances and their confinement, Damon thinks it's a great success. Not because of the clapping Commandants and Lieutenants but because of the children themselves. They were having a good time, Damon cannot help but feel happy for them. His excitement is short lived because as it turns out, the performance would turn out to be one of the children's last happy moments. In next few weeks the transports are fully operational again.

On October 5, a special transport is dispatched. 1196 small children are being sent to the East, supposedly to reunite with their families. Even Rik can't pull him away when he watches some of the children being ripped from their mother's arms. If they don't relinquish their hold, they are beaten back with clubs and ordered to stay away. Damon interprets the barking of the guards orders.

The women are promised to follow them within days but Damon is not sure anyone believes it anymore. Several of "his" kids are on the train too. He wants to cry but he holds it in for the sake of the children that are watching him as the train pulls away from the camp. Barely a week later, most of the women from that part of Theresienstadt are herded onto another transport. Again Damon bears witness and offers a silent prayer that somehow they will reunite with their precious children.

When he realizes what day it is, he's reminded that Elena's birthday is coming up and how very much he misses her. Sighing, he closes his eyes for a moment when he feels a stabbing like pain to his chest. He misses her so much but his parents didn't raise a fool either. He knows there's little to no chance of ever seeing her again but that doesn't stop him from wishing to have another night, holding her in his arms.

If he concentrates hard enough, he can still feel the touch of her soft lips against his, what he wouldn't do to share one more kiss with her but most of all, he would love to hear her voice saying his name even if it comes when he's on his death bed. He hopes that she can talk with her family, he imagines her among them, taking care of her brother who must be a year old by now. Dropping his face into his palms, he threads his fingers into his shorn hair grateful that at least she doesn't have to be alone. The last thought he has before falling into an uneasy sleep is that of his ring, he hopes it is a comfort to her.

 _He should have put it on her finger._

* * *

The days pass slowly, torturously so for Damon and the other people who live in the ghetto. Not long after the mothers were shipped out, about 400 Danish Jews arrive in Terezín. They look just as in shock as everyone else upon their arrival. As it happens, Damon delivers laundry into the barracks that's located next to the railway. When he sees the commandant trying to get the Danes to move in the direction he wants them to, he starts cursing.

The man is not a patient person and Damon can clearly see how the newcomers are struggling to make comprehend what commandant wants them to do. He wants to help them understand before the air is pierced with gunfire, screaming and death. Since there's no Rik to stop him this time, Damon approaches the man before he loses his nerve. With his head lowered he inquires as to what language they speak.

Half expecting to be beaten or maybe even receive a fatal bullet to the back of his head, Damon quickly looks at the officer to ask him for permission to speak to the new residents. He is certain that they can and would make his death as painful as possible.

 _When did he become so cynical? Ah yes, it's Rik's fault._

Without uttering a word, the commandant turns his head away. Damon quickly explains to them in English which they seem to have a least a cursory understanding of, where they need to go once they depart the station. They're still perplexed, many looking around to view their new surroundings. Damon is relieved when they follow the instructions and don't anger the Nazi's even more than they already have. The officer gives Damon one more scalding look, one so icy that he feels a shiver, then quickly leaves the zone.

By the end of the year the face of the ghetto has changed. Many of the faces that he used to see everyday during his daily routine are no longer there anymore. Thousand and thousands of others arrive to take their place. One of the last transports of the year is another filled with children. The 1200 orphans are from the Bialystok Ghetto. No matter how he tries to find reason amongst these crazed people, he cannot see any benefit from switching people from one place to another.

It's nonsensical in his mind. In an unusual step, the guards call several of the inmates including Damon and Rik to help with the children. They lead them to a large shower room where they are to wash and disinfect them. Half of the children are inside when they all start screaming quickly becoming hysterical. Damon doesn't know what to do, it's like he's been thrust inside of a wasp's nest. He latches onto the closest boy who looks like he's about to break out into a run. Damon knows that the guards wouldn't hesitate to drop him on the spot with one crack of their rifles.

Damon squats down so he's at eye level with the boy. He looks up when some of the surrounding children put their little hands on his shoulders as if they're searching for protection.

"What's the matter?" Damon asks in decent Polish which wasn't difficult for him to learn here in the camp. Their voices are so thick with fear and hysteria that he can't understand what they're saying.

He doesn't want to frighten the boy anymore but he needs to know why they are all so terrified so he slaps his face although not hard. Several moments pass and then the boy reluctantly starts to speak. Finally Damon understands what they're trying to tell him. Swallowing thickly, he takes the boy into his arms and holds him close. His eyes find Rik who is standing nearby with another group of terrified kids.

It's obvious that he caught the boy's story too causing them to share an incredulous look. Damon feels anger begin to brew and percolate through his veins but he keeps it inside so as not to scare the children any further. The kids know better what would happen to the inmates, fresh off of a transport than the adults here do. Unbeknownst to them, they would use their last breaths to walk into the showers where death, cold and sinister awaits.

 _We were all fucking fools,_ Damon thinks.

Not quite knowing what to do, he holds onto them until they stop shaking. Then, together with the adults, they get their real showers and some clean clothes. Elena doesn't leave his mind for the rest of this most dreadful day.

* * *

 _During World War II, information about the mistreatment and gassing of the Jews was known throughout Europe and the United States. Anne Frank in her attic and elementary school children in America had heard about the gassing of the Jews as early as June of 1942. News of the gassing and other horrors in the concentration camps was broadcast on the radio by the British throughout the war._

 _The inmates of the Theresienstadt ghetto learned that the gassing stories were really true when a transport of 1200 orphan children arrived from the Bialystok ghetto. Upon being sent to a large shower room immediately after their arrival, the children became hysterical because they had heard the stories about the gassing of the Jews and assumed they were being put in a gas chamber disguised as a shower room._

 _Dr. Kurt Singer, a noted Berlin musicologist, wrote the only recorded review of the Terezín production of Brundibár_ _ **:**_ _"Brundibár shows how a short opera of today should look and sound, how it can unite the highest in artistic taste with the originality of concept and modern character with viable tunes. We have a theme which has appeal for children and grown-ups alike, a moral plot motif recalling the old fairy tales, popular singing kept simple in choral selections but occasionally becoming quite complex in duets and trios, and a sensitive balance of dynamics maintained between a dozen instruments and three dozen singers. We have also a Czech national coloration, music-making without recourse to modern experimentation (at which Krása is a master), a clever balance of scenic effects between the orchestra pit and the stage, an orchestra used with taste and economy and a singing line which is never obscured or smothered by the instruments.. In this little opera, born of a serious mind and yet so pleasant to the ear, idea and form, thought and preparation, concept and execution are joined in a fruitful marriage of mutual collaboration: Whether it be cast in a large or small form, whether it be song or symphony, chorus or opera, there can be no higher praise for a work of art."_

* * *

 _Huge thanks to all of you for the_ _reviews, follows, favorites, encouraging words and endless support and friendship. You're all the BEST._

 _Huge thanks to Eva. You are brilliant and insightful and so generous with your time. I'll never regret venturing into this world cause I got you as a sister because of it._

 _Chapter title: 'Where the Eagle Learns to Fly' by Pink Cream 69._

 _I did post a picture of the Brundibar children on my fb page._

 _I did post a one-shot called "I Love You, Goodbye". It's massive, 12,000 plus words before the a/n._

 _Please check the works of my good friends, Florencia7, Salvatoreboys4ever, Mariah April May, Zaewrites, VitsAsh, Deepwater1978, and MovingOnIsNeverEasy._ _Another new DE writer is_ _schattentinte. She is posting her first story, 'When Love meets Pride'. Damon and Elena live on through this wonderful group of people._

 _Have a safe and phenomenal day. Thank you all again. We'll see you next with the TIWWM update._


	20. Watching Over Me

1944

Rather than work in the laundry today, Damon has been sentenced to clean the sewer. When silence suddenly overtakes the camp, Damon looks around, watching the commandant's right hand man as he looks with disdain at the inmates. One of the guards calls out four numbers and while he watches intently, the four men are being led away to the Small Fortress.

 _Not again._

Later comes the announcement that the four have been executed for disobeying the rules. Suddenly feeling fatigued, Damon blows out a breath of air and then continues with his duties but he can't help but think of those men. One of them was just a boy of 17. Via the camp chatter, Damon heard that his only crime was that he tried to send a letter to his school sweetheart through a civilian worker in the office.

When he finishes, he hurries to the wash house to clean his hands. They're dirty and he smells like human waste. As miserable as it is here, at least he's still alive. After washing them, he notices Ladislav and nods. The man will cover for him for about an hour so Damon can spend some time with the children. He hurries deeper into the ghetto, trying to remain as unobtrusive as possible. The adults, most of them anyway, try to keep an eye on them for the entire day. Their goal is to keep the kids occupied so they won't go roaming around the camp and get themselves into trouble.

He's immersed in his thoughts, planning what he's going to do with them today. They can always rehearse parts of Brundibár, they've had many repeat performances, seems the officers are bored. It's perplexing to Damon because it seems that not one of them understands the meaning of it, _the innocent defenseless children defeat the tyrant_.

He startles, his breath hitching in his throat when he hears a pointed "Du! Komm her!"

Damon isn't sure whether or not they mean him so he's tempted to continue on to his destination. When he sees that there's no one around him who might get summoned by the commander, he halts his steps. Slowly, he turns around, his eyes lowered. He believes that it's the same officer who was there when the first transport of Danes arrived.

 _Does he remember him?_

His question is soon answered when he snaps at Damon. "I need you over there."

Damon does as he directed and comes closer. The man eyes him with scorn. "A new transport of Dutchmen arrived this morning I want you to instruct them, or rather translate if the officer needs something."

Damon nods and hurries in the given direction. He can feel the officer's eyes on him the entire way.

* * *

Elena is sitting on the floor playing ball with Jan. She knows that they are worried about her but she doesn't know how to ease their minds. She lives... What more can she do? When the ball hits her face, she laughs and tosses it back at him.

"Ball."

Elena nods and before Jan can throw it at her again, she starts tickling him. His laughter fills the house, summoning Jarmila who laughs right along with him. She so enjoys spending time with her little brother. He's going to be two already in a few months. He runs around the house like whirling dervish, often falling and then he cries for her or his mama. Jan chatters all day long although she can understand a few words, much of his vocabulary is still gibberish. Elena is certain that he loves her as much as she loves him. He doesn't seem to mind her silence and she tolerates him stealing food from her plate. Jarmila and Milos scold him for doing so but Elena secretly saves the best looking pieces for him.

 _The same as she did for Damon._

Jarmila holds up her coat. Elena slips it on then waves goodbye before hurry off down the sidewalk. Rebeka Michalek asked Jarmila if she could help her with some baking. She often makes treats for the children in their neighborhood. With Elias being a physician, they always have extra supplies, either purchased themselves or gifted to them by grateful patients. Generous and kind, the Michaleks always look for ways to give back to those who are the most in need. A feeling of warmth washes through her when she remembers all that they did to help her with Damon. For that, she will never ever stop being grateful. _Damon..._

She walks up the stairs and as she's about to raise her hand to rap, Elias opens the door his decent smile already in place. "Katerina?"

Elena curtsies and after he steps aside she slips in. She's not even inside but for a few seconds when Rebeka's voice calls from the kitchen. "Elena? I need your help up here."

"Seems Rebeka can't wait." Chuckling, Elias nods and then gestures towards the staircase. He watches her climb one at a time before going back to his office.

As soon as she sees her, Rebeka hands her the apron. Soon they're working side by side to shape cookies. Elena's mouth parts in awe, she can't believe they sprinkle them with real crystal sugar. Rebeka must have saved some from before the war. Unable to help herself, she touches her tongue to her fingertip then into the sugar. Rebeka looks just as she pokes her finger into her mouth to taste the sweet treat. When Elena frowns with shame, Rebeka smiles and with a twinkle in her eyes, does the same, licking the sweet crystals off of her fingertip.

"See I like it too. It's alright, Elena. Sugar is a rare commodity these days. Elena is so relieved that she nods animatedly. Rebeka is such a nice person. She's much younger than her brother, Elena very much likes being her friend. She's always been extremely kind to her as has Dr. Michalek. She knows that there's an older brother in England but she doesn't know if there's any other brothers or sisters.

After they finish with the cookies, they make two sheets pans full of cinnamon rolls. Elena is hit with memories of her mother making them a long time ago. When she looks at Rebeka, she realizes it's not a coincidence. She shows Elena the recipe that her mother gave to her. Recognizing her mother's handwriting, Elena runs her fingers over the script. She tries to contain her tears but can't.

"I know your mother wanted you to learn how to make these rolls."

Elena looks up, wiping her eyes when Rebeka reaches for her hand. She gives it comforting squeeze. "I will copy the recipe and then you can have this one."

Overcome, Elena wants to hug her but with their friendship so new, she holds back. She can see it in her eyes that Rebeka understands.

Elias comes once or twice to check on them, or rather the delicious smell pulls him into the kitchen. Rebeka chases him away but Elena manages to slip a few cookies into his hand. The doctor complains about the ersatz coffee. He'd rather dunk his cookies in the real stuff.

When they're done, they box up the sweets which Elena delivers to their neighbors. When it's time to go home, Rebeka hands her a large box that she prepared for her. She thanks her with a nod and a curtsy and then waves goodbye as she hurries off to go home. She can't wait to see what Jan says when he gets a taste.

 _It was a good day, if only she could share one with him.._

* * *

Life goes on in the ghetto, day after monotonous day brings the same thing. They get up at the crack of dawn, do their assigned chores and then get shoved back into their crowded barracks for a few hours and then it starts all over again. Then something changes. The frequency of the transports increases exponentially during the month of May. It's obvious to Damon and everyone else quite frankly that something is happening. Thousands upon thousands of inmates depart from Theresienstadt daily. Although he doesn't have a clue as to the why, they're clearing out the ghetto.

By the end of the month, it's doesn't even appear that overcrowded. The guards order cleaning, the phony shop on Main street is filled with goods but they're not made accessible to the prisoners. The buildings get real furniture. They're ordered to mow and landscape the lawn in the make believe park. He and several others are tasked with building a playground for the children.

The commandant, who Rik explains to Damon is called Gruber, makes rounds, they all have to stand at attention or be dealt severely. He has dark soulless eyes. Damon has no doubt that his capacity for evil is endless. He doesn't even flinch when the murdered prisoners bodies are removed from the Small Fortress. Damon's senses go on alert when he hears the commandant's voice barking orders outside. The barrack's walls are paper thin and barely provide any respite from the cold and are ovens during the warmer months.

When Gruber gets to Damon's barrack he looks over the men and points at Damon, Rik and one another guy and walks away. With his gruff voice, he orders his men to transport the selected ones closer to the main Platz. They just exchange looks and take their things, not that they have many to pack. The new building they're shuffled into looks huge compared to what they're used to. Since his arrival, Damon has shared a room with a minimum sixty other prisoners, sometimes even more. Now suddenly he's been assigned to share a room with just ten to twelve men. He wishes he knew what they were up to.

 _It can't be anything good._

The first night he can't sleep at all. The next evening Rik just lays in bed with him, their backs turned to each other. Thankfully, they both get some sleep when they can feel each other. They're so used to sleeping huddled together, it feels out of sorts to have elbow room. Damon's confused and also scared and he can tell Rick doesn't like it either. They're getting real food, three actual meals a day which doesn't sit right with Damon when the other ghetto residents are starving.

 _It feels like they're cattle being fattened up before the slaughter._

What perplexes him the most is that they don't go to their usual working places, instead they work hard all day to make the place appear livable. It's like they're preparing for something but Damon is amiss to know what that might be. It doesn't escape him that the Danes are all there too. Most of all, Damon misses his children. And then suddenly that is solved when he gets ordered to start rehearsals for Brundibár again.

 _What is going on?_

Many children from the original cast have been deported and now he must find some new ones to take their places. And then they find out the reason for all of this fakery and beautification of the ghetto. There's a Red Cross visit planned for second half of June. The Nazi's need to make the place look like a prominent camp where all the inmates are treated in a respectful manner. They're fattening them up to trick the Red Cross into believing that this hell hole is a model prison camp.

Rik is disgusted, spitting at the ground as way to show his disapproval. Damon would share his view but he's more worried about what will happen once their esteemed guests, the Red Cross envoys leave the place. What will happen to him and Rick and the other inmates chosen to live this charade? They won't allow the truth to come out so will they all be sent into the Small Fortress too? Will they be shipped out on the next east bound transport to be gassed to death?

 _I will love you Elena until I take my last breath._

The day, June 23, finally arrives. It's just as bad if not worse than Damon anticipated. The ghetto children are fitted in new dresses and knickers and placed as props in the new park. They're ordered to smile and tell the visitors how good life is here They tell them that they get to play and go to school. The children do as they're told, not caring about the mistruths because they're getting extra food as a treat afterwards.

Damon speaks to them as well, on Captain Gruber's orders, he translates and explains about the camp, leading them to a special performance of Brundibár. Rik is nowhere to be seen, he's not considered reliable. Damon lies shamelessly for fear of their lives. The delegates came here to inspect the premises and approve the camp. They're not here to change a thing. Damon is certain that if they were given some alcohol that they would all get drunk tonight.

 _They're worthless._

Damon's concerns turn out to be valid. Two weeks after the inspection, almost all of the residents of the newly beautified pretend city are placed on a transport to Auschwitz. By the grace of God or pure luck, Damon and Rik escape this fate. Instead of being shipped off to Auschwitz, they're ordered to move back to their old barracks. They're to assist the medical staff to help contain another outbreak of disease from spreading through the camp. Never in his wildest imagination did he dream that he'd be so happy to lay on the floor among dozens of sick and dying men. When Rik brings news about the tragic fate of the unlucky little actors from Brundibár, Damon doesn't say a word as a single tear rolls down his cheek.

 _He wishes to be in their place._

* * *

Today is Elena's birthday. Jarmila and Milos had another little party for her with Mr. Benes and the Michaleks. She thinks Jarmila is saddened by the fact that Elena has no real girlfriends, other than Rebeka. She's been sheltered since they took her in. Elena doesn't mind, she's as happy as she can be without _him._

Rebeka and Elias surprised her a with a real cake with sugary icing. If only she could have shared a piece with Damon. Tired, Elena gives her guardians each a hug and after kissing Jan's chubby cheek, she goes to her room to go to bed. Despite what should be a happy day, she feels the melancholy swirling inside of her heart, pumping through her body with each sad beat of it. As soon as she puts her pajamas on, she crawls into bed and closes her eyes, hoping that he'll visit her dreams as he sometimes does.

 _It's been two incredibly long years since she was with Damon, before they took him away. They're at the theatre in his hiding place, lying contentedly in each other's arms. It's strange, because she knows it's just a dream, but it's so peaceful. Could she stay like this forever? He's absently stroking her hair and she can feel tingles where his fingertips touch her skin. She's once again reminded of his scent that calms all the storms raging inside of her devastated heart. "Damon..." she breathes and he finally looks at her. His eyes are sad but full of love for her, she can see it. "You need to wake up, Elena..."_

Elena wakes up with a start. Lurching upright in bed, she rubs her eyes till they adjust to the darkness. Looking towards the window, the light glow of the moon filters in through the gauzy fabric of the curtains. She almost wants to cry. Why did he have to wake her up? All she wanted was another night with him, even if it was just a dream that her mind conjured up. Sucking her lower lip between her teeth, she looks around her empty room. She sighs heavily then lays back down, curling onto her side.

Suddenly she hears movement and then she can see what woke her up, Jan. He has escaped from his crib yet again and came into her room. She returns his big beaming smile with one of her own and then she pulls back the covers so he can climb in. She knows Jarmila and Milos won't mind. Although her bed is small, she scoots over to make room for him. When the moon's glow illuminates his eyes, they're big and bright like shining stars. He reaches towards her, laying his tiny fingers on her mouth and squeezes her lips.

"Da-men" he carefully enunciates. Elena freezes in shock. What did he just say? How? Was it ? Jan seems to like the new word and repeats it a few times as if he's expecting a reaction out of her. When she stares at him, he lays his head on the pillow and his eyes close, his little hand clutching her nightie.

Elena's mind is alive with possibility. She lays awake for a long time after Jan drifts off. Did she say Damon's name in her sleep? He couldn't have heard it from anywhere else. She's never written his name or told anyone. And did he touch her lips expecting a response? Her chest feels tight at the thought that she may have spoken Damon's name. Nearly in hysterics, she drops her hand over her heart and closes her eyes to try to calm herself down so she doesn't wake him. Some time passes till she contains her anxiety. Then she opens her mouth. It doesn't feel like it usually does, there's something bubbling in the back of her throat that wants to escape. She can feel it and so she pushes herself.

"Damon..," she says in a shaky voice. It's so soft but to her, the sound echoes loudly in the darkness. She tries again and now it's only a whisper, "Damon.." She breathes out loudly and almost chokes when her throat thickens. Her chest is heaving with so much emotion and shock, she's sure that she won't fall asleep again.

 _Damon._

* * *

Despite the number of transports in July, even more inmates arrive at Theresienstadt. The ghetto is so overcrowded that the frequency of the trains intensifies considerably during September and October. They all live from one day to the next wondering when their turn will come. Damon, however likes the darkness. He lives for the nights because it's only then that he can dream of Elena. Every night when he closes his eyes, he hopes that she'll be there to give him strength. It's happened already, a few times. They're always at the theatre, most often in his little hiding place, the one he called home for some time. Sometimes his dreams are more intense, more visual than others.

What amazes him the most that even when his body has been pushed to the brink, when he's on the verge of surrendering, the dreams about making love to her, the experience, the effect from it still makes his body tingle and _react_. If he touched Elena now, he might hurt her, a touch of black humor bleeding into his head. He's skin and bones, his ribs and hips poke out, painfully so.

"Nice dreams?" Rik teases, a twitch at the corner of his mouth, his eyes drifting to Damon's groin. Feeling embarrassed, he draws the blanket closer, his face heating up. But when his eyes meet the sympathy in his friend's, he relaxes immediately.

"Will you finally tell me about your girl, the one who fills your dreams?"

Damon stares at him for a moment in contemplation. He is hesitant to say her name out loud but the need is too strong. He hasn't said it for almost two years except for whispering it in the dark escape of the night. "Her name is Elena. And she's my guardian angel..."

Later that same day, Damon is delivering laundry to the building that's situated next to the railway. Hundreds of men and woman along with dozens of children are being loaded into cattle cars, he's struck by the fact that the scenery is all too familiar, all too normal. He's still watching when the guards slide the door closed. Moments later the train starts to move. Damon can't help but wonder if the next one will be his turn.

It's October 28th already. Damon is somewhat amazed that he's been in this hell hole for two long years. He's still alive, that thought alone is overwhelming and inexplicable really. He still draws air into his lungs and witnesses the daily horrors that go on there. It's also been two incredibly painful years since he last saw his Elena. He's fucking tired and yet he drags himself out of the barracks. He thinks he might get sick when the guards start to gather and yell instructions. Immediately alert, Damon sees several men from his room running to collect their meager belongings but he makes no move to do the same. The only thought in his head is that this is it, he won't get to see Elena ever again. He startles out of his reverie when Rik finds him. He pulls him into the Sammelplatz before he gets in trouble with the guards for not following orders.

Like a herd of cattle, they force them forward towards the railway. They check their numbers and sort them into groups. Suddenly he gets separted from Rik who was pushed aside but he finds him with his eyes when the crowd stops moving. Knowing that he faces certain death anyway, he pushes his way through the crowd, not caring anymore what they'll do to him. The movement alerts the guards. Immediately they start yelling, one knocking Damon to the ground. Realizing that he may provoke a blood bath, Damon stops fighting and lays in a heap on the ground. When a silence fills the air, he looks up only to see Commandant Gruber coming closer to see what all the commotion is about.

With his eyes on Damon, he starts barking orders at the guards, something that Damon doesn't quite catch. He points towards a nearby building before turning around and walking away. Damon feels them jerk his body from the ground, forcing him to his feet. He's certain that they're going to shoot him right then and there. _I love you Elena._

Instead, they push him away from the other inmates and snatch a man who just arrived to deliver some refreshments for the officers. They grab onto him causing him to drop the tray. He's unable to do anything as they lead him to the train. Damon is about to run back and tell them it was a mistake but by some miracle, he catches Rik's voice over the cries and sounds of the crowd.

"Get the fuck out of here! Now! Find your Elena!"

The closest officer pushes him away one more time, pulling out his weapon as a last warning. After that, Damon withdraws, watching the train as it leaves the camp a few hours later.

 _How can one live knowing that another man, perhaps a father, took his place on the death train? He can't... but he has to, for himself and for her._

* * *

 _In the Spring of 1944, the Nazis began extensive improvements to the ghetto in preparation for the Red Cross visit. In their mission to impress the IRC delegates, they outdid themselves, and after the beautification project was completed, they were so proud of their handiwork that they made a movie of Theresienstadt entitled "Der Führer schenkt den Juden eine Stadt" or "The Leader gives the Jews a town as a gift."_

 _Before the Red Cross visit, the town square in Theresienstadt had been fenced off and a large circus tent was erected there in May 1943. Inside the tent, over 1,000 ghetto Jews did factory work in the Kistenproduktion, which was the making of boxes. After the Red Cross requested an inspection, factory production was stopped by the end of 1943, and in the Spring of 1944 the fence and the tent were removed and grass and flowers were planted in the square. A music pavilion was built on the south side of the square, just across from the camp cafe. The cafe and the camp shops were improved for the inspection._

 _A playground was built for the children in the Stadt park, across from the present Ghetto Museum building. The most beautiful park in the town, Brunnen Park, was made public and the Jews were now allowed to use all four of the parks in the ghetto._

 _With Theresienstadt now beautified, the next step was to relieve the overcrowding in the ghetto so that the IRC would not realize the actual inhuman living conditions there. In September 1943, December 1943 and May 1944, just before the scheduled visit, there was a total of seven transports on which 17,517 Jews were sent to the death camp at Auschwitz._

 _The Czech Jews from these transports were placed in a "family camp" at the Auschwitz II camp known as Birkenau. The men, women and children were allowed to stay together in contrast to the other prisoners at Auschwitz-Birkenau who had to live in separate fenced-off sections where the men and women were segregated from each other. The Czech Jews were allowed to wear civilian clothes instead of the blue and gray striped prison uniforms that the other inmates had to wear. Most importantly, they were allowed to send letters back to Theresienstadt to tell the others about how well they were being treated in the camp. Six months after it was opened, the "family camp" was closed and only 1,168 of the Theresienstadt prisoners survived. The rest are presumed to have perished in the gas chambers.'_

 _The Red Cross inspection of the camp lasted for six hours but the cultural events went on for a week. During the week of the inspection, there were numerous performances of the children's opera called Brundibar in the new cultural hall in the Sokol building. A jazz band, called the Ghetto Swingers, played in the music pavilion in the square. This was a real concession by the Nazis since they had banned jazz or swing music in Germany. Hitler regarded swing as "degenerate" music because two of the leading musicians, Benny Goodman and Artie Shaw, were Jewish._

 _All of the participants in the Theresienstadt production of Brundibar were herded into cattle trucks and sent to Auschwitz. Most were gassed immediately upon arrival including the children, the composer, Krasa, the director Kurt Gerron and the musicians._

* * *

 _Huge thanks to all of you for_ _reviews, follows, favorites, encouraging words and endless support and most of all your friendship. You are all the BEST._

 _Huge thanks to Eva. You're the one, my friend, my sister, my co-writer and I love you dearly._

 _Chapter title: 'Watching Over Me' by Iced Earth._

 _I did a couple of pictures from the Red Cross visit along with a link to give you a little more information if any of you are interested._

 _My favorite Florencia7 story is 'Perchance to Dream'. DE are always so beautiful in her capable hands. Salvatoreboys4ever, Deepwater1978, Zaewrites, Mariah April May all have page-turners in progress. Congrats to TheLittle MissVixen for eclipsing the 1K mark with "Some By Virtue Fall". JustiniaKorax has some really great DE stories too._

 _Have a safe and a wonderful day. Thank you all again, we'll see you next week with updates on both stories._


	21. Raven Wing

After a long hard day of laboring in the laundry room, Damon trudges through the snow to get back to his barracks. It's Christmas day around the world, well except for this hell and other places like it. He knows that there are some Christians here too but the Nazi demons won't allow for any types of religion. Still, Damon knows they can't stop people from praying silently in their innermost hearts and minds. He's guilty of it himself, hoping, begging, sometimes pleading to be freed from this, the most horrible place on earth.

The sky is dark and ominous looking. Snow is beginning to come down harder now. The wind is roaring, gusting so hard that it sends him sprawling to the ground. Years ago when he was a robust young man, he would have been strong enough to withstand it. Dragging himself to his feet, he wipes the snow off of his face and paper thin clothing. He's now wet and even more cold than he was before. As thin as a rail, Damon feels cold all of the time, even in the heat of summer, he feels chilled when the rain cools the air. They don't get enough food to generate any body heat it seems. As weak as he is, he tries to run, finally reaching his barracks. Once inside, he goes to his bunk and tries to warm up but it's impossible. There's no heat in the barracks, all they can do is huddle together to try to stay warm.

The pain of losing Rik is still so fresh and raw that even his thoughts of Elena can't ease it. Many nights he's laid awake, feeling empty because Rik's back isn't pressed against his on the bunk that they shared. He was the only one who made this snake pit even remotely bearable. Tears start to tug at his eyes. He realizes the chances of seeing his friend again are too slim to even contemplate. What's the point in delaying the inevitable? He's not ashamed of shedding tears for Rik so he just lets them trail down his face.

 _He should have been on that train too._

* * *

 _ **1945**_

Christmas passes and January comes. It's still bitter cold, many of the inmates are dying of pneumonia and dysentery among other things. Newcomers arrive from the East, bringing with them confirmation of what exactly the Nazi's are doing at the death camps. Not everyone in the ghetto is aware, some still disbelieving that they would try to eradicate an entire race of people. However, Damon knows that they are _that_ evil. It's the prisoners that were originally sent to Auschwitz that pique Damon's interest. Maybe the Nazi's are not that strong or their strength is faltering if they had to deflect some transports that could lose or damage their positions.

Although he's had brief moments where his body, mind and heart hurt so much that he wished for death to free him, he refuses to give up. If he does, they win and he will not allow that. Not only that but he owes it to Elena and to Rik to survive even if it's for another hour, another day or even another week. With them on his mind and using what Rik taught him, he starts to pay more attention to small, seemingly inconspicuous things. Damon is not alone in keeping his ears to the ground. Other ghetto residents are also starting to pay attention. Many are no longer blinded by what's been right in front of them nearly the entirety of their confinement.

Maybe the allied forces are making advances causing the Nazis to retreat? Maybe they have some sort of sinister back up plan set in motion? One day the world will know what they've done, that Damon is certain of. But he's also certain that the Nazis won't leave witnesses alive to give testimony to an event never before contemplated in human history, the genocide of a race.

Theresienstadt is not supposed to outlive the entirety of the war. Yet Damon knows that it's been some time since they ordered construction of any new gas chambers. The work suddenly stops when the prisoners start rebelling. Unfortunately though, they devise another method of extermination, the so called "duck pond." It's a reservoir built to be airtight. They drown or shoot the prisoners. The extent of cruelty that _they're_ prepared to use stuns even Damon. He doesn't know why, he's witnessed it every day since he arrived. The methods they choose are so cruel in fact that he never would have imagined such things even in his nightmares. Yet they still surprise him with their ingenuity to come up with new and more heinous ways to kill.

The guards are more jumpy and people die everyday, either from exhaustion and hunger or sickness and disease. The winter is bitter cold this year, several times he's already watched men being cut down by a bullet, shot by a nervous guard. They're stepping up executions now too, people are being murdered every day. Damon keeps a low profile, trying to be invisible. The fact Commandant Gruber spared him once certainly doesn't guarantee him any immunity.

 _What if he regrets it?_

He curls up in as tight a ball as he can to try to keep warm. The hypothermia makes him tired and soon his body surrenders to the overwhelming fatigue.

 _"Damon...,"_ Elena whispers to him in his dream. _"I love you."_

She never said it, not out loud but Damon believes it's true. He holds onto this hope that somewhere, sometime, they will be together.

* * *

 _Jan!_ Elena puts her hands on her hips. Although no sound escapes, her mouth is drawn in a big smile as she laughs inside when he tries to make a snowball. The snow storm finally let up last night. The sun is shining in the clear blue sky but it's warming up so the snow sticks together well enough for them to build a snowman. Although Jan tries to help, more often than not, he ends up knocking it down so they have to start all over again. After a few hours, they finally get a snow man built. She takes his little hand and they walk to the side of the road to find some stones to make his face. When they return to their creation, Elena lifts him up while he presses the stones to form a face, haphazard and misshapen but it's still cute.

After being outside for a couple of hours, Elena picks him up and carries him into the house. With a smile on her face, Jarmila shakes her head then takes him from Elena. She quickly strips him out of his wet clothes and sets him in front of the stove to warm up while Elena changes into something warm and comfortable before coming back downstairs to help with dinner. Later she wanders over to the window. Pulling the curtain aside, she blindly stares through it. Clouds quickly move in shrouding the moon and bringing more snow. It's pretty, the way it wafts down form the sky above. The bare branches of the trees are covered, making it look so pristine and beautiful outside. Elena can't help but remember that Christmas, three long years ago already, with Damon.

Now it hurts to go along with Milos to work. Her heart constricts suddenly and painfully with melancholy. Her fingers absently find the ring on her neck until Jan starts to tug onto her skirt. She smiles through her sadness and sits down, letting him climb onto her lap. He grabs at the ring with his fingers. Gently she loosens his grip so he won't break the chain but smiles at him while doing so. He snuggles up against her chest and yawns widely. Milos laughs and then stands up to take his boy to bed.

He's enjoying his days off and very much enjoys spending evenings at home with his family. Elena kisses him goodnight, helps Jarka with the dishes and follows them upstairs and into her own room to settle for the night. It's been a few months since she spoke Damon's name. It still remains a secret between Jan and herself. She doesn't know why, she can't understand it herself but it just isn't right.

She doesn't feel like talking. Although she knows it really makes no sense, to her it still feels like if she speaks.. somehow it will push her even farther away from Damon. She doesn't want to tell others about him, his memory is precious and it's hers. And if she's to be honest with herself, she's also afraid. She's been silent, communicating without words for many years now. Talking again requires courage. Someday she promises herself. Until that day comes, she's okay keeping the secret between herself and her little brother.

* * *

Damon cannot believe that they're being forced to clean up the camp once again. He suspects that there's going to be another inspection or something like it again. They have to make the place appear to be a model prison camp, the envy of the world he thinks sarcastically. His suspicions are confirmed when an officer starts yelling at them to come out of their barracks.

 _The Red Cross needs to make sure they are alive and well._

He looks around and wonders where the officers manage to find presentable looking inmates. Nearly all of them, himself included, look half dead, pale, ribs and hip bones prominent through their vertical striped prison garb. Food is even more scarce, people are sick, coughing, wheezing and hardly moving. He's sure many of them will be casualties by the time Spring arrives. But God as his witness, he will not be one of them. _I need to see you one more time, Elena._

Maybe if he can work for the Red Cross again, he'll get some extra food and some warmer clothes. Not only does he want to see her again, he also needs to see the end of _them._

He doesn't know why, where it's coming from but he feels it, he's confident that the end is coming. He's not blind, he sees the uncertainty, the worry, the nervousness _they_ now wear on their faces. Determined to survive, he starts working with a reinvigorated resolve, Elena on the forefront of his mind.

* * *

Elena and Jan say goodbye to Rebeka and Elias then start for home. It's the middle of February, the 14th to be exact. The day is cloudy but the temperature is tolerable. They went to the Michalek's to help Rebeka do some more baking for the neighborhood families. Jan played with Elias and then came to the kitchen to help when Elias had to tend to a sick person. Elena was mortified when he pulled a cup of flour all over the floor. Thank goodness it was only a small cup. It's a hard commodity to come by in these trying times.

As they're walking down the sidewalk towards home, the air raid siren starts to blare. It's nothing, they've been hearing quite a lot of them lately. Nothing indicates that there's any real danger behind it. There has been only one real air attack in Prague. It damaged a factory on the other side of the river. Still Elena picks up Jan and starts to hurry home. They could go to one of the bomb shelters that are scattered around the city but Milos thinks that's unnecessary. They'll just go into the basement which he believes is safer than running out in the open for a good distance. As soon as they reach their yard, Milos runs outside and grabs Jan.

"Katerina," he yells. "Take the basket and blankets to the kitchen!" Elena nods and hurries to do as she's told then runs towards the basement to follow her family. They're quick but not quick enough on this day. Just before she reaches the stairs, they hear the first deafening blasts. _They're too close._

Terrified, Elena can feel the floor begin to shift and shake as blast concussion causes it to reverberate on its foundation. She reaches up and clutches her necklace tightly in her hand. _I love you, Damon._

Just as Milos is about to shut the door behind her, they're hit with another calamitous explosion. The thunderous wave is so strong that it knocks Elena's feet out from under her and sends her tumbling head first down the stairs just as the house collapses on top of them.

* * *

The beginning of April brings another visit from the Red Cross. It isn't that glorious, the Commandant doesn't go overboard with subterfuge this time. _They can sense they're done here,_ Damon observes, watching from outside of his barracks as the dignitaries get into their vehicles and depart.

By the end of the month the officers' families leave Theresienstadt, which makes for an unusual transport. Damon almost begins to feel hopeful that maybe something big is going to happen. But then prisoners from the East start arriving in waves as the German Army moves backwards. In the space of just a few days, the head count at Terezín inmates doubles. What's even worse, the new prisoners bring with them a new wave of the Typhus epidemic. It spreads like wildfire through the ghetto. The camp turns into a place of disease and death almost overnight, much more so than ever before.

Laying on the floor as he's become accustomed to since Rik's departure, sleep is elusive tonight. No matter what he does, he can't seem to turn off his mind enough to rest. The cries of the dying and the feverish blabbering and gibberish of his fellow inmates makes him feel sick to his stomach. It's churning with anxiety and feelings of helplessness. The place is so overcrowded that there's nowhere to move them, to separate the 'healthy' from the sick. Several barracks are quickly turned into makeshift hospitals. They're already so packed full of people that the newly ill have nowhere to go, they lay where they are or get pulled to one side or a corner of the room.

Having barely just dozed off for a few minutes, Damon is suddenly awakened by both the sounds of car engines and yelling outside. He carefully gets up and steps to the window. _The rats are leaving a sinking ship..._

Determined, he tip toes over to the door and dares to open it just wide enough for him to see what all the commotion is about. He breathes a huge sigh of relief when he doesn't see any guards around for if they saw him, he'd surely be punished. He notices something peculiar though, he's not the only one peeking outside, there are others in barracks across the plaza from his. Rather than tempt fate, Damon closes the door and doesn't venture out again until it's light outside. When he and the others eventually go outside, there are no officers or guards and even the commandants vehicle is gone.

It all begins to make sense when people coming to help out bring news about the Führer's death. Damon is disgusted, for all of his pontificating about the superiority of Germany and the Aryan race, the coward kills himself. As much as Damon would have liked to be able to tear him limb from limb, he's not a monster and will not behave as such.

On May 4, Czech doctors and medical staff arrive bringing with them medicine and equipment. A field hospital is hurriedly put together but most of the work taking care of the sick and dying is done by the Jewish doctors with the assistance of Damon and other people who inhabit the ghetto. He does everything he can to help. Since he's well acquainted with the laundry room, he manages it, working long hours, pushing himself beyond the limits of his own endurance, to make sure the doctors and patients have clean linens, rags and other necessities. He also helps to distribute food and when he has time, he talks to people, helping them communicate with his linguistic skills.

Most of the newcomers look for their lost relatives but Damon witnesses very few happy reunions. It makes him think of his own hopes and dreams. He wonders about his father. Is he alive? Will he come back and what will he do when he finds out about his mother and her parents? And most importantly, Elena. Is she alright?

He's been gone for almost two and half years, did she survive? Did she move on? He wonders himself if he'll survive his last days in the camp? Is there any way that he can avoid getting sick? War only takes, it never gives. He's more worried than ever. It was always easy to tell himself that she was alright when he believed he had no hope of ever seeing her again.

But now that Hitler's dead and the hope of freedom is at hand, he has to face the truth.. There's always going to be another threat. The Wehrmacht and SS units running from the Soviets still pose a very real danger to the camp. Everywhere he looks, death surrounds him. He could still die and the thought scares him. He wants to be able to walk through the Theresienstadt gates a free man before he leaves this world.

During these hopeless and yet hopeful days, he finds solace in his imagination. Other than the constant stench of death, his strongest sensation is that of the lilac bushes that grow wild and bloom around the camp's perimeter. He doesn't remember any other time in his life that he is so aware of something as simple and as beautiful as a lilac blossom. Their fragrance helps to muffle the smell of rotting flesh. When he closes his eyes, he can almost isolate their scent from the others. He basks in the warm spring breeze and the hues of lavender and white and dark purple flowers. He wonders if this is what heaven will be like.

Exhausted after another daybreak to dusk day, Damon finds his way over to another group of healthy men. He laughs at the word 'healthy'. They're all still skin and bones but this group hasn't contracted Typhus yet. Thankfully the weather is good so he and a few others like him don't have to share a small space in the sick wards. Instead they sleep outside with the blankets brought into the camp by the Doctors and their staff.

As it nears evening on May 8, the first units of the Red Army bound for Prague enter the camp. Damon's there to watch and can't quite grasp the fact that the war is almost over. Following behind the soldiers however are many vehicles carrying survivors from already liberated camps. A lot of them are sick too. Damon and others run to help so they can get them to the doctors.

Damon ventures from cot to cot to take care of the most ill people first. He stares in shock when one man catches his sleeve and in a raspy voice with an irresistible Austrian accent chides him, "I told you to go and find your Elena. What the fuck are you still doing here?"

* * *

 **Death of Hitler:**

 _On April 20, Hitler made preparations for his death. 200 liters of benzene were delivered to the bunker. Hitler insisted that his body be burnt, not wanting his corpse to end up in Soviet hands like an "exhibit in a cabinet of curiosities". He also ordered the testing of a newly-arrived batch of cyanide capsules. The chosen victim was Hitler's beloved Alsatian dog, Blondi._

 _On April 30, with the Soviets only 300 meters away, Goebbels tried one last time to convince the Fuhrer to leave Berlin but Hitler had already made it plain a week earlier, bellowing at his generals, "If you gentlemen think I'm going to leave Berlin you are very much mistaken. I'd rather blow my brains out."_

 _Near four o'clock, after a round of farewells, Hitler and wife of forty hours retired to his study. Hitler wore upon his tunic, his Iron Cross and his Wounded Badge of the First World War. His entourage waited nervously outside. A shot was heard. Hitler had shot himself through the right temple. Braun was also dead, she had swallowed the cyanide._

 _The bodies, covered in blankets, were carried out into the Chancellery garden. There, with artillery exploding around them and with neighboring buildings ablaze, Hitler's wishes were honored. Benzene was poured on the corpses and set aflame. With the bodies blazing, the entourage gave one final Hitler salute before scampering back into the bunker. The official announcement the following day stated that "Hitler had fallen at his command post, fighting till his last breath against Bolshevism and for Germany". He had come to power as German Chancellor in January 1933. With the death of Hitler, the Third Reich, which was meant to last a thousand years, had come to an end after just twelve._

 _On May 7, 1945, Germany officially surrendered to the Allies, bringing an end to the European conflict in WW2. General Alfred Jodl, representing the German High Command, signed the unconditional surrender of both east and west forces in Reims, France which would take effect the following day._

 ** _The Bombing of Prague:_**

 _On February 14, 1945, Forty B-17 Flying Fortresses of the 8th American Air Force dropped about 152 tons of bombs on many populated areas of Prague. Due to a navigational error, they mistook Prague for Dresden, Germany. The carpet-bombing resulted in the deaths of 701 people and the wounding of 1,184. About one hundred houses and historical sites were totally destroyed and another two hundred were heavily damaged. All the casualties were civilians. Not one of the city's factories, which might have been of use to the Wehrmacht, were damaged._

* * *

 _And the War is over..._

 _Huge thanks to all of you for the_ _reviews, follows, favorites, encouraging words, unending support and friendship. I can't say it enough, YOU ARE ALL THE BEST._

 _Huge thanks to Eva. You are brilliant and insightful and so generous with your time. I often keep her up into the wee hours of her mornings, plotting, planning, writing in our effort to hopefully deliver entertaining stories for all of you._

 _Chapter title: 'Raven Wing' by Iced Earth._

 _I did post a few pictures of the Prague bombing on my scarlett2112 facebook page. Address is in my profile, you just have to copy and paste._

 _Please check the works of my good friends, Florencia7, Salvatoreboys4ever, Mariah April May, Zaewrites, VitsAsh, Deepwater1978, and MovingOnIsNeverEasy. The magic of Damon and Elena_ _live on through this wonderful group of people._

 _I hope you all have a fabulous day. Thank you all again, we'll see you again next week._


	22. How You Gonna See Me Now

Instead of things getting better, they get worse over the course of the next few weeks. While the war is officially over now in the outside world, they're still fighting one behind the walls of Theresienstadt. The epidemic culminates and the camp is placed under quarantine for two weeks. The Typhus epidemic has already claimed fifteen hundred lives. The former prisoners, Damon among them are still running the camp, helping their fellow prisoners in any way they can.

Rik isn't yet a casualty of the disease. Damon does what he can for everyone in the camp but he stays at Rik's side almost all the time. He only leaves when he must. Damon sleeps very lightly because he's on edge that his friend may stop breathing. The rise and fall of his chest is so subtle at times that Damon has to place his hand against it. He's beyond grateful every time he feels the tell tale signs of life.

He tries to trade his food for more medication for Rik but the doctor forbids him to do so, saying if he gets anymore malnourished, he'll succumb to the illness himself. Dr. Svoboda is impressed with Damon's dedication and intelligence. He's quite fond of him and so at his insistence, he checks in on Rik often. He realizes the sarcastic Austrian must be important to Damon so he does his best to help him, knowing that the young man has already lost more than enough.

Delirious with fever, Rik often curses at Damon, repeatedly telling him to go to hell. Then he has moments of lucidity where he tells him to leave him alone so he doesn't get sick too. But Damon will have none of it. Slowly but surely, Rik is stepping back from death's door. After days of keeping watch over him, a miraculous one finally arrives. Damon finds Rik without fever and his eyes are brighter. He's so relieved that he embraces him, nearly crying that for once something good has happened. Rik claims it's freedom that brought him back from the brink but the gratitude in his eyes when he looks at Damon tells another story. He knows very well that if not for Damon, his real life guardian angel, that he'd be buried in a mass grave right now.

The first newly freed prisoners get to leave the camp at the end of May. After being disinfected, they're given a thorough medical examination. Once that's done, they each receive clothing, food and a little money to get to their destinations. Although Damon struggles with an overwhelming need to go back to Prague to try to find Elena and to start looking for his father, he stays behind. Rik hasn't fully recovered yet. He also feels a longing inside to help the people who are still stuck in the camp. Many of them are foreigners so his skills and command of several languages have been invaluable.

Rik keeps telling him that he's a fucking idiot for not hightailing it out of there as fast as he can. Damon laughs, asking him what kind of man would he be if he left behind the only person who made life in this hellish place just a little bit better? Rik just repeats that he's an idiot so Damon orders him to get out of bed and help out so they can both get out of there. One evening when they both sit down to relax for a few minutes, Damon insists that Rik tell him about the transport that he was supposed to be on all those many months ago. Rik, not wanting to relive that horror, is hesitant but finally agrees.

He goes onto tell Damon that he and a few others were spared for the sole purpose of cleaning out the trains. The rest of the people on that transport were slaughtered in gas chambers only a few hours after they arrived in Auschwitz. He closes his eyes as he talks in a monotonic voice about sorting out their meager belongings. They had to suffer the humiliation of stripping their clothes off before stepping into the showers, only they weren't showers.

"They even took the women's hair, the gold from their teeth, there was nothing sacred to those monsters," he says, his face distorting as anger billows out of him. Horrified himself and burning with rage, Damon gives his hand a squeeze. Rik turns his eyes to meet Damon's, the two of them embrace. When they part, he goes on to explain to Damon that they were forced to carry the naked bodies and put them onto vehicles to be taken to the crematorium. Rik also tells him how he and many others had been with the Soviet Army after they liberated Auschwitz.

His macabre account immediately causes nightmarish images to form in Damon's mind. He knows that such images will haunt him at night too. One in particular causes him to visibly tremble, Elena's long and beautiful hair, falling to the ground just before they push her into the gas chamber to poison her lungs. He can clearly see her mouth open, trying to scream but no sound is heard, at least not from Elena. Later that night, Rik shakes him awake when he cries her name aloud with tears pouring down his cheeks.

A month later when the foreign nationals leave the camp, Damon and Rik depart too. Since they only have each other, they don't plan on separating any time soon so they travel to Prague. Damon is strangely silent as they watch the scenery go by. Rik can see that he's on pins and needles, not that he can blame him. As for himself, Rik hopes that the girl is alive and waiting for him because she is the only reason that his friend is still alive. She kept him going through the dark days and if she's gone now, Rik has no idea what will become of Damon.

The ride isn't long and soon enough they arrive in the city. Damon feels out of place which is a new feeling for him, he's always been able to blend in. It helps having Rik by his side. His presence is not forced. After all they've been through and survived, they're brothers now. "Do you have a family here, Rik?"

Rik shrugs. "I don't believe so. As you know my mother's Czech but her family didn't come from Prague. We never lived here, I only came here to study. Most of my family is in Vienna. But still, I do have some roots here." He looks at Damon contemplatively.

"Do you want me to come with you or would you rather do this alone?" Damon hesitates. He wishes he could find Elena and be alone with her but he doesn't even know where she lives. It's not only that.. As much as he hates to admit it, a part of him is afraid of what he may find.

Rik pats his shoulder. "Tell you what. I'm going with you and when it comes time for you to take the final step, I'll disappear, okay? The first thing we need to do is to find a place to stay overnight. Tomorrow we can try to find out if you can get back into your grandparent's house, I suppose the Nazi and his family aren't there anymore?" Damon happily agrees and so with a new resolve, they start walking to Vinohrady quarter. It feels good, just walking, just breathing the fresh air as a free man.

* * *

It's mid afternoon by the time Damon and Rik arrive in what they used to call Reichplatz square. Damon wonders if they still call it that or if it has a different name now that the Third Reich is dead. As they approach the theatre, Damon stares at it. His belly begins to churn and he feels a surge of adrenaline, everything inside is urging him to run away. His head is telling him that it's a death trap, a cage, a jail cell and the other part, the more logical part is telling him that the place kept him safe for a very long time and more importantly, it allowed him to get to know Elena. Rik can sense the hesitation in his friend but rather than force him to confront his fear just yet, he points to a small pub that's adjacent to the theatre.

Damon feels relieved when Rik starts to pull him away from the place, instead urging him towards the bar. In order to face his past, he needs to gather his courage. He's not a coward but after all of the gruesome things he's seen and learned about, he's not quite in the right frame of mind to face the past. It's not just that he spent so much time hiding in that basement but his mother was stolen from him there too.

Once inside the pub, they take a window seat. With his elbows on the table top, he drops his face into his hands and threads his fingers into his still short hair. It's starting to grow out a little now since the Nazi's haven't been around to force him and the others to shear it off their heads. Immediately the image of Elena's long chestnut locks laying in a heap on the gas chamber floor comes to mind causing him to shiver. He looks up when Rik slides a mug of beer in front of him. Nodding, he picks it up and takes a sip. His gaze drift through the window at the theatre. He can't help but wonder how many secrets it still holds. There are so many memories embedded in the walls and fabric of the beautifully designed building.

"You know, I don't think I can ever tell Elena all about the camp, the transports, the atrocities, the deaths..." Damon breaks off.

"Oh no," Rik disagrees. "On the contrary. You'll tell her everything, every gruesome detail about Theresienstadt and other death camps. You don't want it to separate the two of you and it would happen. You have to talk about it, otherwise it will kill you inside."

"What about you?"

"I'm going to write a book."

Rik looks so serious that Damon actually laughs. "Look at us, planning our academic future."

After they finish their drinks, Damon feels better about things, stronger too. Before his courage pulls another disappearing act, they pay for their beers then cross the street to confront Damon's past.

* * *

The Vinohrady Theatre no longer looks to be abandoned. Damon and Rik watch as people are scurrying around the entrance. Some go in carrying armfuls while others come out with their arms full too. It almost looks like a spring cleaning or airing the place out. When he raises his eyes, he sees several windows are open, probably to let some of the breezy afternoon air inside. Damon and Rik walk inside and watch for a little while longer. Then Damon approaches a man who looks like he's in charge. He's pointing people in different directions and giving orders.

"Excuse me, I'm Damon Salvatore, may I...?"

The guy's mouth parts and a look of awe crosses his face. " _The_ Damon Salvatore? I mean, your mother was.."

Damon nods but is unable to stop the look of melancholy that washes over his face at the mention of her. He misses her so much that even the thought of her drives a dagger into his heart. Shaking himself out of it, he shakes the man's hand when he offers it. Damon then brings up what he wanted to ask him.

"I'm looking for a night watchman, his name's Vavra. Do you happen to know where I could find him?"

The guy brings his hand up and clutches his chin seemingly in thought. His eyes drift over to a man that's hanging what looks like new draperies. He raises a finger then goes to talk to the man for a few minutes before returning to Damon.

"I haven't seen him for some time. But we're only re-opening now, we're so very fortunate the air strikes didn't damage the building. They were pretty bad," he explains.

After pausing to light a cigarette, he adds, "Look, I'm not sure but let me try to find his address for you." Damon nods and returns to Rik who's waiting nearby. While they wait, Damon looks around. He cannot forget all of the important moments that took place in this once dark world that he used to call home.

With Rik walking beside him, Damon clutches a piece of paper with the name of the street the Vavras supposedly live on. It's not far from the theatre but something about the man's hesitation gnaws at him. When he handed it to him, he kept repeating how they're only now getting the place ready for a grand reopening.

As they make their way to the address, they can see how much damage the bombings caused. Many of the streets and buildings are badly in need of either serious repair or demolition. They pass in front of the glorious Vinohrady synagogue which too seems too unstable to enter. Damon unwittingly walks faster. Rik tries his best to distract him with a few comments and questions but Damon is so singularly focused that he doesn't really hear him.

When they reach the street and walk along the park, his heart begins to beat so loudly in his chest that it drowns out the sound of the blood that's roaring through his ears. His heart is pumping at such a furious pace that it literally pulls the air from his lungs.

Buildings are toppled, the streets are scattered with debris. Other buildings all but destroyed, still stand but they're like ghostly sentinels standing as a testament to the bombing. He swears he can still smell smoke and ash but he isn't sure if it's his imagination or not. What strikes Damon the most is the contrast of the lush and green summer vegetation, the blossoming trees and the gray black devastation that's visible as far as the eye can see.

He has to count numbers because not every house has one. When they stop in front of what was supposed to be the Vavra's house, his heart sinks. There's nothing left of it but rubble. The siding is destroyed, bricks from the chimney are laying askew. Piles and piles of shattered wood are laying haphazardly in a heap. In shock, he runs forward, loses his balance and starts to fall to the concrete flooring of the basement. He manages to grab onto the foundation and with Rik's help, he pulls himself up.

Once he catches his breath, he looks at Rik. "This can't be the right address. It can't be."

Damon looks up just as a woman is walking past. She stops and gives them a curious look. Rik tells her who they are looking for. A sad look crosses her face.

"This happened during the air strike in February. It's been reported that the Allies mistook Prague for Nuremberg. There are hardly any of the old families left on this street. From what I've heard, the family that lived here was buried under the ruins when they tried to take shelter in their basement."

Rik thanks the woman with a nod and wraps his arm around Damon's shoulders. Damon doesn't hear anything Rik says as he leads him away from the rubble.

* * *

After going with Rik to find a place to stay for the night, Damon finally convinces him that he needs to be alone for awhile. Rik looks at him hesitantly. He doesn't want to leave his best friend alone, not when Damon risked his very life to nurse him back to health. And yet a wiser part of him knows that his friend does need time to process what's happened and to deal with his loss in his own way. However, he only agrees to leave Damon on the condition that he meets up with him a little later at the pub so they can have some supper.

In shock and not yet ready to accept what the old woman said, Damon wanders around. He's in a daze not really seeing anything but he continues down the sidewalk anyway. When he reaches the little park, he sits down on one of the benches. Even though so much of this area is in ruins, the park looks relatively pristine compared to the rest of its surroundings. He imagines Elena walking these same paths with her little brother. He's so tired. He drops his face into his hands and wonders what he's supposed to do now. All of his plans were about looking for her, finding her and now...

"Sir...?"

Damon looks up and sees a mother with a carriage watching him curiously.

"Are you alright?"

"I... I was just looking for someone, someone that was supposed to live here."

"Oh, we only came here a few months ago, I'm afraid that I can't help you... But maybe Dr. Michalek could? His family has been living here for more than a decade I'm told."

 _Dr. Michalek?_ Was that the name of the doctor who saved his life once? He remembers reading the name on the instructions that she brought with the medicine. He realizes he needs to know more about Elena and her family, no matter how painful it's going to be.

"Can you tell me where I could find him please?"

* * *

With his newspaper spread out in front of him on the table, Elias is reading while enjoying his afternoon tea. He adopted this ritual after deciding that the ersatz coffee is not palatable to him anymore. He makes a face just thinking about it. He picks up one of Rebeka's cookies and dunks it. They make his tea taste even better. He's grateful to have his sister. She's an excellent cook but they have yet to hear whether or not Mikulas survived the war. He hopes that some news will come in the very near future.

He was quite busy in the morning but now that he's seen all of his patients, he takes a sip of his tea. His hope is to take it easy and just enjoy the rest of his day. After surviving a world war, Nazi occupation and a supposedly accidental bombing, they could all use a little 'easy'. The doorbell rings just as he's about to pick up another cookie. Sighing, he sets it back on the plate and gets up to answer the door.

"Can I help you?" Elias can't help but stare at the skinny, obviously malnourished young man. His big blue eyes are almost too big for his face but what strikes him is that there is no youth in them. This man has seen too much. As he peruses him, Elias is certain that he's never seen this young man before.

Damon takes a step back when the doctor appears at the door. "I'm... Excuse me, I'm Damon Salvatore and I was wondering if you could tell me about Elena."

Elias freezes in shock. _Did he just say... ?_

He clears his throat. "I'm sorry did you just say 'Elena'? Are you by chance...?" A curious face belonging to a little boy pokes out from behind the doctor's leg. Elias smiles and messes with the boy's hair.

"Jan, tell your sister to come downstairs please? It's important... It's the most important thing in the world," he repeats, looking at Damon when Jan disappears inside of the house.

* * *

Damon watches the little boy run away, then looks back at the Doctor. He's pretty sure that he's lost the ability to speak. His mouth opens and closes but only silence comes out.

 _Could it be possible?_

He doesn't want to finish the thought. It would be too cruel to find out that he's misunderstanding the doctor's intent and that Elena truly is lost to him forever. But when their eyes meet again, he sees understanding. The man's eyes are smiling. They remind him of how Rik looks at him sometimes. He knows that this man wouldn't be so cruel as to give him a moment's hope and then banish it.

Fatigued, nowhere near healthy yet and his emotions all over the place, Damon starts to wobble, grabbing onto the door frame to keep himself from falling. Elias quickly steps forward to help him.

"Come inside, Damon. I think not just you but all of us need to sit down for this."

Damon wants to thank him, to say something, anything but his throat tightens even more when he hears quick steps descending the steps. He cannot take his eyes from the staircase.

When he finally sees _her_ running down, his heart starts to slam in his throat, constricting his airway even more. She's much more beautiful than he remembers. Is this real or has he died and only just now arriving in heaven?

He watches her getting closer, seconds feel like minutes and he can see the shock on her face when she raises her eyes to meet his. She slows down and makes the few last steps very gingerly. He can see it coming and moves quickly, hoping to catch her when eyes start to roll back as she loses consciousness.

* * *

 _Thank you all for you reviews, follows, favorites, encouraging words, support and friendship. Thank you for embracing this Damon and Elena. I love all my versions of them but some stand out more. This one and the ICEM versions are my favorites. You're all the BEST._

 _And Eva, without you, I would not be here. Your wisdom, brilliance, insight is remarkable. Thank you for everything you do for me and for our readers. She more my co-author. She goes all out for all of our stories but she went above and beyond for this one. We did meticulous research to try to be as faithful to history as we could._

 _Chapter title: 'How You Gonna See Me Now' by Alice Cooper._

 _Amazing Aisha is a new DE writer. She's looking for a beta reader if any of you are interested in helping her._

 _We still have several chapters left of both this story and TIWWM. I have written a one-shot for Halloween starring the ICEM family. Eva and I are working on actually 3 different things, our 2017 holiday story, 'I'll Be Seeing You', a one-shot sequel to 'Burnt Ice' and 'The Devil's Teeth'. I have posted the covers for TDT and IBSY on my scarlett2112 facebook page._

 _I hope you all have a phenomenal day and a wonderful week ahead._


	23. Say My Name

For the first time in years, she feels his arms on her and his scent in the air that she's breathing. Elena knows she's dreaming and wants to stay right where she is, in his arms. She thinks she feels a jostle against her own arm but she refuses to open her eyes. She doesn't want to be pulled into the world of the living because she can feel him smoothing her face and hair while whispering sweet words into her ear. She's fighting harder than she ever fought to stay in the land of dreams with Damon. What confuses her a bit is that she hears more than one voice. Resisting the call to alertness, she focuses all of her energy to try to hone in on his voice alone. She hears him calling her name and.. is he crying?

"Elena, wake up..."

 _No…_

"Please, Elena…"

 _No!_

"We should move her on the couch," a new voice says.

 _Dr. Michalek? What a strange dream…_

"No!" Damon says kindly but firmly, "We're comfortable here."

More than anything, he wants to see her big brown eyes but he doesn't want to let go of her either. He's dreamed of this, holding her in his arms for almost three long, never ending years. He can't let her go yet even if it is only for a few seconds.

 _Is Damon talking to Dr. Michalek?_

"Elena, please, wake up. I've been waiting so very long," his voice breaks and she can feel his wet cheeks against her face.

Although her mind is a whir and unable to make a conscious decision, she's abruptly pulled out of her dream, her eyes snapping wide open. In shock, her mouth parts as she takes it all in. They really are sitting on the floor. Damon is really holding her in his arms, his features frozen as he studies her face. Elena looks around, trying reassure herself that she's not hallucinating, that this miracle is real.

When her eyes meet Dr. Michalek's, she sees him smiling. Jan is standing beside him, mouth open and his tiny arms circling his leg. She can hear footsteps on the staircase but she tunes it all out and in that moment, it's just her and Damon staring into each others' tear filled eyes. Still not quite believing that it's real, she raises a shaky hand and cups his cheek. It's beyond comprehension and yet he's here, sitting on the hard wood floor with her.

When their breaths even out, Damon rests his forehead against hers and whispers, "Say my name, Elena, please? I've waited so very long."

With her eyes only on him, Elena takes a deep breath. Although a little raspy, the effort is easier and more natural than she ever thought possible as she complies with his heartfelt request.

"Damon... "

* * *

In shock himself, Elias can't stop staring at the couple on the floor. He's flabbergasted that the young man somehow, survived his internment. _It is truly a miracle._

Although he has no idea which camp he was in, Elias does know that he was taken away by the Gestapo so there's no doubt he ended up in one of them. When he feels Jan tugging on his pant leg again, he picks the young boy up.

When Jan points at Damon and Elena, who still haven't moved, he starts to feel a little uncomfortable about eavesdropping. He realizes that this moment belongs to them and them alone but he's fascinated by it nonetheless. He's known Elena for years. He watched her struggle in the wake of her parents violent removal from her home and then the separation from Damon. It wasn't just Elena, they all believed him dead and now he sees an ear to ear smile on her face, one that he hasn't seen in many years, it warms his heart.

Wanting to give them a little privacy, he sets Jan down and takes his hand, motioning for the little boy to follow him into his office. He'll play with him for a little while. Just as he's about to push the door closed, he's stunned speechless when he hears Elena speak Damon's name.

* * *

Damon has no concept of time. It may have been only minutes or it could have been hours since he dropped to the floor to take her in his arms. Reluctantly he lets go but only long enough to stand up. Even though he's almost as weak as a kitten, he offers his hand but she stands on her own. Maybe she's afraid she'll pull him over? They link hands and then go to find the others. He's properly introduced to Elias and little Jan and then when Rebeka descends the stairs, Elias introduces his sister to Damon.

As much as she doesn't want to part from him, Elena goes upstairs to help Rebeka prepare some tea and cookies. Once they're all seated, Jan surprises everyone when he climbs onto Damon's lap and starts asking a million question, none of them having any connection to the other but Damon is completely in his element with the little boy. Aside from Rik, it was the children who made life at Theresienstadt bearable.

Although to Damon minutes pass like hours but finally she returns with the lady of the house. Rebeka offers tea while Elena sets the tray of cookies down on the end table. Without waiting another second, Elena sits down beside Damon and links their arms. He smiles widely at her but when his eyes drift back to the plate of delicious looking treats, his mouth starts to water. Elena hands him one, he gobbles it down.

He moans when the buttery and sugary flavors blend and melt in his mouth. His face heats up when he sees little Jan and everyone looking at him. But their faces are kind so he knows they're not judging him. Elena hands him one more and after he finishes it, Elias and Rebeka explains to him how Elena and her family came to live with them.

They were extremely lucky that they survived with relatively minor injuries considering the size of the explosion. Elena had a concussion from hitting her head on the basement floor. In his efforts to shield Elena at the top of the stairs, Milos ended up with a broken arm. The basement was sturdy and well built. It took the brunt of the impact. Without that, they would all have died on that terrible day.

One of their neighbors fetched Elias and Rebeka after the bombing. They along with others helped dig the family out of the rubble. Rebeka immediately invited them to come to stay with her and Elias since they have such a big house for just the two of them. They hesitated for a few minutes but Elias insisted. Not only that but they had nowhere else to go.

Not long after the war ended, the first thing Milos and Jarmila did was restore Elena's correct identity. They're also in the process of trying to get her parents' house back. Elena has no desire to live there so they're going to sell it once all the proper paperwork is in order. The proceeds will help them to rebuild their own home but they have no way of knowing how long it will be before they have the money in their hands.

Jarmila and Milos are out. He's helping her to deliver some of the larger packages of laundry. Even though Elias told them that they're welcome to stay as long as they want, Milos wants to be able to give them a little money to pay for their room and board. The family is beyond grateful at the Michalek's generosity. When they finally arrive home, they cannot believe their eyes. Never in their wildest imaginations did they dream that this day would be possible. The sight of Elena beside her young man is exhilarating in a way. Milos believes it to be nothing short of a miracle that the young man is sitting here with all of them right now.

Jarmila hugs both of them as does Milos. Damon gets to experience a warm welcome home, one that he never would have expected. Elena's guardians get to hear her first words since they took her in. Jarmila tears up immediately and holds Elena even closer. She presses a kiss to her cheek before letting her go. Milos is moved himself. She doesn't say much but she does try with the support of all the people who love her.

Amidst the celebratory atmosphere, Elias insists that Damon move into the house with them. They have more than enough room for him. Much to their surprise, Damon refuses explaining that he's already made arrangements with his friend Rik. Although it hurts to even thinking about parting from Elena again, he can't leave Rik either. Plus, he doesn't really know the Michalek family.

Damon takes the time to explain who Rik is and how he not only helped Damon survive the camp, but that Rik himself survived Auschwitz. Damon is stunned when both the doctor and Rebeka tell Damon to bring his friend too. They can share a room and they're both welcome to stay while Damon looks into getting his grandparents home back. Brought to tears by the generosity of all of these people, Damon thanks them profusely. Elena doesn't want to separate from him for even a minute so when he leaves to pick up Rik, she goes with him.

* * *

Rik is sitting in a booth next to the window. He is sipping on his second beer, his mood somber. He repeatedly stares outside hoping that Damon will show up soon. It's been several hours since they parted ways and now he finds himself very worried about his friend. Glancing outside again, he feels his belly start to churn when he still sees no sign of him. He hopes Damon is alright. Clutching his beer stein between his hands, he drops his eyes, praying silently for his friend to arrive.

Approaching the table, Damon's shadow falls on it. Rik has his head down, seemingly in concentration. Since he doesn't want to talk to anyone but Damon, he doesn't bother to look up.

"How many of the customers have you scared off with that face? I'm surprised the publican hasn't thrown you out yet?"

Rik freezes and slowly raises his eyes to those of his friend. At his side is a beautiful brunette. She's standing partly behind Damon's shoulder, clutching his hand tightly. Rik leans back into his chair and cracks a smile when he sees that his best friend is literally beaming.

"Well, well, well, aren't you the lucky bastard?" He quickly stands up and turns to Elena.

"Excuse my behavior miss, we're just so happy to see you alive and well, I forgot my manners. Alarik Saltzman's my name. And no, I'm just a poor Austrian, not a member of a pure race club," he gives her a bow.

Elena actually giggles and it sounds like music to Damon's ears along with doing wickedly wonderful things to his insides. He still can't believe that it's real and that she's standing next to him right here and right now. Damon lovingly squeezes her hand and introduces Elena. The brilliant smile does not leave his face once.

With his eyes on her, he adds, "I found her. She and her family are living with their neighbors. I told the doctor about you. Let's go pack our things. These magnificent people will restore your faith in mankind. They've opened their hearts and their home to us Rik. We've been invited to stay with them."

* * *

After a long emotionally exhilarating but exhausting day nonetheless, Damon lays awake in the bed, staring up at the ceiling. The room is dark except for a sliver of moonlight that seeps in through the slight split in the curtains. He's tired enough but sleep is proving to be elusive tonight. His mind is alert and his heart is yearning to be close to Elena. He knows that he can't ask to literally be with her now but this doesn't feel right either. They are so close now and yet so far away too.

He's been tossing and turning for hours now and still... he's wide awake. Rik is in a deep sleep. His loud snores aren't exactly conducive to rest so Damon finally gets up. He walks over to look out of the window. The moon looks the same here as it did during his captivity but somehow it's different, brighter maybe? Eventually he slips on a bathrobe that Elias offered him and leaves the room. Maybe he'll go outside for a little bit to breathe in the fresh air. But first he makes a detour into the kitchen to get a drink of water. Afterwards, he quietly goes down the stairs so as not to wake anyone.

When he sees a light glow, he tip toes into the living room. He's very surprised to find Elena wrapped up in a blanket and curled up on the couch. Her eyes are shining like moonbeams when she looks up at him.

 _She couldn't sleep either._

Damon realizes they still communicate without words but it feels so natural, he wouldn't have it another way. When she pats the seat, he sits down next to her. She wastes no time, immediately slipping into his embrace. Without giving any thoughts to propriety, Damon covers them up with the blanket and then snuggles in beside her. She buries her face against his chest when he wraps an arm around her shoulder to hold her tight against him.

It still feels unreal, like a fairy tale that he found her. Elena's eyes close almost immediately. He watches over her for a few moments, smiling just as her eyes fall shut. After a deep yawn finally escapes his mouth, Damon brushes his lips across her forehead before letting his head fall back to rest on the arm of the couch.

 _This feels so right._

He presses his face against her hair to breathe her in and finally his eyes fall closed too. For the first time since he was dragged away from the theatre, he drifts off to sleep with a smile on his face.

* * *

 _This chapter and the next are rather short but the remainder of the chapters for this story are a good length._

 _Huge thanks to all of you for_ _reviews, follows, favorites, encouraging words, incredible support and friendship. You're all the BEST._

 _Huge thanks to Eva. I love you dearly. You're so generous and selfless with your time. I don't know how to ever thank you._

 _Chapter title: 'Say My Name' by Within Temptation._

 _I never planned on writing anymore for "Burnt Ice" but I had a request. So watch for that to update soon. There will also be an added chapter to "The Gingerbread House" posting when it gets closer to the holidays. I never expected to add to that either but I had so many requests. That DE are very sweet._

 _My friend, Ezala posted her first FSOG story if any of you have an interest in that fandom too. Florencia7,_ _Salvatoreboys4ever, VitsAsh, Mariah April May, MovingOnIsNeverEasy, TheLittle MissVixen and Deepwater1978 are all great people and great writers._

 _Have a safe and phenomenal weekend. Thank you all again. We'll see you next time._


	24. I'm Ready

It's still dark by the time Damon wakes up. Although he has no idea what time it is, he's certain that it will be daylight soon. He presses a wispy kiss to her hair and then drops his head back against the armrest. He'd like nothing more than to go back to sleep but he doesn't want to do anything to cause any awkwardness that might occur should they get caught snuggling together on the couch. Not only that, he doesn't want to do anything to ruin the welcome he's received from these fine people. Dropping his gaze, Damon stares at her for a few more moments. Because he can't seem to kiss her enough, he brushes his lips across her face.

Elena starts to stir and her eyes snap open almost immediately. When her eyes meet his, a huge smile forms on her face. Then she surprises him when she lifts their now entwined hands and starts to kiss each of his fingertips. The gesture is so innocent yet so erotic and holds so much love that Damon finds himself yet again on the verge of tears. Elena stares at him in awe. Understanding and curiosity reflect in them as he looks deeply into her huge brown ones.

Even with tears slowly leaking from his eyes, he feels no embarrassment or awkwardness. Instead he only feels love and forever reflected back at him. He takes a deep breath and whispers, "I love you so much."

A small whimper escapes. Elena is overwhelmed by his confession. She doesn't let another second pass before she cradles his face between her palms and focuses her gaze on him. "And I love you."

Damon almost loses it completely. His breath catches and his heart starts thundering inside of him. Somehow though, her embrace gives him strength. He realizes that in this moment, he has everything that he wants. He's never going to let her go, not now, not ever.

 _He cannot bear being apart from her ever again, even if it's only minutes._

Determined to make things right for them, he smoothes a strand of hair behind her ear. "It's almost morning, we need to get back in our beds. I don't want to do anything that may upset the doctor or your guardians."

Elena smiles and nods. She loosens her grip so he can stand up and then he offers her a hand, helping her up too. His eyes never leave her body till she disappears at the top of the stairs. He blinks, still not quite certain that he hasn't died and is hallucinating all of this. It's mind boggling, a true miracle that he found her. He stands for a few minutes staring at the staircase till he hears a gust of wind rattling the windows. Snapped out of his reverie, he climbs the same stairs to rejoin his friend.

After crawling back to bed, he lays there, listening to the sounds of the weather and Rik's snoring. A smile forms on his face when he remembers what Ric said to him at the bar.

 _He is the luckiest damn bastard on the planet._

* * *

When he smells Rebeka's cooking, Elias gets out of bed. He smiles to himself when remembers the night before. Unbeknownst to anyone in the house, he was called later in the evening to see a patient. He was quite relieved that no one else was awake when young Anna Dvorakova showed up at the door seeking help for her papa.

Upon his return several hours later, he saw the candle's glow through the open door to the living room. Curious, he peeks inside to make sure everything was alright. He found the two of them, Elena and Damon sleeping together on the couch, their faces content and free of worry. Not wanting to disturb them, he silently closed the door and retreated to his room. For him, it was such a joy to see her so happy. After that, he crawled into his own bed and when he closed his eyes, he dreamt of his own happy ending, one in which he finds his younger brother.

* * *

After they have breakfast, Damon and Rik offer to help clean up. Rebeka refuses, insisting that they are their guests. Both men thank her profusely. They visit a little bit with the family and as soon as they finish their coffee, the two men decide that they're going to try to find out any information about Damon's grandparents' house. It's located in the Dejvice quarter. He also wants to speak with the authorities about his missing family. Although he really doesn't hold out much hope, he also knows that somehow, he's miraculously still alive so it's not impossible.

His stomach churns uncomfortably at the thought of leaving Elena even for a few hours. He wants to ask if Elena can come with them but yet again he's not sure it'd be appropriate. Her nervousness is quite evident as they prepare to leave. He hopes that it's because she doesn't want to be separated from him either.

Milos must see it too because he walks over and puts his arm around her then turns to Damon. "Why don't you take Elena with you? The fresh air will do her good. I think the two of you are more than capable of keeping her safe. Can I count on you to bring her home at a decent hour?" he smiles as he looks at his daughter and then at Damon whose face is absolutely beaming.

Incredibly grateful that Milos made the suggestion, he blurts out, "Yes sir."

Rik salutes both Milos and the doctor. "I'll keep an eye on the two love birds," he promises with a chuckle.

They do take a short tram ride but most of the way, they go on foot. Elena notices how both men breathe deeply, taking in the fresh air. She smiles when they both look up towards the sky, soaking in the warmth of the summer sun. Although she doesn't say anything, she's certain that they're both trying to acclimate to their newly gained freedom. She shudders imagining what they, _he_ had to be through.

Reaching up, she touches the ring that's hidden under her dress. It occurs to her that maybe she should give it back now so Damon can keep his mother's memory alive. There's no longer any risk of _them_ taking it from him. She happens to notice him grimace and tense when they reach the right neighborhood. Rik glances at him too. Elena thinks that he probably senses Damon's anxiety as well. Rik clears his throat while looking at his friend. "Should we go somewhere to the office? So you can claim the house?"

Elena likes Rik. He's so cognizant of Damon's mood and his needs. She knows that the two men are extremely close. The fact that they had each other is probably a big part of why they both somehow despite the horrendous odds, survived hell on earth. It hasn't escaped her attention either that he is always looking for way to help Damon. Elena appreciates that so much about him. She squeezes Damon's hand as a show of support. Now that they're away from the main thoroughfares, no one will question the gesture. Damon gives her a small smile and looks at Rik. "I'm just going to have a look." Rik nods and follows Damon through the park way.

As they get closer and the house comes into view, Damon slows down, recalling that winter day he found out that it had been taken by _them._ He's nervous about what he will find there. _Or who he won't find._

He wishes he could erase that memory from his mind. A part of him would like to erase the last few years too but history needs to know what happened there. He stares at the place that he hopes to call home again. From his vantage point, it looks abandoned. With Elena's hand firmly in his, Damon reaches the wicket in several large steps. It's open and they continue on to the garden. The grass is overgrown but it's still beautiful there. Flowers are blooming and a few of the trees still have blossoms on them. As he looks around, he sees the big old tree that he used to love to climb when he was a boy.

He lets go of her hand and walk over to it. Running his hand over the bark, he finds his and his grandfather's names carved into it at the base of the tree. He swallows thickly when his heart start to slam against his chest. Having had so many wonderful moments here, he makes up his mind that he won't allow _them_ to take anything else from him. He touches his grandfather's name feeling the love that went into carving it.

Elena steps beside him and takes his hand. Damon looks up, smiling at her beautiful face. He gives her a quick kiss and then they walk to the entrance. The door is locked on both sides of the house and no one answers the bell. Damon peeps inside, looking through the window. Seeing nothing and since there's nothing more to do here, he squares his shoulders and with a new resolve, they leave the place behind to walk to the municipality.

* * *

Several hours later they enter a pub to get something to eat. Fortunately both Rik and Damon still have some rations left which allows them to pay for a decent meal. Sensing Damon's frustration, Rik orders them each a beer while Elena sips on some water. Very attuned to Damon herself, she can see how hard all of this is for him. She wishes that there was something she could do to help him. Neither he nor Rik have any idea where to begin to look for information on his grandparent's property.

The man they talked to at the municipality offices explained that he needs documents to prove his identity. The million dollar question is how does he go about getting the necessary paperwork? By some miracle, one of many he's been the beneficiary of lately, he happened to run his hand over his pocket. When he hears the crinkling sound, he realizes that he does have something. He'd forgotten all about the papers from the camp that confirm his identity and his legal status as the only family member available to take over ownership of the house.

Once they look them over, he receives the keys that were taken from the German officer who lived there during the war. The slow process is taking all of his patience and when Rik suggests a beer, he readily agrees. He feels much more calm after having a few sips and then gives Elena a reassuring smile. Realizing that he must have scared her with his earlier agitation, he gives her hand a squeeze. He's relieved when he sees that she looks much more concerned than afraid.

After they finish their meal, they return to the house. He meets Elena's eyes and then Rik's before sticking the key into the lock. The door cracks open and he steps inside followed by his companions. Knowing that he needs a little space, they go outside to sit in the garden. Maybe a half hour later, Damon finds them and sits down next to Elena. He takes her hand and drops a kiss to it. "I'm sorry, I can't do this now, I mean giving you a tour. There are so many memories in there, good memories. I can't let the bastards take those too but everything is broken and in disrepair. The pictures are all gone, I don't even begin to know how to put it back together.

Rik just shrugs, "Hey, you don't need to do anything right now. The place is yours now and it's up do you to decide what you want to do with it.. if anything." He glances first at Elena and then at Damon before adding, "It's time to go anyway so they're not worried about Elena."

Nodding, a relieved Damon follows them around the house after he locks the door. They start to walk back along a very long street. When they're a few houses away from his own, an older man approaches them on the sidewalk. "Mr. Salvatore?"

Recognizing him immediately, Damon smiles genuinely. "Mr. Horak, how are you?"

The man sighs. "Bad times, Damon. Very bad times. Not many of our neighbors returned. I'm very sorry about your mother and grandparents."

Damon's breath hitches and his smile disappears. "Do you know anything?"

Not picking up on Damon's agitation, Mr. Horak looks at Rik and then at Elena before returning to Damon.

"I don't know about your grandparents other than the fact that they never returned. There is evidence that they had been sent to one of those camps... And Anna... When your father was here, he said he found out she was executed a few days after she'd been taken."

Damon's chest tightens so hard that it feels like he can't breathe. Rik's ready to help him but Damon just squeezes Elena's hand for support.

"Did you say my father? I... I didn't know about mom..."

"Yes, he also tried to find out what happened to you too but you know how it works nowadays, no one knows anything or if they do, they keep their mouths shut."

Damon feels like his legs are going to give out on him so with Rik's support, he helps him over to Mr. Horak's front steps. He can feel Elena squeezing his hand but he's in a daze and unable to speak.

 _They're gone, they're all gone._

Dropping his face into his hand, he feels Rik squeeze his shoulder. It feels like he's had his insides kicked but then he seizes on the one bit of good news.

 _His father is alive._

* * *

It's nearly time for dinner by the time they arrive home. Damon's heart lightens considerably when they're greeted warmly upon their return. Their kind words are not just for Elena, they're for all of them. After greeting their hosts, Rik and Damon go upstairs to their room to wash up. Elena does the same but she's worried about Damon after everything he learned today. She wishes she knew how could she help him.

A little later when they're all seated at the table for dinner, she notices that he looks much better. He excuses himself for his earlier moodiness then goes onto talk about the day they had. Elena and Rik know firsthand that there's more to the story but they know he'll explain everything when he's ready. At least he's making the effort to open up to these people who've done so much for both himself and Rik.

And as it turns out, he doesn't need a lot of time. After dinner he clears his throat. "I... As I told you, I need to find my father. I learned today that he's been looking for me as well. I'm thinking that maybe I can start with the American unit in Pilsen. When he left mother and me, his plan was to get settled in America and then come back for us. I don't really know where to look but that seems like as good a place to start as any. I may never find him but I have to try."

He takes Elena's hand and stares at it for minute before taking a breath and looking at the group. "The only thing that I know with absolute certainty is that I can't leave Elena now. I just found her. She kept me going while I was in that place."

He pauses to take a breath. "I promised to myself that if I survive and if by some miracle I would find her again.. I would never leave. I know I can't ask you to allow her to come with me, it wouldn't be right. But I can't... won't wait any longer. I want to... no, I need to start living again and for me it's with Elena by my side. I'm asking you to let her come with me as my wife."

In a stunned silence, Damon stands up and walks around the table. He kneels before her and takes both of her hands in his. His heart is pounding so hard that he almost feels like he may pass out. His voice cracks with emotion as he looks deeply into her eyes.

"I love you, Elena. Will you marry me?"

When Elena nods and emits a shaky "Yes...," he carefully takes the chain from around her neck. It didn't escape his attention that she wears it all the time. His own heart is still beating wildly and his hands are trembling but somehow he manages to slide it down the chain.

With tears in both of their eyes, he puts the ring on her finger, _the perfect fit._ "It was always meant to be yours."

* * *

 _Thank you all for you reviews, friendships, encouraging words and incredible, never ending support. You're all the BEST._

 _And Eva, without you, I would not be here. You make everything better, your wisdom and insight are remarkable. Thank you for everything you do for me._

 _Chapter title: 'I'm Ready' by Bryan Adams._

 _'This Isn't What We Meant' continues._

 _I hope you all have a fabulous day. Thank you all again for your amazing outpouring of support._


	25. The Mind Maelstrom

**_A big hug and thank you to May for making me an esthetic of Damon's proposal in chapter 24. It's on my facebook page it you want to have a look._**

* * *

Rik is sitting on the bed, watching Damon get ready for the ceremony. He can't help but feel a little smug, he has to admit that he's quite impressed by his young friend's determination. He never dreamed that he would propose and have a wedding organized in just two days after he found his Elena. Shaking his head, he can't keep the grin off of his face as he remembers how bold Damon was when he proposed to her only a few short days ago.

It was obvious to him that Milos and Jarmila were a bit taken aback by it all but he was impressed that they didn't even try to talk to dissuade Elena. They knew just as well as he did that there would be no talking her out of it. She looks like a meek and fragile little flower but he's equally impressed with her determination especially when it comes to Damon.

When he happened to glance at the good doctor, he was smiling like the cat who ate the canary. Rebeka too was visibly excited, hugging Elena tightly as soon as her guardians let her go. The young blonde is a beautiful girl. It's a little perplexing to him that no one has snatched up such a lovely girl by now. Despite everything, Rik still is flabbergasted that they have been able to put a wedding together in under a week's time.

Damon stares at himself in the mirror. It feels a little strange because he hardly recognizes the person returning his gaze. He touches his face with his fingertips, he just doesn't look the same. Is it that he's older? For a minute, he's frozen, completely oblivious to everything around him. Although he doesn't look half dead anymore, he's still considerably underweight, Elias suit is too big for him but it's the best they could do on such short notice. Unable to look away, he still can see the haunted look reflected back at him. When he thinks about surviving three years in Terezin and somehow escaping the greater hell of Auschwitz, it's beyond miraculous really. He's far from the naïve boy he was before the war. Swallowing thickly, he snaps out of it when he hears Rik clear his throat.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I just.. I feel a little guilty for asking her to get married like this. She deserves the world and I'm offering her a quickly cobbled together ceremony."

"She loves you, Damon. She doesn't care about the pomp and circumstance. All she wants is to be your wife."

"I promised her and her family that one day I will give her the wedding that she deserves. One with cake and ice cream, flower girls, ring bearers and the whole works." Looking into the mirror again, he straightens his tie. He intends to keep his promise to her but for right now, he only needs her and the certificate that says that she is officially his because he knows as long as she's at his side, they'll be able to withstand everything that life throws at them. A smile forms because he knows that she isn't angry or disappointed but someday he still wants to give her the wedding that she probably dreamed about when she was a little girl. When he looks up, he sees Rik standing behind him with an amused expression on his face. He rests his hands on Damon's shoulders and gives them a squeeze.

"You're a lucky man, Damon. We have a wedding to go to." He steps in front of Damon to adjust his tie for him. When he finishes, the two men embrace as brothers.

"Thank you, Rik. I can't imagine this day without you standing at my side."

After Damon takes one more look in the mirror, they leave the room to wait for Elena and the rest of the ladies to finish dressing.

* * *

Elena stares at herself in the mirror, still not quite believing that she's going to be Mrs. Salvatore in just a few hours. Mrs. Nova and Jarmila are putting the finishing touches on her dress while Rebeka works on her hair and even puts a little rouge on her lips and cheeks. She wants to cry when she thinks about how Jarmila, Rebeka and Mrs. Nova insisted that she have a proper wedding dress.

It's a white square neck, tea length frock with pearl buttons all the way down her back. It also has an appliqued bodice and skirt, the waist is fitted around her petite figure. Rather than a veil, her hair is pinned up and she wears a white bow at the base of her skull. Once she's dressed, Jarmila opens up her palm to reveal a pearl necklace. She gives her daughter a kiss and then secures it around her neck.

"Something borrowed. It was my grandmothers." Elena can't hold in her tears when she hugs her guardian. When they separate, Rebekah pins a small sapphire pin on her dress. It's a light blue Ceylon sapphire cluster pin that forms a spray of lilacs.

"Something blue," Rebeka smiles, kissing her on each cheek.

"Thank you."

"Oh my dear, I will miss you," Mrs. Nova says, giving Elena's hand a squeeze. She wipes a tear from the corner of her eyes and then picks a pair of stockings, a hard commodity to come by during the war. "For your something new, I got these by bartering with a soldier who wanted a pretty scarf to take home to his wife."

"Oh Mrs. Nova, thank you." Elena hugs her too. She turns to face herself in the mirror again. She knows that Damon is determined for them to wed again and in style, she doesn't need that. All she needs is him. She's determined never to wish for anything big again because God and fate and whatever else is good in the universe was kind enough to bring him back to her.

However, she can't help but hope that Damon's other big wish will come true. He wants to find his father. Staring as if in a trance, she has to wonder how Dr. Michalek and Milos managed to get permission and all the correct papers in order for them to be able to marry so quickly. Suddenly she feels Jarka smoothing her dress and fixing the folds. She hears her sniff and then turns around to embrace her.

"Mama," she breathes out naturally. Now that her tears are falling, Rebeka shakes her head, offers her a handkerchief and then proceeds to do her makeup all over again.

The small marriage ceremony takes place at Newtown Hall at Charles' square. Rik stands beside Damon as his witness while Elias takes his place beside Elena as hers. Their guardians and Rebeka stand close to the happy couple. The small wedding party also includes Jan, who Milos holds in his arms as well as Mrs. Nova, her husband Tomas and Mr. Benes. As they stand in front of the Mayor, Damon can feel Elena's hand trembling, he gives it a squeeze for reassurance. She gifts him a small smile that tells him she's perfectly alright and dare he say happy so nothing can ruin this moment for him.

 _For them._

After the ceremony, they return to the Michalek home where they all have a lunch. Rebeka and Jarmila truly outdid themselves. They prepared a traditional Bohemian platter consisting of roast duck and pork that Mr. Benes brought with him. He explained that he has his way, then laughs and mentioned that he has relatives that live in the country. They also have red and white cabbage, bread, bacon and potato dumplings.

Rebeka and Elias surprise everyone with a genuine wedding cake. Elena is speechless again but her happy tears are thanks enough. Because they still have rations and money is a rarity, Elias is often given things like flour and sugar as payment for his services. As they partake in the feast, Damon has a good feeling that this is going to be a wedding to remember.

No matter the rush or the circumstances, it's been the perfect day. Damon can't stop looking at Elena, she's beautiful, truly beaming with happiness. It's his greatest desire to see her like this forever. He's more than content just to sit there and breathe in the friendly atmosphere and watching _his wife_ she's truly happy among her friends and family, _their friends and family._

It's a good feeling, one that he hasn't felt since his mother was dragged away from the theater. He feels a pinch of melancholy because she isn't here with him today. He raises his eyes and silently tells her he loves her. He hopes that somehow she can hear him.

Rik notices the brief glimpse of pain that washes over his friend. He doesn't want Damon to be sad today so he leans over and lays his hand on Damon's forearm, giving it a slight squeeze to silently tell him that he understands. When their eyes meet, Rik suggests, "Maybe you want to take your bride for a private ride?"

Speechless, Damon looks around. When his gaze lands on Elias, he can see that the doctor's eyes are full of mirth. He wonders what the two of them have conjured up. He stands to follow Rik onto the porch. His mouth drops open when he sees that a carriage is waiting for them. "How did you...?"

"You know what? Don't thank us, just take Elena in your arms and we'll see you tomorrow. Sometime...," Rik grins and pats his shoulder. Elias is already bringing Elena, also the others come outside to see them leave. Elena is stunned and in awe too. The first thing she does is pet the horses. The second, she latches onto her husband's hand allowing him to help her inside. Damon then climbs in, taking the seat beside his new bride.

They wave at their family when the driver starts to pull away from the curb. When they turn the corner and onto the main street, Damon asks the coachman; "Can we drive along the theatre?" The man doffs his hat and with a smile on his face, he nods. "Of course sir, I've been instructed to do that very thing by the Doctor."

* * *

Their hands are tightly entwined as they enjoy their day. The ride through Prague on this warm summer afternoon is breathtaking. When they reach the theatre, the driver pulls over to the side of the road. Damon jumps out and then lifts Elena to the ground. They hold hands and walk around, looking at the ornate structure where they met. He feels a chill when he touches the door handle. Even though the place holds both good and bad memories, he doesn't want to go inside. So with Elena at his side, they walk around to the back alley.

His breath hitches and he squeezes her hand tightly when they reach the little window. Stooping over, he touches the glass pane. His heart starts to pound wildly inside of his chest when he unconsciously touches his forearm, suddenly feeling the flesh ripping off of his bones all over again. It's feels as real as when the dogs did tear him apart.

When Elena sees him flinch, she pulls him up. She links her arm in his and then the two return to the carriage. As soon as they're back in, Elena wants nothing more than to lay her head on his shoulder but it wouldn't be proper so they have to settle for keeping their hands entwined on the space between them on the seat. Damon is similarly torn, he's very much enjoying the ride but he wants to be alone with his bride.

Shortly before six, they arrive at Damon's house. He gets out and shakes the driver's hand while thanking him. And then instead of helping Elena to her feet, he lifts her up to carry her over the threshold. He doesn't stop until they reach the living room. After carefully setting her down, he pulls her close enough to kiss her properly.

"All afternoon I have been longing to do that."

Elena gives him a beaming smile and happily obliges, locking their lips together again. When the need to breathe tears them apart, Elena steps back, her bosom heaving as she sucks in a much needed gulp of air. Once she's back on an even keel, she brushes another wispy one to his mouth and then walks around to take in the room a little bit.

Rik and Damon spent the last few days here trying to get the place in some kind of order. Their impending wedding was motivation enough to get him to clean up the mess. They focused on turning his room into _their_ room and getting the living room and kitchen in some kind of order too.

They're very lucky that they have their own place and Damon didn't need to deal with changing the other rooms yet. Although she knows he's happy, she also sees the winsome look on his face. It's obvious to her how much he misses his parents and his grandparents because she feels the same melancholy when she thinks of her own family.

Elena looks around, knowing that there's still much of the place that needs work. She doesn't want to think of _them_ on this day, the happiest one of her life, but she can't help but feel a pang of bitterness at what they did to not only Damon but also to his home.

He follows her gaze. "I'm sorry, we tried to have it ready for us to stay here, I'll work on the rest as soon as possible."

"Damon…" Elena puts her hand on his face and turns it to her. " _We_ will work on it when you are ready, whether that's tomorrow or next week or next year. Stop apologizing. I don't need a big wedding or a fancy house, I just need you, I love you…"

Damon will never get tired of hearing her bright voice, especially when she's saying the sweetest things. "And I love you..."

They kiss some more, lazily, savoring each others taste. He realizes this is the first time they're officially alone together. Elena doesn't seem to be nervous, but he's not sure. Their only experience of being intimate was a little… disconcerting, but maybe in a good way? He wouldn't trade it for anything. After years of dreaming about making love to Elena, he feels ready but he has to do it right.

"I want to make love to you. So much. But… are you nervous?" he whispers breathlessly.

"A little?" her answer sounds more like a question. _The light blush on her cheeks is beautiful._ "But I do want to be with you. I'm not scared. I was…," she breaks off, words escaping her.

"What?" Damon urges, wrapping his arms around her middle.

"I was… dreaming about you…"

Damon regards her with a brilliant smile. "One day I'm going to tell you about dreams _I_ had of _you_."

Elena's blush deepens and Damon's smile is beaming, so enjoying the effect he's having on her. He feels almost giddy and suddenly, not a bit nervous at all. He catches her in his arms and runs up the stairs into his, _their_ room.

Elena holds onto him for dear life but her lips are smiling. Once there, he sets her on the floor, carefully undoes the buttons on the back of her dress and her shaky fingers do the same with the ones on his shirt.

He helps her from the dress, deliberately keeping his eyes on her face. Then he cannot wait any longer and pulls her back into his arms where she belongs. The rest of their clothing is shed in no time. Only their underwear still protects their modesty. As Damon pulls back the covers on the bed, Elena crosses her arms over her chest nervously. Damon smiles gently and offers her his hand to bring her closer. Elena doesn't hesitate. She takes it and sits next to him, she lets him lay her down on the pillow.

 _I want nothing, if I can have her this way for the rest of my life..._

Unbelievably happy now his eyes begin to roam all over her body. Strangely, she doesn't feel the least bit self conscious. When Damon adds his fingertips to where his eyes touched her first, she leans into it and pulls him closer. While his hand gently slides along the edge of her panties pushing it in little lower, his mouth unexpectedly circles her nipple through her lingerie first one side and then the other.

It all feels so natural to him, being with Elena is as easy and as necessary as breathing is. His lips and mouth can't seem to leave her skin as he travels down her Aphrodite like body, taking the last piece of her underwear with him. Wanting this to last as long as possible, he takes his time worshiping her body until she's trembling and shaking uncontrollably. He can feel his own control slipping away so he quickly slips off his own underwear and then crawls back up her body. He wants to ask but she nods before he can voice the words. He joins their mouths in a torrid kiss. When he pulls back, he sees that her eyes are full of love and adoration.

There's no fear. Only absolute trust. Damon's amazed that she doesn't try to hide, she's opening up to him in every sense. An overwhelming wave of emotions washes over him. With their eyes joined, he sighs in anticipation and then buries himself inside of her. He drops his forehead against hers to try to get his emotions under control. Being connected with her like this, it's like coming home again.

In no time his body starts moving on its own accord, his powerful thrusts pressing her into the mattress. The friction caused by their bodies sliding together is Nirvana. He revels in her soft whimpers and the bruising clench of her fingertips on his back. It's been so long since they were together like this. As much as he wants this to last endlessly, he can already feel the maelstrom coming and wants to take her with him.

In the final moments as he's on the cusp of oblivion, his hand slips between them to tease her and with a slight change of angle, a tidal wave of intense pleasure washes over her. Her body reacts so strongly, her walls gripping him so tightly that it pulls him over the edge right along with her.

* * *

Sometime later they're both laying awake in the dark. Elena is snuggled in flush against his chest, his arm embracing her and gently caressing her bare back. Damon can't help but think of how incredibly lucky he is. Despite all the odds against him, he made it through hell and so did his best friend. He's here with the one person that he couldn't bear to lose. Now that she's his wife, he will never have to say goodbye to her again.

Despite all of what he told Rik, he does want her to know everything about him and finds himself wishing he could share even his heaviest thoughts with her. He is beyond grateful to be alive but he sometimes wonders how can it be fair when his children, the Brundibár group and the rest of them all perished? When he feels her fingertip drawing circles on his chest, he brushes a kiss to the top of her head. He doesn't want to spoil their wedding night with such sadness.

"I can hear your mind whirling a mile a minute," she lets him know by murmuring against his chest.

He smiles and starts traveling his fingers over her back, her still soft voice will never cease to amaze him. "Sleep," he whispers, "You must be tired."

Elena turns her head to study him, he can see her face illuminated by the glow of the silvery moon. "So should you, you have hardly gotten any sleep either these last few days," she sounds concerned and out of nowhere the truth slips over his lips.

"I can't sleep..."

"What?" Elena looks confused. "Never?"

Damon sighs and opens the can of worms, praying it's not a mistake, doing this on their wedding night. _What kind of memories will she have...?_

"I... I got so used to your presence, in the theatre, it was the best feeling in the world, having you next to me, waking up to your smile. And then... at the camp, there was never enough space for us to sleep without touching. I always felt Rik or some other guy next to me. When there was no one beside me.. I couldn't sleep well or sometimes not at all. It still keeps me awake these days."

She watches him for another minute then nuzzles her nose against his neck, her hair falling over both of them. "Tell me about it. Please. I want you to share everything with me. We're one now, Damon."

He hesitates but his resolve not to bring it up tonight slips. "It won't be pretty... I don't want you to think of our wedding night in connection to this."

"I need to know, Damon. We used to tell each other everything. You knew and understood me even though I couldn't say the words. And I don't want you to have to carry this alone. This night is a good one to start. What is mine it is yours too. And what is yours.. it's mine. If you hurt, I hurt..."

Once the dam is broken, he can't stop talking about the horrors he witnessed, his kids, losing Rik, the man who was sent to Auschwitz in his place. It all spills out. Elena listens till the brink of dawn. He feels _freer_.

Elena doesn't look shocked or scared, her calming touch works magic on his agitated mind. Although it's early morning, it's still dark and then he finally sleeps. For the first time in years, with Elena in his arms, he sleeps long, peacefully so and for once he's given a reprieve from the terrors that the night usually brings.

* * *

The newlyweds don't get up until noon. Damon rolls her beneath him and starts to kiss her till she's breathless. He drops his mouth and blazes a trail of heat along her jaw and when he reaches that soft spot behind her ear, goosebumps erupt on her skin.

His hips sink down and hers raise up joining them together again, both gasping at the exquisiteness of it. Slow strokes soon give way to the frantic slap of skin against skin, as Damon presses into her, his pleasure filled moans drowning out everything else. When he drops his mouth the soft spot between her neck and shoulder, she hurtles over the edge, crying out his name and dragging him right along with her.

Several minutes pass before then Damon lifts his head, he looks into her eyes and suggests they take a bath together, leaving her to make the decision. Elena is overwhelmed by his thoughtfulness and at the same time eager to dive into this new exciting life with her husband. He gets up and with a wink, he lifts her into his arms and carries her into the bathroom where they join again as man and wife.

In the afternoon they go to spend some time with their family. They have dinner and then before they go home Damon and Rik make plans to look for Damon's father. The two friends make arrangements to meet at the train station tomorrow morning. Neither Damon or Elena want to get up but knowing Rik will be waiting, they force themselves to do so and before noon, all three of them are on a train bound for Pilsen.

It's not a long ride, but they have to go through document controls at least twice before they're allowed to move freely. However there's a cheery atmosphere which makes things a little easier to bear. The three of them are mildly optimistic. The first thing they do is look for a place to stay overnight. This is a whole new world for Elena, who's never left Prague before.

Although she keeps a tight grip on Damon's hand, she feels safe with her husband and Rik as her bodyguards. The hotel looks like it's seen better days but at least they have shelter for the night. They get settled and then wash up. Damon suggests that Rik and Elena get some rest while he goes to the nearby military unit that the hotel clerk mentioned to him.

He's hoping that he won't have to jump through too many hoops to find out if they know anything about his father's whereabouts. Elena and Rik exchange glances knowing this is Damon's way of asking for space so they happily agree. Elena manages to swallow words of encouragement because she's aware they wouldn't be welcome at the moment.

Damon walks through the streets. The town looks quite healthy but it's not free of war wounds. He thinks it would be hard to find a city or village in Europe that's free from war wounds. Either they've lost young men or civilians or their town is laid in ruins, perhaps even erased from existence like Lidice and Ležáky.

When he feels anger beginning to brew, he has to stop and take a deep breath to calm himself down. He happens to notice a sign for a pub so he walks inside to ask for directions. After thanking the barkeeper, he makes his way down the street until he comes across the building that the US Army is using as an office.

Damon feels fortunate that there aren't many people waiting in line ahead of him. It doesn't take long at all before he finally gets the chance to speak to the officer that is responsible for evidence of the missing and the dead.

"What can I do for you sir?"

"I'm looking for my father. I have a reason to assume he came here with the US Army."

"His name sir?"

"Giuseppe Salvatore."

The officer's mouth forms an 'o' as comprehension dawns. "You mean Giuseppe Salvatore, the virtuoso?"

Speechless, Damon's heart starts slamming against his chest. His mouth opens and closes and when nothing comes out, he nods vigorously.

"You're lucky sir, you can see his performance tonight at the People's House."

* * *

 _Humungous thanks to all of you for_ _reviews, follows, favorites, encouraging words, support and most of all your friendship. You are all truly the BEST group of people._

 _Huge thanks to Eva. You're the one, my friend, my sister, my co-writer and I love you dearly._

 _Chapter title: 'The Mind Maelstrom' by Sirenia._

 _I am not the best at describing fabrics, so I have posted a picture of Elena's wedding dress on my facebook page._

 _Florencia7 has so many beautiful DE stories. Salvatoreboys4ever is the author of the seductive story, 'Captive of Her Beauty. Justinia Korax has a page turner in "Hole in Her Heart'. Her story "My Deathless Heart" is excellent as well. Vamphony is on hiatus but she has several great stories. Mariah April May just began posting, "Marry Me Instead'. TheLittle MissVixen says new is coming soon and Deepwater1978 is a writing machine. Her story "The Game" is in progress. They are all the nicest people, wonderful friends and great DE writers._

 _Have a safe and a wonderful day. Thank you all again, we'll see you next with the TIWWM update._


	26. Never Say Goodbye

After speaking with the commander, Damon looks around the town a little more. He is hoping, praying, holding his breath that maybe, just he might run into his father. He walks inside of few more pubs and hotels but sadly he can't find any trace of him. Having no other recourse until the concert tonight, Damon goes back to meet up with his wife. A smile forms on his face at the sound of that word, _wife._

A part of him is still in the clouds at the thought that she's actually his. His steps are swift as he's full of nervous energy in anticipation of this evening. It's been six long years since he had to say goodbye to Giuseppe. The man hugged and kissed both Damon and his mother with the promise that he would return for them. Then chaos erupted in the world causing a great war and despite what Damon believes were his best intentions, his father didn't or couldn't come back.

Now it's evening. With Elena's hand firmly in his, they walk into the venue. The hall resembles a big modern theatre. Damon is certain it will be overcrowded, not only will the United States Military be in attendance but he's convinced that there will be a great many Czech civilians there as well. Giving her hand a squeeze, he leads them through the throngs of people to try to get as close to the stage as they can. He breathes a huge sigh of relief when he's able to find each of them a seat.

As he scans the crowd, buzzing with excitement and anticipation, he can't help but feel a sense of pride in his dad. Leaning over, he whispers to Elena that he's glad they decided to come early. He's nervous, his hands are clammy and his foot is bouncing against the floor. It feels like the butterflies in his gut are doing somersaults. He's mere minutes away from seeing the man, his father, his only surviving relative.

He has a gnawing feeling that this is going to turn out to be some kind of a cruel joke, that his father isn't going to come onto the stage, that the man will be an imposter. But then he can't believe that fate would be that cruel to him.

Elena can feel his anxiety and lays her hand over his and then over his leg that's constantly jumping up and down. The effect is immediate. He gives her a warm smile and relaxes, loosening his grip on her for a moment before once again entwining their fingers.

Rik, who is sitting next to him also notices, the corners of his mouth lift in amusement. "You love birds look indescribably happy."

Both Elena and Damon exchange glances, knowing it's his way to ease the tension of the moment. Suddenly, voices around them rise and they're alerted that the show is about to start.

Giuseppe Salvatore strolls onto the stage as if it was the most natural thing in the world, and for him, it probably is. It feels incredibly surreal for Damon. He literally stops breathing as he watches the man he has loved and admired for his whole life, his stature, his presence is as commanding as it's always been.

Yearning to feel his father's strong arms embracing him as he did so often when Damon was a child, it takes every ounce of self restraint he owns not to run up onto that stage right this very minute.

Damon is sitting on the edge of his seat, his foot resuming its tapping against the floor. His father still knows his audience, he's always has. He is dressed to the nines in a crisp pair of dress pants and a pressed white shirt. His sleeves are rolled back and the top two buttons on his shirt are undone near his neck. Although Damon knows he's devoted to classical music, he only plays pieces here and there, switching back and forth between what he loves and more of today's popular melodies. He alters the motives, occasionally trading the piano for other instruments. The audience listens with rapt attention for the whole two hour program.

The people are loving him which only makes Damon's heart soar even higher. He's just as impressed with the man's bigger than life aura as he was when he was a little boy watching him do what he loves. Damon must close his eyes for a moment, otherwise he'd cry like a little baby while everyone else seems to be having the time of their lives. He is too, it's just that he's overwhelmed with so much love that he feels like he's going to explode.

He's so focused on Giuseppe and his memories that he doesn't even realize that the show has ended. Damon is looking at his lap, his breath shaky, clutching Elena's hand in his all in a failing effort to regain his composure. When the crowd around them thins out, he murmurs an apology which is immediately rejected because he has no reason to do so. They both know that it's an incredibly moving moment for him. Rik once again tries to ease the atmosphere.

"Man, your father is a genius. I honestly don't remember the last time that I had such a great time. It's been since... around 1935? I studied in Prague at that time. There wasn't a show or play that we didn't attend," he adds, smiling at his dearest friend while reminiscing about better days.

"You should go, Damon.. before he gets lost running away from his fans." Rik pats his shoulder. Elena studies his face, trying to decide what he wants.

"Rik's right Damon, this is your moment, the one you've been praying and hoping for.. For years already. We'll go to the hotel...," she can see Damon's about to protest but she holds up her hand so he'll let her finish, "We will go to the hotel so you can talk to your dad in private. You can arrange for us to meet him for tomorrow?"

Damon searches her eyes trying to discern if that's what she really wants or if she's just giving him an out. He finds nothing but understanding. She gives him a decent kiss, squeezes his hand and lets go of him. When he feels a hand squeeze his shoulder, Damon looks at Rik. "Thank you, both of you, I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Don't worry about us and take all the time you need. You know she's safe with me," Rik adds. "Go on now, go to him."

Damon nods and starts to walk away.

Elena watches him go to the back entrance, then looks at Rik contemplatively. "Lets wait a few minutes okay? If he doesn't come back. If he misses him, he'll be glad to have us here to keep him company on the way back to the hotel."

Rik's amazed by this thoughtful beauty. _No, he wouldn't mind having an Elena of his very own._

* * *

Just before he leaves the main hall, Damon pauses to turn around. When their eyes meet from across the room, Elena smiles and Damon nearly melts. She's real and she's here. He nods and then steps behind the curtain. He makes his way along the hallway that leads away from the stage and outside. Looking around, he happens to notice a pair of American soldiers standing guard at the building's back entrance. Damon takes a deep shuddering breath before approaching them.

They don't look at him badly but they keep their distance. "May I help you sir?"

Damon nods as he gathers his wits to say something that he hopes will make sense. He swallows thickly and then finds his voice. "Good evening, I hope you can help me... I'm looking for Giuseppe Salvatore..."

The two look at each other, not sure what to do with his request. "I'm sorry, I probably didn't explain myself as I should have," Damon starts again. "Giuseppe Salvatore is my father."

Dropping his gaze, he clumsily reaches into his pocket to find his documents. With a shaky hand, he passes them to one of the soldiers. They excitedly look at them and then look at him with new respect.

"Sir, this is _very_ good news. Mr. Salvatore has been here since the end of the war. And he's been searching for you for a very long time. Come with me, please?"

Damon suddenly feels weak in the knees. His heart starts to pound wildly. With his lower lip clenched between his teeth, he nods and follows the guard. The soldier is speaking, telling Damon his name but he's too anxious to even listen. All he can hear is the beat of his own heart slamming against his eardrums. Once inside the building, Damon continues to follow the man till they reach a big wooden door. His throat thickens and his breath catches painfully in his chest... The soldier knocks at the door. It's then that Damon knows that he's not dreaming, he hears _him,_ the sound of his familiar Italian lilt squeezes at his heart, robbing him of his ability to speak.

"Come in," comes Giuseppe's booming voice. The soldier salutes Damon and then opens the door for him.

Damon nods and steps around the man to walk inside. He's so overcome with emotion that his voice fails him again. "Dad?" he finally blurts out. He watches Giuseppe's welcoming smile freeze.

"Damon…," he whispers. Damon doesn't know which of them moves first but then they're both hugging and crying. Damon feels like a little boy again drawing strength from his father's embrace. _Nothing_ can spoil this moment. They just hold onto each other, letting their tears fall.

Some time later they sit in the dressing room sipping a beer that Giuseppe conjured up seemingly out of nowhere.

"That's all I was able to find. She was executed a few days after they arrested her, her parents were taken.. or… called to transport around the same time. I never found anything about you. It was like you never lived."

Shaking his head, he wipes his eyes again. He swallows thickly. "Damon, I was so terrified that you were gone too…"

Damon puts his hand on his father's shoulder and can feel him shaking. Damon has tears in his eyes again too. "Dad, I'm alright. I was incredibly lucky. I made it... so many, many didn't."

He pauses when the faces of his kids pop into his mind. Although his father hasn't changed much, in this moment, Damon can see how life and stress have worn him down, his dad looks old, very old. He can't help himself and embraces him once more.

"I will tell you everything eventually, but it takes time and…. to be honest I don't want to ruin this moment with _those_ memories. "

Giuseppe wipes off the wetness on his cheeks and gives Damon a smile. He can't stop looking at his son. He's a man now. It saddens him that the look in his eyes is so much older than his 24 years. His beloved son is so thin, he doesn't even want to think about the reasons for that. But he's here and that's all that matters. Anna would be happy that their boy is alive and now safe and that they have found each other.

"Are you hungry? I can arrange…"

Damon shakes his head. "No, I'm alright," he repeats, forcing a small smile. "I looked much worse two months ago, I promise I'll work on the rest. But tell me, how have you been?"

Giuseppe sighs. "At first, no one believed it would be as bad as it was. I always thought that I would find another way to get you out of the country. I got everything arranged and I was certain that I would have another opportunity."

He pauses, raking his hand through his now graying hair. "As an Italian I think they considered I was a spy or something. Luckily your aunt and uncle helped with my profile. However, it was too late for me to come back to Europe or for you to come there. The borders closed for people like us and it would have been very dangerous for you. But in hindsight, it was more dangerous for you to stay."

His voice weakens for a moment. He grabs a tissue to dab his tears.

"I was determined to reach you through the mail service but I guess none of them ever got through? We all still believed it would calm down. When it became clear that it wasn't going to happen, I traveled with the army doing these little shows to cheer the American boys up. I even did a few shows with Bob Hope," he pauses, smiling inwardly for a few seconds.

"I wanted to be here as soon as possible but it took…," his voice breaks, "…three more years to even get close."

He squeezes Damon's hand which his son returns. Silently they agree to drop this subject for now. Damon watches a light goes off in his father's head. "Where are you staying? You have to check out, I have a room here. We need to start making arrangements for you to come with me to the States…"

"No dad," Damon interrupts, ignoring his father's surprise at refusing him. "I mean, there are three of us. We're staying at a hotel. And… I'm not saying no, I just… can't decide right now and by myself. My wife has a say in this as well."

* * *

 _Giuseppe didn't think he's easily surprised, not after everything he's been through the last six years. But after Damon's announcement he finds himself in shock. Yesterday, he almost lost hope at ever seeing him again and now he shows up with a wife?_

 _"Damon…?"_

 _"Yes, dad. Her name is Elena and I want you to meet her. It's complicated but for now just know without her, I probably wouldn't be here. She saved me in so many ways."_

That's why he's sitting at the hotel restaurant now, waiting for Damon and _his wife_ to join him. And the friend who was there in that camp with him. He wonders what kind of girl Damon likes. Or if it's just some kind of feeling that he owes her? That would be a wrong reason to marry.

Elena's a nervous wreck and at the same time, she's excited about meeting her husband's father. He is the consummate professional! Seeing him performing, the precise changes in rhythm, the way he communicates with the audience is something that she'll remember for a long time. Maybe her mother knew him? She feels a fleeting sense of melancholy at the thought of her. She lived for her music as well.

She can't imagine his reaction when Damon told him that he's married. It must seem strange for someone who doesn't know her or anything about her. He also doesn't know about all their unique circumstances or the magic she feels whenever she's with her husband.

Rik gives her a nudge. "Don't overthink it. I haven't seen anyone who doesn't feel the same when they're meeting their in laws but this is Damon's dad! You have to admit it's very possible that some of Damon's habits, manners may have come from him."

Elena grins. As usual, Rik is trying to defuse the situation but the fact he's doing it for her this time means a lot. She glances at Damon but he doesn't seem to have noticed.

 _In his mind, he's already with his dad._

Elena's heart immediately goes out to the elder Salvatore too. He lost his dear wife, Damon's mother and he almost lost Damon. Could she blame him if he didn't want to share his son for awhile? As they approach Giuseppe at the hotel restaurant, he gets up immediately, his eyes focusing in on Elena, studying her. Damon makes the introductions.

"Dad, this is Elena, and this is Rik."

Elena makes a curtsy and while she's still nervous, she feels relieved that Giuseppe doesn't look angry. He greets her with a smile.

 _What language does he even speak? Damon said that he learned to speak Czech after meeting his mother._

She takes a look at Damon. When she sees his eyes blink with pure unadulterated happiness at being with the people he loves, she's so grateful that she blurts out, "I'm happy to meet you, sir. We were at the concert last night. I cannot even express how beautiful the experience was. It's a night that I will never forget. I very much like how you stress the melodic lines, my mom used to say that is half of a successful performance. Even with the changes, it never melted away..."

And just like that, she has Damon's father wrapped around her little finger.

* * *

As they partake in their meal, Giuseppe can't help but keep his eyes on his son. He wants to pinch himself to see if he's really here. He never thought that he would find him, he truly believed that he had perished in one of the camps too. His heart clenches painfully at the mere thought of it.

His gaze then shifts to his new daughter in law. It's easy to understand why they bonded given the incredibly stressful conditions they were living under.

 _It's probably the only thing that matters now..._

When Damon and Elena get up to share a dance, Giuseppe spends some time talking to Rik. The conversation is enlightening as it gives him perspective about how he and Damon _existed_ at the camp. At one point he starts to feel nauseous. Having returned to their table, it's Elena who saves his pride by offering him a swallow of her cold soda. She watches as Damon dotes on every word that comes from his dad's mouth. Her heart fills with joy all over again because she can see how very happy he is to have found the man.

Giuseppe is still not quite sure about their marriage but the girl, _Elena,_ there's something about her that plays on his heartstrings. Maybe it's the way she looks at Damon, it's as if he's her whole world. He sees the same thing in Damon's eyes. It's obvious that these two love each other but is it enough after everything bad that happened? He learns about her family and how she met Damon. His heart twists when Damon explains that she didn't speak for many years after her sister was murdered and her parents were brutally taken by the Gestapo.

As soon as Damon sees his wife trying to hide a yawn, he smiles. It's time to go. Standing up, Giuseppe takes Elena's hand in his own. It's then that he feels the ring his Anna once wore. When Elena feels Giuseppe's thumb rolling over the diamond, she realizes she has Damon's mother's ring and once again wonders if it's wrong in Giuseppe's eyes. Several seconds pass before he finally speaks. His firm voice gives her all the confidence she needs. His eyes drift to Damon's for a moment and then he smiles and gives Elena's hand a squeeze.

"Anna always wanted her ring to go to the girl that you love, Damon. She'd be very happy and very proud..."

* * *

They say goodnight to Giuseppe and promise to meet up with him again tomorrow. Elena and Rik watch with moist eyes when the older man cups the back of his son's neck and brings his face to his shoulder. He hugs Damon tightly and she can see that he doesn't want to let him go, not now, not ever. When they finally part, Damon hesitates to leave him but surprisingly it's Giuseppe who tells him that he'll see them in the morning. When they get back to their hotel, they all retreat to Damon and Elena's room for a little bit.

Rik and Elena take a seat while Damon excuses himself to use the bathroom. As soon as he comes back, he sits down beside her. Taking her hand in his, he smiles tightly.

"My father wants us to move to the USA," Damon shares with Elena and Rik. She freezes but Damon quickly moves to reassure her.

"I want you to know, it's going to be _our_ decision, Elena. I didn't promise him anything yet. I told him that I would have to discuss it with you before any decision is made."

Elena nods, but still looks troubled. It reminds him of those times she couldn't speak. He always knew what was on her mind just like he does now. _She doesn't want to leave her family._

Damon understands completely. In a way, he doesn't want to leave these people here either. But truth to be told, there are so many bad memories lurking here. Without his father, he won't feel at home here anymore.

He also misses the sea, the beaches and the hot sand under his feet. They were always meant to leave this place. He's not blind to other signs that he doesn't like either. The atmosphere in Pilsen, controlled by the US Army is so much warmer, more enthusiastic and most important of all, it feels freer. What will happen if this country goes in another direction, completely opposite of what it looks like now? He's still a foreign citizen and as such it wouldn't be all that difficult for him to apply for a visa, many of his fellow ex-prisoners did.

With his family there for support, they would be able to make a good start. But is he asking too much of her? He looks at Rik who clearly understands his dilemma but unfortunately, this is not something that he can decide for them. He steps in front of Damon.

Laying a hand on each shoulder, he squeezes gently. "Look, why don't you two get some sleep. It's not something you have to decide tonight? We're all tired, we can talk tomorrow."

Damon nods, placing his hand on top of Rik's he gives him a silent thank you. After that they say goodnight. With a nod, Rik leaves for his own room. Damon comes closer and sits by her feet on the carpet.

"Elena, please talk to me? I don't want to go if it will make you unhappy. No matter what we choose, we'll have to visit either my family or yours. My home is where you are."

Elena takes his face in her palms. "And my home is with you... How do I learn the language?"

Damon's heart almost stops. She's doing this. _They_ are doing this. She doesn't want to leave her mama and papa but she knows that she wants to be with him. She also doesn't want him to have to say goodbye to his father all over again. He wedges himself between her knees and looks deeply into her eyes.

"I promise you, we'll make it work somehow. We don't have to hurry, you'll have time to get used to the idea. I will bring you back whenever you feel homesick, Elena and for good if we don't like it there. I love you so very much..."

She gives him a teary smile and then takes his hand when he offers it. He pulls her closer and relishes the way she feels in his arms. He will never take it for granted. When they reach the bed, he whispers, "Lay down." Elena's head falls on the pillow, her hair flying in all directions. Her heart's beating wildly in anticipation of what's on Damon's mind. Whatever it is.

She feels him carefully start to unbutton her skirt to take it off. Lifting her hips to help him, she blushes when he stares at her. He can't help but pause for a long moment to admire her beauty. She's as beautiful on the outside as she is on the inside. While inexperienced himself, the sight of a half naked Elena, her breasts still covered by her sleeveless chemise does wicked and wonderful things to his body.

Unconsciously licking his lips, he can no longer fight the urge to act on his deepest desires. He gently pulls the skirt down her legs, exposing her flat stomach. With a shiver, he puts his lips right on her belly button. He smoothes the soft structure of her skin, kissing every place he can reach. While his lips stroke the curve of her belly, he slips off her panties with his fingertips leaving her bare to his eyes from the waist down. Before she even becomes aware of what's happening he rests his arms on her thighs exerting pressure to keep her wide open. He hears her whimper but somehow he doesn't think she wants him to let go and he's too far gone to even consider it.

His mouth starts watering at the sight and her scent makes him dizzy. He shifts as it becomes uncomfortable for the certain parts of him that is in dire need of attention. But tonight, this is about her and so he buries his face in her now glistening flesh. His five o'clock shadow teases her skin and he explores every curve with his tongue. She cries out and Damon's grip on her tightens.

The sensation becomes unbearable and Elena clenches his forearms with her fingers to keep herself grounded. Although she has no idea what, she knows that she needs something. She digs her nails into his flesh and starts thrashing her head. Shaking uncontrollably, the feeling grows causing her breaths to come in pants and short whimpers. Just when she thinks she can't take anymore, Damon slips two of his fingers into her. He strokes her front wall while circling her hypersensitive and engorged button with the tip of his tongue... and then she's falling and falling, not even aware of the fact that she's crying out loud.

He gently brings her down from her high with lazy strokes, wondering himself what magic it was that washed through them. He looks at her with uncertainty, fearing that maybe it wasn't pleasant for her, but her eyes are bright and her beautiful rosy blush is blooming when she returns his gaze. Damon gives her a beaming smile, one that lights up his whole face.

He's fully intent on getting up, joining her in bed and taking her in his arms. But the sight of her... the best laid plans and all of that go out of the window. His body has entirely different ideas. He quickly undresses and draws her closer to the edge of the bed entering her in one swift motion. She cries out again and he finds himself loving these new noises she makes.

From this angle he can not only thrust deeper, he can also watch their bodies as they move together. The sight turns out to be so intensely erotic that he can't hold on. He groans, driving in once, then twice with well aimed thrusts. And then he erupts, his body convulsing in indescribable pleasure as he follows her into oblivion, spilling himself deep inside of her.

When the last waves of their explosive climaxes washing through them, Damon finally joins her on the bed. Elena immediately turns to him and buries her head between his neck and shoulder breathing him in. She's still shaking slightly and Damon covers them up with the sheet. He can't stop smiling and giving her small loving kisses on the top of her head.

"I still can't believe you are here, and I am here... that we are together. No matter which way the wind blows, I'm alright when it stays this way."

Rubbing his hand up and down her now bare back, he buries his face in her hair to breathe her in. Several seconds pass then Elena raises up slightly to give her husband a kiss. With absolute conviction in her eyes and voice, she makes a proclamation.

"Where you go, I will go. I will never leave your side."

* * *

 _Huge thanks to all of you for the_ _reviews, follows, favorites, kind words, incredible reviews, unending support and friendship. I can't say it enough, YOU ARE ALL THE BEST._

 _Huge thanks to Eva. You are brilliant and insightful and so generous with your time. I often keep her up into the wee hours of her mornings, plotting, planning, writing in our effort to hopefully deliver entertaining stories for all of you. She and I did meticulous research to keep "Tomorrow" as faithful to history as we could._

 _Chapter title: 'Never Say Goodbye' by Bon Jovi._

 _I did post the ICEM universe one shot on Halloween._

 _This is the synopsis for "Eyes Without a Face", watch for it to post soon. "A soul mate is not found. A soul mate is recognized."_

 _Please check the works of my very good friends, Florencia7, Salvatoreboys4ever, Mariah April May, Justinia Korax, TheLittle Miss Vixen, VitsAsh, Vamphony, and Deepwater1978. Amazing Aisha is a new DE writer as is Schattentinte and Damonsass. I wish I could name them all but through this great group of people, the magic of Damon and Elena_ _lives on._

 _I hope you all have a magnificent weekend. Thank you again._


	27. Farewell to You My Friend

Damon and Elena, along with Rik, spend the week in Pilsen. Since Giuseppe has been in the town for a little while, he takes them around to some of the sights. The man is charming companion, often linking Elena's arm with his own as he shows them around the city. He takes them to the Great Synagogue, it's the second largest in Europe, a beautiful structure with twin peaks and a Star of David situated between them. The building is huge, taking up a whole city block. They also visit the Monastery of Dominican Women and St. Anna's church which was built in 1712 and the Cathedral of St. Bartholomew to take in the architecture and the beauty of the stained glass windows.

Giuseppe is still quite distressed at his son's very lean frame. Although he insisted that Damon not spare him from all the barbarity of what went on in the camps, he cringes at the thought of what those monsters did to his beloved child. He would tear them limb from limb himself if he could. As such, he insists on fattening Damon up, making sure he eats everything on his plate and second helpings too.

Elena watches father and son, just seeing them together makes her leap with joy. For above all, Elena can see the older Salvatore simply glowing with happiness that he found his long lost son. Aside from when he's with her, she's never seen Damon so happy either. This alone makes her feel good about their decision to follow him to America but at the same time, her heart painfully constricts knowing she will have to leave Jarka and Milos, her new parents. _And Jan..._

On their last evening in the city, they are all sitting in the hotel's restaurant. Giuseppe is going into detail about all of the formalities that they will need to go through to obtain their visas. They'll have to purchase tickets and leave for France to get on a ship at Cherbourg, one bound for America. He goes onto explain that he's already written to his brother about helping them once they get to the United States.

"There's no hurry, dad, honestly. We need time to get used to the idea, plus there are things to get done first. Elena doesn't speak English and she needs to talk it over with her parents. Then there will be goodbyes, so please dad, tone it down a little bit?"

He doesn't want to hurt his father but Damon has to consider Elena in all of this too. He isn't sure his father really understands why they need some time. This is a life changing decision and he cannot expect them to make it overnight.

Taking his son's hand, Giuseppe nods. "I understand your concern, Damon. I really do but time is of the essence. The bureaucratic procedure alone is very messy these days and who knows if it won't get even more difficult when they remember they need to bring politics into it."

Damon mentally rolls his eyes. His father is saying the right things but he still doesn't quite think he understands what a monumental decision this is for them. He will have to explain it more clearly but when they are alone, he can already see Elena beginning to panic at the prospect of such a great upheaval in their lives. She covers it well, her eyes meeting his when he puts his hand under the table to give hers a gentle squeeze.

Their conversation then shifts to Giuseppe. He is in his element here, telling them all about his early life in Italy and revealing to them funny stories from Damon's childhood. Rik puts a smile on all of their faces when he attempts to imitate an aunt of his who didn't like Italians. The way he tells it, one of them broke her heart and since then she would always complain about their lack of morals.

Because they're all reticent to end their last evening together, it's rather late when they finally call it a night. Damon's emotions get the best of him because he doesn't want to say goodbye to his father again, not after what happened the last time he did. They are not sure when they will see each other again, although Giuseppe promised to come to Prague to visit. He finishes his coffee and makes a face.

"You should come for breakfast in the morning, I can offer you something better than this wish-wash and then I'll go with you to the train station."

Damon pauses in surprise: "What? Please tell me you have a reserve of your beloved Brazilian coffee!"

* * *

The next morning they arise early and get their things together. They meet Giuseppe in the lobby. After they all have a hearty breakfast, he accompanies them to the train station. With a twinkle in his eyes, he tucks a big package of Brazilian coffee into their bag. Damon's mouth parts for a few seconds before he's able to say anything.

"Thank you so much dad, I can assure you this is going to go to someone who appreciates a good cup of coffee. He saved not only Elena's life but mine too. Dr. Michalek opened up his home to her family when theirs was destroyed in the bombing raid. Despite all of the goodness in the man's heart, he suffers with having had to drink ersatz coffee for years now. I don't know why I didn't think about it earlier?"

Giuseppe smiles at his son as he explains who the coffee is for. If he could, he would go to Brazil himself and gift the man with every coffee bean that he could carry for taking care of his family when he wasn't here to do it himself.

Their goodbyes are painful. Elena can see that neither Damon nor his father want to part but at least this time, they know it won't be for long. When they embrace the final time, both Elena and Rik tactfully turn aside to give them some privacy. Once they board the train, Damon stares out through the window till he can no longer see his father waving goodbye.

They're mostly silent on the way home, each immersed in their own thoughts. Rik dozes most of the way but jumps to attention when Damon jostles his arm to tell him that they've arrived in Prague. Rather than go to their home, Elena wants to see her family so they go directly to the Michalek's home. They arrive just as Milos is leaving to go to work. His theatre shifts are back to normal now that the war is over. He takes Elena in his arms and holds her close. After brushing a kiss to the top of her head, he reluctantly leaves.

The rest of them sit and talk till midnight. Damon tells them about his father. Before they retreat for the night, Damon winks at Elena then digs into their luggage. With a wide smile on his face, Damon presents Elias with the package of the Brazilian coffee. Elias is nearly moved to tears as he breathes in the aroma of real coffee beans, He looks shocked, it almost like he can't quite believe what's in his hands.

Jan squeezes in beside Elena in the armchair. He should have gone to bed hours ago but Jarmila relented for one night to celebrate his sister's return. When she finally puts her foot down and tells him that he needs to go to sleep, he fusses and won't go to bed unless Elena promises to read him a story and lay with him for a little while. She happily agrees, taking him in her arms, they walk up the stairs to his room.

Damon can't help but feel guilty when he watches them. He hates that he has to tear this family apart but at the same time he doesn't want to give up the freedom that the United States offers and no matter how selfish it is, he can't lose his dad again. On the plus side, it's a new start for the two of them. When he feels himself drifting off to sleep, he says goodnight to his friends and goes upstairs alone. Melancholy goes with him as he longs to be able to give Elena something other than more heartache.

Elena already has tears in her eyes when she enters the kitchen the next morning. She pauses at the threshold just to watch her mama make breakfast. She wants to burn the image into her mind so she never has to let it go. Jarmila turns around with a smile on her face. It quickly disappears at the sight of Elena's tears. She puts down the spatula and takes her daughter into her arms, hugging her tightly.

"What is it?"

Elena sniffs. "I... I'm so sorry. We... I mean Damon's father wants us to come to America to live there with him."

Jarka gasps, taken aback but she's not exactly surprised. Damon's whole family is gone and from what he's said she always suspected that he would want to leave for America. Now that he's been reunited with his father, they have the perfect opportunity to start a new life there. No, she can't blame him, she can't.

 _They will miss her more than words can express._

Jarka's already mourning as she smooths her daughter's hair. She won't ask, because she knows Elena will follow Damon and she won't burden her with her own sadness. So she just holds her, enjoying the moment, emblazing it in her mind for when she misses her like crazy. She holds her tightly while she still can.

In the following month they all struggle to get used to the idea that Elena and Damon won't be there for much longer. Once Elena's house is ready, they sell it almost immediately. At Elena's insistence, they use the money gained from the sale to begin to build a new house for her parents. After much deliberation, Damon and Elena decide not to sell theirs so they always have somewhere to return to when they visit or if they should decide to move back.

Rik, with his typical charm and wit manages to ask Rebeka out a few times, all have a good feeling about the couple and hope that it's going to last. Damon's Austrian best friend is smitten, even though he tries to cover it up with his usual glib behavior. Rebeka proves to be his match because she gives it right back to him.

Elias is quite impressed that someone has finally been able to get under his stubborn sister's skin. The best news of all is when the Rebekah and Elias finally get a message from their lost brother Mikulas. It's been several months since the end of war but he was finally located in a French hospital recovering from a bad injury. Thankfully his memory loss was only temporary. They all rejoice when they receive word that he will be on his way home as soon as he's well enough to travel.

Under Damon's tutelage, Elena starts to learn English. It breaks his heart... it's not that she's becoming so adept at a new language..., no, what hurts the most is having to watch her prepare to leave everyone and everything she's ever known behind. He asks her almost everyday if there's anything he can do to make it easier for her. Does she need more time or does she really not want to leave at all? Although Milos and Jarmila are putting up a brave front, they can't fool him. He sees right through their melancholy. In a perfect world, they would join them in America. It's not an impossibility but it's not likely to happen either. They are really outstanding people, they're doing everything they possibly can to make it easier for her...

 _This isn't right. That's what they never wanted to go through again, saying goodbyes._

Still, he knows it can't be helped. No matter what they do, someone's heart will end up broken. Despite it all, everything goes well until...

Damon's father arrives in Prague at the beginning of September. Since they were together in Pilsen, he's been traveling through Europe, volunteering his time and talent to provide a little happiness to the devastated populace. He doesn't believe even one town has been untouched by the great world war. During his free time, he has been working nonstop on making arrangements to get his son and daughter to the USA. He brings with him the most exciting news, their visa's are already on the way. They should be able to leave the continent within the next several weeks.

Later that evening, he's sitting on the porch steps with his son. The sky is shimmering with stars as far as the eye can see. The moon is bright, so bright in fact that it illuminates the landscape, allowing them to see quite a distance at this time of night. Elena is already in bed, it's just the two of them. He shares the news with Damon, frowning when his son drops his gaze to his now clenched together hands.

"Aren't you happy?" Giuseppe asks studying his son's face.

"I am, dad. And I'm so grateful that you've done so much to help us along. But it's going so fast... I don't know how Elena is going to take this. It's too sudden if you know what I mean. She's still learning English and is fully on board but lately... I don't know, she won't tell me anything, she's always trying to look like everything is fine but I'm afraid. The last thing I want is for her to be unhappy. I promised her that we were in no rush and now I have to tell her that we'll be leaving in just a few weeks." Damon blows out a frustrated puff of air and threads his fingers into his hair. "I just don't know how she's going to take this, you know?"

"I understand, Damon, I really do but the situation is changing and rapidly. The sooner we get the two of you, all of us actually, out of here the better. At the moment, they are already discussing a retreat. We have no way of knowing how it's going to work or what the place will look like afterwards." Giuseppe pauses for a moment to look up at the sky just in time to see a star shooting across the horizon. He turns to face his son again.

"This is your best chance. And as for the rush... trust me, it won't get any easier if you leave here next month or next year. It will always be painful. I wish we could make this easier for her too but I don't think anyone can. You of course are her greatest support but it will always, always hurt just as it did when I had to leave you."

"We'll tell them tomorrow, when we're all together with her family," Damon says determinedly before looking up at the sky himself, wondering what it'll look like on the other side of the world.

* * *

The next day the whole group gathers together. It is as cheerful as it always has been and hopefully always will be. They all welcome Giuseppe as one of the their own and it's not just because he brings Elias another large package of Brazilian coffee, it's because Damon is family which makes him family too. After they finish eating, they move to the living room and before long, Rebeka brings in a platter with real coffee for everyone. They are enjoying their visit and Elena smiles when she sees the satisfied look on Milos face too. It's been a very long time since he had anything but chicory to drink. He sets his cup down then asks Giuseppe about his home in the United States and about what Damon and Elena can expect after they arrive.

Giuseppe takes a sip. Cradling his cup in his hands, he takes a chance. "Actually, Milos, I have brought good news with me. Their visa and documents are almost ready. They should start to pack very soon."

A long silence follows his words. Everyone seems to be digesting the news on their own. Damon suddenly feels Elena freeze next to him. Immediately he turns to take her into his arms or at least try to comfort her but to his dismay, she pushes him away, lets out a sob and runs out of the room.

Damon feels the shock reverberate through his body. Is it possible that this news is so upsetting to her? He has repeatedly asked her.. so why now? Why hasn't she said anything before tonight? He jumps to his feet before anyone can stop him and runs after her. He finds her outside in the gazebo, her back facing him, her shoulders shaking slightly. He sighs and steps closer, comfortingly putting his hands on them.

"Elena..?"

Another sob escapes. Damon cannot stand the distance so he pulls her into his embrace, turns her around and brings her face to his chest. "Why didn't you tell me that you're this unhappy? I don't want this if you're going to be miserable, Elena."

When Elena mumbles something unrecognizable, Damon puts his fingers under her chin and gently lifts her face. "What?" he asks softly.

She scrunches up her face in pain. Her tears are still falling but she tries again. "I'm sorry, I ruined everything."

Damon is still trying to get her to look at him. "Look at me, sweetheart. What do you mean?"

Still refusing to look at him, she violently shakes her head no. "I.. I don't know why I'm acting like this. I want to go with you, I really do. I know how much you want to follow your dad, but... I can't go now."

"What are you talking about, Elena? I know it's sudden and I don't want to leave your family either but dad is right, now is the best time."

"No! I can't go now. I'm.. I mean, I think I'm pregnant.."

Damon's breath hitches and whatever he thought he was going to say gets stuck in his throat. Stunned, he squeezes her arms and croaks, "What?" Only now does Elena finally look into his eyes. He studies her for a few moments, _she feels guilty for this?_ He exhales sharply and lets out a shocked laugh. _Why didn't this even cross his mind?_

"Is it true? Elena? Are we going to be parents.?" Elena just nods, confused by Damon's reaction. "I think so..."

"Elena...," he catches her in his arms and sits down on the wooden seat to pull her onto his lap. "This is the best news. I told you that I wanted to start living and I meant it. I hope you aren't upset. You're so young and..."

He brushes a strand of hair behind her ear as he searches her eyes. When he finds nothing worse than curiosity he gives her a beaming smile and repeats himself, "This is the best news. We'll do whatever you want or need to do. I love you so much."

He sighs happily and rests his forehead against hers. Insanely happy, he keeps stealing small kisses. Elena finally returns his smile and tightens their embrace. Although she's not absolutely sure about her secret, she was going to tell Damon but Giuseppe's news caught her off guard and sent her into a panic.

"And I love you, my darling," she whispers.

They stay in the gazebo a long time simply basking in the fervor of being together and being able to share their joy with just each other for a little while.

* * *

Damon doesn't know how much time passes, frankly he's too giddy to care. He has Elena's hand firmly in his own when they finally return. Everyone turns and stares at the young couple, a little perplexed by the drama. A smile lights up Damon's already beaming face and Elena's face is blooming so they know that something is going on. Together they sit back down on the couch but they're not immune to the stares of their friends and family. His eyes drift over everyone before clearing his throat.

"Ehm, it seems like... We're probably going to have to make some changes. It looks like maybe... we're going to be parents," he can hardly hide the pride he feels at the moment.

After a second of a shocked silence everyone starts talking at the same time. Jarmila hugs Elena, while Milos seems to be in shock. Elias grins like the cat who ate the canary while Rik and Rebeka have huge smiles plastered on their faces. Rik stands up and walks over to his best friend. He pats Damon's shoulder.

"Well done, my friend," he teases with a wink. Elena hides her face in her palms, feeling shy that she's the reason for everyone's attention. Caught off guard, Giuseppe stares till he feels Elias give him a barely imperceptible nudge.

"Son, congratulations," he adds when the commotion finally settles down. "I know you don't want to hear it right now but this new baby gives you even more reasons to hurry this process. If you wait too long it will be more difficult for Elena to travel. And not only that.. when you're three instead of two, it may complicate your visas. Plus, we have no way of knowing how the world is going to look next month or even next year."

Once again everyone looks at Elena, expecting some kind of reaction. She starts to open her mouth to say something but Damon beats her to it, squeezing her hand for reassurance.

"Dad, you have a valid point but it's not that easy. Elena has needs. They have to be our first priority. I promise you that we will give it some thought, I mean, it hasn't been confirmed yet," he looks shortly at Elias before returning his attention to his dad. "We'll talk about it later."

The rest of the afternoon is spent in a friendly and happy atmosphere, Elias takes Elena and Jarmila into one of his exam rooms. Jarmila holds her hand while he confirms Elena's suspicions. She is indeed pregnant, quite far along already he thinks which means that she may have been carrying this new Salvatore baby since their wedding or their trip to Pilsen. Elena feels much better and is quite excited when she shares the news with Damon and the others.

Shamelessly, Rik uses their good news to ask Rebeka on another date, hinting he would love something like this for them eventually as well.

Damon can't help but laugh at his antics. "You know, if Rebeka was a meeker girl, I'd warn Elias to protect her from you."

Rik just waves him off. "She can go toe to toe with me but she's kind enough not to spoil my fun. She'll have hers with me later," he adds roguishly just for Damon's ears. He just shakes his head, genuinely happy for his friend while his own head is still spinning with delight.

It's almost dusk by the time they arrive home. Elena is very tired so after Damon makes them a light dinner, she says goodnight and goes to bed. Since it's another beautiful evening, Damon, his father and Rik settle on the porch to enjoy what may be one of the last warm evenings. Soon it will be fall. The night air will be crisp and the leaves will begin to turn colors and drop off.

Damon sighs quietly knowing that he needs to somehow make his father understand the new predicament they're in. Rather than beat around the bush, he decides to tackle the matter head on.

"Dad? I know you disagree, but I don't want to press her. Put yourself in her shoes for a minute. She'd be there with only the two of us. We'll need to find her a doctor. This person would be new to her. She trusts Dr. Michalek implicitly. Although she's working really hard to learn English, she may not know enough to understand what the doctor wants her to do.

"That's where you come in, Damon. You go to the appointments with her and translate," Giuseppe interrupts.

"Dad, I know you mean well, I really do but she needs her mama. She needs Dr. Michalek. How can I take that from her?"

Pausing for a moment, he looks up at the sky. Dropping his gaze back to his dad, he continues, "I am sure everything will work out after the little one is born. She hasn't ask for much and she's giving up a lot to come with us."

Giuseppe sighs, he knows Damon is right, yet he can't help but envision all of the myriad of complications that could arise if they hesitate now. "I understand, Damon, believe me, I do. I don't want to complicate things for her nor do I like having to press the issue but... I'm very worried it will be infinitely more difficult after my grandchild is born."

The way he says "grandchild" pulls at Damon's heartstrings, his father already counts their unborn baby into the family. Even Rik seems to have noticed.

"I won't mention it again, but please, Damon," Giuseppe continues, "consider at least coming with me now. You can have everything prepared for your family when the time comes. It would make it so much easier for all three of you. You can return in time.. I mean, we can return in plenty of time to be here before the youngster arrives."

Damon stiffens, not sure he's hearing right. Rik knows what's coming and steels himself for a tense moment.

"Dad, I love you. I would do anything for you. I know that you had nothing to do with what happened to me, to all of us. It's not your fault. Please believe that? You suffered in your own way too. Maybe it was even a little worse for you not knowing if any of us were still alive. You can't ask me to leave my family. I can't do it. I promised Elena and myself that I would never leave her again unless it was absolutely necessary. You did leave us and look how that turned out? I'm not blaming you, dad, please know that but I don't want to spend months wondering about what's going on in her life, if she's safe and feeling guilty for the rest of my life for not being with her when she needed me. What if it would turn out to be the last time I see her because something unforeseen comes up or someone takes her from me? I will _never_ allow such circumstances to part us if I can help it."

Damon's breath comes in pants as he finishes his speech while Giuseppe's eyes fill with tears. He grabs onto his son and they both take comfort in their tight embrace.

* * *

Elena breathes in the atmosphere of Mrs. Nova's shop. She walks around, lightly running her fingertips over the familiar mess of fabrics, the many colors of thread and the rack of dresses waiting to be sold. She closes her eyes and lets the scent of freshly ironed clothing, sweet tea and cookies fill her senses. She has spent so much time here that sometimes it would almost feel like home.

Elena shifts as her almost six months pregnant belly gets in the way when she tries to reach for a cookie. Mrs. Nova smiles, "You just wait, my dear. When you're in those last couple of months, you'll feel like a whale in a kiddie pool. Even turning around in your own bed becomes a challenge."

Elena giggles savoring the delicious cookie. "I can't imagine Mrs. Nova. Even now I have to pay attention so I don't run or walk into anything or anyone for that matter when I maneuver my way around the house."

Mrs. Nova sighs, "You were just a little duck when you came here for the first time. You may not remember but when you were six, your mama brought you here to have a birthday dress made. I think you were overwhelmed with all the colors and swatches. You ran through the shop and after your mother and I agreed on colors and the materials we went to look for you. You were sitting in the middle of a big mess." She pauses when she can't stop a giggle.

"You had a big needle in your hand and were pulling it through what was supposed to be a festive hat for Mrs. Vanek. I remember very clearly how you explained to us in your little six year old vocabulary that you were trying to _make it prettier."_

Elena hangs on her every word. Mrs. Nova falls silent for a moment but then continues. "When Jarmila, your other mama brought you here to do some sewing, I just wished I could help you. I truly believed that you would never speak again."

Melancholy washes over both of them for a few moments. Eventually Mrs. Nova smiles and pats her hand on the table. "And look how everything turned out. You need to come to see me before you leave. And I can't wait to see your baby, I pray every night that the birth will go smoothly for you."

Although she doesn't want to say goodbye, it's getting late. Damon will worry if she doesn't get home by the time he's expecting her. She slips on her shoes and wraps her coat around her frame tightly in case it starts to snow again. "Thank you Mrs. Nova for everything. And merry Christmas!"

Mrs. Nova surprises her when she hands her a bag. "Something for under the Christmas tree. Do stop by after the holiday. We'll look around here to see if we can find something that you may need beyond the sea..."

A winsome look washes over the older woman's face. "And Elena?" Elena is at the threshold but turns around to listen to what she has to say.

"Remember, if you don't know what to do in America, you can always sew. You're really good at it."

On impulse, Elena runs up the several steps and hugs the woman tightly. No more words are needed.

* * *

Her pregnancy is wreaking havoc on her emotions. With tear filled eyes, Elena takes just a few steps away from Mrs. Nova's house. She watches her feet sink into the fresh white snow cover when a deep, booming voice stops her in her tracks.

"And where do you think you are going Mrs. Salvatore?"

Elena's head jerks up and her mouth forms an 'o' before she gives her husband a wide smile. "Damon!" she shrieks. "Are you following me?"

Damon laughs and takes the bag from her hand. "Of course, I'm a jealous husband. Can't have you wandering around now can we? Plus, I knew you wanted to stop at Mr. Benes' house too. I picked up the laundry to save you a trip. This way you don't have to go home first and then all the way back to his house. And besides, my lovely wife, I wouldn't let you carry it anyway."

He throws both bags over his shoulder and lays his other hand on the small of her back. To be honest, he feels better to be with her. The last thing he would want is for her to slip and fall on the icy, snow-covered ground. They're in no hurry so they enjoy their long walk in the fresh air. She can smell the wood burning in people's wood stoves. The light dusting of snow is covering the tree branches along with everything else. It all combines to make for a beautiful landscape. Elena's cheeks are rosy and Damon can't get enough of the sight.

 _She's blooming. The pregnancy suits her._

They stop at the bridge to look into the river a few times. When they arrive at Mr. Benes' house, Damon hands Elena the bag with the laundry, the one that isn't heavy. Elena looks at him curiously. "You are not coming? Mr. Benes would like to see you too."

Damon shakes his head. "No, I'll see him when he comes to the house on the 26th. I'll pick you up later."

He smiles and heads into the Old Town to collect a late Christmas present. Plus, he knows the old man will be pleased to see Elena, to have her to himself for a little while.

Elena walks up the stairs. Raising her hand, she knocks on his door. A huge smile greets her when he opens it up. Mr. Benes certainly is pleased to see young Elena. It's always been a pleasure for him to interact with the girl. He remembers wishing her a full recovery after the tragic loss of her family. When she became a part of the Vavra family, it filled his heart with joy that she wouldn't have to grow up alone and isolated. And now... truth to be told, her pregnancy causes him a little discomfort. It's not that he isn't happy for her, it's just that to him, she will always be that kind little, voiceless girl. Now she's a _married woman?_

She would seldom come inside his house but today is different. They share a cup of hot cocoa, he knew she wouldn't be able to resist. She's always had a taste for chocolate. He almost feels giddy watching her savor the taste, he even chuckles when a satisfied moan escapes her mouth.

"Mr. Benes how is it that you have these wonderful things, chocolate and now cocoa? _No one_ does these days. I always thought you must be a confectioner or a fairytale 'grandpa'."

He laughs and fills up her mug once more, _for the baby._

"Well, you're not far from the truth. My brother was a confectioner and hid his cocoa reserve with different relatives including me before the war." He pauses and has a distant look on his face for a few seconds. He sighs, "Sadly, he never got to pick it up. Of course, I couldn't let it go to waste. I used it to make the chocolate, I have a sweet tooth. You, my dear, were my excuse to do that, so I felt better about being able to share it rather than gobbling it all up myself."

Elena gives him a beaming smile and hugs him too before she leaves. Her baby bump comes in the way but she's just too happy for any awkwardness to occur. "Thank you Mr. Benes. I cannot tell you how often my stops here were the highlight of my day."

He walks her to the front door and Elena reminds him: "Don't forget to come on 26th for lunch. Merry Christmas!" When she steps outside, Damon's already waiting for her on the other side of the street. Elena smiles at him before turning around to wave once more at the older man, well aware that this visit was one of her last opportunities to see him.

* * *

The atmosphere in the house is festive. All of their family and friends are here. They're so close to these people that they feel that they're family whether the same blood runs through them or not. Elena is keeping herself busy helping Rebeka and Jarmila in the kitchen. The task is easier said than done because the two women keep encouraging her to sit down and just enjoy the happy mood in the household. Not only that but they keep slipping her sweets and bites of all of the delicious food to spoil her. Jan keeps coming into the kitchen to see when it's time to eat. With a wink, Elena slips hers to him. It's funny really, she feels full but she doesn't know if it's because the baby is filling her belly or because she's just not hungry.

She stretches out as far as her chair will allow and rubs her belly to try to get the little one to respond. She'll never tire of feeling him or her move. A smile graces her face when she thinks of her husband, his face lights up like a firefly when he feels the tiny flutters. The first time it kicked his palm, he looked at her, speechless with his mouth hanging open. She laughed telling him that sometimes it smarts a bit. Since the first time she could feel movement, he has been relentless in his touching and smoothing of her heavy belly.

She's amazed that he doesn't find her unattractive, no instead he seems to want her even more often. She blushes mentally when she remembers him worshiping her body with _everything,_ last night after they got home from the long walk they took to Mr. Benes' home. Leaving her private thoughts in her own mind, Elena returns into the kitchen after using the bathroom. She wants to help too. Standing in the doorway, she leans against the frame and just watches Jarka and Rebeka for a bit. They are laughing about something. Their smiles are wide and fill their faces with joy. _That's how she will remember them._

Their dinner is delicious. The rations they're given are still thin but with all of them contributing plus the package that Giuseppe sent from overseas makes for a mouth watering feast. Knowing this will be Damon and Elena's last Christmas here, everyone goes above and beyond to make this one particularly special. No one wants to think about it but they know in their hearts that this will be the last time that they will all be together for some time to come.

Elena sits next to Damon and Rik. The two of them are so funny, she cannot seam to stop her giggles when either of them says something silly. It's incredible considering that just last year they were both on the brink of ... No, she doesn't want to think about _it_ not today.

Elias immediately notices the melancholy that washes through her. He takes her aside and pours her a small glass of sweet fruit wine. "It's good for you. And tastes delicious," he promises. She smiles gratefully. He's always looking out for her whether it's emotionally or physically.

After dinner Jarka and Rebeka disappear into the kitchen again after telling Elena under no uncertain terms that she is to rest, put her feet up and just enjoy herself.

 _Her feet are killing her after she and Damon walked so far yesterday._

Jan's bugging everyone to check on Christmas tree. He pouts when Jarmila tells him that he needs to be patient or he won't be getting any presents at all. Elena remembers when she was young and impatient too.

When he looks up at his sister with his lower lip sticking out, she smiles, doing everything she can to hold in her laugh. _Is this how it's going to be with her own child too._ She rubs her belly absent mindedly. Having been watching her with a keen eye, Milos steps over, pausing next to her armchair.

"Is everything alright?"

Elena nods and lifts her eyes to him. Milos studies her for a few minutes. "Are you feeling okay? You've been awfully quiet tonight."

Elena smiles. "I still talk," she reassures him. "I know it's crossed your mind."

Milos laughs tentatively and sits next to her. "You know me too well."

Elena takes his hand as she used to do years ago to anchor herself. She's always been able to draw confidence from his tender strength. Within seconds, her eyes start to glisten.

"I know it's been hard. Please know how incredibly grateful I am that you took me into your home and your hearts. I don't know what I would have done or where I would have ended up without you. I probably would have died in one of those camps without you and mama."

Milos gives her hand a squeeze. "I could say the same, Elena. I know that sometimes you worried, thinking you were nothing more than a replacement for our Katerina. I will admit that I still think about her everyday but please believe me when I tell you that we have always loved you as you, as Elena and not as Katerina. It is my greatest honor to have you for a daughter."

This isn't goodbye. Not yet. They still have almost three months before the baby is due to be born and about three more before they'll be able to travel. Damon and Rik will help her parents to lay foundations for the new house. All through the fall and early winter they worked to clean up the property. When spring comes they'll be able to do so much more. Damon has been teasing Rik that they may wait to go to America till after he and Rebeka get married.

After a long and fun but tiring day, they all retreat to their rooms for the night. As soon as Damon crawls into bed, he pulls her into his embrace. He brushes a kiss against her forehead then looks deeply into her eyes.

"Are you sad?" Damon asks. She can see that he's worried by the way he furrows his brows.

"No," Elena smiles at him, "I'm absolutely happy." She lifts up her new necklace that is a perfect match for her ring to admire it. Damon had it made for her as a Christmas present, thanking her silently for being all that she is and more. Damon just smiles back at her. He knows that even if he had been empty handed with only love to give her, it would have been enough for his girl.

As expected, as soon as they're comfortable in bed Damon's hand goes straight to her burgeoning belly. "Is the baby awake?"

Elena lays her hand on top of his, nestling in comfortably against his side. It doesn't take long before they feel their baby move. They lay in the darkness, feeling their baby together.

 _It's a wondrous thing._

"The feeling is magical," Elena whispers after several minutes of quiet, "being here with you, our first Christmas after three long years. I thought I would never be able to enjoy Christmas again because it was supposed to be ours... Remember you said...?"

"I like celebrating Christmas with you." Damon echoes their long-ago conversation.

"I do. I like everything with you." He pauses for a minute, thinking once more of his _Brundibar_ children and how they died just because of who they were. "In the camp, we weren't allowed to talk about Hanukkah, Christmas or anything. The Nazi's didn't believe in God or religion. The only way we could reflect on the Jewish or Christian holidays was in silence.. in our minds. I'm sure my father would love for us to celebrate Hanukkah with him next year."

Elena sighs wearily but happily, "I'd like that... But what I love more than anything is having you here. Us together and feeling our child move... it's the best feeling in the world."

* * *

 _We're not quite done yet..._

 _Huge thanks to my sister, Eva. You're are brilliant and insightful and so very generous with your time. She often stays up till the wee hours of the morning helping me with our stories. We are a team._

 _Massive thanks to all of you for the amazing_ _reviews, follows, favorites, encouraging words and amazing friendships. You're all the BEST. As I've said before, the friendships gained has been the best part of loving Damon and Elena for me._

 _Chapter title: 'Farewell to You My Friend' by ICMSMalvar._

 _I hope you all have a fabulous weekend. Thank you again._


	28. Promises to Keep

_**1947**_

"...How did we retain our humanity you ask?" Damon stops, pausing to enhance the effect. He feels the audience collectively holding their breaths. It happens every time he gives one of his lectures. Damon has a gift for making his audience part of the proceedings, they can _feel it._ As he continues, the firm lilt of his voice, the inflection and the expressions he uses all add to the experience. By the time his presentation comes to an end, they are there too, in the camp right alongside him. They see it through his eyes.. what it was like to be dying there, never knowing if there would be another tomorrow yet someone holding on to that tiny little thread that maybe tomorrow would come and that it would be better.

Tickets to his lecture were sold out within hours after the date was announced. They had to add more dates to his tour to satisfy the demand but it's still not enough. Damon decided to write a book about himself and what the war was like for a survivor of Hitler's reign of terror. It's his life story from the time he was a child who never could have imagined what would become of the world in a few short years. He also details his experiences when his mother was dragged away and how he hid out in Vinohrady Theatre for more than a year and if not for a beautiful young mute girl, he would have starved to death. Even all these years later, his emotions still get the best of him when he talks about his time at Theresienstadt.

"Sometimes I think of those children and try to imagine who they would be today if..."

Wiping the sweat off of his brow, he pauses to take a breath. Continuing, he struts across the stage engaging his audience, inviting them to ask questions. When his eyes meet those of his wife, his heart is filled with love beyond measure. She's seated at the end in the first row to Damon's left as he looks at her.

Without fail, Elena's eyes shine like twinkling stars in the night sky. They always do when she watches her husband during one of these events. The love reflected in them has no boundaries and Damon, emotional as he is when he tells this particular story, is overcome. His look falls to the little boy who's sitting on her knees, his legs bouncing on either side of his mama's. His big eyes are shining too. Even at his tender age, he's in awe of the crowd listening with rapt attention to everything his daddy is saying.

This is the first time they brought Stefan along to sit through one of his father's lectures. Damon winks at his young son. He trots down the stairs and off the stage, walking immediately to his wife. He takes Stefan from Elena and returns to the stage. He sits the toddler on the table, securing his son with a hand on either side of his hips and then turns back to his audience.

"Imagine if you will... ," he pauses, smiling at Stefan when he tries to stand up. "It seems my son has a mind of his own."

Once the laughter dies down, Damon continues. "As I was saying, imagine having your child taken away from you and then try to imagine never seeing that child again.. A child _his_ age," he points at Stefan, "had no chance to live. He's more helpless than a newborn kitten, in no way able to take care of himself. He's of no use and of the wrong race or the wrong creed. Some people don't believe that he has the right to live.. to grow up. I've seen children stolen from their mothers' arms, being shoved into railway cars and being beaten simply for crying. Their mothers were promised that they would be able to follow them and they did.. but they never saw their children again...," his voice lowers but the room is so silent that they could almost literally hear a pin drop.

Damon scans the crowd, their mouths are parted, some are dabbing tears from their eyes, some even look at him with disbelief. He ruffles Stefan's head and then looks over the group again, his eyes finally landing on his wife's big brown ones.

"I personally witnessed a baby torn form his mother's breast and thrown against a wall, it's skull crushed. His life ending in a the span of a second's time. The reason for such brutality... ? The mother had to be punished for giving birth. I was in shock, I couldn't think, I couldn't move but I remember the Nazi guard boasting about it, "It's just a Jew."

He lifts his boy and squeezes him shortly before taking him back to Elena, giving her an apologetic smile. _He shouldn't take him to these lectures._ His reactions are more emotional and the protectiveness rather instinctive at such moments. He could scare him. Stefan happily nestles against his mother again and Damon can see he's perfectly alright. _Who wouldn't be... in Elena's arms?_

He sits on the edge of stage to be closer to the people. "So how did these mothers and fathers manage to live after such heinous acts? Where did they find the strength to continue either knowing or not knowing what happened to their loved ones? It wasn't bravery, or fear of God, or cowardice or even some foolish hope that what we had right before our eyes somehow would turn to be an incredibly vivid nightmare. No, there was always _someone_ there to keep us from falling. Children, parents, husbands, wives... brothers and sisters who we knew would need us if they by some miracle would survive. We knew, each and every of one of us knew that it would take a miracle for us to survive. Maybe you," Damon points at a man, "or you," he says, pointing at a young girl, "would be that person to another, one who lived through hell on earth and still somehow found the light at the end of the tunnel. We couldn't take that hope from those that had it for without it, what is there? For me... that hope was my wife, the girl who saved my life and cared for me when I thought I was alone in this world. The other person is my best friend, Alarik Saltzman whose name or his books are probably familiar to a few of you."

Damon stops to take a drink of water. He clutches the glass, watching the water ripple for what seems like an eternity before turning back to the crowd.

"We can never, ever again allow such madness to burn out of control, to blind us or to degrade us. If we do allow such madness to grow again, that makes us all culpable in man's inhumanity to man. We cannot allow my stories and their stories to be forgotten. In the two years since the war ended, I can already see it happening. People, complete strangers walk up to me and ask, was it really _that_ bad? These are not fairytales and the reality was often much worse than what you hear nowadays. We need to remember these stories."

Damon pauses, his eyes drifting over the crowd, taking in his audience and then he continues.

"One such hero was Father Maximilian Kolbe. He was a Polish priest who died as prisoner number 16670 in Auschwitz on August 14, 1941. When a prisoner escaped from the camp, the Nazis selected ten others to be killed by starvation in reprisal for the escape. One of the ten, a man named Franciszek Gajowniczek began to cry. 'My wife! My children! I will never see them again!'

At hearing his impassioned words, Father Kolbe stepped forward and asked to die in his place... his request was granted. As the ten condemned men were led off to the death Block of Building 13, Father Kolbe supported a fellow prisoner who could hardly walk. What followed were weeks of unimaginable horror, as the men suffered the pains of dehydration and starvation. But this holy man not only offered to be one of the suffering, he ministered to them as well. After three weeks there were only four prisoners left alive. It was on this day in 1941, the day before the Church celebrates the Assumption of St. Maximilian's beloved Mary, the Immaculata, that Fr. Kolbe and three fellow prisoners were killed with injections of carbolic acid."

Damon feels his throat thicken a little every time he tells that story. "You see, this is why we need to repeat these stories over and over and over again. It changed us, it taught me and many other millions of people that every goodbye may be the last one. Before we part with our beloveds, we give a thought, are we ready? Did we forget to say, I love you? Was there rancor or anger between you and your loved one when you left? Will their last memory of us be a good one..? Thank you all for coming tonight. It's been my great honor to be here amongst all of you. Thank you for allowing me to come and for listening."

Damon ends the lecture, earning a huge round of applause. "If anyone has questions or would just like to have a few words with me, I'll be in the foyer with my family. Don't hesitate to join us."

Stout and robust now, Damon jumps down from the stage and quickly takes Stefan from Elena, leading them back stage. "Don't you dare carry him." He tilts his head to hers. Lowering his voice, he says with a playful lilt to his voice, "The doctor said no heavy lifting. Our young whipper snapper as father likes to call him is getting pretty big."

Elena shakes her head and returns his ear to ear grin with one of her own. She's so happy that he's been able to let the light, their love, illuminate what was once only darkness.

* * *

When they reach the foyer, they're both surprised to find it so full. Elena rests her chin on Damon's shoulder and whispers, "It looks like there's not enough room for all of the people who want to talk to you." Her tone is teasing but he knows that she's proud of him. It's a good feeling that he carries with him wherever his lecture schedule takes him. He finds a table and pulls out a chair for her. While she entertains Stefan for the next hour, he talks to everyone who has something to say, whether it's a question, a compliment or the rare disbelieving retort.

With her attention squarely on Stefan, she doesn't hear footsteps approaching her. "He's enjoying this isn't he?" a deep voice says behind her.

"Mikulas!" Elena squeaks and gets up to give him a hug.

"It's Nick around here," he smiles and sits down next to them. "How are you little guy? It seems like it was just yesterday when you were born. Where does the time go?" His question sets off a flow of gabbing and laughter between the two of them.

"And how did you find yourself at my lecture?" Damon joins them at the table. "How are your brother and sister? Have you been to Prague lately?"

"You may know better about my sister than I do. You and Alarik certainly keep in touch. The last time I talked to her she told me in perfect German no less how she's finally gotten a handle on the language. She likes Vienna and of course she's the queen of his castle. I am grateful that she found someone who loves her as intensely as Rik does."

Damon smiles, both he and Elena were giddy with excitement when they received the news that their two friends had married. Their only sadness comes from not being able to see them more often. His face turns serious then.

"Now listen to me, Nick, this is important. If you talk to Elias, please do whatever you have to do to try to convince him that moving either here or to England would be wise. The political situation is no longer stable in Prague. It may not appear so but the Communist party of Czechoslovakia is going to turn things around and not for the better. They're almost ready to make their move. First the conflict is between parties and they use it to their advantage. They will use the Soviet model and although their platform looks like it's pro-democracy, it's any but. They could soon find themselves living under the dictatorship of the proletariat. The Soviet Union will back them up. I don't think anyone with siblings living in Austria or England will be popular. I tried to talk to him but you know your brother.. he's.. well he's stubborn."

Nick nods seriously, not even cracking a smile when Damon tries to ease the conversation at the end. "I think you're right, Damon. I never felt the need to stay there when I came home after the war. It didn't feel like home anymore, not to me anyway. I understand Elias' hesitation but.. I'd be really much happier to have him get out of there before it's too late too. Whether it's in England with me or in Austria with Beka or even if he would throw caution to the wind and move to the United States.

"Okay then," Damon pats his shoulder. "If we all join forces, he will have to listen. I'll talk to Rik. Elena's family is coming for Christmas. We're hoping to talk to them about it as well. Elias might come with them too, it would certainly be easier to get through to him in person than through mail correspondence."

"I need him to come anyway," Elena joins the conversation. "He promised me that if I couldn't travel, he will try to come here. I'm not having this baby without him," she smiles, pointing at her slightly rounded belly.

Nick laughs heartily. "I think we should let Elena handle it. I can't imagine Elias ever saying 'no' to her, he was so proud you postponed your moving out of the country so he could help you to give birth to this one," he ruffles Stefan's hair.

It's getting late and when they hear Stefan snoring, his little face buried in his daddy's neck, they say their goodbyes to Nick. With a promise secured that they'll keep in touch with each other, Damon and Elena go back to their hotel. After tucking Stefan in snuggly, they finally settle down in their own bed. As always, they're in each others arms. Elena reaches over and brushes an unruly strand of hair off of his forehead.

"Do you still need it? I mean, the feel of having someone close to be able to sleep?"

"No," Damon pulls her a little closer," I just need you."

* * *

 _ **1948**_

Pausing to breathe in the salty sea air, Elena pushes the baby carriage along the boardwalk. It's a rather overcast day. The wind is gusting and the air is crisp. Still she wanted to get out of the house for a little while. When she hears a loud laugh, she looks to her left to where Stefan is sitting on his little behind in the sand. She glances at him frequently to ensure he doesn't venture too close to the water's edge. The waves are choppy and are crashing to the shore, leaving a white foamy residue in their wake.

When she hears a little bit of a squawk, she looks down, relieved to see that their little Caroline is finally asleep. She's been fussy all day but the sound of the sea lulled her to sleep. As carefully as she can, she lifts the carriage onto the sand so she can get closer to Stefan and to the water. Since the air is chilly, the beach is pretty barren. Looking left to right, she only sees an older man collecting shells or sea glass or whatever. He has a walking stick and a satchel that she sees him drop stuff into.

She likes coming to the water so much. It's something that she cannot seem to get enough of. The sounds of the waves crashing, the occasional fish breaching the water, the starfish clinging to the rocks and the seagulls squawking in the sky. It's winter so the water is much too cold to put their feet in but she will never tire of coming here just to take in the atmosphere. With Christmas nearing, Elena can hardly wait for the first snow. She knows it won't be much, it doesn't snow a lot there but still, she loves to watch happily as the first flakes of snow dance to the ground.

When they first moved here, she would often lay awake. She was so homesick that in the middle of an argument with Damon, she uttered the words that she wanted to go home. She felt ashamed of herself that she could ever let out such a lie. Coming here she made a promise, one that she would keep no matter what life threw at them. They rarely have words or even get angry with each other, not really. Usually if one or the other has an issue, they talk it through. In time Astoria began to feel like home too. Now she wouldn't want to be anywhere else.

Looking over at the water again, Elena smiles and calls to the older boy, "Jan? Please take Stefan's hand and move him a safer distance from the water."

Since her own family arrived a year ago, she's been the happiest person, bar none in Astoria, Oregon. It's been two years since Damon and Elena reached America's shores. They've been two incredibly busy but they both love their new home. Stefan was still just an infant, they needed to get settled into the house and make it into a home. The Salvatore family helped them out a lot. Not only Giuseppe but also Damon's aunt and uncle. Shortly after they arrived in Oregon and once they were somewhat comfortable with their new surroundings, Damon decided to finish his studies in history and languages. His first love is linguistics but after the war, he wanted to document history before it could be denied. Soon afterwards he started giving lectures in and around Astoria. The enthusiasm of his audiences is what made him decide to write a book in the first place.

They're glad to be home after their book tour. Damon co-wrote a couple of books with Rik, who also has had a couple of stand alone best sellers. He and Rebeka are doing very well in Salzburg. Their son, Josef is a few months older than Caroline. They've also been very fortunate that the Salvatore family doesn't lack for money. Giuseppe has always made good money with his performances. His uncle owns a movie theatre in Astoria. Elena loves to go on movie dates with Damon when they can talk Papa Giuseppe or Auntie Sofia in babysitting for a few hours.

Damon wanted to be able to support Elena and their children without taking handouts from his family. With his successful books and high demands to hear him speak, they're doing quite well now too. Both wanting and needing to contribute to their family, Elena never forgot the advice that Mrs. Nova gave her before they left Prague. She offered her services as a seamstress. Soon her work spoke for itself and she built a customer base of her own.

She also took some courses in fashion and styling and with her own natural talent, her dresses became a hit in their small corner of the world. When she got pregnant again with Caroline, she knew that she would have difficulty keeping up with the demand, especially when she often accompanied Damon on his travels. The answer turned out to be quite simple and one of her greatest pleasures.

Caroline opens her eyes and Elena knows it's only a matter of moments before she starts fussing again. She's such a fidgety child. At 8 months, she's quite the challenge for the whole household. She is constantly on the move, crawling, creeping, trying to pull herself up, snatching everything she gets her tiny hands on, not to mention putting everything in her mouth too. Elena doesn't even want to think of what she'll be like when she starts to walk. Feeling an errant breeze stir up her hair, she knows they should get back. _Damon's coming home today_.

After meeting with Nick at Damon's New York lecture, they returned to Astoria where they welcomed their loved ones for a Christmas celebration. They all celebrated Hanukkah with the now extended Salvatore family. In turn, Damon's family spent time enjoying the festive atmosphere with Elena side of the family.

Jarmila, Milos and then four year old Jan arrived with Dr. Michalek. His brother Nick, who lives in London, happened to be in New York on business so he flew in to join the group for a few days too. Both Damon and Nick did their level best, talking till they were blue in the face to convince them that they should relocate to America. Elena prayed that they would listen to reason. She admits that most of her reasons for wanting them here were selfish, she misses them terribly when they're not around. But Damon keeps a pretty close eye on politics and is very astute. He knew what he was talking about.

Still they weren't easy to convince. Elias couldn't even begin to contemplate leaving his patients, many of them dear friends. Milos and Jarmila finally finished their new house and the thought of starting all over yet again, this time in a new and different country, none of them knowing a lick of English wasn't appealing in the least. That all said, they did agree that Damon's reasoning is sound. He suggested that they stay for an extended period of time and see for themselves if they could imagine moving to America permanently.

After much convincing, they agreed, staying for over two months. As it turned out, it was very lucky that they did. By the end of February, the Czechoslovakian Communist party with Soviet backing assumed undisputed control over the government. The aftermath, the events that followed were unimaginable. At Damon's urging, they were never able to leave, not even to go home to get some of their belongings. Thankfully Jarmilla had packed her grandmother's pearls.

At the time the government was transformed into a totalitarian state, Elias happened to be visiting Rik and Rebeka in Salzburg. He will never return to Czechoslovakia either. He did however arrive in Astoria in time to deliver Damon and Elena's daughter, Caroline. Within a few months, he had his own booming practice. Damon's uncle offered Milos the job as the theatre manager. He loves it but mostly because it lets him do something that he likes, something that he's familiar with. Often, he does the cleaning himself.

To Elena's great pleasure, Jarmila joined her business. Mother and daughter now work together and take care of their children. Jan is the most happy of all. He loves going to the beach and learned English without a struggle. His only regret is that Stefan isn't yet old enough to play his games with him. Because Elena is so in love with her little brother, often she'll sit on the floor or at the table and play with the young boy.

Since Caroline's arrival, Elena doesn't get to travel with Damon. As much as she loves Jarka and Milos, she doesn't want to impose on them. She wants to be a hands on mom. When Damon is gone, she counts the days, the hours and the minutes till he returns to them. He did call from New York a few days ago and told her to expect him today. He boarded a huge ocean liner and once he set foot in Europe, he took a train to Salzburg to spend some time with Rik and Rebeka to work on their next book.

Looking out at the water's edge, Elena tells the boys once more that it's time to go home. This time they come rather willingly. The weather is more cold and damp than when they got here. Stooping over, she zips up their jackets and then they start to walk home. When she hears Stefan say brrr, she looks down to find them both rubbing their hands over their arms to generate some warmth. _Hopefully they won't catch a cold..._ Elena picks up the pace a little bit but not so much that they can't keep up.

When they get closer to the house, Elena smiles widely when she sees Damon getting out of the car. Giuseppe picked him up at the train station.

"Daddy!" Stefan starts running, his mother calling for him isn't enough to slow him down in the least. Damon eyes his wife, drops his bag and catches Stefan when he leaps into his arms.

"Stefan!" He hugs his son, tickling his face with his days growth of stubble. Stefan giggles and tries to push his father's face away. Soon Elena and Jan catch up to them. She gives Giuseppe a hug and then sneaks under Damon's arm. He pulls her close enough to give her a kiss.

"I missed you.."

Elena lets out a whimper which warms the hearts of both men. Giuseppe is a wise man. Wanting to give them some privacy, he gets back into his car. Before backing out of the driveway, he rolls down the window.

"I'll come by tomorrow afternoon. Get some rest, Damon. You've had a long trip." Damon nods, waving goodbye to his father. He then sets Stefan down and he runs into the house with Jan. Just as Damon is about to pull Elena in for a big kiss, Caroline starts to fuss, demanding some attention of her own. She's already trying to climb out of her carriage, Damon catches her just before she topples out.

"You're not going anywhere little lady. You're getting much too big." Damon laughs and tickles her with his stubbly face too. She shrieks and tries to push him away which causes both of her parents to break out in laughter.

Jan uses the small gate between their gardens to inform his parents that Damon's back. Jarmila runs out to say hi with Stefan in her arms. Milos is still at work but will stop by later so they can have a family dinner and give Damon a proper welcome home.

* * *

"Today was a long one," Damon says, stepping out of the bathroom wearing only his pajama bottoms.

Elena smiles at him, all of the love she holds for him is shining in her eyes. "But you would gladly go through it all again.."

"You know me too well," Damon chuckles, then his demeanor turns serious. "I would, of course I would if it means that I get to have all of you around to shower me with love when I return. But as you know, Elena, I'm the happiest when I don't have to leave you at all."

He sits down at the edge of the bed and uses his finger to motion her to come closer. Elena's smile gets brighter as she moves to stand near him. He reaches for her to bring her even closer. His arms circle her thighs and he lays his head against her belly.

"I have missed you," he repeats his earlier words. "I'm not sure how I've managed to survive these last few weeks without you."

Elena smoothes his hair with her fingers, soothing the pain from separation. "If I could..."

"I know," Damon interrupts her. He squeezes her and lets go, raising his head to look into her eyes. Elena slides down to the carpet, nestling herself between his knees, her eyes never leaving his.

"Let me love you," she whispers. Damon leans back. Using his palms, he lifts his hips to help her slide his bottoms down his legs. Elena puts her hands on his thighs, stroking up and down, each time getting a little closer to where he desires her the most.

Elena is clearly in no hurry but Damon isn't sure how long he'll survive her sweet torture. Right when her fingers start gently massing his sack and hot breaths fall on his loins, Damon suddenly grabs her by the arms.

"No, Elena, not now, I need you too much." His breaths are accelerated, his hold on her almost bruising. His urgent whisper makes her shiver.

"Come here," he says softly, pulling her up. "This is how I saw you..."

He doesn't finish but he doesn't need to. They're so attuned to each other that they can still communicate wordlessly. Elena straddles his lap, the small smile and mirth in her eyes literally rob him of his breath. She puts his hands on her thighs and when he sneaks one under nightgown, the feel of her bare skin is his undoing. He grabs her hips and she goes willingly, positioning herself and sinking down on him without pause.

Her grip on him is almost too much, leaving Damon gasping at the sensation. And then with a twinkle in her eyes, she starts moving. His fingertips dig into her flesh causing her to move even faster. She tears off her nightgown without breaking her movement. She pushes him down, anchoring herself by putting her hands on his shoulders. The sight of her above him, so confident and gorgeous makes his head spin. No longer novices in the bedroom, they both know what the other likes. He's mesmerized watching her, she's never been more beautiful. When a moan escapes her, Damon puts his hand to the back of her head and pulls her lips to his which makes her lose her rhythm.

After successfully distracting her, Damon quickly switches their positions and pins her to the mattress. Elena cries out at the sudden movement which pushes him even deeper inside of her. Too far gone now, her breaths come out in quick puffs. She starts to shake uncontrollably. Damon gives no quarter, he continues to drive into her, hard and with purpose. Giving back as much as she gets, she squeezes his frame with all of her might, spurring him on with soft whimpers.

Damon knows he won't last much longer so he slows down and starts showering her with small bites and kisses. Elena doesn't let him distract her this time though, she lifts her hips giving him a new angle and after a few more well aimed thrusts, they tumble into oblivion together. Damon doesn't let go until she stops convulsing, weighing her down with his body. Elena strokes his back, her nose in his shoulder, breathing him in. She holds on a good long time before she lets him roll off of her, still she doesn't want to let go. Damon feels so much love that he can hardly breathe. This is home. Wherever he finds himself in the world, it doesn't matter.. He only feels at home when he's with her.

 _She is home._

* * *

 _*On October 10, 1982, Fr. Maximilian Kolbe was canonized a saint by Pope John Paul II._

 _Humungous thanks to all of you for_ _reviews, follows, favorites, encouraging words, support and most of all your friendship. You are all truly the BEST group of people._

 _Mass_ _ive thanks to you, Eva, my best friend, my sister, my co-writer and I love you dearly._

 _C_ _hapter title: 'Promises to Keep' by Trans-Siberian Orchestra._

 _I did post the final chapter of TIWWM Tuesday. Bonnie requested a little extra for that story so there will be a one-shot addition to it. Eva and I have to come up with a little more plot first though._ _I also posted the first chapter of "Eyes Without a Face" Wednesday. I will post the second chapter this weekend._

 _Eva and I have lots coming for the holidays including one-shots and our annual Christmas short story, "I'll Be Seeing You". Its setting is also WW2 but it takes place in the States. I'll start posting them once the calendar hits December._

 _Please check out the works of my very good friends, Florencia7, Salvatoreboys4ever, Justinia Korax, Mariah April May,_ _Deepwater1978, VitsAsh, TheLittle MissVixen and Vamphony. A_ _mazing Aisha and Schattentinte are newer writers just starting out. I wish I could name them all. This phenomenal group of people are doing their parts to keep Damon and Elena alive._

 _I hope you all have a safe and phenomenal weekend. Thank you again so much. We'll see you next week for the final chapter..._


	29. Only Time

_**1967**_

The path from the railway to the square in the middle of Theresienstadt is still the same. When he closes his eyes Damon can almost hear not only the guards but also officer's voices yelling at him and his fellow prisoners. More than two decades have passed.. still the sights and sounds of the place are just as fresh in his mind as the day he and Rik walked out of here. It's funny how the mind works... he can still smell the lilacs. They were both shell shocked and had no idea what they would find when they left the confines of the camp.

He wanted to come here, needed to really, wanted his family to see it but now he feels unsure as to why he felt this overpowering need to do so. What is he doing here exactly? Swallowing past the lump in his throat, he deliberately looks at his family, hoping they can snap him out of whatever spell he finds himself under. Both Caroline and Stefan walk around gingerly, no doubt comparing what they see to what he told them about this place.

Elena stands aside, he can see that she's just as emotional as he is. He admits he's been much more descriptive with her than with anyone else. He didn't want to burden his father, God rest his soul nor did he want to scare his children with the horrors that went on here. When their eyes meet, he mentally promises himself to make sure that she's alright once they leave this place. _And where is...?_

His reverie is broken when he feels a firm tug on his sleeve. "Daaadee?" she drags out, her little shoulders tense, sensing the unusual atmosphere. _Here is a kid with survival instincts._ Or maybe she just spends too much time with her dad and his paranoia.

When Anna arrived to extend their family five years ago, they were completely caught off guard, but very happy nonetheless. She was, she is the reason that he still feels young. After every twist and turn in their lives, he sometimes felt like an eighty year old man. But Anna changed it and him. He was incredibly grateful for having another chance at fatherhood. Out of all of their three children, she is the most like him both in looks and temperament. Or perhaps, she's his mother's copy with her big blue eyes and black shining hair.

When he looks at her, he sees so much of her but he also sees his wife. Once again he was mesmerized by Elena's sensitivity when she suggested naming their new little girl Anna to honor his mom. She knew how much it would mean to him and to his dad. Damon will always be grateful that his father was given a miraculous reprieve from his illness. As if Giuseppe also sensed his Anna in his granddaughter, he would spend hours with her, telling her stories just as he did with Stefan and Caroline when they were younger. Damon takes her little hand and tries to shake off the uneasy feeling that's following him since he entered the gate. Twenty years later and he's still looking over his shoulders.

They enter one of the barracks following the recommended tour guide. Damon's heart clenches when he sees familiar rooms with long "shelves" that used to serve as bunks for prisoners, if they were lucky enough to snatch a bed.

He remembers the first time he was herded into the place. It struck him then as it does now how they used to look like loaves of bread on a bakery rack. Anna tugs at his arm again and Damon wonders if she somehow imitates her mother's usual behavior, looking out for him.

"I'm here, sweet pea. Let's go on."

He catches a glimpse of his other children, carefully reading the legends, the testimonies hanging on the walls. They end up in a bathroom where Damon immediately remembers the children panicking, crying and clawing to get out when they believed the shower was just a ruse for a gas chamber. Dropping his eyes, they land on or near the spot where he knelt with the little boy as he tried to calm him down. He remembers embracing the tiny child. Sometimes when he's laying in bed at night, Damon can't help but wonder and hope that maybe some of them are still alive. He jumps, his heart ratcheting up when he hears _her_ voice.

"Was it here?" Elena asks quietly when she catches up to them. Their eyes meet and he nods when she lays her gentle hand between his shoulder blades, silently supporting the man she loves. She presses firmly with her fingertips and then she takes Anna's hand to give Damon a minute.

When they leave the barracks and step back into the sunlight, Damon sets off decisively in the direction of his old barracks. For whatever reason, however, it seems this particular space is off limits to tourists. Damon finds himself incredibly disappointed although he isn't quite sure why. He can't say that he's enjoying this dip into the past but he felt it was necessary for him to be able to put it to rest once and for all.

Elena takes a look around and with purpose she walks over to someone who appears to be a guide. That's how he's dressed anyway. The man looks surprised when she starts talking to him in fluent Czech while pointing to towards where Damon is standing facing that barracks.

"Would it be possible to take a look inside of that one?"

"I'm sorry, madam, that one is closed to the public."

Elena looks like she wants to argue but before she opens her mouth again, Damon steps beside her, shaking his head no with a subtle turn.

"It's alright my love, we don't need to break any of their rules. It's not that important."

Damon lays his hand on her shoulder and is about to turn in another direction when the young guide addresses him, "Excuse me sir, do I know you? Have you ever been here?"

Damon's lip twitches, his eyes smiling. "Yes..." he starts to say pausing as his eyes drift over the landscape for a moment before facing the young man again. "I have. But I can assure you that you weren't here at that time."

The guide's eyes widen and his mouth parts slightly. When he gathers his composure, he smiles. "I do know you sir, would you follow me please?" He leads them to the assembly room, not stopping until they reach a particular showcase. There they are... A picture of Damon and Rik during the horrible days of trying to beat the disease so they all could finally go home. Damon swallows thickly when he sees that they're smiling.

There are more pictures from these post-war days. Damon walks around the room, stopping at another showcase that has pictures and memorabilia from the cast of Brundibár. Pressing his hand again the glass, he stays there for a long moment, his emotions starting to overwhelm him. He remembers each one of those beautiful children and their magical personalities. For one small moment in time, they were his own. If he could have traded his life for theirs, he would not have hesitated at all.

The guide, Zdenek is his name, is hanging around. Damon glances up at him, recognizing the look on his face. He knows it, the look. He has done hundreds of lectures and is easily able to pick out those in the audience who have a genuine interest in what he has to say.

He turns to him expectantly. "Yes?"

"Did you... did you have a lecture in Prague sir? Sadly it was already full when I got there but I read everything about it. I know your books."

They talk about Damon's work and times long passed, he tells him a few stories connected to these walls. The young man knows a lot but is eager to know more. _They do remember. There are still people who remember._

When his publishing company brought up the possibility of speaking in Prague after so many years, he couldn't say no, rather, he jumped at the chance. His only condition was being able to bring his family with him to see what he saw, to know what he felt, to save him from the worst of it when he set foot in this place again. But this time, rather than be considered as nothing more than vermin, this time, he's a free man. He wanted them to see what he's spent half of his life talking about, to see through his eyes the evil that once was prevalent here. However, he somehow thought it would be easier.

"Sir? I think I can help you to see the interior of that building," he suggest eventually and Damon nods. It's a surreal walking through these corridors.

"May I?" he stops before his old room. The guide unlocks the door and lets them in. He just stands by the door and tries to collect his composure. The bed frames, stacked three high are standing row by row by row but the mattresses are gone. The walls are stark gray and scratched, people trying to make a mark to show the world that they once lived. There are no windows in this room. Damon sucks in a breath when his heart starts to pound. He runs his hand along the wood, jerking back when he gets a sliver. In his mind, it's 1944, it's cold and dark and the wind is howling.

 _Damon tries to curl up in as tight a ball as possible. He's shivering so hard that his teeth are chattering. The wind whips through the walls as if they were made of paper. No matter what he does, he cannot get warm. Suddenly he feels Rik's familiar calloused hands pull him close. He curls himself around Damon, spooning him to try to warm them both up just a little bit._

It's still recognizable for him, but there's a mess inside his mind. He takes a deep breath and immediately the stench of death and dying and sick people fills his mind. He clutches the bed frame when he feels a little light headed. When he feels the familiar tug on his shirt sleeve, he's grateful to his little Anna for taking his hand again, bringing him back to the present.

"Can we go outside, daddy? I'm cold." Damon smiles and closes the door to his past.

By the time they leave, he is happy that they came but he also knows that he will never go back there either. They spent several days in Prague, showing their children all the places that held any meaning to them. And now they're going to Salzburg to visit with Rik and Rebeka.

 _It's good to be back here... for one last tiny moment in time._

And they will certainly come back to Europe someday. But for Damon, nothing is more important than going back to the life they have now and to their family that is waiting for them. He will keep telling the stories so that they're never forgotten. He's going to enjoy his life to its fullest. And he's going to love his wife until his last day on this Earth and then into forever.

Damon nods at Stefan and Caroline, lifts Anna in his arms and gives Elena a scorching kiss. _He will never tire of loving her._

* * *

 _"Get it all on record now - get the films - get the witnesses - because somewhere down the track of history some bastard will get up and say that this never happened."_

 _\- General Dwight D. Eisenhower._

* * *

 _Both Eva and I hate to say goodbye to these characters. We grew to love them so much. I would like to give huge thanks to my co-writer Eva. We write all our stories together now, this one included._

 _And also, I'm at a loss to thank you all. I don't have words enough to truly express how grateful I am, Eva and I are that you embraced this version of Damon and Elena. Thank you for loving them, for all of your incredible reviews, the followers, people that favorited the story. I cannot even begin to find the right words to thank you all. You're all the best of the DE world._

 _Chapter title: 'Only Time' by Enya. This song, I felt that it captured the story as a whole rather than just this chapter._

 _I hope you all have an amazing day. Before I shut the lights out on this story, I just want to give you all a heartfelt thanks once more._


End file.
